A Day in the Life of the Organization
by T. J. Nightshade
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by our random role-plays. This story was created with the help of my sister. If you're feeling sad, read it. You might just laugh at the random weirdness.
1. Never put sugar in taco sauce EVER

A Day in the life of the Organization

Ch. 1 Never put sugar in taco sauce EVER!

T. J.: Hiya peoples who are also Kingdom Hearts fans or just decided to read this randomly! I'm T. J! Also dubbed Roxas by my sis who is right next to me. . Stalker.

F.K.: Shut up, Roxy.

T. J.: OI! DON'T CALL ME ROXY! Axel.

F.K.: What? And keep your fingers out of your mouth for the last time already! Geez, how many times do I have to tell you that?

T. J.: Hmmm… about 100,000,000,000,000 more times. :D Then I want a Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

F.K.: O.O -.- … Fine, maybe when we're done with this chapter, we can head on to Twilight Town with Sora and- SHUT UP SORA! I'M TRYING TO TYPE HERE!

T. J.: "… I must be emo!" Wait what? Twilight Town? YAY! MORE STRUGGLE COMPETIONS! WHEEEEE! I'm gonna put bacon in the soap!

F.K.: … You ate too much sugar last night with Sora, didn't you? Or else, you probably drank some sea water.

T. J.: I DID NOT DRINK THE SEA WATER! Plus I got my arm almost mauled by Diana who I am now going to dub Demyx. If you're reading this, Diana/Demyx, well STOP SHAKING MY ARM!

F.K.: … Okay, off with the randomness. Anyways, I'm co-writing this story with nutcase T. J. here-

T. J.: "Me and my friends all look like clones. I must be emo." OI, I'M NOT A NUTCASE! I'm a psychopath. Kinda. Maybe, yeah I am. But I'm proud to be one!

F.K.: Alright, just shut up, okay? Anyways, we both got this idea for this fic when T. J. dubbed Roxas, our brother dubbed Sora, and I dubbed Axel, were always acting out randomness. And since we always seem to come up with new ways to torture ourselves-

T. J.: Hey Axel, I want to play a game!

F.K.: SHUT UP YOU CREEPY SAW PUPPET! Anyways, since both Sora and Roxas here like to torture me endlessly-

T. J.: We came up with this story! I still wanna play a game.

F.K.: If it involves poking my eye out for a key, I'm gonna steal your Keyblades.

T. J.: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M COMING FOR YOU KEYBLADES!

F.K.: *facepalm* Anyways, let's get to the story! Don't own Kingdom Hearts, you know the drill. If we did, Axel would never die, Xehanort would have been tortured, and Riku would be a monkey. Bye.

Roxas opened the door to find a battlefield in the kitchen. The walls were barely visible through the mushy, oddly colorful example of what used to be considered Xaldin's cooking. Half of Vexen's face was covered with what could have been gravy. Zexion looked like he had pink cotton candy sticking on his hair like he's a unicorn. In the center of all of the chaos was…

Axel. With his face and mouth covered with taco sauce.

Upon seeing the taco sauce, Roxas instantly recognized it to be his own special, sugary taco sauce.

Then, all the chaos stopped as if someone had frozen time. Roxas could hear a shocked gasp from behind him.

"The Superior is right behind me, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yup." Axel said with a much too giddy voice. "And you should see the look on his face."

Slowly Roxas turned to see the expression of shock, anger, and amazement. He tried, and failed, to keep a straight face. Everyone was in a state of awkwardness.

"I'm out!" yelled Zexion as he made a corridor and disappeared into it.

"I, uh, have something, to… Yeah, uh… Bye!" Vexen said as he too disappeared into the darkness. That left only Axel, trying to get a piece of shrimp out of his hair. Demyx peeked out from underneath the table.

"Is it safe now?" he whispered fearfully. His only response was Axel shoving what could have been already chewed gum into his hair.

"Yes, it is now, Dem-Dems." He said sarcastically.

Roxas leaned down and scooped up a discarded apple off the floor, then hurled it at Axel's head. It found its mark with a satisfying thud.

"Don't put gum in Demyx's hair!" he yelled out to his friend.

"Ow? Was that supposed to hurt?" he replied back.

"I don't know, but I think getting hit in the head with a keyblade is going to hurt."

"Geez, don't be so mean."

The Superior must have finally found his voice, because he finally spoke. Although it wasn't very good news.

"You guys are going to clean this mess." He said as walked back to his room.

The three looked at each other, uncertain of what to do next. Then Roxas came up with the most mature solution to this problem. He held out his hand and said, "Loser has to clean the kitchen."

Problems are always solved through thumb wrestling in the Organization. Save for Xemnas, who finds it quite childish. And Axel, who is the champ at it. By burning their thumbs.

Rumors have it that Zexion still has those burns.

Before anybody could say anything, Axel disappeared without even saying a single word. That just left Roxas and Demyx staring at each other. Then Roxas offered out his hand to him.

Demyx, who has no experience in thumb wrestling, just stared at the hand blankly. "C-can't you just do the work?" he said nervously.

"Nope. This is the only way." Roxas replied easily. Reluctantly, Demyx offered out his hand and struggled to get his fingers in position. Demyx lost in three tries.

Roxas just smiled wickedly. "Better get to work, Demyx."

Before leaving, he added, "Oh, and bring me a sea-salt ice cream when you're done, okay?" Then he made a corridor and left without a reply.

He appeared laughing in the library where he knew that Zexion would be reading. After this he would find Axel and punch him for taking his taco sauce.

"Hi, Zexy!" He said brightly as he sat down close to the teenager. "What are you reading?"

"'Tales of the Keyblade Bearers.'" He sighed.

"Oh. Okay! Is it true that you're emo?"

Zexion's head snapped around to face him. "What did you just say?"

Roxas cleared his throat. "I said 'is it true that you're emo?' So, is it?"

"Where did you hear that, XIII?"

"Oh Axel told me when we had ice cream and you wouldn't have any. He told me, 'Zexion is a seriously emo kid.'"

Roxas watched with interest as Zexion's eye began to twitch. He then quickly added, "Then he said he's going to cut your hair on your birthday!"

Zexion quietly closed the book and looked at Roxas straight in the eye. "Okay Roxas. WHERE IS AXEL?"

Roxas smiled a huge, mischievous smile. "Oh, he's at the Hundred Acre Wood right now. He knew you will try to find him, so he hid out there so you won't follow him!"

Zexion didn't get past the Hundred Acre Wood part, as his only visible eye started twitching like crazy. He visibly shuddered at his memories from his last visit there.

Roxas just leaned closer, patted Zexion's head, and left very quickly saying, "Good luck!" before he disappeared into the inky tendrils of darkness.

He reappeared at the top of the station tower in Twilight Town, with Axel sitting next to him. Surprisingly, Axel is already cleaned up.

And eating sea salt ice cream.

Roxas just punched him hard on the arm. "That's for stealing my taco sauce." He said simply.

Axel just offered him ice cream without saying a word. Then he gripped Roxas's arm and smothered his face with his ice cream.

"There. I pokedid you. And you should never put sugar in taco sauce EVER again. That will only result with gum, pudding, whipped cream, and Xaldin's cooking in your hair."


	2. Meowginization XIII

A Day in the Life of the Organization

Ch. 2 Meowganitzation 13

T. J.: Hey readers! I wanna play a game!

F.K.: Shut up, you creepy Saw puppet.

T. J.: That's what happens if you let me watch Saw parodies.

F.K.: Yeah, I know that. Next time though, I'm gonna whack you on the head if you keep saying that.

T. J.: Fine. "I'm really special 'cuz there's only one of me!"

F.K.: Gah, stop singing the Happy Song. It's already bad enough that I had to suffer through you singing I Must Be Emo.

T. J.: Ha, Ha. That was fun. Let's do it again! "I must be emo-"

F.K.: SHUT UP ALREADY! OR NO SEA SALT ICE CREAM!

T. J.: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY, AXEL? WHY!

F.K.: Because I said so. Anyways, let's get back to the topic, shall we?

T. J.: "Look at my smile, I'm so darn happy, other people are jealous of me!"

F.K.: … Okay, on with this-

T. J.: "When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song! It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! OH, OH, OH-"

F.K.: SHUT UP! Anyways, on with the author's note. This chapter was inspired by our role-play that we just did this morning. Right after Sora woke me saying that the pancakes exploded. Don't ask how, it just did. We saw our black cat, Tonchina, outside the door, and with Roxas's crazy nuttyness, it had inspired this chapter.

T. J.: Anyhoodle, hope you enjoy it so afterwards, maybe I can play a game!

F.K.: Is "anyhoodle" even a word?

T. J.: I don't know. I got it off of some story. The author kept saying "Anyhoodle". It's fun. Try it sometime, Ax.

F.K.: … No. Don't own KH, or else it would probably end up being a disaster. Although we call and own the kitty idea.

T. J.: And Xion would have been thrown to a pack of wild, rabid wolves.

F.K.: Shut up and on with the story already!

"Okay, I got the hairs!" Roxas called out to a seemingly empty lab. The lab remained quiet for a good ten seconds, before the sound of cursing and crashing came from the corner of the lab.

Roxas gasped out loud at Vexen's colorful language. "Vexen, you're not supposed to cuss! I'm telling Xemnas!"

"No, no, wait! Don't tell him! I'll give you more ice cream." Vexen shrieked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He was never going to the Superior. He only did it to get ice cream.

Vexen's blond head appeared out from behind what Roxas liked to call, "A Scientific Thingy". Vexen stretched out his hand, and Roxas just handed him 13 tubes containing hair from the 14 members. Vexen just stared at Roxas expectantly.

"I also need your hair as well, XIII." He said.

"NO WAY VEXEN! THIS IS MY HAIR!" he yelled at his face. Vexen just started out from behind the machine and yanked out a few strands of Roxas's hair.

"Ow."

Vexen just stared at him. "Oh, do you want a Cura on that?" he said sarcastically.

Roxas just glared at him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"An experiment." He said simply. "Now get out of here, XIII. Before you contaminate everything."

What he didn't realize was that Roxas just got back from his mission in the Pridelands. He slipped some strands of lion hair stuck on his coat into the tubes, wondering how it will turn out.

…

During dinner that night, everyone at the table heard some muffled screams coming from the lab. It vaguely resembles the sounds of someone being attacked by cats. But that's impossible; there are no cats in Castle Oblivion.

Everyone turned in their seats at the sound of the kitchen opening and slamming shut behind Vexen, who is now covered with scratches, claw marks, some drops of his own blood, and multi-colored hair.

"WHY WAS THERE LION HAIR IN THE TEST TUBES?" Vexen yelled out.

"I PUT THEM IN THERE MYSELF!" Roxas beamed. He actually did a pretty good impersonation of GIR.

The door started to open with a small creak. The door opened up to reveal…

A small kitten. With very familiar blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

"IT'S ME! IN CAT FORM!" Roxas yelled out. He ran over to the open doors and scooped up the kitty in his arms.

"I'm gonna call you Roxas!" he said to his new pet. The kitten just mewled in agreement at his new name.

Vexen just stared at him wide eyed. "Well if you like this one, might as well find the other abominations of science you're responsible for creating."

Human Roxas just smiled at Vexen. "Okay! Come on, Demyx! Come on, Axel!"

"Okay!" Demyx beamed.

"Fine." Axel said. "Just as long as I don't get scratched by a kitty."

Human Roxas just ran out of the kitchen with Demyx and Axel following him. All the while, Roxas yelled out "Here kitty, kitty!" in every room he went into.

"Where to start? There's 13 more cats out on the loose, and they could be anywhere by now." Axel stated.

"Well, if the kitties look like their humans, they probably have the same personalities." Roxas replied. "So that means kitty Vexen is down in the labs."

Roxas turned towards Demyx. "You're going down to the labs to find kitty Vexen."

"Aww, why me? Can't you or Axel do it?" Demyx whined.

"Uh, no. It has to be you because… Well, because I said so. Now go." He said as he pushed Demyx towards the direction of the labs.

"Fine." Demyx sighed. "But you have to find my kitty, okay?"

"Okay!" Roxas said. "Axel, go find your kitty."

"Alright. This should be easy, since I already know where I like to go." He said as he headed off toward his own room. He went inside and came out a second later holding a red, fuzzy ball of fur in his arms.

"Found it." He stated simply.

Roxas ran over to pet the Axel kitty. "Aww, it's SO CUTE. Isn't it adorable?"

"Yes, yes, I know that I look adorable in kitty form. Now go find Demyx kitty."

"Oh, that's right!" Roxas said. He sprinted off with his Roxas kitty towards Demyx's room.

He busted through the door and started searching. It was kitty Roxas who found kitty Demyx sleeping on human Demyx's bed. Little kitty Demyx had a small blue sitar strapped on his back, identical to human Demyx's sitar, Peggy.

"Aww, it's SO CUTE. It's even cuter than kitty Axel!"

"I heard that!" human Axel yelled out.

Roxas exchanged glances with his cat. "I think we should leave now, Roxas." Kitty Roxas meowed in agreement. Human Roxas picked up the sleeping Demyx kitty and quickly left the room. He saw human and kitty Axel chasing a Zexion kitty. They kept running back and forth in front of human and kitty Roxas. Both Roxas's shrugged their shoulders and continued kitty hunting.

He found kitty Xion, kitty Luxord, kitty Xaldin, and kitty Xemnas outside with his paws stretched out to Kingdom Hearts, meowing something unintelligible to the heart shaped moon.

Axel finally caught kitty Zexion, kitty Saix, kitty Xigbar, and kitty Lexaeus doing a puzzle in the library.

They put all of the kitties inside Xemnas's room, save for the kitty Roxas, kitty Axel, and kitty Demyx.

"Okay, now all we need to do is find kitty Marluxia, kitty Larxene, and help Demyx with kitty Vexen." Axel said.

"Alright." Roxas agreed. The Nobodies and their kitties went down towards the meat locker of a lab. The found Demyx curled up in a ball in a corner of the room, rocking back and forth while muttering something under his breath.

"Dem-Dems, are you okay?" Roxas cautiously whispered as he tip-toed closer to the traumatized musician. "I found your kitty."

That immediately brightened up Demyx. "KITTY!" he yelled.

Axel put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Where is kitty Vexen, Demyx? You were supposed to find him, remember? Or did your belief of the Lab Monster scare you?"

Kitty and human Demyx's eyes widened. "But the Lab Monster is somewhere down here. I just know it!"

"For the last time Demyx, there's no such thing as the Lab Monster. It was just a story Vexen made up to keep you out of the labs so you won't mess anything up."

"B-b-but, it's REAL! I even saw it! It looked like a scary, zombie-ish monster hamster that's trying to eat your kitty's tail!" Demyx said with watery, frightened blue eyes, along side with his kitty.

Axel looked at him in confusion, and then looked down at his kitty. There was, in fact, a zombie hamster trying to eat kitty Axel's tail. The kitty just batted the undead hamster away with just one swipe of his paw. The kitty then summoned two chakrams and defeated the creepy abomination of science.

Axel appeared to be thinking for a bit, and then said, "That was Ienzo's hamster, Fluffy. Vexen had risen it up from the grave to conduct experiments that I probably shouldn't tell you if you value your appetites."

There was an awkward moment of silence, which human Roxas broken by saying, "Can we find the other two cats now?"

They soon found kitty Marluxia hanging around human Marluxia's garden, and kitty Larxene in human Larxene's room. Demyx had to spray water over the kitty so it wouldn't electrocute them. Roxas was in charge of putting the kitty into a bag and carrying her. He was scratched multiple times while getting the cat into the bag.

Then Nobodies and their cats went to Xemnas's room, where they found a less than pleased Xemnas. He gave them a lecture about respect of other people's rooms.

Soon they had all the kitties and had to return them to their owners.

"Let's give Xemnas his kitty first! Then we'll go in order. Okay?" suggested Roxas.

His friends nodded.

They ran to Xemnas's room where Roxas yelled, "Xemnas, KITTY!" And he chucked the silvery cat at his Superior's head.

"WHY DID YOU JUST PELT A CAT AT MY HEAD, XIII?" he yelled.

"Oh, because it's your kitty! You should have seen it when we found him. He was screeching something out to Kingdom Hearts, and it was going like this!" Roxas's kitty was doing the same motions kitty Xemnas was doing when they found him.

"Anyways, bye! And have fun with your kitty!" Roxas yelled out behind him as his friends and their cats followed the running Nobody.

"Demyx, find Xigbar, will you?" Roxas said.

"Okay!" the musician replied cheerfully. He ran towards Xigbar's room, and they found him polishing Sharpshooter.

"XIGGY!" Demyx yelled. Xigbar looked up just in time to see Roxas pelt kitty Xigbar at his head.

"Have fun with your kitty!" Roxas yelled as they left in search for Xaldin. They found him in the kitchen trying to cook something that roughly resembles lasagna.

"Xaldin, here's your kitty!" Demyx said as Roxas pelted yet another kitty at Xaldin's head.

"On to Vexen, the human meat locker!" Axel yelled. The two other Nobodies laughed like crazy. They headed down to the sub-zero labs, where Vexen is more than likely throwing a hissy-fit.

"VEXEN! HERE'S YOUR KITTY!" Roxas yelled as threw the cat over to Vexen. They then slammed the door shut in time as Vexen and the kitty started to make killer icicles.

They ran to the library where both Lexaeus and the emo Zexion sat.

"Here's your kitty, Lexy!" Demyx whispered to the Silent Hero as he set the cat in front of Lexaeus. He just stared at cat, who had a puzzle in its mouth, traded puzzles, and said nothing else.

"Okay Zexy, here's your emo kitty!" Roxas whispered at the Cloaked Schemer. He picked up the cat, and tossed it at Zexion's head. Zexion said nothing as he shot a glare at Roxas.

"Okay, time to find puppy!" whispered Axel. They headed out of the library towards the doors that make the entrance and exit of Castle Oblivion. Outside, they could see Saix looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

"What's he staring at?" whispered Roxas to Axel.

"He's a werewolf, duh. He's paying his respects to Kingdom Hearts. It's best not to disturb him, or else you'll get brutally maimed."

Roxas stared at him. "Really? I never knew he was a werewolf. But I'm going to give him his kitty." he began running at the Lunar Diviner.

"No, Roxas, don't! You gotta use Demyx for this!" he yelled.

"Oh. Okay! Hey Demyx! Go over there and say hi to puppy!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx immediately ran over yelling, "PUPPY!"

"This should be good." Whispered Roxas.

"Oh, you'll be surprised by the outcome. Just watch." Axel whispered back.

They saw Saix turn around in surprise, and upon laying eyes on Demyx, he instantly acted like a puppy.

"I guess that's why they call him 'puppy'." Muttered Roxas.

"Yup." Axel replied. "Hey puppy, here's your light blue kitty."

And Roxas threw said cat at the blue haired man. Roxas only saw Saix's surprised expression before running back to the castle with Axel and Demyx right behind him.

"I already have my kitty, and so does Demyx. I guess that means Luxord is next on the kitty list!" Axel said. The trio with their cats went running around Castle Oblivion until they went to the kitchen. Luxord was sitting at the table playing cards with Marluxia.

"Hi Luxy! Hi Mar-Mar!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"Don't call me Mar-Mar." Marluxia spat at Roxas. Roxas just smiled and picked up the pale blond and pink kitties.

"Here's your kitty, Lux!" he said as he tossed the cat at the Gambler of Fate's direction. He then turned to the fairy boy with a wicked grin.

"Time for your kitty, Marly!" he said as he threw the freakishly pink cat at its equally freakishly pink owner's head. The three Nobodies quickly left the kitchen in search of the Savage Nymph.

They found her in her room polishing her knives. The Key of Destiny, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the Melodious Nocturne all tried and failed not to visibly cower at Larxene's presence.

"What do you want, losers?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, um…" Roxas stuttered. Then he quickly picked up the yellow cat and tossed it to her. "HERE'S YOUR KITTY!" Roxas said as he and his friends left the room in a full sprint.

"Okay… now it's time… for… Xion." Demyx panted.

Roxas stared at Demyx in confusion. "You know, where is Xion, anyways? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh, she was just avoiding you the whole time ever since you almost shaved her bald when you were getting the hairs." Axel said matter-of factly.

"Really? I never knew that. Do you even know where she is now?" Roxas said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. She's probably hiding out in her room, playing Tetris on her new computer." he said.

Roxas stared up at Axel with big, watery blue eyes. "She has a computer? You gave her a computer and not me? Why? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" cried Roxas.

Axel just rolled his eyes and gently burned Roxas. "Will you please stop blubbering like a baby, Roxy? Yes, I did give her a computer, and I didn't give you one, because every time you have one, it always ends up being smashed into bits with your Keyblade."

Demyx loudly cleared his throat in order to be heard. "Um, can we go look for Xion now?"

"Sure. Follow me." Axel said, leading the way towards Xion's room. Surely enough, they found her with her face glued to the screen of the computer, playing Tetris.

"Knock, knock? Nice to see you too, Xion." Roxas said as an answer to her expression. "Nice of you to be avoiding people. Now move. I wanna play Tetris!"

He easily pushed her off the leather seat and sat in it, only lose the game that followed. "CURSE YOU COMPUTER!"

He summoned his Kingdom Key and reduced the computer to shreds of metal and shards of glass lying on the ground.

Demyx handed Xion her kitty. "Here you go, Xion!" Then, with the help of Axel, dragged Roxas away from the remains of her computer.

"And THAT'S why I NEVER buy you a computer, Roxas." Axel said


	3. Five Minutes To Get Rid Of It

Chapter 3: Five Minutes To Get Rid Of It

**T. J.: Hiya peoples! I STILL WANNA PLAY A GAME!**

**F.K.: SHUT UP ALREADY! So, anyways, out of our free time from school, boredness, and debate, we give you this chapter! This is something that we- well, actually Roxas- do in real life. Some of these events were actually true. So I guess now you get to have a peek of what we do in our regular, boring lives!**

**T. J.: Stalkers. But, I GOT BIRTH BY SLEEP ON SUNDAY! :D YAY! I'm still happy. I'm so happy, I could hug Ienzo or Zexion!**

**F.K.: Weirdo. Anyways, Sora had already finished Ventus's story just this morning, but that meant that he had to wake me up a bit early just to see the cut scenes and his battle against Vanitas, who looks like Sora gone emo.**

**T. J.: No one cares about what you think, Axel. But, "I'M REALLY SPECIAL 'CUZ THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME!"**

**F.K.: SHUT UP WITH THE HAPPY SONG ALREADY! It's not even that happy at the end. Anyways, since Sora is one of those boys who feels uncomfortable playing as a girl, Roxas is playing as Aqua, and I'm gonna play as Terra when Roxas manages to get past Vanitas in Radiant Gardens.**

**T. J.: I hate Vanitas. And Xehanort. And Xion. And Xemnas. And Terra. And Larxene. And-**

**F.K.: If you keep on going to list all of the people you hate we're going to be here all day.**

**T. J.: And Riku! One of my friends says that Riku looks like a monkey. She's dubbed Aqua. And Kaylien, I hope you're reading this, is dubbed Kairi. But Porsha thinks she could also be Marluxia. SORRY KAYLIEN! BUT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**F.K.: You and your dubbings for friends. Even I don't do that to my friends. Although I call one of them Larxene behind her back.**

**T. J.: That's cold. But your friend got PWNED!**

**F.K.: Yes I know. We don't own KH, Disney and Square Enix does.**

**T. J.: DISNEY LIVES ON!**

**F.K.: Shut up already and on with the story so we can put up the next chapter.**

Roxas was sitting at one of the tables in the library. He really had nothing much to do, ever since he smudged Xion's ice cream in her face. He sat slouched down on a chair, absent-mindedly stroking his equally bored kitty self.

"I'm bored. What do you think I should do, kitty?" he said to his cat. The cat appeared to be thinking hard about it, then mewed something.

"No, we already cut Zexion's hair yesterday, even to the kitty." He said in reply. The cat mewed something else.

"No, we can't set off fireworks anymore in the labs. That caused Vexen to throw off another fit two days ago. And I do not want to be a popsicle again."

The cat started to think hard again, already running out of ideas of what to do. They both know that they have to be careful about what they do next time, or else become a popsicle, a human torch, a kabob on a lance, target practice, mentally insane, or a very unmanly daisy. Roxas really needs to figure out how to bother people without getting them angry.

Roxas sat there banging his head against the oak table repeatedly until an idea came up to him. He had suddenly remembered from one of his visits to Twilight Town about an extremely annoying game that he calls "Five Minutes To Get Rid Of It."

The whole point of the game is to get somebody to answer you when you call their name, and when they say "what", you have to say "five minutes to get rid of it". The whole point of the game is just to annoy and bother people to insanity. Possibly even to death if you do it long enough.

Roxas mischievously smiled at his new evil plan, and set off to find his victims with his cat trailing after him.

"Mew?" kitty Roxas asked his master. The human Roxas didn't bother to tell the cat about his ideas yet.

"Huh? Oh, right! Well little Roxas, I know what we're gonna do today. This is what will happen…"

And with that, Roxas told his evil plan to his cat, grinning all the while.

…

"!" yelled out Roxas as he stood at the top of the station tower. He had been waiting for about five minutes for his red-headed pyromaniac friend to show up, but to him it feels like an hour. After two seconds, Roxas somehow got the idea that banging his against the wall is a good idea to pass the time.

He banged his head against the wall about ten times when a voice interrupted his concentration and Zen-like peace.

"I could be here all day just watching you bang your head against the wall if you strive to accomplish being the first Nobody to see their own brain without an X-ray." Axel said. Roxas simply stopped and turned towards him.

"Just how long where you there watching me, Ax?" Roxas questioned.

"Oh, when you first called out my name about four minutes ago. I stayed hidden just to see how it will turn out. I actually got a pretty funny show in just five minutes." he said, chuckling lightly. Roxas just stuck out his tongue in response.

Axel brought out a bag into view, obviously containing sea-salt ice cream. He sat down next to Roxas and brought out one ice cream for him, another for the cat, one for himself, and one for his cat. They sat in silence while looking at the view of Twilight Town, licking away at their ice creams. After twenty seconds in silence, Roxas broke it by putting his plan into work.

"Hey Axel?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah Roxas?" Axel said, sounding almost bored.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said turning to face him. Axel saw the almost hidden smile on Roxas's lips to know that he said the wrong thing.

"Five minutes to get rid of it, Axel!" Roxas said gleefully. Axel narrowed his eyes as he remembered about the game. He doesn't go around Twilight Town for nothing, and he knew that Roxas would soon pick up on the game. So to keep Roxas happy, he played along.

"Five minutes to get rid of what?" he said.

"Five minutes to get rid of it!"

"Get rid of what?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it!"

"OF WHAT?"

"FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT!"

"WHAT?"

"FIVE. MINUTES. TO. GET. RID. OF. IT!" At that point, they were practically screaming and yelling at each other's faces. Even their cats were hissing and screeching at each other. That just goes to show to humans and their pets can be so similar to each other that it's almost scary.

When they finally decided that everyone in Twilight Town, and in the World That Never Was, and practically every other worlds out there can hear them, they stopped.

"You do know that I already know about the whole 'five minutes to get rid of it' game, don't you?" Axel wheezed with his voice hoarse.

Roxas moved his eyes from side to side in embarrassment. "I knew that. Don't think I don't know, because I do know." He wheezed back. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"I think we better get back to Castle Oblivion so our throats can get better." He paused, then looked at their cats. "I believe they also need to get their throats healed as well." Axel picked up his own cat and created a corridor of darkness.

"Can I bother some more people when we get our throats better?" Roxas asked. He even gave Axel his puppy-dog look for extra measure.

Again, Axel rolled his eyes. He can never resist a puppy-dog face from Roxas. "Sure."

Roxas smiled joyfully as he ran through the corridor at full speed with his cat in tow. Axel followed with his own cat perched like a parrot on his shoulder.

…

"Can I bother somebody now?" Roxas asked Axel impatiently. They just got out of the meat locker/labs without any icicles stuck on their coats with four Curas, and Roxas is just itching to get back into the game.

Axel turned to face him as he crouched down and set the two cat bowls on the ground filled with the medicine for their cats. "Just wait a bit more until your cat drinks his meds. I don't want to get blamed from your cat for not healing his throat. If I don't heal it, He will reward me with scratches on my coat, and back, arms, chest, face, and hands."

Roxas widened his eyes as Axel listed all of the injuries. Then suddenly, Axel broke out laughing hard.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Now _that_ was priceless! Man, I wish I had a camera!"

Roxas just pouted at him, then told his cat to take his meds. Both Roxas's cat and Axel's cat started drinking their meds from their own bowls. After they finished, Roxas quickly picked up his cat and some how balanced it on his head.

"Imma go find Demyx, okay?" he said. Axel looked up at the sky smiling. He then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Go ahead, Roxas. Demy should be in the library by now, tuning up his sitar's strings."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Ax!"

"See ya, Rox!" Axel waved before Roxas pelted out of the room. The Keyblade wielder half waved back to the Pyro.

Roxas soon made a corridor to get to the library quicker. When he got there, Demyx was already done tuning up the sitar, and he was testing the sound. Roxas smiled evilly as he walked up to the musician. Demyx looked up to see Roxas and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey there, Roxas." He said sleepily. He obviously was taking a nap earlier today.

"Hi Demyx." Roxas said. He knew for a fact that Demyx has no knowledge of the "five minutes to get rid of it" game, or else almost everyone in the organization would have been driven insane by now.

"Do you need something, Roxas?" Demyx yawned.

"Not really, but I want to ask you something before you drool all over your cat." Roxas warned. Demyx snapped awake for a bit, then moved his cat onto the fuzzy rug below his feet.

"Okay. So what is it now?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx looked at him, confused. "Five minutes to get rid of it? Get rid of what?"

At this point Roxas was already grinning evilly. He already told his cat earlier to do the same thing to Demyx's cat, just to see what will happen. "Five minutes to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?" Demyx said, frustrated at not getting his question answered.

"Five minutes to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it."

"Get rid of WHAT?" Demyx is already at the edge of breaking down into tears at this point. As well as his cat, who is also being tormented by Roxas's cat.

"FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT!"

"GET RID OF WHAT? WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME WHAT I HAVE TO GET RID OF IN FIVE MINUTES?" Demyx half screamed, half cried out to Roxas. Roxas just smiled and took in a huge gulp of air.

"FIVE!" Breath. "MINUTES!" Breath. "TO!" Breath. "GET!" Breath. "RID!" Breath. "OF!" Mega breath. "IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed in Demyx's face. Roxas's cat also did the same, yowling his fuzzy little noggin off at Demyx's cat.

"OF WHAT? YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO ME, ROXY!" Demyx screamed back, already crying.

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME ROXY, DEMY! AND ALSO, FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT! HA!" Roxas snapped back. By this point, it seems like Roxas is on another hopeless crusade to be heard all around this world and all of the other worlds.

"YOUR'E SO MEAN! I'M TELLING AXEL!" Demyx yelled back at Roxas. He picked up his cat and ran off in search for the red-headed pyromaniac. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his own cat. Now he just has to find the rest of these lunatics inside the castle in order to bother them into insanity.

While running out of the library, he heard Axel yelling "He did WHAT?" to who could've been Demyx. Some muttering and sniffling were heard next, and then some extremely colorful language was heard. Obviously Axel has pick up some language as well during his misspent time at Twilight Town. Roxas continued on running, realizing that if either the Superior, Xigbar or Axel found him, he's going to be in so much trouble when the day is over.

He found himself at the kitchen, looking at Luxord and Lexaeus playing cards while Marluxia is cooking up something. Luxord and Marluxia waved at Roxas, while Lexaeus stared at his cards. Roxas decided that these psychopaths just have to do for now.

"Hey, Marluxia?" Roxas asked innocently. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" the Graceful Assassin replied, mind on the food in front of him like it might just sprout legs and run away. Similar to that one memorable moment on one of Vexen's failures, courtesy to Roxas, as usual.

"Five minutes to get rid of it!" Roxas once again gleefully said. The pink haired lunatic looked at Roxas in pure confusion.

"Of what exactly, Number XIII?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it!"

"Of WHAT?" Marluxia screamed. Seems like the fairy boy is easily bothered, Roxas thought. Both Luxord and Lexaeus turned away from their game to see what was going on. Roxas smiled at the attention he is quickly getting.

"FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT!" he screamed back. Once again he and his cat are on another crusade to be heard around every world.

"OF WHAT?" Marluxia is probably already on his last nerve, because his scythe, Graceful Dahlia, is already at his side. Roxas should've stopped pestering Marluxia by now, but like most people, he possesses no voice in his head. So he has nothing to tell him when he has obviously gone a little bit too far, except for Axel, who is his conscience. But whenever he's not there, there's always bound to be a brawl somewhere. And it's never pretty at the end.

"FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT, FAIRY BOY!" yelled out Roxas. Apparently all of the yelling and screeching from the cats has attracted the attention of every Organization member, because everyone was now in the kitchen, even their cats. When they heard Roxas's last remark, everybody loudly gasped in amazement, horror, and amusement. No one calls Marluxia fairy boy unless they have a death wish, or else no voice in their heads to stop them.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Marluxia screamed at Roxas, azure eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You see, what I meant to say is…" Roxas somehow grabbed a bullhorn out of nowhere, turned it on, cleared his throat, and then spoke into it. "FIVE MINUTES TO GET RID OF IT, YOU WEIRD, PINK-HAIRED FAIRY BOY!"

Everyone is now staring at Roxas wide eyed and at loss for words. They obviously don't know that Roxas doesn't posses a conscience.

The silence was broken when Axel spoke up. "Holy Kingdom Hearts, man." The room remained quiet for another ten seconds until Axel bursted out laughing like a lunatic. Then everyone else joined in, even the cats as they mewled and purred with laughter.

"Now THAT'S, how you play the "Five Minutes To Get Rid Of It" game," Roxas exclaimed to crowd. "You have to drive someone into insanity in order to make it funny to everybody else!"

"Although it only works if you don't have a conscience, like Roxas here!" Axel added in quickly, making the crowd go absolutely nuts now.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled at Axel as he pelted the bull-horn at the red-head.

**F.K.: … We were obviously watching a bit of South Park lately before we wrote this weird chapter.**

**T. J.: SOUTH PARK REFERENCE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**F.K.: …**


	4. Meeting The Keyblade Wielder

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Keyblade Wielder**

**T. J.: … I got nothin'.**

**F.K.: Me too, actually. Man, we seriously need something to get our crazy brain juices flowing for this chapter. I'm even starting to miss your random outbursts of singing and your impersonation of the creepy Saw puppet. It's the truth, and STOP POKING ME SORA!**

**Sora: Fine Axel, you don't have to get so angry.**

**F.K.: -.- … Anyways, say hi to our brother, Sora, people. Just keep in mind that "Sora" isn't his real name; we just dub him that.**

**T. J.: I WANNA PLAY A GAME!**

**F.K.: There's that crazy Roxas I missed. Guess what? I'll let you play a game if you promise not to poke my eyes out for a key, alright?**

**T. J.: DANGIT! *Throws scalpel at the wall***

**F.K.: … Yeah, we have scalpels in our house because our parents work in the medical field. They sometimes like to bring home random bits and pieces of medical equipment. I think Dad wants to bring needles and syringes home so he can practice injecting stuff into people. But Roxas and Sora here absolutely HATES needles with a passion.**

**T. J.: You got that right, Axel.**

**F.K.: Yes, I know. Especially how you always react whenever you see a needle. Anyways, Sora is gonna make an appearance in this story, and I just hope that it will turn out well. But mix his Nobody into the plot… well nothing ever turns out well, and we usually have a time bomb.**

**T. J.: C'mon, Ax. You've been talking WAY too long. Let's get to the story. And we don't own KH or else Riku would be a monkey while Xigbar was around. Heh. Target practice.**

Roxas yawned and stretched out on his bed. The episode from last night about the whole "Five Minutes To Get Rid Of It" game with Marluxia left him exhausted, but satisfied. Satisfied because he finally figured out how to really drive Marluxia over the edge into insanity, and exhausted because he spent almost the whole night running like a lunatic around the castle, trying hard not to be turned into a daisy once again.

He sat up in his bed, still in his black coat, stroking his cat's fur. He looked outside towards the window, getting a feeling that something big is going to happen today. It doesn't have the same anxiety feeling he always feels whenever he knows he's going to be turned into something. It was more like the whole world is holding its breath, waiting for the event to happen.

Roxas just shrugged it off, and left the sanctuary of his bed into the insane asylum that is the kitchen in the mornings. He picked up his cat and sluggishly moved towards the door. When he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Axel, Demyx, Xion, and Vexen in different states of sleep.

Axel was stretched out on his chair, arms spread out, legs on the table, head hanging over the top of the chair, snoring and drooling, obviously fast asleep. He was muttering something in his sleep that sound strangely like he was telling Vexen to move or be burned into a crisp. He even somehow summoned his chakrams, Eternal Flames, in the process.

Demyx sat slouched on his chair across from Axel, his arms folded and head hanging, bobbing up and down. He seems to be deciding whether or not to sleep, occasionally making loud snoring sounds. His cat is sprawled out on the table, his belly on display for the heavens to see. He was laying on his back, making his little arms go upwards like he was at a rock show, snoring and making little snot bubbles. Axel's cat was doing the same thing, but he was snoring out fire and smoke like a little dragon kitty.

Xion sat two seats away from Axel, the top part of her body spread out on the table. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, and her head was lying on one side, her eyelids drooping behind her black hair that covered her face like a thin veil. Her cat was curled up next to head, using her tail as a nose muffler. The cat was meowing something unintelligible, but Roxas guessed that the cat is playing Tetris in her sleep.

Vexen, unlike all the others, is wide awake, drinking coffee. He was standing at the counter looking and discussing notes with his cat, who even has a small bowl of coffee. They were whispering something that sounds like they were talking about a Keyblade wielder and clones. They were both wearing white lab coats, while everyone else is wearing their Organization coats.

Roxas stifled a chuckle and walked straight into the kitchen. He looked around once more to take in his surroundings, then took in a huge breath with his cat.

"GOOD MORNING ORGANIZATION XIII!" he yelled out with his cat in an annoying impersonation of a morning news person trying to wake everybody up.

Vexen and his cat screamed and spilled hot coffee all over them, causing themselves to scream even more. Demyx jerked his head up really fast and screamed. By the sound of it, he almost snapped his neck, while his cat is rolling around like a turtle trying to get back up on his feet. Axel's cat woke up and sneezed a fire ball in fear. Xion jerked her head up and screamed out loud in a very high pitch, causing her cat to inhale a ton of fur into her nose. Her cat was now trying to hack out a hair ball, whereas Axel just stopped in mid snort and cracked open an eye just a hair to see what was going on around him.

"Huh? What's going on?" he yawned, not expecting to get an answer. He took in the scene before him, then fell back asleep, drooling once more.

"XIII!" Vexen screamed. "WHY IN KINGDOM HEARTS DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Stop with the yelling already, Vexen." Axel muttered, eyes opening a bit once again. "This is precisely why we are running out of Curas for our throats. We are always yelling on a daily basis."

Vexen just shot a death glare at Axel, who already fell fast asleep after his few words of wisdom. Vexen shook his head and started muttering something about disrespect from useless pyromaniacs. He then turned his attention towards Roxas.

"Roxas, I am going to need your help on something. Just as long as you promise not to mess this one up, like you did with all of the other experiments I conducted using your help." Vexen icily said.

Roxas just grinned in reply, pretending not to know what Vexen is talking about. He already knew that Vexen meant about the kitty issue, Roxas's 554th accomplishment at ruining Vexen's experiments.

"Since I know that you didn't go to the Pridelands at all this week, I need you to locate the Keyblade wielder and collect some of his hair. I would have had somebody else to do it, but everybody is still sleeping, by the looks of it." Vexen said. He then made a big show of gesturing at the members at the table, already falling back asleep and snoring.

Roxas just shrugged his shoulders. "Where exactly can I find the Keyblade wielder? There's about a gazillion worlds out there, and he's in one of them. Forget it, I'm gonna waste my time trying to find the kid!" he pouted.

Vexen scowled at Roxas, and slapped his forehead in a face-palm. "In case you haven't noticed, there have been reports about a brown haired boy around your age carrying around an abnormally large key as a weapon, accompanied with two other creatures, one a duck, and the other a sort of dog."

Roxas looked up at the ceiling and appeared to be thinking hard for a while. "Nope, never heard of the reports."

"That's because you always sleep during meetings, you zombie." Axel said, looking at their direction fully wake with his cat on his lap. "The Keyblade guy is in Hollow Bastion, which used to be Radiant Gardens, my home planet."

"So you mean to say that I have to go over to him, in a sinister black coat, and tell him to hand over his hair or else, um, fight him?" Roxas said. Vexen face-palmed himself while Axel is trying hard not to laugh.

"No, XIII. You will have to wear your normal clothing for this mission. And here. This is what you do if he resists giving you the hair." Vexen said as he handed over a piece of paper to Roxas.

Roxas took the paper and read it aloud. "If subject fails to hand over hair, use aggression." He looked up at Vexen with a questioning look. "That's very helpful, Vexen." He said sarcastically.

"Just go to Hollow Bastion and get the hairs already. You may take this loon here with you if you so wish." Vexen growled at Roxas.

"Hey, don't call me a loon, you meat locker of a human!" Axel angrily spat out to Vexen. His spiky, gravity defying hair is now lit with small flames dancing in and out of existence.

"Geez, chill out hothead," Roxas said, trying to calm down his friend. "Let's just grab something to eat, get some normal clothing for you, and head on out to Hollow Bastion, okay?"

"Alright, fine. Just as long the clothes don't make me look too ridiculous." Axel said. With Roxas around, you can never depend on how your mornings might be.

…

"Here we are." Axel said in a bored tone. "Hollow Bastion. Formally known as Radiant Gardens, before it was taken over by the Heartless."

Roxas was wearing the same clothes he wore when he was found in Twilight Town, whereas Axel was wearing a dark green T-shirt and blue jeans. After about two minutes of bothering and pestering, they also brought their cats along as well. Roxas's cat had decided to be funny, and was now perched on Roxas's head. Axel's cat was in a pirate mood, and he sat perched on Axel's shoulder like a parrot. Roxas started laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Axel said.

"Heh, Axel, you're a pirate." Roxas said.

"I am not a pirate. If you want to see a pirate, look at Xigbar. He already has the eye patch to go along with it." Axel stated.

They stared at each other for a bit, then bursted out laughing, causing their cats to fall out of their perches. After their laughing fit is done, they picked up their cats and started walking once more.

"Now where can we find a Keyblade wielder in this place?" Roxas asked his companion with his cat once again on his head.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I'm not a Keyblade wielder expert, or a stalker for that matter. Maybe the Heartless gather more around him, or else he will find us instead. That would make our job a lot more easier."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Roxas said. He was already getting bored with the mission, and he was getting hungry. He got an idea, and then looked up at Axel with a puppy-dog face.

"…" Roxas whined.

Axel sighed, already knowing what that whine meant. "Yes Roxas, there is sea-salt ice cream here. I'll show you where they usually sell them."

"Yay!" Roxas cheered. Axel led the way to a shop farther down the street. When they reached the shop, they heard some loud screams coming from inside, and the tell-tale whisper of darkness that meant a Heartless is inside. The shop door bursted open, letting the shop keeper run like crazy out of there, followed by a bunch of Heartless and a boy with gravity defying brown hair. He was holding a Kingdom Keyblade and was poised to fight.

The boy looked around and spotted the two Nobodies. "Hey, who are you? You better leave now before you get hurt!" he said.

Roxas shook his head and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "If anything, I would rather fight than run away like a chicken!"

"So would I!" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams in a burst of flames. Even their cats summoned up miniature versions of their owners' weapons.

Together, the three boys and two cats fought the horde of Heartless. More than once Axel had to tell everyone to move out of the way so he can throw waves of fire at the Heartless. When they all wiped out the Heartless, they grew tired and hungry. Once again, Roxas gave Axel his signature whine.

"Aaaaaaaaaaxxx-" started Roxas, but was interrupted by a raised hand from Axel.

"Yes, I know, I know. You're hungry. Let's find some sea-salt ice cream." He said. Then he turned to face the Keyblade wielder. "Are you hungry, too?"

The boy just stared at him, confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I suppose. You know, it's not every day that someone just randomly comes along, fights a horde of Heartless with you, and offers you something to eat so casually like the fight never happened."

"Yeah? Well, that's how Roxas here spends his mornings every day." He said, pointing a thumb at Roxas behind him. Roxas just gave a thumbs up and a small grin with it.

"Can you tell me who you are, exactly?" he said. Roxas ginned wider as he got up and walked over to the kid.

"My name is Roxas." He said, offering his hand out. The boy took it and smiled while shaking it.

"My name is Sora." He said. Sora then faced Axel. "What's your name?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, pointing to his head as he said his signature line. Sora smiled at Axel in response.

"Yeah, I think I got it memorized, Axel." Sora said, stifling laughter.

Axel smiled at Sora, then faced Roxas. "I like this kid already." He then turned to Sora. "Although I just hope that you don't end up being like Roxas here, Sora. I already have more than enough headaches to last a lifetime." That made everybody howl with laughter.

"Now come on, Axel. I really want ice cream now." Roxas whined once more.

"Maybe I can help with that." Sora piped up. "I can show you to the Hollow Bastion crew, and they usually have something cooking by now. And if we're lucky, we will still have ice cream in the freezer."

"YES!" Roxas yelled out. Axel, Sora, and the two cats stared at Roxas in confusion. "Um, sorry about that." He whispered.

Axel shook his head in amusement. "Now you see what I have to put up with everyday, Sora. I just really hope that you don't behave like him."

"Don't worry about that." Sora said. "It's just Yuffie that I'm worried about. She doesn't like it whenever someone eats her cheesecake."

…

"I found it!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora had lead them back to the base where the Hollow Bastion crew hangs out, and even though no one is there, Roxas is already on a crusade to find some sea-salt ice cream. He manages to find only three bars of ice cream, so he gave one to Sora, one to Axel, and one to himself. The cats have some milk in a large bowl Sora found in one of the cupboards.

Everybody started eating their ice cream bars outside, watching the cats play fight with each other once they had finished their milk. While watching the cats, Sora had a question he wanted to ask Axel.

"…" Sora said in a perfect impersonation of Roxas's whines for ice cream.

Axel visibly cringed. "Yes, Sora?"

"Why do your cats look just like you and Roxas?" Sora asked.

Axel smiled at the memory. "Well, to make the long story short, Roxas had interfered an experiment to clone us by putting lion hairs into the test tubes, thus creating these little kitties."

"I sure wish I had one. It can keep me company while my friends are away." Sora said, almost in a whisper. That's when Roxas finally remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Well, you can." Roxas said. "Although you have to give me some of your hair in order for it to work. And some lion hair as well."

"Well, maybe you can cut a few strands of my hair right now, then we can all go to the Pridelands and cut some of my hair from there!" Sora said, already getting excited about having a cat that looks like him.

Roxas's eyes brightened at the word "Pridelands". "Sure thing, Sora!"

Axel smiled at their giddiness then looked around, catching sight of a guy with long, dark brown hair and a scar across his face. He was holding a sword that looked like it had a built in pistol on it. A gunblade, probably.

"Sora, who's that?" Axel said, vaguely gesturing at the guy. Sora turned to look at the guy, then smiled.

"Oh, that's Leon over there. He's part of the Hollow Bastion crew. Oh look! Cloud's here! He's that blond guy over there, the one with the sword that has wrappings around it."

Roxas leaned over to look at Cloud and Leon, who were now heading towards them. "They look emo. Possibly even more emo than Zexion. And what's up with the guy's sword? Is it like, broken or hurt or somethin'?"

Axel faced him with a look of confusion on his face, then bursted out laughing with Sora. They didn't top laughing until Cloud and Leon reached them. They both didn't smile, and that made Roxas think that they really are more emo than the Cloaked Schemer. Anybody who doesn't smile when they see Roxas is emo in Roxas's mind.

"Sora, who are these two?" Leon interrogated Sora. To Sora, whenever Leon asks him a question, it seems like he wants to interrogate him.

Just to get on his nerves, Sora decided to play simple-minded. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "The blond and the red-head sitting next to you. Can't you see? Or are you blind and you need to get your eyes examined?"

Sora wanted to bother him further. He obviously doesn't posses any conscience either, just like Roxas. "Which blond and red-head? There's nobody sitting next to me."

"That's right! Because we are Nobodies!" Roxas said a bit too cheerfully. He probably has the sugar rush now, because he wanted to know how a sea-salt ice cream tastes like if you REALLY over load it with sugar.

Everyone stared at Roxas, and only Axel was staring at him in pure anger. "DANGIT, XIII! YOU TOTALLY BLEW IT NOW!"

Roxas looked at Axel in fear, tears building up in his blue eyes. "I'm so s-sorry Axel. P-please d-don't hurt m-me."

Sora realized that at this point if Axel is set off by a wrong word, he might just explode and stab everyone with his chakrams and burn them into crisp. "Axel, you gotta cool down. Let your anger out in a different way, okay? Just try not to hurt anyone, because you're scaring me now."

Axel glared at Sora, his bright green eyes ablaze with fire. He slowly closed his eyes and took deeps breaths.

"Alright, Sora. Stop with the games now. Who are these two freaks?" Cloud questioned. His first mistake that he did was interrupting Axel's peace by talking. His second mistake was calling him a freak. No one calls Axel a freak unless they wish to die by fire.

"Oh, so you think I'm a freak now?" Axel said, revealing his green eyes once more, now blazing like a wildfire. Roxas knew what that meant from experience.

"SORA RUN NOW! HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Roxas warned, but it was already too late.

Axel continued on talking. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" he yelled, causing a circle of fire to appear around everyone. He's so mad now. He stood up quickly, raised his arms and head towards the sky, and summoned his chakrams. He looked at the now panicking Cloud and Leon, smiling an evil smile. He lit both of his chakrams on fire, and tossed them to the two guys.

Cloud and Leon both dodged the chakrams and readied their own weapons. Axel looked around to find the boys and the cats sitting behind him, staring up at him in fear. Oh great, more crybabies, thought Axel. He continued to throw flames at the two guys, who were finding it very difficult to hit a guy who is constantly warping behind them. Axel kept landing balls of fire on the two guys, making sure that they don't roam close to Sora and Roxas.

Leon had finally managed to land a hit on Axel by swiping him across his arm. Axel just looked down on his arm, looked at Cloud and Leon, then summoned a huge wave of fire towards them. The two men madly started to run away from the wall of fire. The circle of fire that trapped them inside dissipated, as well as the wall of fire. They turned around to see that Axel has left, along with Roxas, Sora, and the cats.

"Oh -" Leon said, his cursing drowned out as Yuffie screamed something out about someone stealing her cheesecake again.

…

"Sora, open your eyes already. You're not in a grill anymore." Roxas said to Sora. Sora opened his eyes to find a cat face a little too close for comfort to his face.

"Whoa! Geez, Roxas, get your cat out of my face!" Sora said, trying to sit up.

The cat looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Sora? I am Roxas, remember?"

"Huh? Wait, so if you're Roxas, then we must be in the Pridelands?"

"Bingo." Said another voice. Sora turned around to find Axel stretched out on a rock, sun-bathing. Axel was a huge charcoal black lion, with a bright red mane that spikes out like his hair always does, as well as the tuft of fur at the end of tail. His paws were an even darker shade of black, and on left shoulder, he has a black number VIII in roman numerals, identifying his rank.

Roxas was a small tan-gold colored lion cub with white paws. His hair stayed the same on his head, like a funny looking mane. Even he is marked with a black number on his left shoulder, but it was a roman numeral XIII instead.

Sora was a small dark brown lion cub with grey paws, and his hair also stayed the same as it acted like a funny looking mane. He started to get on all four of his paws, but walking on all fours isn't exactly very easy.

"I almost forgot how weird walking on all fours was." Sora said.

Roxas just looked at him, then smiled somehow. "It's even weirder to smile as a lion. It makes my mouth feel funny."

"Well if you guys are done messing around over there, then maybe you can come over here and help me." Axel said, slightly annoyed. "Your friend Leon scratched me across the arm with his gunblade, and now it's starting to hurt even more than the time I had to get my stomach pumped from eating Xaldin's cooking."

"That bad, huh? Well lemme see the boo-boo." Roxas said in an annoying baby voice. Axel glared at the cub, and sat up straight, extending his left paw out for Roxas to see. The cut wasn't too deep, but his arm is covered in the tacky dark red fluid, and from laying down on the dirt and grass, it was covered with dirt.

Roxas looked at the cut, then back at Axel. "You really shouldn't lie down on the ground. That is the extent of my knowledge."

"Well your so called "knowledge" isn't very helpful, Roxas." Axel snapped back. He is obviously suffering from anger issues and mood swings. Sora padded up to the older lion.

"What's with the numbers XIII and VIII on you and Roxas? Is it like someone branded you and Roxas from leaving a group or something?" he quietly asked, scared that Axel might explode again.

"You're getting close, Sora." Axel responded. "Although I don't think you really want to know which group exactly."

Sora looked at both Roxas and Axel, trying to understand what Axel was talking about. Then he widened his eyes as realization dawned on him. "YOU'RE PART OF ORGANIZATION XIII, AREN'T YOU?" he yowled.

Roxas padded up to him and said, "It's about time you found out, Other."

Sora stared at Roxas in confusion and disbelief. "Other? What's an Other?"

"It's the original person a Nobody was before he or she loses their heart. Although a Nobody and their Other existing in different bodies isn't heard of. In fact, I don't think that ever happened before." Axel piped up. "Now can either of you get a Cura or something? I didn't bother to bring any when I got here. Although I took a cheesecake."

Sora stood there gaping like a dying fish. "You STOLE Yuffie's CHEESECAKE? WHY DID YOU STEAL YUFFIE'S CHEESECAKE, AXEL?" Sora yelled at Axel.

Axel just looked shy fully away, and then with a kitty look on his face, he innocently replied, "Because I got hungry. And since you told me that this Yuffie person has cheesecake, I really couldn't resist." Sora stared at Axel in disbelief. "What? I love cheesecake! It's one of the best things that is edible next to sea-salt ice cream, chocolate, cake, pie, and pizza!"

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but we have a bit more pressing matter here. We've been gone from the Organization for like, WWWAAAYYY too long, and if we don't get back soon, Vexen's gonna be mad." Roxas said matter of factly to the two other lions.

"Alright, alright. Here, take some of my fur for the hair sample. When we turn human, take some of my hair then, okay?" Sora said.

"Okay."

"Come on over here, Sora." Axel said. Sora padded closer to the older lion. Axel leaned in closer to Sora, and yanked some hair out with his teeth, careful to not put any saliva into the specimen.

"Now let's go somewhere where we can be humans. Like Halloween Town!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel took the hair out of mouth and held it out on his paw. "Probably. Maybe, if I can at least find a Cura for this cut when we get there."

"Alright! Let's go Sora!" Roxas said to his Other.

Sora looked around himself. "Hey, were are the cats and the cheesecake that Axel swiped?"

"Oh, Axel made a corridor and dropped them off at Castle Oblivion earlier, along with the cheesecake in his mini fridge." Roxas responded. "Hey Axel, show him how you make a corridor."

"I just made a corridor a few seconds ago to put the hairs on my bed, Roxas." Axel said flatly.

"Then how come you didn't grab a Cura when you dropped off the hairs?" questioned Sora.

"Because I don't keep Curas in my room, okay? Now let's go to Halloween Town before I change my mind."

…

"You're a vampire, by the looks of it." Roxas said when the reached to Halloween Town. Sora was wearing the same vampire costume he wore when he first went to Halloween Town.

"You're a vampire, too, Roxas. And it looks similar to my costume." Sora replied back. They both looked at each other's costumes, then turned to look at Axel's costume.

"I feel ridiculous in this costume. What am I anyways?" he asked. He was wearing a black full body suit that is skin tight and is made out of shiny leather with random leather straps and metal bits here and there. He wore black combat boots with even more metal bits in them. Instead of hands and fingers, they were replaced by large, rusted scissor blades that are about a foot long. His face was abnormally white –literally, white- and he has an enormous array of scars just on his face. Only his hair, eyes and tattoos didn't change.

Both of the boys looked at Axel wide eyed in horror and fear. "You look really creepy, Axel. Seriously, look in a mirror and see for yourself." Sora said

Axel looked at them in disbelief, then summoned a small corridor. Out of the corridor came a camera. He then held out the camera to Roxas. "Take a picture of me, will you?" he said.

Roxas just took the camera, made Axel stand in the moonlight so he can get a better shot, made him pose for a bit, then took a picture. Roxas gave Sora the camera and made him take a picture with Axel. Sora and Roxas both posed for a picture together when Axel somehow managed to hold the camera, then the three of them took a timed shot together, making goofy faces with each other.

"Alright, I think we took enough pictures for today. Come over here, Sora, so I can cut a strand of your hair as a human. After this, your cat should be ready in about an hour and we'll send it back to you in Hollow Bastion. Sound good?" Axel said.

"Yup. But, I kinda want to hang around with you guys a bit more. I think you're pretty cool." Sora said.

"That's okay, Sora. You can still hang around with us. And admit it, you like having us around!" Roxas said. "I guess that means you nub us like brothers."

Sora looked at him, confused at what Roxas was trying to say. "Nub you? What does nub mean?"

"Oh, it's what he says instead of the other word that he doesn't like to say." Axel answered. "He thinks the word love sounds really weird when saying it to another guy, so he says nub instead. So he's basically trying to tell you if you love us like brothers."

"Oh, I get it now!" Sora said. "Well, I guess I do nub you guys as unrelated brothers. It would've been really awesome if we were actually brothers by blood."

"Hey, you don't have to be related to anyone by blood in order to nub them as brothers. Everyone who is a good friend to you and takes care of you can be you brother, no matter who they are." Roxas said.

"Wow, Roxas. That was probably the smartest thing you ever said ever since you told everyone you knew that ice cream is a gift from Kingdom Hearts." Axel said, folding his arms.

Roxas just stared at him. "Well it is, Edward Scissorhands. And it forever will be!"

"Let's go home, shall we?" Axel said as he summoned up a corridor of darkness. The three boys all went inside the inky tendrils of darkness and into the World That Never Was.

**T. J.: Wow. If you read the entire thing, you deserve a keyblade. And a cookie. Now I'm tired 'cause it's almost 11:00 p.m. on this side of the planet and yeah. I'm kinda tired so just review and leave me alone, 'cause I get grouchy when I'm tired.**

**F.K.: Please review people, or else I would have felt that writing this 15 pages long chapter was all for nothing. Seriously, 15 pages! Now that definitely deserves a medal for my hard work.**

**T. J.: LOL We have bad spelling when we're tired. And she kept misspelling 'deserves' and the computer had to correct it like 5 times. 5 times, c'mon people it was really funny.**

**F.K.: Yeah it was. Review people! Or else I will cry.**


	5. Sora's Kitty

Ch. 5: Sora's Kitty

**T. J.: HIYA PEOPLE OF BATTLEON AND BEYOND! Did you know that I'm born on the same day as Edgar Allan Poe? No? Well YOU DO NOW! :D**

**F.K.: Roxas don't freak out the readers. We all know, well at least everyone in our family that we know, already knew that. And besides, if you keep on making such a big fuss about being born on the same day as the Master of Horror, then go to the black market or something to get rum or whiskey. That way you can be a drunkard just like him!**

**T. J.: OI! It's brandy. Not rum. Brandy. Got it memorized? 'CUZ I DO!**

**F.K.: HEY, DON'T STEAL MY NAMESAKE'S SIGNATURE LINE!**

**T. J.: ORLY?**

**F.K.: ENOUGH WITH THE ORLY THING ALREADY. Geez, are you like, high off of sugar or something?**

**T. J.: No, I just think it's funny. "MEW, MEW, MEW, MEW! MEW, MEW, MEW! ME-**

**F.K.: SHUT UP! ANYWAYS, Sora is going to show up on this one a bit more, and probably on many other chapters to come.**

**Sora: FINALLY, it's time for more Epicness!**

**T. J.: "I was just a noob, by the time I went to Battleon. I was a stranger in danger in a world gone wrong."**

**F.K.: You got the AQWorlds version of Voltaire's Day of the Dead song stuck in your head, don't you?**

**T. J.: "Artix, Twilly, Warlic, Cleric Joy! Oh, oh, oh, they help me to destroy, Frogzards, Wereboars, Spiders, Wolves, and Slime!"**

**F.K.: ROXAS, SHUT UP ALREADY! Anyways, we don't own KH people. If we did, Roxas and Sora here will make it explode.**

**T. J.: "Oh, oh, oh, I pwn them every time! Watch out, Drakath, you're next on my list! HAHAHA!"**

**F.K.: Happy Friday the 13****th**** everybody! Now on with the story.**

**Sora: EUCALYPTUS!**

**F.K.: WHO LET SORA NEAR THE SUGAR?**

"Okay Sora. We're here." Axel stated when they reached to the end of the corridor. They all appeared in Axel's room out of their Halloween Town costumes. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion."

Sora took in his surroundings. Axel's room looks a bit messy, but otherwise clean. His room was literately half clean, with his bed all neat and orderly at that side along with the mini fridge he has, and half dirty, with random books, test tubes, popsicle sticks, burn marks, and his Organization coat with the two cats sleeping on it.

"Cute, but it will take forever to take all of that cat hair out of my coat." Axel complained.

"Axel, your room looks like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde live here." Roxas said. "When was the last time you cleaned it?"

"Hey, that part of the room is where I take my anger out. I usually burn things over there, and I've been stock piling on random junk to burn ever since."

"So can I have a smore over there?" Sora asked, acting a bit hyper with eagerness.

"If you have chocolate, marshmallows, and gram crackers, then yes. But most of the ingredients are either in the meat locker labs or in the insane asylum kitchen." Axel replied. He walked over to his bed where the hairs of lion Sora lay waiting. He picked them up, plucked out some more hair from regular human Sora, grabbed a random test tube from the junk, and placed the hairs in there.

He handed the tube to Roxas. "Here. Now give the tube to Vexen now while I show Sora the castle, alright?"

Roxas groaned. "Fine. I'll go over to the human snowman, give him the tube, and steal some chocolate that he took away from me. He said I should learn how to treat him with respect since he's my 'elder'."

Sora started laughing. "Heh, he's elderly. Hey Axel, where are we going?"

"I dunno yet. We're probably are going to need to get an Organization coat and put the hood up. Then you can go around the castle claiming that you're Roxas." Axel replied.

"Cool! But wouldn't the Nobodies figure out eventually that I'm not Roxas?" Sora questioned.

"Nope. Trust me, most of the members in this group mostly consist of crazy lunatics who think that coffee is vital to them." Axel said as he left his room and went to Roxas's room for the coat.

"Uh, Axel, I wouldn't open the closet or the door to my room if I where you…" Roxas warned a little too late.

They heard a door open, some muffled screams, swearing, and what sounds like the crackling of fire. Looks like smores are now a very good idea.

"BAD AXEL! NO SWEARING! AND NO PUTTING MY STUFF ON FIRE!" Roxas yelled to the pyromaniac.

"Fine. Where's your coat? Just about everything in this room is covered with pieces of papers with doodles of Xemnas being eaten by dragons, crumbs, pizza slices, blankets, books and- is that a Naminé plushie over there?"

Roxas's eyes widened as his face turned crimson. "No it isn't! Stop looking at it!"

Some laughter was heard. "Hey, I found the coat!" Axel said triumphantly. Footsteps were heard, and Axel stood at the door way holding the coat out to Sora.

"Here, put it on. I assume that you and Roxas are about the same size." Axel said as he helped Sora put the trench coat on.

"I feel weird wearing this coat. It sorta smells like ice cream." Sora exclaimed.

Axel turned to Roxas. "You never bother to wash your coat? Holy Kingdom Hearts Roxas, what's wrong with you?"

"Hey, I do wash my coat, I just wasn't able to at all this week." Roxas said in his defense.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go give the tube to Vexen, snag some chocolate and marshmallows maybe, then come back here. Alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Good. Now come along Sora. There's tons of stuff that I want to show you." Axel said, already leaving the room. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and Roxas? Get a Cura as well when you reach the meat lockers, alright?"

"What am I? A maid or a counter person who takes orders from people about what they want to eat?" Roxas whined.

Axel smiled as a thought came up to him. "Alright, I want an extra large milkshake, fries, two burgers, and a soda. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stuck his tongue out to him.

"Hey Ax, are you coming?" Sora called out, already in the middle of the long hallway.

Axel ran over to Sora. "Sora, put your hood up and leave it up!" he hissed as he reached the Keyblade Bearer, pulling the hood over Sora's head quickly.

"Off to the meat lockers with me then." Roxas sighed as he went towards the direction of the labs.

…

"I got the hairs, Vexen." Roxas sighed out of boredom. The less time he spends talking with Vexen, the more chance he has to snag some chocolate, marshmallows and the Cura Axel needed.

Vexen appeared out from behind the same scientific thingy as before when Roxas first gave him human and lion hairs. He grabbed the tube from Roxas, then gave him a hard stare. "You didn't go to the Pridelands with Axel on your mission, did you?"

"Nope! Can I go now?" Roxas said.

"Yes you can. But if I find out that you lied to me about not putting lion hairs in the tube, I'm going to personally stab you 554 times with an icicle." Vexen threatened.

"I nub you too, Vexen." Roxas said sarcastically. "Although I have one more thing to say to you."

"Like what?"

Roxas whacked him on the head with his Keyblade, knocking out Vexen without killing him.

"Like that. And also, five minutes to get rid of it, you creepy snowman." Roxas said to the sleeping Nobody. He went around the room, found the cabinet with the marshmallows and chocolate, and grabbed a Cura from a different cabinet. When he exited the labs, his arms were over flowing with far too much chocolate and marshmallows.

"Now off to the infamous Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde room!" Roxas randomly yelled out while singing the Batman theme song.

…

"The library is right over there, Sora." Axel said. He went up to the doors and pushed them open. "The library is usually pretty quiet around here, except for around lunch time."

"Why around lunch time?" Sora asked.

"That's when everyone else in the Organization wakes up. And when they all wake up, they're usually really grumpy at your Nobody for either putting glue and feathers on their beds or else grabbing a bullhorn and yell 'GET UP SOLDIER!' in their ears." Axel answered.

They went inside the library and started to look around. They both went around the maze of bookshelves that goes from the floor to the ceiling. They encountered a sleeping Demyx with his cat drooling on top of his head, Zexion reading a book with his cat, and Xigbar walking around like a ninja on the ceiling. He was carrying around a paintball gun, and he seems to be pointing it at the emo's head, grinning evilly.

"Uh, Sora, I think we better get going now. When Xigbar is carrying a paintball gun, it's never a good sign." Axel warned.

Sora looked at the Freeshooter, and decided not argue with it. "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go."

They both ran out of the room and shut the doors behind them. They heard Xigbar say something that sounded like "Crickey, it's a pigmy spotted emo! I'll go grab my net!" before they completely closed the doors.

"That is usually never a good sign." Axel said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because whenever Zexion gets hit with a paint ball, he usually gets pretty mad and starts to create illusions to everybody within a ten yard radius. I'm pretty sure we're out of range, because by now we would be running around from our greatest fear like-"

Axel was interrupted by Xigbar running out of the library in a full sprint.

"GET AWAY, YOU GIANT SPIDER! DON'T DRINK MY INSIDES OR MY BLOOD! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xigbar yelled out to something behind him, which was nothing.

"- that." Axel finished. Sora and Axel stared down the hall towards the same direction Xigbar went, stifling laughter. They heard the door open behind them, followed by footsteps.

"Where did Xigbar go?" a voice asked from behind.

Axel immediately stiffened and slightly paled. He turned around slowly to see Xemnas standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm waiting, VIII. Where did Xigbar go? And may I ask why your arm is bleeding, and why XIII has his hood up? You know the rules. No hoods up at the table."

"Uh, Xigbar went that way, I got cut up by a gunblade, we're not at the table yet, so Roxas wanted to keep his hood up." Axel said a bit too quickly for Xemnas to catch.

"Pardon?" Xemnas said. "Say it a bit more slowly this time, VIII, so I can understand you better."

Axel hid a sigh of annoyance under his breath. "Xigbar went that way, probably to the Hall of Empty Melodies, I got cut up by a gunblade when Roxas and I went in search of the Keyblade Wielder, and since we're not at the kitchen table yet, Roxas wanted to go around the castle with his hood up, pretending to be a ninja. Got it memorized, Superior?"

Xemnas stood there with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes. "Well XIII can be a ninja after dinner, which is in about five minutes. Go get a Cura on that cut before it gets infected, and if you have the time, go find Xigbar and bring him over here." Xemnas ordered.

"Yes sir!" Axel said in a soldier's voice added with a mock salute, grinning in amusement. Sora was trying hard not laugh from behind Axel.

"Just go do what I asked you to do!" Xemnas said as he walked off in disgust.

Once when Xemnas was out of earshot, both Axel and Sora breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close." Sora said. "I almost thought that he will pull the hood off and try to kill me if he found out who I really am."

"Well, you got me around. So if Xemnas tried to hurt you, he has me to talk to, and also Roxas, as well." Axel replied back. "Now come on, I have a feeling that Xaldin might be cooking again tonight, and Roxas is probably already in my room looking for something to blackmail against me."

"When can I see the rest of the castle?" Sora questioned, although he already knew the answer to that.

"Like, never when the Organization is awake and grumpy." Axel said, confirming Sora's hunch about the answer. "Now come on, Sora, before anyone else sees you. Especially Zexion. He has the nose of a bloodhound."

"I thought Saïx was the one that acts like a dog."

"Yeah, but the Emo Cloaked Schemer for some unknown reason has a very strong sense of smell. That's why Roxas and I always call him a bloodhound behind his back."

…

"About time you got here!" Roxas said as Sora and Axel entered the split personality room. "I waited for about an hour for you two to come here."

"Correction: You just got here about five minutes ago, started to go through my stuff to find something to blackmail me about, then started to jump up and down on my bed when you couldn't find anything." Axel said matter-of-factly to both Roxas and Sora.

"What gave all of that away?" Roxas asked in his interrogating voice. "Were you stalking me, had a hidden camera around here, acted like a ninja, or asked Xigbar to come and take photos or video camera or record me on-"

"My bed wasn't messy when I left it, books are never on the clean side of the room, and I can see that you were looking through my personal stuff." Axel interrupted.

"Well, yeah, that is true, but your 'personal stuff' is mostly just matches, brandy bottles, illegal fireworks and some non-dairy coffee creamer. Why do you have non-dairy creamer and brandy bottles, anyways?" Roxas questioned.

"Because liquor looks awesome when it is lit up on fire, and it can actually work quite well as a flamethrower with practice. And non-dairy creamer is very flammable stuff. No lie, I tried it before, and it was epic. Seriously, you should try it some time, it's awesome." Axel stated rather proudly.

"Can we have smores now, Axel?" whined Sora.

"Sure, but I still need the Cura first. By the way, where is it, Roxas?" Axel said.

"Oh, I put it in your mini fridge, along with the chocolate. I know I put the marshmallows somewhere in here, but I can't remember quite where…" Roxas said as he tried in vain to remember where he put the marshmallows. Axel rolled his eyes and went towards his mini fridge.

"If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you either ate them or else you put them-"

"Uh, you're standing on some of the marshmallows Ax." Sora said.

Axel looked down on the floor, and he found himself actually standing on an open bag of gooey marshmallows. His eye twitched a bit as he tried to get his boot out of the sticky mess of marshmallows, which had begun to melt and burn as his temper flared up.

"- on… the… floor, Roxas…" Axel finished in a tone that suggests that he might literately light himself on fire. Roxas and Sora backed away from the pyromaniac, who already has his hair on fire.

"I think it would be best if you drink your meds first before you burn the castle down." Roxas said, clearly not thinking about what would happen if he told Axel that.

"Get out now, Roxas. You too, Sora." Warned Axel through gritted teeth. The marshmallows under his feet started to melt and catch fire, his messy part of the room started to blaze from a wildfire, and the scattered non-dairy creamer powder started to catch up in flames along with the bottles of liquor and the illegal fireworks. The whole room was full of blinding light and deafening explosions, acting like a miniature version of the atomic bomb.

After the light and noise died down, Sora and Roxas looked up from the floor that they were pressed against. The room and most of the hallway around it was charred black with some small flames dancing around the walls.

"Whoa," breathed Sora as he stared at the burn marks on the walls. "Does Axel always set his room on fire when he's angry?"

"Yep. But compared to all of his past fire explosions, this is just a tiny one. The biggest one that he did was when he got a bit too tipsy on New Year's, and he set a whole forest on fire. And the liquor. And the fireworks that I bought. I'm still surprised that he hasn't burned himself to a crisp by now." Roxas said as he remembered that incident.

Sora stared at Roxas wide eyed, then looked in Axel's room. Sora's mouth started to open and mouth the words "What the…?" as Axel came out of the room, drinking the Cura and in his Organization coat, acting like nothing had happened.

"Why are you staring at me, Sora?" Axel asked at the gawking Sora. Roxas just stared at Axel with a look of confusion, and then rolled his eyes.

"Sora, can I have my coat back now? Dinner's gonna be in about five minutes." Roxas asked simply to his Other.

"Uh, sure." Sora said as he was snapped back into reality. He took off the coat, and gave it to his Nobody. "What can I do while you guys are at the kitchen?"

"Well, since Axel's room is mostly destroyed for the fifth time this month, you can stay and wait in my room." Roxas offered. "And we can get you something from dinner if you're hungry. You don't really have to wait long, since we usually start up a food fight in order to get out of there."

"Okay, sure. Where's your room?" Sora asked. Axel pointed down the hall where Roxas's room was.

"See you in about ten minutes." Axel said as he and Roxas went towards the Kitchen of Doom.

…

"Lasagna, pizza, spaghetti and garlic bread. Yep, it's defiantly Italian night!" Axel said happily.

"I'm gonna grab as much as I can so Sora can have some, okay?" Roxas said.

"Sure. Make sure that you're careful with the food though. We better not get any soda in the food, or else it will taste terrible." Axel warned, remembering the past times that Roxas accidentally spilled soda on their food.

"Hey when did you say that Sora's kitty is going to be ready? In like an hour or so?" Axel asked.

"Well, yeah I did, but it's been about an hour and Vexen still hasn't-" Roxas was interrupted when the doors to the kitchen flung open and a swearing Vexen appeared, holding out a dark brown ball of fuzz and fur.

"XIII, ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Vexen screamed at Roxas. The kitchen was now starting to turn into a frozen wasteland, with the only spot not touched by ice is around Axel.

Roxas just shook his head in disagreement. "Nope, I didn't do it this time. Sora probably had some cat fur in his hair when I got it, or else he probably went to the Pridelands before Axel and I went to go find him."

Vexen just screamed at Roxas and tossed the cat in his direction. Roxas caught the kitty, and started to snuggle with it.

"Awww, it's SO CUTE!" Roxas said as he hugged the fuzzy Sora kitty. The cat started to purr in delight at the attention he was getting.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Axel yelled out in a battle cry. He tossed a slice of pizza at Xigbar's face, who threw a bit of lasagna at Marluxia, who pelted Xaldin with some spaghetti noodles, who made a cyclone of air and food.

Axel and Roxas managed to get a huge helping of spaghetti and lasagna, some slices of pizza and garlic bread, forks, plates, napkins and soda cans. They also managed to get some of the food in their hair as well, even in the kitty's naturally spiky fur.

"I think we have enough now!" Roxas yelled to Axel amidst the loud, chaotic table.

"Let's go before the cat gets more lasagna sauce in his fur!" Axel yelled back. He summoned up a corridor of darkness, shoved Roxas inside with the cat and the food, and then ran in there as well.

They all appeared in Roxas's room in a heap. Roxas had already moved the food on his bed and the cat had barely escaped being dog piled on.

Sora stared at the two messy Nobodies and started laughing. "You guys are weird. Was the food fight as bad as it seems?" he asked as Roxas and Axel got up and tried to get cleaned up.

"Yes it was. Xaldin started up a cyclone when Marluxia threw some spaghetti at him. It will probably take forever for all of us to get this food and sauce out of our hair." Roxas answered.

"Well I'm lucky that I didn't get any in mine! Although my cat did. Poor kitty!" Sora said as he tried to get the food out of his cat's fur.

"Yeah, well our cats are lucky that they didn't get any food in their fur, which is kind of unfair." Roxas pouted.

Axel looked at the lasagna and grinned evilly with mischief. He grabbed some of the pasta and grabbed Roxas's cat.

"Hey Roxas. Look at your cat now!" Axel said as he shoved some of the pasta onto the squirming cat's fur. Roxas stared at Axel in disbelief and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed some spaghetti noodles and rubbed it around in Axel's cat's fur. Sora started to laugh quietly at the immatureness of the two Nobodies. Roxas looked at Sora, and then tossed some spaghetti at Sora.

Sora managed to dodge the noodles, but Axel grabbed him and shoved some of the lasagna sauce in his hair. Roxas came over and rubbed some more noodles into his hair and face. Sora tried to squirm out of Axel's grip, but only managed to get some more sauce smothered on his face, making him look like he ran headfirst into a bowl of lasagna.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Roxas yelled out. Roxas's messy room got even messier as random bits of food started to cling on the walls. Some of the food actually landed in their mouths, but most of it ended up on their faces, clothes and hair. Even the cats joined in the fight as they got covered with tomato sauce, pepperoni, noodles, and bread slaughtered in garlic sauce. In the end, the three cats and humans were covered in food, from their hair to their feet.

"Aw man, Roxas. It's going to take FOREVER for us to clean this mess." Axel whined as he stared at the aftermath of their war.

"I think it will take us even longer to get OURSELVES cleaned up." Sora said. His cat mewed in agreement.

"I'M FIRST IN THE SHOWER!" Roxas yelled out.

"OH, COME ON!" Both Axel and Sora said in unison.

**T. J.: LAWL! XD HEY PEOPLES! MY FAVORITE KEYBLADE IS TWO ACROSS! WHAT'S YOURS? *Falls on the ground***

**F.K.: You are SO high, aren't you Roxas?**

**T. J.: LET'S CELEBRATE WITH RUM!**

**F.K.: Ignore her, she's probably hyper right now. Anyways, review!**

**T. J.: LET'S CELEBRATE WITH RUM ANYWAYS! :D**

**F.K.: Shut up already.**


	6. Showers and Sleepovers

**Ch. 6: Showers and Sleepovers**

**T. J.: Does anyone else find it weird that I'm always the first to talk? Just wondering.**

**F.K.: That's because you're always the first one on the computer, there for you're always talking first.**

**T. J.: YOUR FACE!**

**F.K.: Wow you're weird…**

**Sora: Why do you guys always do this? YOU'RE NOT EVEN AUTHORS! Wait… Yeah, you are…**

**T. J.: LAWL! XD**

**F.K.: It's confirmed now that I live with a bunch of psychos as my siblings.**

**T. J.: YOUR FACE! (Thanks Ven!)**

**F.K.: I should really buy you a straight jacket for Christmas. Or maybe your birthday.**

**T. J.: COOL! STRAIGHT JACKET TIME!**

**F.K.: … Awkward… Anyways, Sora, Roxas, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. We probably do in our random dreams.**

**T. J.: Or in Magic Land! :D**

**F.K.: Don't ask about Magic Land. Roxas's real life buddy, Porsha dubbed as Luxord, came up with that idea.**

**T. J.: YOUR FACE! AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**F.K.: If you can just shut up for one day…**

Roxas walked out of the bathroom to find that Axel and Sora had started a pillow fight.

"Hey, Axel. It's your turn." The Key of Destiny called out to the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. The pyromaniac kept throwing pillows at the Keyblade wielder. "Axel. Aaxxeell! AXEL!"

"Wha? Oh it's you, Roxas."

"NO! I'M XEMNAS! YES, IT'S ME!"

"Calm down, Rox." Said Sora.

Suddenly the door opened to show…

"Hey, Roxas? Vexen is mad at yo- HOLY KINGDOM HEARTS, ROXAS!"

None other than the Melodious Nocturne.

"SHUT THE KINGDOM HEARTS UP, DEMYX!" screeched Roxas as he slapped his hand over the musician's mouth. He quickly slammed the door shut and pushed Demyx into a chair.

"Okay, Dem, you're gonna keep quiet about this, you understand?" questioned Axel.

"B-but that's the K-Keyblade wielder!" Demyx stuttered.

"Yeah, and he's my Other. And you can't even tell Xigbar. Or puppy." Roxas said.

"Who's that?" asked the very much talked about Sora.

"Demyx, Sora. Sora, Demyx." Axel said as he introduced them both to each other.

"Hi, Demyx."

"Hi… Sora." Squeaked the scared sitar player.

"Hey, Axel, are we, like, going to have a sleepover in my room?" asked Roxas eagerly.

"Yes, but we have to clean this room first from our food war."

"Awww…"

"No whining."

…

"YAY! SLEEPOVER TIME!" yelled the excited Roxas.

Even Demyx warmed up to Sora. "I wanna watch movies." Said Roxas as he had an idea to what watch.

"NO HORROR MOVIES!" said a dripping Axel. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Heh. You're wet." Giggled Roxas along with Demyx.

He only glared at them.

Roxas quickly cleared his throat. "But they're not horror. They're comedy, and a bit of horror." He held up four movies that stated in white letters, "Scary Movie".

Axel's eyes widened as he saw the title on the boxes. "NO! WE CANNOT WATCH THOSE MOVIES IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUNG CHILDEREN!" Axel yelled as he pointed at Demyx and Sora.

"But I saw them with Xaldin and Xigbar!"

"I'm surprised you're not mentally scarred from watching them. Wait, why were you watching them with Xaldin and Xigbar in the first place?"

"Well… they said I had to have a 'Guy's talk'. Then they told me to watch them."

Axel's eye had begun to twitch violently. "I am going to so kill you, Xigbar and Xaldin." He whispered under his breath.

"Wait, where'd you get your hands on them in the first place?" questioned Sora.

"Oh, I stole them from Xemnas." Roxas replied.

"Well, I rather play DDR than to watch those movies with Sora and Demyx watching." Axel said. When he said that, he immediately wished he hadn't when Roxas started to grin evilly.

"Demyx. If you will…" Roxas said to the musician. Demyx understood entirely and he started to grin evilly as well.

"Aw man!" Axel whined as he saw Demyx head off to his room to get something.

…

"Okay Axel… you're first." Roxas said as he dragged Axel over to the DDR mat.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DANCE! I'M NOT EVEN GOOD AT IT!" Axel screamed as he tried in vain to claw away from Roxas's grip.

"Then why are you called 'The Flurry of the Dancing Flames'?" Sora questioned.

"BECAUSE I CAN CONTROL FIRE! DUH!"

"Aww, cheer up, Axel. You're going up against me first!" Demyx said in a rather too cheerful voice for Axel's liking.

"Just what song are we going to dance to?" the tortured pyro asked.

"Wwweeelll… we can't decide on either 'Poker Face' or 'Hot n Cold'."

"ANYTHING but those songs! PLEASE!" screeched the pyro.

"It's going to be 'Poker Face', then!" Roxas said as he readied a camera. He needed something to blackmail him with after all…

"NNOOOO!"

Roxas just laughed like a crazy scientist that had just said, "IT'S ALIVE!"

"I. Hate. You. All." growled Axel through gritted teeth.

"I nub you too!" Roxas said happily as the song started.

…

"AXEL! YOU WON!" Yelled the happy Roxas. Mostly because he got good video for future blackmail…

"Wait, I won? How'd I win? I'm not even good at dancing in the first place!" Axel asked, utterly confused at his victory.

"Dunno, but Roxas and I are next!" Sora said cheerfully. "But which song are we going to dance to?"

"'Tik Tok', that's final!" Axel said. He was still mad at Roxas for forcing him to dance "Poker Face" with a video camera recording the whole thing.

"Aww, come on! I had that song stuck in my head for a full week, and now you want me to get it stuck in my head for another century?" complained Roxas.

"Pretty much."

"Fine." Roxas said, then quickly whispered under his breath, "For Kingdom Hearts."

He then threw his head back and yelled, "AND FOR THE KEYBLADE!" as loud as he could. There goes another crusade to be heard around Castle Oblivion.

The song was about to begin, so both Roxas and Sora took their positions. When the song had started, Roxas had actually started singing along to the song, getting all of the lyrics right. Demyx was impressed at Roxas's memory of the song, whereas Axel was holding up a video camera and started to record the whole thing, trying hard not to break down laughing.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy,_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city._

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack_

'_Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back…"_

…

"AND IT'S A TIE!" yelled Demyx in his best announcer voice.

"WHAT? HOW COME IT'S A TIE?" yelled Sora angrily.

"It's probably because that you're both technically the same person." Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Awww…" whined Roxas. "Does that mean I had worked so hard for nothing, and only got the song jammed in my head even more?"

"Yeah, pretty much. At least I got some awesome blackmail here in this camera!" Axel grinned as he held out the camera for everyone to see.

"Gimme that camera, Axel!" Roxas said as he tried to reach the camera. Axel only stood up and kept his arm up in the air, preventing Roxas from reaching it. Roxas kept jumping up and down in vain to reach the camera, but Axel was simply way taller than the short blond.

Roxas kept on jumping up and down with Sora and Demyx laughing their heads off in the background for a good two minutes when they heard the door open once again. Everyone froze in place, except for Sora, who quickly hid under the bed, and saw the door open to reveal…

An unfamiliar boy with silver hair, pale skin and green blue eyes came through the door. One look at the newcomer, and Roxas immediately cowered and hid behind Axel.

"Uh… hello?" the kid said shyly. Sora poked his head out from beneath the bed, recognizing the voice.

"Riku?" Sora asked questionably. Riku nodded, and Sora smiled wide.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled in a full battle cry. He launched himself out from under the bed straight towards Riku. When he impacted Riku, he gave him a very tight hug and wouldn't let go.

"Uh, Sora let me go! I can't breathe!" Riku wheezed as he tried to squirm out of Sora's iron grip.

"I missed you, Riku!" Sora said happily.

"Well can you let me go now?"

"Sure!" Sora released Riku from the hug, letting Riku drop on the floor heaving for breath. When Riku regained his breath, he looked at the pajama clad Nobodies who were staring at him weirdly.

"Who are you and what are you looking at?" Riku said angrily, not used to getting stared at.

"Well, we are looking at you because we don't know you!" Demyx answered happily. "I'm Demyx! And that's Axel over there, and that's- hey, where's Roxas?"

"He's hiding behind me." Axel answered. "Come on out from behind me Roxas, and show Riku how you look like."

"NO!" Roxas yelled back.

"Come on! Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Fine. I'll just eat all of your sea-salt ice creams."

Roxas peeked a bit from behind Axel with a glare that could kill. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would. And you know it. I promise I won't eat your ice creams until you introduce yourself to Riku here."

"Fine." Roxas crawled out from behind Axel and showed himself to Riku. "My name is Roxas. I am number XIII in Organization XIII. I am called 'The Key of Destiny' here. I have three Keyblades. A Kingdom Key, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Got it memorized?"

"HEY, DON'T STEAL MY SIGNATURE LINE!" Axel yelled angrily.

"Wow… That is quite a bit of information about you. And do you always act this way?" Riku questioned.

"No, not really. This is just the aftermath of food wars and showers!" Demyx said happily.

"Okay, so you are all a bunch of crazy nutcases?"

"HEY!" Axel yelled once again. Riku needs to learn fast that pyromaniacs don't like to be called "crazy nutcases".

"Just saying." Riku said innocently.

"They aren't a bunch of 'crazy nutcases', Riku. They're my new friends." Sora said in their defenses.

"Define 'friends' in there. How in the world did you meet them, anyways?"

"Well, I met Axel and Roxas there when I was at Hollow Bastion, and I just met Demyx when he came in the room telling Roxas that Vexen is mad at him. Wait, how are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, Yen Sid sent me here with the star shard. He said I have to find you so we can practice for our Mark of Mastery test, which is coming soon."

"Awww, I hate tests."

"Not that kind of test."

"Oh."

"Well, if you don't mind, we're trying to have a sleepover here." Roxas interrupted.

"Yup. You can join us if you like. It will be so much fun!" Demyx invited.

"NO!" shouted Roxas.

"Okay, what's your problem with Riku, Roxy?" sighed Axel with annoyance.

"First: DON'T CALL ME ROXY! And second: RIKU TRIED TO KILL ME ONCE!"

"Uh, I only tried to capture you so Sora can wake up. I never really tried to kill you." Riku corrected.

"Oh, this is awkward. BUT HOW WILL I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T TRY TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP?" Roxas accused.

"You know, that is why I think you are bipolar." Axel stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"Point proven."

"Whatever."

"Can Riku stay, though? He's awesome at DDR." Sora said.

"Am not!" Riku said while reddening in the face with embarrassment.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Roxas said while pointing at Riku.

"You are going to dance to… 'Bad Romance'!" Demyx proudly announced.

"NOOO! NOT ANOTHER SONG THAT I HAD STUCK IN MY HEAD! WHY DO YOU LIKE TO DO THIS TO ME, KINGDOM HEARTS? WHY?" Roxas screamed at the ceiling.

"Shut up and dance. The song is starting now." Axel said as he shoved Roxas and Riku to the dance mats.

…

"OH, WHAT NOW, RI-RI?" mocked Roxas as he rubbed his victory in Riku's face.

"Enough with the name calling, Roxas." Riku said, really annoyed at Roxas's immature behavior.

"I really want to watch a movie now." Sora complained. "Anybody have any popcorn and any good movies that we can watch? You know, ones that Axel can actually agree on?"

Roxas immediately frowned when Sora said that last bit.

"Well, can we watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?" Demyx asked.

"Dunno. Is it a horror movie?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I've only heard of it from Xemmy."

"Xemmy?"

"Yeah, Xemmy. That's the nickname I gave to Xemnas."

"Do you guys all have really weird nicknames?" piped up Riku.

"Yep! I'll say them all in order! Xemnas is Xemmy, Xigbar is Xiggy, Xaldin is Xaldy-"

"Heh, sounds like 'Baldy'!" smirked Roxas.

"Do they all end with –y?" questioned Riku.

"No, not all of them." Axel answered. "Continue, Demyx."

"Vexen is the Drama Queen, Lexaeus is Lexy, Zexion is the Emo, Saïx is Puppy, Axel is Ax, I'm Dem-Dems, Luxord is Luxy, Marluxia is either Mar-Mar or Marly, Larxene is Meanie Face, Roxas is Roxy, and Xion is… well, Xion."

"Wait, there were fourteen nicknames that you said. Who is the fourteenth?" Riku asked.

"Xion."

"I know but, I thought Organization XIII only has thirteen members."

"No, we have fourteen last time I checked."

"Anybody want popcorn?" Axel asked. He was holding out five large bags of popcorn in his hand, still uncooked. In the other, he was holding the movie that they wanted to watch.

"I think we all do, but I think we all want them _cooked_." Riku pointed out.

"Uh, I can control fire."

"ORLY? Prove it."

"YA'RLY!" Roxas said. "Do it Axel!"

"With pleasure." Axel grinned. He set the movie down on the bed and lit his free hand on fire. He then grabbed a bag in his fiery hand, let it pop and cook for a second, then held out the inflated bag to Roxas.

Roxas took the bag gratefully and carefully ripped it open at the top. "Yay, it has extra butter!" he exclaimed out happily. He was about to stuff his entire hand into the bag if Axel hadn't smacked him on the head.

"Save the popcorn for the movie, okay Roxas?"

"Fine Axel."

Axel heated up the rest of the popcorn bags and gave one to Sora, Riku, Demyx and himself. They had managed to find Riku some pajamas for the night, made some makeshift sleeping bags on the floor in front of the TV, and placed the movie disc into the DVD player.

"This is going to be the best sleepover EVER!" Roxas said to everyone. He just got a bunch of shushing from everyone as an answer.

"Will you at least learn how to be quiet, Roxas? The movie's about to begin!" Axel said.

"Yay! Movie time!" Roxas whispered.

"Shut up!" Axel whispered back.

**T. J.: WE WATCHED PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN AT STRANGER'S TIDES! :D AND I GOT THE THRONE OF FIRE TODAY! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**F.K.: Yes, we watched Pirates today, and the movie was really awesome! You guys should all see it some time. Oh, and if you don't know, "The Throne of Fire" is the second book in the Kane Chronicles.**

**T. J.: If I could, I would take all you peoples to go see Pirates of the Caribbean. Really. I swear on Kingdom Hearts.**

**F.K.: That would be a lot of people, I guess. And also popcorn and soda if they wanted some. And we would need lots and lots of money for that to happen.**

**T. J.: Or we could get them to cough up their share. Anyhoodle, I would like to say thanks to Gr4Yr4iN for being the first reviewer. I know this is kinda late but, this chapter is dedicated to you getting rid of that writer's block.**

**F.K.: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**T. J.: Your face…**

**F.K.: You're a mystery Roxas.**


	7. In Soviet Russia

**Ch. 7: In Soviet Russia…**

**T. J.: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad."**

**F.K.: You have "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" stuck in your head, don't you Roxas?**

**T. J.: At least you didn't have two people throwing pillows at you while you were asleep! **

**F.K.: Are you talking about your sleepover at India's house?**

**T. J.: Yep, yep. Not fun. Then I woke up to someone saying, "Well now you're gonna get it, mother-"**

**F.K.: DON'T CUSS!**

**T. J.: Your face…**

**F.K.: I seriously think you're spending way too much time with your friends.**

**T. J.: It turned out to be coming from India's DSI. But it was fun during the sleepover. Until Gloria did that creepy exorcist move. THAT. WAS. CREEPY. It didn't help that India was turning the lights on and off really quickly.**

**F.K.: Hopefully you weren't traumatized during the sleepover, or else I will take away all of your horror books forever.**

**T. J.: NNNOOOOO! NOT MY BOOKS! But I wanna get a Lexicon!**

**F.K.: … You want to get a dictionary? We already have a bunch of dictionaries here.**

**T. J.: … No I want to get a Lexicon like Zexy's! XD**

**F.K.: You do realize that lexicon means dictionary, right? So that means that Zexion uses a dictionary as a weapon.**

**T. J.: OH. Can I have Xemmy's Ethereal Blades?**

**F.K.: Uh, you do know that Xemnas's weapons look like lightsabers, right?**

**T. J.: Ethereal Blades.**

**F.K.: Okay, then. Why do Xemnas's Ethereal Blades look like red lightsabers?**

**T. J.: They're Ethereal Blades.**

**F.K.: Alright, fine then. We don't own Kingdom Hearts. If we did, lots and lots of random stuff would happen and other things wouldn't have happened. Now on with the story.**

"_Boys and girls of every age,_

_Won't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween!"_ sang Axel, Roxas, Sora, Demyx, and Riku. They had just finished watching the movie, and they had gotten some of the songs stuck in their heads.

"Which song can we sing next?" Demyx asked.

"But we only sang the beginning part of 'This Is Halloween', Dem-Dems." Axel objected.

"Who cares? I want to sing 'Jack's Obsession' next!" Roxas said cheerfully. Nobody argued and they started to sing.

(All) _"Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack._

_Don't know if we're ever going to get him back."_

(Riku) _"He's all alone up there,_

_Locked away inside."_

(Roxas) _"Never says a word,_

_Hope he hasn't died."_

(All) _"Something's up with Jack, Something's up with Jack!"_

(Axel) _"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull._

_Will it let me be? I cannot tell._

_There are so many things I cannot grasp,_

_When I think I got it, and then at last,_

_Through my bony fingers it does slip,_

_Like a snowflake in a fiery grip._

_Something's here I'm not quite getting_

_Though I try, I keep forgetting_

_Like a memory long since past._

_Here in an instant, gone in a flash!_

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

_In these little bric-a-brac, a secret's waiting to be cracked._

_These dolls and toys confuse me so!_

_Confound it all, I love it though._

_Simple objects, nothing more_

_But something's hidden through a door_

_Though I do not have the key_

_Something's there I cannot see_

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

_What does it mean? Hhhmmmmm…_

_I've read these Christmas books so many times_

_I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

_I know the Christmas carols all by heart,_

_My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart!_

_As often as I've read them, something's wrong_

_So hard to put my bony finger on._

_Or perhaps it's not as deep as I've been led to think_

_Am I trying much too hard?_

_Of course! I've been too close to see_

_The answer's right in front of me!_

_Right in front of me!_

_It's simple really, very clear,_

_Like music drifting in the air!_

_Invisible but everywhere._

_Just because I cannot see it,_

_Doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

_You know, I think this Christmas thing_

_Is not as tricky as it seems_

_And why should they have all the fun?_

_It should belong to anyone!_

_Not anyone, in fact, but me!_

_Why, I can make a Christmas tree_

_And there's no reason I can find,_

_I couldn't handle Christmas time!_

_I bet I could improve it too!_

_And that's exactly what I'll do!_

_Hee, hee, hee,_

_Eureka! I've got it!"_

The boys all started to laugh like crazy when Axel finished singing Jack's part.

…

Roxas opened his eyes wide in the dark gloom. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and looked around to see if anyone else is awake. The only things he saw is the mounds of sleeping bodies around him, and the gentle sounds of steady, slow breathing and loud snoring. Everyone else is still asleep, and only Axel was talking to something in his dreams out loud.

Everyone is still in their deep slumber, which is no surprise because they all fell asleep after they finished singing all of the songs, which was at about five in the morning. When it comes to singing songs, no one wants to keep track of time or make sure that they wouldn't wake anyone up.

Roxas got up from beside his bed on the floor, and looked around some more. Sora was some distance away from Roxas, Demyx was still in front of the TV hugging his sitar and sucking his thumb in his sleep, Axel was sleeping on his back at the base of the bed on the floor. Somehow the cats got in the room during the night, because Sora's, Roxas's, Demyx's and Axel's cats were sleeping in small fuzzy bundles on the bed. Riku was sleeping at a corner curled up in a cave blanket, his face peeking out of the cave for air to breathe.

Roxas smiled evilly and quietly walked over to the sleeping Riku. He poked him repeatedly on the face to make sure he's asleep.

"Hello? Anyone awake in there?" Roxas whispered to Riku while gently knocking him on the head like a door. Riku snored a bit louder as a response.

Satisfied, Roxas took out a Sharpie from his pocket. He uncapped the pen and started to doodle on Riku's face. He drew a mustache, glasses, and wrote "LOSER" on his forehead in capital letters. He wrote "I'M" on one cheek in capital letters, and "EMO" on the other, also in capital letters. Roxas started to laugh at his immature artwork, capped the pen, put it back in his pocket, and walked over to his spot where was sleeping. He went back to sleep with a grin plastered on his face.

…

"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!" a voice yelled in Roxas's ear. Roxas opened one of his eye's just a crack to see what was going on. He was greeted to the sight of a pyromaniac's face much too close to his face for comfort.

"Whoa! Can you back up a few meters?" Roxas said as he crawled away from Axel.

"Sorry, but that's usually the only way to get you awake fast. Other than to tell you that we are cooking chocolate chip pancakes."

"You're cooking chocolate chip pancakes? I'll have twelve!"

"No, you're not going to have pancakes unless you tell us what this is about!" Axel pointed to Riku who is trying to rub the marks off of his face.

Roxas looked and tried to hold back a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do know what we're talking about! Why did you draw on my face with a permanent marker?" Riku questioned angrily.

"In Soviet Russia, you do not use permanent markers. Permanent markers use you." Roxas said in a funny accent.

"Huh?" everyone said in unison.

"In Soviet Russia, you do not say huh. Huh says you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked his Nobody.

"Wait, I think I remember that 'In Soviet Russia' game. The point of it is for someone to say something, and another person has to say it backwards. Like for example, if you tell someone to cut something with scissors, the other person would say something like 'In Soviet Russia, you do not cut with scissors. Scissors cut you,' in a funny accent." Axel explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But how are we going to get the marker off of Riku's face?"

"Well, there is this type of special liquid that Vexen made. It can only remove permanent marker stains, which is good. He made it after Roxas kept on doodling on his lab stuff and everyone's faces when they're asleep." Demyx said.

"But the stuff is only found in the meat lockers." Axel stated. "And I DO NOT want to go down there in the mornings when Vexen is probably sleeping down there again."

"Meat lockers? How come you guys have meat lockers?" doodled Riku asked.

"That's what they call the labs. Because the creepy scientist down there can control ice, and whenever he's angry, which is almost all the time, the labs become a sort of meat locker down there." Sora told Riku.

"Oh, now I get it. Do they always give weird nicknames to everything and everyone in this castle?"

"They call the kitchen an insane asylum or the Kitchen of Doom, the library is called Zexion's Evil Lair of Illusions and Doomyness, the labs are the meat lockers, the place where they have meetings is called the Meeting Room of Doom or The Place Where Nutcases Gather For Boring Lectures, Axel's room is called a nuclear bunker, Marluxia's room is the Garden of Poisonous Plants, and Demyx's room is a rock concert."

"Wow, I was right. You are friends with a bunch of weirdoes."

"Don't call Axel a weirdo, or else he will try to burn your hair off." Roxas warned.

"Roxas, since you created this mess, you have to go down to the labs with me." Axel said.

"Awww, come on!"

"No whining."

"Fine, just as long as I can have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

…

"You knock first." Roxas said as he shoved Axel in front of the frozen door. Axel sighed with annoyance, lit his hand on fire, and knocked three times on the door for the ice to melt. The ice all ended up as a puddle on the floor, which evaporated once Axel stepped on it.

The blond and the red head walked through the opened door and looked cautiously inside. Most of the room was incased with ice which quickly melted when Axel came near. They looked around at the different cabinets, trying to find the liquid that will remove the marker stains. They passed label after label of different concoctions until they found a beaker that was labeled "Permanent Marker Remover- For flesh only" on a high shelf. Axel can easily reach it, but the only problem is to get past the sleeping scientist sitting on a chair, blocking the way for the cabinet with the beaker.

"I'm so not going to move him." Roxas whispered to Axel.

"Well, I can't touch him or else I would probably melt him." Axel whispered back.

"Well, can't you just like chill out and nudge him?"

"Chill out? My entire being is made of fire! Although that would probably not make any sense because I don't have one. You move him."

"I don't wanna!"

"Quit with the whining already! Maybe you can summon your Samurai Nobodies and ask them to move him."

"Not Jeff!" Roxas yelled out.

"Quiet down or else he will hear you!" Axel hissed. They looked at the sleeping Nobody who stirred slightly in his sleep. Vexen said something that vaguely sounds like he wants to stab icicles at Roxas. They both breathed out a sigh of relief when Vexen showed no signs of waking.

"Ethan?" Roxas asked.

"Who's Ethan?" Axel asked. Roxas behind Axel as an answer. Axel turned around to see a Samurai Nobody behind him. Axel turned back to Roxas with a confused look on his face. "You name your Nobodies?"

"Yep! I named one of them Monty Python!" Roxas whispered cheerfully.

"You're a mystery Roxas." Axel stated flatly.

Roxas just shrugged and motioned for Ethan to come closer. "Hey, Ethan. I want you to move this nutcase here away from the cabinet so Axel here can get that beaker there, okay?"

Roxas nodded his head repeatedly like someone is talking to him. "Yeah… Uh huh… Okay… Uh huh… Okay… Okay."

"Uh, Roxas, are you okay?" Axel whispered to his friend, concerned about his sanity.

"Yes I am. I'm just talking to Ethan."

"Well, I don't hear Ethan talking."

"That's because Ethan and all of the other Samurais can speak to me in my mind."

"Well, my Assassins don't speak in my mind."

"They probably don't like you."

"Whatever! Just tell Ethan to move Vexen so we can get that beaker and get out of here!" Axel whispered rather angrily.

"Okay, Axel. Okay. Stop rushing me! Ethan, if you will."

Ethan obeyed and picked up Vexen's sleeping form, hanging him over a shoulder. Axel went over to the cabinet, opened it slowly so no creaks would be heard, gently took out the beaker, and closed the cabinet. He moved out of the way so he can let Ethan put Vexen back in place. Ethan then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Axel and Roxas both ran out of the labs as fast as they could, not caring if they are loud.

…

"Hold still! I know it stings a little, but this is the only way to get those marks off of your face." Axel said to the squirming Riku. He was rubbing the liquid on Riku's face with a soft towel, and rubbing marks off of someone's face who is constantly moving is not easy.

"Have you ever had this stuff on your face before? Because it stings like crazy!" Riku said through gritted teeth.

"I never had permanent marker stains on my face. Only on my arms and hands." Axel answered.

"Why only on your arms and hands?"

"Roxas is entirely convinced that the reason why I wear tight sleeves is because my arms and hands are bones. That's the only reason he draws on me."

"Weird."

"I know, but you'll get used to it once you see a pattern in Roxas's way of thinking."

"I see no pattern."

"Exactly my point. Now stop squirming so I can clean you."

Axel continued to rub away at the stains as Roxas and Sora was singing "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" with Demyx playing the tune on his sitar. Axel managed to clean all of the marks off of Riku's face without getting any into his eyes.

"_Kidnap the Sandy Claws,_

_Tie him in a bag!_

_Throw him in the ocean,_

_Then see if he is sad!"_

"Okay, I'm tired of singing 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'." Complained the now bored Roxas.

"How about we sing 'This is Halloween'?" suggested Demyx.

"We already did that."

"'Jack's Lament'?"

"No."

"'Poor Jack'?"

"Boooring."

"'Friend like Me'?"

"That's not even from The Nightmare before Christmas!"

"It's not?"

"No, it's not. It's from 'Aladdin'."

"Oh."

"What are you guys talking about?" snapped the very much annoyed Riku.

"We're arguing about if the song 'Friend like Me' is from Aladdin or not."

"…Really?" Riku stared.

"Yep."

"Sooo… you're arguing whether or not a song comes from some place?"

Roxas spoke before Demyx could respond, "In Soviet Russia, you do not argue about songs. Songs argue about you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Riku complained.

"In Soviet Russia, things do not make sense. Sense makes things." Roxas stated. Then he flopped on his bed, as if to signify that the conversation is over. Demyx walked over to the white bed and sat down on the edge.

"Can we still sing 'Friend like Me'?" He asked the Key of Destiny.

Roxas sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"YAY!" Demyx cheered.

The musician grabbed his sitar and started playing the song while Roxas took a deep breath.

(Roxas and Demyx) _"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales._

_But master, you in luck, 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You got a brand of magic that never fails."_

"GUYS! WE'RE HAVING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!" Called up Marluxia.

The door was off its hinges and Roxas was gone before you could even say "Kingdom Hearts".

"MMAARRLLUUXXIIAA!" Roxas yelled as he ran through the corridors.

Sora, Demyx, Axel, and Riku all stood staring at where the door used to be. Axel sighed. "That's the third door this week!"

…

"I want twelve!" Demanded the rather hungry Roxas.

The pink haired Nobody rolled his eyes. Every time he cooked pancakes it was always the same greeting. Roxas loved to annoy him but he stopped annoying him when he cooked breakfast. He would never understand the younger Nobody. Never have, never will…

Roxas sat down in his chair and watched as Marluxia prepared the pancakes. A small nagging voice told Roxas that he should save some food for Sora and Riku. And maybe he could get his hands on a bottle of food poisoning…

Marluxia set the plate in front Roxas and snapped him out of a daydream that involved food poisoning and Riku. The sound of a door opening behind him announced that Demyx and Axel came along for breakfast.

"Hey Mar-Mar! I want two pancakes!" Demyx said in an annoying sing song voice.

Axel grunted in annoyance. "I want seven pancakes."

Marluxia looked at him in confusion. Axel never wanted more than two pancakes. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like you, Ax-"

"JUST GIMME SOME PANCAKES AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GOSH!" snapped Axel. Roxas got up from his spot, took his plate of pancakes and moved all the way to the other side of the table.

Marluxia gave Demyx his two pancakes and placed the maple syrup in the center of the table. Roxas grabbed the syrup immediately and drowned his pancakes in the sticky liquid. Marluxia grabbed a second bottle and placed it farther away from Roxas, and then he gave Axel his seven pancakes. After Demyx was done putting the syrup on the pancakes, Axel grabbed the whole bottle, got two more plates and forks, then headed away from the kitchen.

Marluxia saw the departing pyro about to leave the kitchen. "Hey Axel! You're not supposed to bring food to your-"

Axel turned around abruptly and threw a flaming chakram at the botanist, yelling, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" then marched out of the room without another word.

"… In Soviet Russia, you do not throw flaming chakrams. Flaming chakrams throw you." Roxas said as he disappeared in a corridor.

…

"Hey, Axel? You forgot the bottle of food poison- uhh, I mean you forgot your chakram." Roxas corrected himself.

"No I didn't." Axel said as he summoned both of his chakrams. "And for the record, I will never in a million years bring food poisoning. I know for a fact you want to use that for Riku."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Hey Demyx! How about we finish up 'Friend like Me'?"

"I still want to eat!" Demyx stated as he stabbed a fork into the pancake bread. Roxas gave a glare that clearly said, "Finish it or you'll die," but Demyx wasn't looking.

Axel set the plate of food down on the bed. He placed two pancakes on a plate and gave that to Riku with a fork, and three pancakes on another plate and gave that to Sora with a fork.

"Why does he get three pancakes?" complained Riku.

"Because he asked for three." Axel said flatly.

Riku quickly shut up.

"In Soviet Russia, you do not get three pancakes. Three pancakes get you." Roxas added.

"Will someone please shut him up?" asked the ticked off Riku.

"In Soviet Russia, you do not shut Roxas up. Roxas shuts you up." Roxas said happily.

Riku's hands started twitching, as if he were imagining them around Roxas's throat.

Axel saw Riku's twitching hands. He leaned over and smacked his hands with a sticky fork. "I wouln' 'ry 'o hur' Roxas iff I were you." He said with his mouth full of pancakes.

Riku stared at him. "What?"

Axel swallowed down his mouthful of food and repeated what he said before. "I said 'I wouldn't try to hurt Roxas if I were you'."

"Why not? He deserves it, though. So don't be surprised if I hit him."

"Would you like it if I smacked Sora?"

"… No. I would personally hurt you if you did."

"That's why. If you smack Roxas, I'll smack Sora."

"Hey!" Sora called out from the background.

"Oops." Axel said with a smile on his face.

**T. J.: VOLTAIRE IS AWESOME!**

**F.K.: … Yeah, T. J. here was just listening to some of his songs earlier, and she's ranting about how she wants the ****Vorutanian Keyblade.**

**T. J.: "While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to had, while there's pockets left to pick, while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner. It's a game I'm glad I'm in it, 'cuz there's one born every minute. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see, the-"**

**F.K.: SHUT UP ALREADY! Geez, now the real trick is how to get you to stay quiet for at least 5 minutes.**

**T. J.: "It gets so lonely being evil. What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil. I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!"**

**F.K.: Ignore T. J. for now. She's having one of her personal singing moments. Anyways, review soon! We probably won't be able to continue on adding on chapters later on in the week because Roxas, Sora, our parents and I are going to East Wenatchee in Washington for Memorial Weekend. This means we are going to take off after school on Friday, and come back on Monday, leaving us no time at all for writing. **

**T. J.: "No one's gonna sigh with a tear in their eye, because no one's gonna miss you when you're dead." IMMA MISS YOU ALL WHILE I'M GONE! Even though some of you don't review. I still will miss you all. And if any of you live in East Wenatchee, I hope I see you! But you won't know it's me. If any of you see me, Axel's gonna be there too! And Sora. Then you can call me Roxas! But that's only if you see me. **

**F.K. and T. J.: BYE GUYS!**

**T. J.: Listen to Voltaire's When You're Evil!**

**F.K.: Stop advertising and start packing!**


	8. Roxas's Personal Day

**Ch. 8: Roxas's Personal Day**

**T. J.: I can't think of anything random to say.**

**F.K.: Good, I don't want to hear a word out of you today.**

**Sora: HOLY WASABI!**

**T. J.: MISERY FETISH!**

**F.K.: I knew it was too good to last.**

**Sora: EUCALYPTUS!**

**F.K.: Shut up. Anyways, we just got back on Monday, basically on Memorial Day. We came back at around seven, dropped off our things at our apartment, (Yes, we live in an apartment) and then went to Red Robins for dinner.**

**T. J. and Sora: T.T Why did you tell us to shut up?**

**F.K.: Because you're being annoying. Anyways, this chapter here is just something random that we came up with. Our later chapters are going to be about our stay over there in Washington, and we gave different names to our cousins. Care to explain, Roxas?**

**T. J.: "I pity the fool who falls in love with you!" What? Oh, that's right! Anyhoodle, the more crazier of the twins is Yuffie, the calmer one is Aerith, and their brother is Cid. He's currently dating some girl who looked at me like I was a dead rat that the cat brought in! I gotta get him to listen to "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace.**

**F.K.: Just keep in mind that we dub them those names and that those are not their actual names to begin with.**

**T. J.: RI-RI SKYPED US! To those who don't know, Riku (I dubbed her Riku but I call her Ri-Ri sometimes) is my friend Amanda. She was originally dubbed Aqua, then Vanitas because she's kinda evil sometimes, then to Riku when she found out that Repliku (Replica Riku) kills Zexion. And we dubbed this Asian guy named Tyler, Zexion. Because he doesn't show any emotions. And Amanda doesn't like him.**

**F.K.: Okay, off of our random, personal lives. We will never own KH unless we caught that million dollar fish in Hag Lake.**

**T. J.: Or unless we start saving up for it.**

**F.K.: You know that won't happen in a million years. On with the chapter.**

Roxas was lying down on his bed, snoring the morning away with his cat sleeping on his chest. Some snores are heard from the closet, belong to Sora. Sora had decided to sleep in the closet, mostly because that's where Roxas keeps all of his candy, and also he didn't want to sleep on the floor next to Roxas, who can snore loud enough to muffle out the sounds of a Zombie Apocalypse. This did happen once in an accident involving a graveyard, scientific chemicals, and a chunk of cheddar cheese.

Axel was in his own room, finally cleaned and fixed up. He was lying on his left side, facing the window, with his cat sleeping on the right side of his bed. Riku was sleeping in Axel's closet, mostly because Roxas still doesn't trust Riku, and Riku doesn't Roxas to not put permanent marker stains on his face. The main reason why Riku wanted to sleep in the closet is also because that's where Axel hid his candy stash and mini-fridge after he exploded.

Everyone was snoring the morning away in Castle Oblivion, making it unusually peaceful. Then the sound of the beeping of their alarm clocks woke them all up with yawns, groans, complaints, and curses. Only the natural early risers actually got up without complaint.

Roxas got up with a moan. He sat up on his bed and started stretching his arms out. His cat was doing the same, but then he passed out on Roxas's lap. Sora and own kitty decided to pretend to not hear the alarm and continued on snoozing. That made Roxas get in an even grumpier mood than usual.

He got out of his bed and walked over to the closet. He grabbed his black Organization coat and placed it over his pajamas. Roxas looked down at where Sora and his cat were sleeping, and sighed with annoyance. He finds them lucky because they don't have to wake up early with the rest of the Organization.

Roxas went back to his own bed with his hood up to conceal his face and to make himself look a bit emo. Today Roxas just wants to stay in bed for the rest of the day, with no one bothering him. But in the Organization, no one can actually have their own personal days.

Right when Roxas reached his bed and sat down, Axel came barging through the door without knocking. No one really does knock on the doors in the Organization.

"Hey, Roxas. You better get up now, because-"

"GO AWAY!" Roxas yelled. "I don't wanna get out of bed. I think I'm gonna take a personal day."

"Uh, you can't take a personal day Roxas-"

"SO WHAT? I'M THE KEY OF DESTINY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Alright. But I gotta warn you, though. Xemnas is not gonna be happy when he finds out." Axel said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Gosh!" Roxas sighed as he lay back down on his bed.

"I guess it's time for Roxas to be Roxas." He said as he relaxed on his bed, enjoying the comfort. "This is nice. This is very nice."

He soon sat up on his bed and grabbed his remote for the TV. He pressed the on button on the remote, but it did nothing to the television screen.

"What? What happened to the remote?" Roxas said as he kept pressing the on button repeatedly. After a few tries, Roxas gave up on trying to turn it on.

"Axel? Aaaxel. AAAAXEEEELLLLL?" he yelled out to friend. Footsteps were heard, and the door opened to reveal a very agitated pyro.

"What is it now, Roxas?" Axel sighed. "This has better be important."

"Yeah, well, the remote's not working!"

Axel sighed in complaint and went towards Roxas. He picked up the remote and examined it. "Uh, Roxas, you do know that the batteries are out?"

"Well go and fix it!"

"Geez, alright then. If it's that important to you." Axel said while going out the door. He came back a few seconds later with the batteries in his hand. Axel grabbed the remote again and inserted the batteries inside, then left the room grumbling something about Roxas being a lazy bum.

Roxas just shrugged and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. Channel 1 had the "Angry Monkey" show on, Channel 2 had something that said "I chose you, Pikachu!" in a little kid's voice. Channel 3 had a bit of the new Scooby Doo theme song, playing "What's new Scooby Doo? The trail leads back to you," before Roxas changed it. Channel 4 had the "Mythbusters" on, and Channel 5 had "Cake Boss" on. Channel 6 was showing "Man vs. Food", and Channel 7 was showing "Scary Movie 3" for the third time that week. Channel 8, (Axel's favorite channel) was showing "Ghost Adventures", Channel 9 was showing "Adventure Time", Channel 10 was showing "1,000 Ways to Die". Channel 11 showed one of the Star Wars movies, and Channel 12 was showing the news, which is junk in Roxas's opinion.

Roxas finally reached Channel 13, but it showed only static instead of the usual shows that Roxas likes to watch. Roxas stared at the screen to see if it would go back to normal, but after about a minute, nothing happened.

He groaned with complaint, and started to yell again. "AXEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO CHANNEL 13?"

Instead of appearing through the door, Axel appeared through a corridor with his arms crossed over his chest. The pyro is not very happy today. "What is it now?"

"What happened to Channel 13?"

"I don't know, Roxas."

"Well go and fix it!"

"I don't fix televisions or channels for the last time, Roxas. You might as well tell Xemnas to fix the TV."

"Well go and tell Xemmy to fix it, then."

"You did not just call him Xemmy."

"Oh, yes I did. Now go and tell him!"

"Alright. But Xemnas is so not gonna be happy when he hears this." Axel said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Roxas sat in silence for a few moments, then he heard Xemnas say "HE SAID WHAT?" in a very loud voice that echoed throughout the castle. Two corridors appeared in front of Roxas a few seconds afterwards, one containing Xemnas and the other Axel.

Xemnas's golden eyes glowed furiously as he looked down at the bored looking Roxas. But if looks can kill, Roxas would've been dead by now.

"XIII, VIII over there told me things that you said, and they do not please me." Xemnas said in a slow tone.

"What things?" Roxas said, deciding to play simple-minded to annoy Xemnas.

"I believe you know what I mean, XIII. Don't toy with me."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Axel there told me that you were taking a 'personal day' today, and that you were using him to seek to your every whim, need and complaint. He also told me that you called me 'Xemmy' when you were talking to him. Is this true?"

"I really have no clue what you're saying Xemnas."

By then Xemnas had totally lost it, because he was now yelling at Roxas. "STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"Hey. Can you guys turn it down a notch or two? I'm trying to sleep here." Came a mysterious voice from the closet.

Xemnas turned towards the closet in confusion, whereas Roxas and Axel looked at the closet in fear. They had totally forgotten about Sora sleeping in the closet with his kitty.

Sora crawled out of the closet on all fours, with a sleepy expression on his face. His hair was even messier than usual, and his face was absolutely covered with chocolate. Even his own pajamas with the multiple Keyblade designs were covered with the same sticky substance.

Xemnas stared at Sora in surprise. "What-" he started, but never finished when he was knocked out. His unconscious body slumped down to the floor, to show that it was Axel who knocked out the Superior.

Roxas looked at Xemnas, then at Axel, then at Xemnas again with an idea springing up in mind. He took out the permanent marker from his pocket, looked at Axel with his signature puppy-dog face, then asked, "Can I _please_ draw something on his face?"

Axel had to muster up all of his will power to answer. "No. Or else we will all be in trouble. Including Sora over there."

"Awww, come on! Please? Just one little thing?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Roxas cheered as he moved over to Xemnas. He uncapped the marker and drew a bushy Mario mustache on Xemnas. Satisfied with his work, he stood up and looked at it while laughing alongside with Axel. Not Sora, because he crawled back into his little cave and fell back asleep.

"What are we going to with him now?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Axel scratched his head in thought. "Well, we can put him back in his room, like nothing happened. Maybe he will think it was all just a dream."

"Let's carry him back, then."

"You're gonna help me."

"Okay."

…

"What are we gonna do now?" Axel asked after then placed Xemnas in his room.

"I'm just going back to my personal day." Roxas stated simply as he headed back to his room to watch more TV.

**T. J.: Yeah, I know, short chap. It's 'cause we're running out of ideas for this chap.**

**F.K.: Mostly because we're super tired right now.**

**T. J.: Went swimming. 5 hours. My arms hurt.**

**F.K.: Yeah, it's true. We were at the lake for about 5 hours, although I didn't get wet that much, much less went swimming. Anyways, this chapter is loosely based off of "Vader's Personal Day" by forrestfire101 on YouTube.**

**T. J.: PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU TO burn in my microwave. That was funny. Anyways, I have two last words of wisdom to you all, MISERY FETISH!**

**F.K.: Shut up and stop creeping out the readers, T. J. Anyways, drop a review if you can!**


	9. Meeting the H B R C

**Ch. 9: Meeting the Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee**

**T. J.: "A bell in the churchyard, it yells for me to begin. And my hands, they tremble and shake. While a chill burrows under my skin."**

**F.K.: You have "The Churchyard" stuck in your head, don't ya?**

**T. J.: Yep, yep. And I'm planning a new Kingdom Hearts story, peoples! It's gonna be weird.**

**F.K.: Just like your mind and your friends, huh?**

**T. J.: YEP! Jaydon's gonna be in it, Porsha's gonna be in it, David's gonna be in it, Amanda's gonna be in it, and Kaylien's gonna be in it!**

**F.K.: Those names above are the names of a few of her friends. Anyways, this chapter here is about our travels to East Wenatchee, Washington, to visit some of our cousins there. Lots of the stuff is true, but we just changed the names of our cousins, some random people, and a lot of other things so that it would sorta fit in the Kingdom Hearts universe.**

**T. J.: And we don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else Xigbar would be a pirate, Demyx would be even more annoying, Master Eraqus wouldn't have died, and I would have showed up in there.**

**F.K.: On with the chapter.**

"Why do we have to travel in a Gummi ship? Why don't we just make a corridor?" whined Roxas while inside the Gummi ship. Roxas, Axel and Sora were all going to Hollow Bastion for a "recon mission". In other words, they just wanted to have some fun away from the castle.

"That's because Sora can't create corridors." Axel sighed in annoyance.

"Well, why can't we just make a corridor for him?" Roxas stated matter-of-factly.

"Because I don't want to. I'm too lazy."

"Lazy bum." Roxas whispered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever! Just how long are we going to be in here?"

"For about, um, five hours." Sora said to his Nobody.

"Oh, come on!" Roxas whined again. He just can't stand to be stuck in one place not moving around for about five hours straight.

Axel rolled his eyes, got his iPod out, and started to play Shift 2. Sora was reading a new book, and Roxas amused himself by sometimes pestering Axel, or else he would just read. Axel would sometimes start drawing their cats, Roxas would draw someone looking emo, and Sora would sleep against the window. Sometimes all three of them would fall asleep, and with Roxas in the middle, Sora on the left, and Axel on the right, Roxas would use anyone as a pillow.

Eventually, Roxas remembered about the portable movie player that they brought along. He turned to Axel who was trying to draw Roxas's cat, and started to pester him again.

"Axel, can we watch a movie please?"

Axel once again sighed in annoyance. "Yes. I'll get it ready while you decide which movie to watch."

"Yay! But, where are the movies, Ax?"

Axel squeezed his eyes shut as he fought off another sigh. He reached for a plastic bag beneath his feet, and gave it to Roxas. "Here."

"Okay everyone. Which movie do you want to watch?" Roxas asked.

"Can we watch 'How To Train Your Dragon'?" Sora suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Axel joined in. The portable movie player was now ready in his arms.

"Alright. Here it is." Roxas said as he brought out the movie. Axel grabbed the box, opened it, got the disc out and placed it inside the movie player.

"Anyone hungry?" Axel asked as he held out a bag of food. Sora nodded vigorously, so Axel tossed a banana in his direction. Roxas also nodded, so Axel tossed another banana to him. He reached inside and grabbed himself a nectarine.

Noticing the nectarine, Roxas's eyes widened. "No fair! I want a nectarine!"

Axel gave Roxas a hard stare. "After you finish your banana."

"Fine." Roxas pouted as he peeled away the yellow covering. The three boys all sat in their seats, eating their fruits as they watched the movie.

…

"The movie's over!" Roxas exclaimed. "Now are we there?"

"No. We still have about an hour left." Axel answered with a mouth full of banana.

"Oh, come on!"

"Why not just watch another movie?" Sora said while munching on some salty crackers.

"Fine. I want to watch 'Lion King 2'." Roxas said.

"Fine by me. But I don't think we will watch all of it, because we are almost there." Axel said.

"Really? Yay!" Roxas cheered in a squeaky high voice.

…

"We're here. Welcome to Hollow Bastion." Axel said as looked out the window.

"Darn it! I wanted to finish the movie!" Roxas whined.

"First, you complained about the trip to Hollow Bastion taking forever, and now you want to stay for another half hour just to finish the movie? Wow, you're weird, Roxas!" Sora said.

"Shut up Sora!"

The Gummi ship landed in one of the few clear areas in Hollow Bastion softly. Sora and Roxas was staring out the window while Axel was getting their stuff. When the ship touched ground, Roxas and Sora bursted out of the door and ran towards the ground. They were stretching around while Axel grabbed their bags, went out of the door, and gave Sora and Roxas their stuff.

"Okay, you guys, are any of you hungry?" Axel asked. He took in the surroundings of his old home and realized that the sun was dropping below the horizon.

"I'm hungry!" Sora said.

"Me too!" Roxas said quickly.

"Okay. I think we need to put our stuff back into the Gummi ship and find something to eat first. Anyone want tacos?" Axel asked. He was answered with a bunch of nods as Roxas and Sora went and put their stuff back.

"Alright. Let's see if I still have this place memorized…" he said as he wandered through the streets with Sora and Roxas following. They went along the darkening alleys until Axel stopped in front of a taco stand.

"What kind of meat do you guys want on your tacos?" he asked them.

"Uh, I don't know. Anything that tastes good." Sora answered.

"Alright, I'll decide for you. How about you, Roxas?"

"I don't know, just gimme some tacos." Roxas answered as he stared at the many different types of soda on display.

"Alright." Axel said. He placed their orders to the person in Spanish, and paid the person the amount they owed.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Roxas said.

"Well you do now." Axel said as he herded the two boys to a table while they waited for their orders to be done. After about five minutes, a Spanish speaker said something, and Axel got up from his seat. He went back to the stand and got their orders.

"_Gracias por los tacos_." He said in fluent Spanish, like he spoke it all the time. He went back towards Roxas and Sora, and gave each boy their plate of tacos. He even gave each of them a lime slice for their food.

As they started eating the tacos, Roxas had to ask Axel something.

"Hey Axel? What type of meat is this?"

"Why do you want to know?" Axel questioned.

"Just wondering."

Axel started to scratch the back of his head like he always does whenever he's nervous. "I think it's best if you don't know."

"Okay then, never mind."

"Why? Do you like it?"

"Maybe!" Roxas said while sneaking a bite into his mouth.

Axel started to grin in amusement. "Yes you do. Don't deny it."

"Seriously. What type of meat is this, Ax?" Sora asked in a very serious tone.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You seriously want to know? Because if you do, don't blame me about losing your appetites." He warned.

"Yes, I really want to know!" Sora whined. Roxas also joined in by giving him the puppy-dog face.

Axel sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. Its _lengua de vaca_." He said in Spanish.

Sora and Roxas stared at him with confusion. "What?" they both said in unison.

Axel bit back a laugh. "You seriously don't know? It's a favorite in Mexico."

"What does it mean?" Roxas half yelled to the pyro.

"It means exactly what it is. That meat is cow's tongue!"

"EEWWWWW!" both the boys said as that spat out their chewed up tacos from their mouths. They started to rub their own tongues clean with the napkins. All the while Axel was laughing like crazy while eating his own taco. Roxas and Sora stared at Axel in disgust as he chewed away at his tacos, enjoying them even though the meat used for it sounds disgusting. Axel even started to eat Roxas's and Sora's tacos when they made it clear that they won't be eating any of it.

After they had finished, they made their way back towards the Gummi ship to get their stuff. Both Axel and Roxas changed out of their black Organization coats and put on something casual. Roxas wore the same thing he wore in Twilight Town, whereas Axel wore some lose blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

"Just where are we going to spend the night?" Roxas asked as they finished gathering their things.

"Dunno. Gotta place in mind, Sora?" Axel said.

Sora started to think hard for a second, then came up with something. "We can sleep with the Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okay, but I just hope that Leon won't recognize me when he sees me." Axel said while remembering the last time he went to Hollow Bastion.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll forgive you!" Sora said optimistically. "Here, I'll show you guys the way."

The Keyblade wielder ran off towards an alley with Roxas and Axel following close behind. With the sky already dark, Axel summoned up a fire ball to light the way. They soon reached a building with the lights inside still on. They had almost reached the door when they heard the sound of barking. Sora looked around and saw four different small dogs all barking and wagging their tails.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Roxas said. He picked up a tiny Chihuahua puppy that looks like a miniature German Shepard.

"That one you're holding is Lulu." Sora explained. "She's Yuffie's dog. That black one over there is Lefty."

Lefty was a dachshund Chihuahua mix who lazily wagged his tail. There was another Chihuahua, only this one was a light brown with a white splotch on her chest. Instead of the dark brown eyes each dog has, this one had a weird green-brown eye color.

"This little rat over here is sorta bugging me." Axel said.

"Oh, that's Chloe. Yeah, she bugs just about everyone. Am I missing anyone?" Sora asked.

They all looked around until they spotted the last dog. Unlike the rest, she was the biggest of the group with a cream-beige color of fur. She had floppy ears like Lefty's, only her's were a soft, chocolaty brown, a black snout, black tail tip and rhombus underneath the tip. She also has tiny black claws and pads underneath her small paws.

Upon laying eyes on her, Axel widened his eyes in surprise and joy.

"Oh, that dog over there is-" Sora was cut off as Axel ran towards the dog with her tail wagging like crazy as she saw the red-headed pyro.

"BUFFY!" Axel yelled as he picked up the dog. Buffy started to lick his face crazily as she remembered her old master.

Roxas stared at Axel with a weird look on his face, then he twirled a finger over one of his ears and pointed at Axel, signifying that the pyro is absolutely nuts.

"HEY, I'M NOT CRAZY!" Axel said as he saw what Roxas did.

"But you're acting a bit weird."

"Whatever! This is my dog, Buffy. I haven't seen her in years, and I missed her like crazy. I thought I lost her when all of the Heartless took over."

"Can we get inside now?" Sora asked impatiently. Both Nobodies nodded, so Sora knocked on the door. The door opened to show Leon looking all grumpy as usual.

"Hi Leon!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Hey Sora. Nice to see you after a couple of days." Leon answered in a sleepy tone.

"Hey Leon? You wouldn't mind if I also brought a couple of friends along with me, do ya?"

"Not really. We could use a couple more hands defeating the Heartless. Just who are they?"

"Great! Hey you guys, Leon says it's alright to come!"

"Yes!" Roxas said as he came into view. Lulu started to follow Roxas like a little stalker dog. Axel came into view even slower with dog hairs all over his shirt. Leon narrowed his eyes as he recognized Axel from last time.

"Why did you bring them? Mostly, why did you bring _him?_" Leon said as he pointed at Axel.

Sora remained oblivious about the tone Leon was speaking in. "Because they're my friends, and they wanted to take a vacation here. And since they have no place to stay, I decided to ask you if it's alright for them to stay here."

"Well, I don't want that pyromaniac in here, just in case he might burn the whole place down."

Sora put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Leon, Can't we just use _magic_ to rebuild the place if it burns down?" he stated matter of factly.

Leon had to resist faceplaming himself. He just couldn't understand this boy at all.

"And second," Sora went on. "Axel here would only burn a whole building down if he's either angry, drunk, or just plain bored to death."

"Well let's just hope that, Axel isn't it? Doesn't do any of that. How about the blond one right next to you?"

"Oh, that's Roxas. He's my Nobody."

"Wait a second, what? Your Nobody?"

"Yes, I'm his Nobody. And Axel here is a Nobody, too." Roxas said. "Now can we please get in? I'm getting cold." He even added his puppy-dog face.

Leon was about to answer "No", when a voice from the inside of the house yelled out something no one caught. The speaker soon came into view, and it was Aerith with a fluffy pink blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Leon, can you please keep it down? I can't sleep and- who are you guys?"

"Hi Aerith!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Sora? Is that you?" Aerith sleepily said. "Wow, it is you! I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been and who are your friends there?"

"I've been here and there. And this here is Roxas, and that there is Axel. Can we come inside now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Aerith!" Leon yelled. "Don't you know who those two boys are?"

"Leon, there's nothing bad about those two, and you even said that we needed more hands with the Heartless problem, so why not? Anyways, come in you three! You must be tired!" Aerith said as she let the boys in past a gaping Leon.

Aerith lead them to the living room of the building. The room had two long sofas, a plasma TV turned on, and a sleeping Yuffie on one of the couches. The three boys dropped their stuff close to the walls so it would get in the way, and took their shoes off and placed them on a mat near the door.

Spotting the remote, Axel picked it up and started to flip through the channels until he saw "Ghost Adventures". Roxas and Sora both sat down on the unoccupied couch with Axel and started to watch the show with him. A few minutes later, Leon came with a thin floor mattress and laid it out on the carpeted floor next to their feet. Aerith soon came also with three different blankets in her arms, all of them huge and multicolored.

"You guys are watching 'Ghost Adventures'?" Aerith asked them.

"Yeah. 'Ghost Adventures' is my favorite show, next to 'Mythbusters'." Axel answered.

"Cid loves 'Mythbusters'!" Aerith exclaimed as she recognized the familiar show. "Although he hasn't been watching it lately because of his job and his annoying girlfriend. Seriously, I think she's a stalker."

"Why? Does she call him almost every single day?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, and she also hides somewhere near here whenever we're gone so she can tell him what is going on, or else just so she can talk to him without us even knowing."

"Wow. What a stalker. She seriously needs a life."

"I know, right?"

They continued on talking and watching the show when Cid came through the door about five minutes after they did.

"Hello everybody!" he said loudly to everyone. "How's everybody doin'- Whoa, we have visitors here. And Sora too. How's it goin' little buddy?"

"Fine, but stop calling me little! I'm not little!" Sora pouted. "Anyways, meet my new friends, Cid. This is Roxas, and that's Axel."

"Good to see ya, Roxas!" Cid said as he gave Roxas a big handshake and a guy hug. Cid gave Roxas a hard slap on the back, leaving him out of breath and his back hurting for a bit.

"Good to see you, too, Axel." Cid said as he also gave Axel a handshake and a guy hug. Axel went back to the couch and sat down while Cid went to his room upstairs to go to bed.

After Cid left, Axel wandered over to the sleeping Yuffie and started to poke her face to see if she would wake up. Roxas also came over and stated to softly slap her face.

"Hey, Yuffie. Wake up!" Sora said not so loudly.

"Hello? Is anybody in there? Hello? Anyone inside that tiny little noggin?" Roxas said as he knocked on Yuffie's forehead like a door.

"I think she's out cold sleeping." Axel said as he snapped his fingers next to her ear. "Yep. She's knocked out dead."

"Yuffie's dead?" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"No, it just means that she's sleeping so deep that she doesn't know what's happening around her. Similar to a dead person and Roxas after he has an all-nighter watching scary movies or playing Guitar Hero with me." Axel explained.

"Oooh…" Roxas and Sora both said in unison again.

"Can you stop saying things together at the same time? It's kinda creepy."

"Fine, let's just continue watching 'Ghost Adventures'." Roxas said without Sora that time.

After a couple of episodes, Leon came into the room and picked up Yuffie from the couch. "You guys better start brushing your teeth and stop watching 'Ghost Adventures'. It's midnight already. Come on, Aerith."

"Alright. Come on, you guys, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Aerith said sleepily. She sluggishly led them up the stairs toward the tiny bathroom.

Axel carried his own mint toothpaste and green toothbrush, and Roxas's and Sora's bubblegum flavored toothpaste and their bright blue and green toothbrushes. When they reached the bathroom, he gave Sora and Roxas their toothbrushes and their toothpaste.

"I still don't know why you guys don't like the mint toothpaste," Axel said as he squeezed the white gel-like substance out of the tube and onto the brush. "It's really not that bad. And besides, it makes your breath smell better."

"Whatever!" Roxas said as he started to scrub his teeth in front of mirror with Sora. "I hate mint and you know it! Bubblegum tastes a whole lot more better than mint. And it doesn't make sting the inside of my mouth when I'm using it."

Axel just shrugged and started to brush his teeth. "You know that's just your opinion about it. To other people, they would much rather use the mint flavored one than the bubblegum flavored one."

Roxas spat out the frothy blue and pink substance before responding. "Then those people are crazy."

Sora looked at Roxas quizzically, and spat out the blue-pink substance out of his mouth. "Are you calling Axel crazy, then?"

"Yep, mostly because he already is."

Roxas just barely missed being hit on the back of his head by Axel. That marked the end of their discussion as they continued on brushing their teeth clean in silence while staring at their reflections in the mirror.

…

"Okay. So who is gonna sleep on the floor?" Axel asked Roxas and Sora when they had finished brushing their teeth. They were much too tired to change into their pajamas, so they mostly planned to sleep in their regular clothes.

"I think I could," Roxas said as he went to the readied makeshift bed on the floor. "How about you, Sora?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch…" Sora sleepily replied as he lied down on one of the couches, the one farther away from the floor mattress.

Axel picked up one of the spare blankets from the mattress and placed it on Sora. He started to tuck him in even though Sora demanded not to. Axel picked up a stray pillow off of the ground and placed it on the floor mattress.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here with you." Axel said to Roxas who was settling in.

"Alright. Here." Roxas said as he lifted the black and red blanket so Axel can snuggle in. Axel lied down on the mattress, sleeping on the right side away from Roxas. Roxas slept on his left side away from Axel.

"Goodnight Sora. Goodnight Roxas." Axel whispered.

"Goodnight Axel. Goodnight Sora." Roxas whispered.

"Goodnight Roxas. Goodnight Axel." Sora whispered.

Pretty soon they all drifted off to sleep the night away.

**T. J.: MEH.**

**F.K.: Why did you say that?**

**T. J.: MEH!**

**F.K.: Are you pretending to be tied to a chair and gagged?**

**T. J.: MEH! *Shakes around in the chair***

**F.K.: O.O Oh, you are tied to a chair. *Releases T. J. from chair.***

**T. J.: FREEDOM! *Falls on the ground* Okay, ow. That hurt.**

**F.K.: Alright enough with the randomness. T. J. here wasn't really tied to a chair in the first place. She just wanted to be random and funny as usual.**

**T. J.: HEH HEH HEH! RANDOMNESS! IT'S CONTAGIOUS!**

**F.K.: Shut up, Roxy.**

**T. J.: Meheheh.**

**F.K.: Either way, review when ever you can! We like to hear feedback from the readers.**

**T. J.: That's right, listen to the pyro! I want you to review! *Points at you***

**F.K.: I think you're starting to scare the readers again, Roxas. So stop it.**

**T. J.: Meh…**


	10. Of Surprises and Dog Hair

**Ch. 10: Of Surprises and Dog Hair**

**T. J.: HIYA, READERS OF MARS AND BEYOND! I HAIL FROM PLANET EARTH!**

**F.K.: Really? Then what planet do I hail from?**

**T. J.: A planet where the residents don't have any humor. :3**

**F.K.: Hey! That's not funny! Do you know you don't actually hail from Earth?**

**T. J.: I know. I hail from Destiny Islands! XD**

**F.K.: No, you hail from Hundred Acre Woods.**

**T. J.: If I did, then I wouldn't look like this. Anyways, I come from… HALLOWEEN TOWN! Greetings, Earthlings! I come in peace!**

**F.K.: Alright, enough with the random discussions of aliens and planets and worlds from Kingdom Hearts.**

**T. J.: You do know that planets and worlds are the same things?**

**F.K.: Yes, but it's different when it comes to KH, Roxas.**

**T. J.: ORLY?**

**F.K.: YARLY!**

**T. J.: ORLY?**

**F.K.: YARLY AND YOU KNOW IT! Anyways, this chapter is about our second day over there at Washington state. Reminder again that most of the things have been changed so that it would fit in the KH universe, and our cousins' names are not Cid, Aerith and Yuffie.**

**T. J.: Hey, if we both died, which one of us would you miss the most?**

**F.K.: T. J., why did you ask that so randomly?**

**T. J.: Just wondering what the readers would say.**

**F.K.: Okay then. KH doesn't belong to us the last time we checked, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**T. J.: I don't know. *Pulls out a check board* It says here that we do own it.**

**F.K.: You do realize that's your Christmas list?**

**T. J.: SANTA EXISTS!**

**F.K.: Uhhh, enjoy the chapter?**

**T. J.: OR EAT VOLTAGE! *Pulls out Zeus's Master Bolt***

**F.K.: Hopefully you won't end up like Larxene, or I will kill you.**

Roxas woke up the next day yawning. He looked around and saw Sora lying down on the couch farther away from him, playing on his PSP. Sora was usually always the first one up. Axel was sleeping opposite of Roxas, still turned away and hogging the blanket while he dozed.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, picked up his book and started reading it for who knows how long. Once Roxas starts reading a book, he starts to ignore the rest of the world.

Eventually Axel woke up yawning and stretching. The first he did was look around for a bit, take out his iPod, check the time, then fell back asleep.

"You guys do know that it's 7:00, right?" Axel said, voice slightly muffled by the blanket covering his mouth.

Roxas looked up slightly from his book. "Really? I didn't notice," he said sarcastically. "And I didn't even care in the first place."

"Thought you wanted to know."

"Yeah, well, we don't Ax."

"Wow, you're starting to be like Larxene."

"Shut up!"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to read!" Sora said without taking his eyes off of the book.

"Okay I can't sleep anymore. I'm gonna read." Axel said to particularly no one.

After a while of turning pages and reading, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs were heard. Leon appeared, and went straight to the kitchen. The stove turned on by the sound of it, the fridge opened, a pan was placed on the stove, and the smell of refried beans wafted through the air and into the living room.

Leon strode out of the kitchen in his usual Leon way towards the living room. He still doesn't particularly trust Roxas and Axel, but he still has to be nice to everyone. He went in the room to find that everyone is awake and reading books. He honestly didn't know that Nobodies could read in the first place.

Leon cleared his throat loudly to be heard. "Hey everybody, breakfast is going to be served in about fifteen minutes, just to let you know."

"Okay." Roxas and Sora say in unison without looking away from their books. Axel remained silent.

"Did you catch what I said, Axel? Or do you want me to repeat it?" Leon asked the pyro. Axel still remained silent, being as responsive as a rock.

"Axel?" Leon asked again, only louder that time.

"I'm sorry, Axel isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." Roxas said while putting his book down.

Leon turned towards Roxas in annoyance. "Are you acting like his answering machine?"

Roxas remained silent, staring at Leon with a bored expression on his face.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Is that all?" Roxas said finally. "Is that all that you wish to say?"

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" Axel said as he snapped back into reality again.

"Leon said that breakfast is gonna be ready in about fifteen minutes." Roxas answered in his strange cheerful way.

"Okay."

"You don't even care, do you?"

"Nope."

"You're not even hungry?"

"I'm feeling my stomach growling and turning and all that stuff, but I'm good. I think you and Sora are hungry because you guys wouldn't eat your tacos after I told you what meat was used for them."

"Hey, the name of the meat and where it came from can actually make anyone lose their appetites."

"Anyone with a light stomach, sure. But the meat isn't at all that bad. It doesn't get you sick or anything, it's just meat. It's almost like eating a hotdog, good but the ingredients are down right gross."

"Okay, enough about the topic of disgusting foods." Leon said with his hands raised in surrender. Surprisingly he didn't leave during Axel's and Roxas's conversation.

"Sorry 'bout that." Roxas said. Axel went through another zoned out phase as he started to read his book again.

More footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. A rather tired looking Yuffie appeared before them with light purple pajamas and a zebra patterned blanket over her shoulders like a cape. She took in Leon, then Sora, the rest of the living room, then at Roxas and Axel.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Umm, Leon, there is like… two people here. And also Sora. What is Sora and those two people doing here?"

"Hi I'm Roxas!" Roxas said as he held out a hand for Yuffie to shake. Yuffie stared at him for a minute, then she took the hand and shook it.

"Yuffie." She said. "Who's the red head over there?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said without looking away from the book.

"Nice to meet you, Axel and Roxas." Yuffie said as she yawned wide.

Roxas tried hard, but then he yawned too. Sora also failed and he also started to yawn. Leon tried to hide it by covering his mouth and leaving the room. Axel buried his face deeper into his book, hiding his yawn.

"Why are yawns always so contagious?" Roxas asked to no one in particular.

"I don't really know." Yuffie answered anyway. She flopped down on the couch next to Sora, grabbed the remote and started to surf the numerous channels on the TV.

"What show do you want to watch?" she asked to them.

"Is there any 'Ghost Adventures' on?" Axel said as he put his book away and sat down on the couch nearest to the mattress.

"Axel, I think you're addicted to that show." Roxas pointed out matter of factly.

"I am not!" Axel defended himself as he gave Roxas a hard stare.

Roxas slightly chuckled as he sat down next to the pyro. "Yes you are. Don't deny it."

"Whatever! Is 'Mythbusters' on?" Axel sighed in defeat.

"Actually, it is." Yuffie said as she stopped on a channel. It was showing "Mythbusters" of course.

Sora, Roxas, Axel and Yuffie remained watching the show for quite a while, until Leon called them over to eat breakfast. They all went and washed their hands good, then they all sat down at the table and started to help themselves with the refried beans that they are having for breakfast.

There wasn't much room on the table, since it was only designed to hold five people. Yuffie, Leon, Roxas, Sora, and a tired looking Aerith took the seats while Axel remained standing, leaning against the wall and eating his mashed up beans with a spoon.

"So where is Cid, anyway?" Roxas asked once his mouth wasn't full of food.

"Oh, he works," Aerith said through a glass of orange juice. "He usually gets up early and goes to work, then he comes back late, mostly around dinner."

"And he doesn't have lunch?" Axel asked from his corner.

"Oh, he does have lunch. He mostly packs it up early in the morning before he goes. Or else he would come here and eat." Aerith answered.

"Okay, guess that makes sense." Axel said as he resumed eating. Not much conversation was made after that.

Once they finished and they placed their dirty dishes in the sink, Yuffie, Aerith, Roxas, Sora and Axel went back to the living room and watched more TV. Leon just went outside and killed more Heartless without anyone helping, much to his annoyance.

After awhile, they got sick of watching TV. The three boys placed their shoes on and folded all of the blankets, while Yuffie laced her long boots on and tracked down her weapons upstairs. Aerith stood there and helped the boys with their folding.

"Alright everyone!" Yuffie yelled out as she came downstairs with her weapons in her hands. "Since you two are new to Hollow Bastion, I just want you to know that if you see a Heartless, just holler for either me or Sora to take it out."

"Uh, we have weapons too, Yuffie," Roxas pointed out. "Wanna see?"

As a result, Roxas summoned up Oblivion and Oathkeeper, whereas Axel summoned up his twin chakrams in a burst of flames. Both Aerith and Yuffie looked at the weapons wide-eyed with surprise.

"Cool," both Yuffie and Aerith say at the same time.

"Can we go now?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Yuffie said. She led the group towards the door but she didn't open it.

"What's the matter? Scared of going outside?" teased Axel when Yuffie made no move to open it.

"No, I'm not scared of going outside." Yuffie said to her defense.

"Then why aren't you opening the door?"

"Because I have learned one thing about opening the door first whenever it's early."

Axel moved in front of her and put his hand on the knob. "Really? And what's that, may I ask?"

He turned the knob, and was brought to the ground when Buffy jumped on him. She started to pad around Axel and started to lick his face like there was no tomorrow. She was wagging her tail endlessly and was getting her fur all over him in just a matter of seconds.

"That is why." Yuffie answered as she walked past the fallen pyro and the hyperactive mutt.

Everyone else followed Yuffie out the door, and they were greeted by the other dogs. They stopped and petted them as they waited for Axel to come and get himself clear of the dog hair on his shirt.

Once he caught up, they all started walking along the streets being followed by the four dogs. Buffy followed her old master of course, and Lulu started to follow Roxas like a tiny stalker.

Often times, Axel would throw a green tennis ball for Buffy to chase, but she usually just leaves it somewhere near him, or else come back with a Heartless in her mouth. Axel, Roxas, Sora or Yuffie would just kill the Heartless presents that Buffy would bring, but that just makes her get even more for them, thinking it was some kind of game. They tried to get the other dogs to also help, but they didn't quite catch on.

Lulu, unlike the other dogs, remained at Roxas's side at all times. She would sometimes put her front paws on his legs and her back paws on his shoes, demanding to be picked up and petted. She is often times called "Stalker Dog" by Sora, Axel and Roxas because of her issue of following Roxas everywhere.

After about two hours or so, the group went back to the house and went inside feeling hungry. They had to leave the dogs outside because Leon doesn't like dogs inside the building, especially Lulu who always leaves behind messes while inside.

After a long silence of getting dog hair out of their clothes, Roxas broke the silence with the most important question that always bugs him after defeating a horde of Heartless.

"Can we have lunch?" he asked while rubbing his stomach to show that he's empty.

"Yeah," Yuffie answered as she put her weapons down on the couch. "I think Merlin made something while we're gone."

She traveled down to the kitchen to investigate, then came back a few seconds later with a grin on her face.

"It's enchiladas, isn't it?" Aerith sighed.

"Yep!" Yuffie cheered as she marched back to the kitchen and started to wash her hands at the sink. Roxas, Axel and Sora traveled upstairs to wash their hands in the bathroom while Aerith washed hers in the kitchen sink.

As they all grabbed their helpings of enchiladas, everyone sat down at the table, and Axel actually got a seat that time. He sat at the head of the table, with Roxas and Sora at his right and Yuffie and Aerith at his left.

"Heh, I don't know why, but this kinda makes me think that I'm a king or something, and that the rest of you are my subjects." Axel said in amusement.

"Well, good thing that you're not a real king, or else we will all be doomed forever." Roxas remarked. "Personally, I think I would make a better king than you, Axel."

"I'm just happy that you're not a real king, or else you would make the whole world explode in just a few seconds." Sora stated.

"Shut up, Sora." Roxas said

"Make me." Sora taunted. He just barely missed being sprinkled by water and ice cubes.

…

"Oh great, they're here." Yuffie said as she looked out the window. By the way that she said it, she was not happy.

"Who's here?" Roxas asked as he turned away from the TV. It was showing Axel's favorite show, 'Ghost Adventures'.

"She's talking about Huey, Dewey and Louie. They sometimes like to come over here and play on Cid's hockey table almost all day." Aerith explained. "They can be quite annoying at times, especially if they start talking about something random."

Right on cue, the three small ducks came through the door, completely ignored everyone, went into a different room, and started to play on Cid's table hockey. Even with the door closed, they can still hear the puck hitting against the metal sides of the table.

"Wow, hearing that sound of metal against metal is annoying all on its own." Roxas said after about five minutes.

"I know, right?" Yuffie agreed.

After a few minutes, Sora got up from his spot on the couch and went towards Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas? I was wondering if you could maybe make a corridor to Destiny Islands, because I kinda want to visit Riku for a bit." Sora asked his Nobody nicely. He knew for a fact that Roxas doesn't work with anyone whenever they yell or be mean to him.

"I don't wanna!" complained Roxas. "Can't you ask Axel to do it?"

"I don't think Axel wants to, so I asked you instead."

"Well, I'm feeling kinda lazy today, so if you wanna go anywhere, you better ask Axel."

"Fine," Sora spat back to Roxas, slightly annoyed at him.

"Lazy bum." Sora muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Roxas said angrily.

"You were supposed to!" Sora said cheerfully to get on Roxas's nerves. He then walked over to Axel who has his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Hey, Axel? Can you create a corridor to Destiny Islands so I can visit Riku for a bit?" Sora asked hopefully.

Axel blinked several times, then turned to look at Sora rather confused. "Huh? Wait, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You zoned-out again, haven't you?"

"I always do whenever I'm watching TV. That's why it was created: To keep people zoned-out and to make them ignore other people."

"Whatever. Anyways, can you make a corridor to Destiny Islands so I can visit Riku?"

"Sure, but we would have to go somewhere were Yuffie and Aerith won't see me make a corridor." Axel said as he got up.

"Let's go outside for a sec." Sora suggested.

"Sure, but we better be careful when we open the door." Axel said as he remembered the last time.

They both went outside, leaving Roxas alone in a room with two girls.

"This makes me feel slightly uncomfortable…" Roxas muttered under his breath. Living in a place that mostly consists of boys for a long period of time can make someone feel weird around girls.

Roxas didn't feel uncomfortable for long before Axel came back inside without Sora.

"Hey Axel? Where's Sora?" Yuffie asked when she noticed that the over active Keyblade Wielder wasn't with them.

Axel looked at her in confusion. "Hmm? Oh right, Sora."

He started to scratch the back of his head to think of a suitable answer. Then he decided to stick with half of the truth.

"Uh, I led him back to the Gummi ship that we used to get here. He wanted to go to Destiny Islands to drop a visit with Riku and Kairi for a while. He will probably come back in about an hour or so, depending if he remembers to come back."

He then sat on the couch next to Roxas and whispered, "Or if I remember to pick him up."

Roxas whispered back to Axel. "You created a corridor for him, didn't you?"

"Yep. I don't trust him not crashing the Gummi ship."

"Oh, that's right. Like that last incident?"

"The last incident was ugly. I'm surprised we didn't get in trouble for that."

Both Axel and Roxas slightly shuddered at the memory of what had happened the last time they let Sora near a Gummi ship.

They all continued watching TV, this time it was showing a show called "My Ghost Story".

Right in the middle of the show, Yuffie started to giggle for no apparent reason. She would stop whenever Axel or Roxas would look at her, but then she would continue giggling when they turned away.

"Why are you giggling like that, Yuffie?" Roxas asked finally. He just can't listen to people giggle like that because giggling makes him think that they're devising an evil plan or something.

"What? Does it bother you?" Yuffie asked him in an innocent tone.

"YES, it does."

"Fine then." Yuffie remained quiet for a bit, then something came to her. "Giggle giggle."

Roxas looked at her in annoyance. "Why did you just say that?"

"What? Oh, you mean 'giggle giggle'?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, that. Why did you say that when I told you to stop giggling?"

"Because it doesn't really count as a real giggle."

"I can't believe she found a loophole!" Axel said suddenly. He has never seen anyone finding a loophole to bother Roxas before, save for Luxord, of course.

"Yeah, well, just as long as she doesn't keep it up, it won't bug me that much." Roxas said as he focused his attention on the television screen.

Despite his wishes, Yuffie kept saying "giggle, giggle" at the most inappropriate moments. In the middle of a conversation, she would say it. During a long period of silence, she would say it. If someone starts to talk, she would say.

Eventually, Roxas's eye started to twitch, and that made Yuffie start to giggle a real giggle. That just confirmed Roxas's suspicions about Yuffie coming up with an evil plan to torture him.

…

"Hey everyone!" Cid yelled out as he came through the door. He was covered in dog hair, no doubt tackled by the dogs when he came.

"Hey Cid!" everyone in the living room responded back to him. Even Sora who came back a few minutes ago.

Cid started to look around the room, searching for something. "Has anyone seen the phone?"

Axel's eyes widened as he slowly took the phone next to him away from view. "Nooooo…"

Cid rolled his eyes as he went over and took the phone away from him. He walked out of the room and went somewhere else.

Roxas seemed to have remembered something. "Uh, Yuffie, how does Cid feel if three kids almost broke his hockey table?"

Yuffie considered this for a bit, then answered. "Mad. Very mad. It took him forever to save enough munny to buy that thing."

"Really? Because when Huey, Dewey and Louie were playing with it, they were hitting the pucks too hard, and they kept reaching over the table to hit it, and don't ask me how the strawberry jam got in there."

"Seriously? What did happen? And what did they do with the jam?"

"Well, I think you will get your answer in three, two, one-"

"WHO WROTE THIS ON MY HOCKEY TABLE?" Cid yelled out loud enough to be heard around the whole house.

Yuffie, Aerith, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Leon and Merlin all went over to where Cid is to see what happened.

Cid's face is as red as a tomato, his body held ridged and stiff. Much how Axel holds himself when he finds out that Roxas ate all of his candy.

"Just who did this?" Cid hissed through gritted teeth. Everyone looked at the table, which showed a funny stick figure of Cid in jelly saying, "Hi I'm Cid, and I like to use magic!" in sloppy handwriting. The stick figure was wearing a badly drawn cloak, a pointy hat, and a wand that seems to be casting a spell. Even though the whole picture is very badly drawn, everyone can still see that the figure has a long beard like Merlin's, and it also has ridiculous glasses over its eyes, like Harry Potter's glasses. And for some reason the little mustache it has made him look like he has Mario's mustache.

Roxas stared at wide-eyed, then broke out into laughter. Sora also started to roll around on the floor with his Nobody. Yuffie and Aerith tired hard and failed to hide their giggles. Leon was trying hard to keep his face straight, and he almost failed. Axel grinned and started to laugh hard and roll around on the floor with Sora and Roxas, trying hard to ask someone for a camera. Cid looked like he might just kill everyone in the room, while Merlin looked at the picture in interest.

"Now how am I gonna get this sticky stuff off of the table?" Cid furiously yelled.

Merlin soon came up with an idea. "Why don't we just use magic to clean this table?"

Cid's mood darkened. "No. I'm afraid you might just mess up the spell and turn the hockey table into a frog or a squirrel."

"Nonsense! All I have to do is just remember the spell and it will be gone!" Merlin flexed his fingers for a bit, and said something no one understood.

The spell worked, and the jelly is off of the table, but it turned into strawberry flavored gelatin instead. Yuffie, Sora, Roxas and Axel looked at the jello in surprise, then they dived for the wobbly dessert.

"Oh, so that was the gelatin spell I was trying so hard to remember…" Merlin muttered to himself.

Leon, Cid and Aerith just stared at the table as the two Keybladers, the ninja and the pyro ravaged the jello off of the table. When they finished, their faces are covered with the red color, their hair has some bits of the jello, and their clothes has some of the red dye as well.

"You five look like you've just fought in a battle, but you only got covered in bright red blood." Leon stated as he looked at their condition.

"Yeah, well, it's a battle hard fought for jello!" Roxas cheered in a battle cry.

"Are you guys going to change into something else?" Leon sighed. He just couldn't understand Roxas's sense of humor.

"How about smores instead?" Roxas said, ignoring Leon's request. Everyone around him agreed, and they all set off to find the ingredients for the smores.

Yuffie found the marshmallows, Axel found the gram crackers, and Sora and Roxas started to fight over the Hershey chocolate bars. Aerith helped by finding the metal rods that they use whenever they have smores.

Yuffie, Aerith, Sora and Axel all went outside to cook the smores. Roxas stayed inside because he got wrapped up in his new manga book that he got some time ago.

"Why aren't these matches working?" Yuffie muttered to herself. She had already tried about three different matches, and each one failed.

Frustrated, she threw the matches down in the wood pile. "Forget it, they won't work."

Axel looked at her, then at the wood pile. "Stand back, everyone."

Sora, Yuffie and Aerith all stood back as Axel summoned up a fire ball. He then tossed it into the woodpile without another word.

"Anyone got their marshmallows ready?" Sora asked as he stuck a marshmallow on a rod. He then toasted it over the fire with Axel.

When they finished, Aerith and Yuffie both got their rods and marshmallows and started to toast them. Sora toasted an extra marshmallow for Roxas.

They placed the chocolate bit and the gram crackers on their marshmallows, and they created their smores. Axel and Sora went inside while Yuffie and Aerith were placed in charge of the fire.

"Hey Roxas! We got your smore done!" Sora yelled as he went to the living room where Roxas was acting like a couch potato.

"Huh? Oh right! Thanks!" Roxas said as he accepted the smore from Sora.

The two Keyblade Wielders went to the kitchen to eat them so they wouldn't leave a mess of crumbs in the living room. They stood there enjoying their smores when Cid came up to them.

"You should try them from the microwave. They taste a lot more better than by fire." Cid said.

"Really?" Sora said, not entirely convinced by Cid's remark. "Prove it."

"Alright." Cid replied as he grabbed a marshmallow. He placed the marshmallow on the plate and set it inside the microwave for a couple of seconds. After it was done, he then stuffed a chocolate bit inside the gooey marshmallow and placed it between two gram crackers. Then he gave it Sora.

Sora stared at it for a bit, then took a bite. His eyes widened as he ate the rest of the smore.

"You guys should try this! It's super good, I swear!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think I rather pass." Axel said.

"Can I try one?" Roxas asked. Cid nodded and prepared another one for Roxas.

Yuffie and Aerith soon came inside with more toasted marshmallows and made more smores. Everyone, including Cid, Merlin, and Leon when they convinced him, started to eat smores.

Cid soon went upstairs to get something, though he wouldn't say what.

"What is Cid getting?" Roxas said to Yuffie with his mouth full of smores and chocolate.

Yuffie swallowed her smore before responding. "I don't think he's going to get anything, Roxas. If I'm guessing right, I think he will just turn on his music and start dancing like a lunatic in three, two, one."

Right on cue, a random song in a different language started playing.

"What language is that in?" Roxas asked. "Is it in Japanese or somethin'?"

Axel started to listen to the music. "No, I think you're wrong. I think that's French."

"He listens to both, actually," Aerith said. "And whenever he plays them, he acts silly and starts to dance whenever someone sees him."

"Really?" Axel asked.

Axel went to the base of the stairs leading up, and he saw Cid standing around. When Cid saw Axel looking, he starts dancing like he is drunk. Axel saw that and started to laugh like crazy when he saw that.

Roxas turned to Axel when he heard him laughing for no reason.

"You saw Cid start dancing, didn't you?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. And he dances like he's drunk." Axel responded when he got his breath back.

…

"I want to sleep on the couch again." Sora said as he claimed the couch again.

"Okay. Me and Axel will sleep on the floor again." Roxas said.

Axel and Roxas both lied down on the ground and started to get themselves comfortable in the huge, soft black and red blanket. They both lied down on the same spots they slept yesterday, with Roxas sleeping on his left side and Axel on his right side.

"Goodnight everyone." Axel said as he drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight Ax." Sora and Roxas said together in unison.

"You still creep me out whenever you do that."

**F.K.: FINALLY DONE! Oh, and by the way everyone, T. J. and our brother Sora aren't here right now. They're both at school celebrating the last day of school today. It's supposed to be a half day today, so they should be coming back soon. The reason why I didn't go to school today is because I seriously didn't want to, and I was way too tired. So I slept in, and I missed the bus. And that's how I'm writing this right now! So if you don't mind, drop a review anytime so we can hear what you think about our weird trip to the state of Washington. Oh, and one more thing! After we finish writing chapters based off of our trip (which is only two more days/chapters left to go!), we will return to Roxas messing around in Castle Oblivion with Demyx and Axel and the cats, and we might make some chapters about why Leon hates Axel so much, and how Roxas messes up with Vexen's experiments. Oh great, I just heard the door open. Roxas and Sora are here.**

**T. J.: HHEEEYY! I'M HOME! Oh, hi peoples. I just got back from school. And I saw Porsha and our conversation went like this:**

**Porsha: BYE ROXAS!**

**Me: BYE LUXORD! BIRTH BY SLEEP!**

**Porsha: *Laugh* RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!**

**Me: Really? I mean yeah, but really?**

**Porsha: *laughs***

**T. J.: And that's how it went. And since F.K. is reading my Memory Book, I'll sign the chapter off. We'll see you guys next time! And HAPPY SUMMER! Bye. :P **


	11. Longest Day EVER

**Ch. 11: Longest Day EVER**

**T. J.: "All hail Shadow! Heroes rise again! Obliterating everything that's not your friend!"**

**F.K.: T. J., shut up already with that song. You're not even a Sonic fan, so why sing it?**

**T. J.: IT'S NOT ABOUT SONIC! IT'S ABOUT SHADOW!**

**F.K.: You aren't even a Shadow fan. You just heard of that song randomly out of a fic, and when you decided to look it up, you start to love that song.**

**T. J.: Ah, well, things lead to stranger things. And I just made that up. I'M EPIC!**

**F.K.: No, T. J., you're not. You're just acting weird again for the readers probably.**

**T. J.: I want to play a game…**

**F.K.: Haven't heard you say that in a couple of chapters. Anyways, sorry we weren't able to write this chapter sooner. I had lost the paper that I used to write down what had happened to our trip to the state of Washington, and I couldn't find it for a few days.**

**T. J.: She found it a few days later. In her POCKET! Epic fail.**

**F.K.: Hey, I didn't know it was still in my pocket. All I remembered was that I folded it, put it in there, and I thought I had took it out and placed it somewhere else.**

**T. J.: "Bow your head low, all hail Shadow!"**

**F.K.: Stop singing that song already. Okay, we don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do.**

**T. J.: "Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack. Don't know if we're ever going to get him back."**

**F.K.: Okay, stop singing altogether. You can sing in your other fic. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

As usual, Roxas wakes up to find that Sora is awake before him and playing on his PSP, while Axel is sleeping away the morning. Axel is never a morning person, and he just about hates anyone who is and bothers him to wake up before 9:00.

Roxas woke Axel up all the time back at Castle Oblivion, but it never ends pretty. Especially that time when he took a nap during a super long meeting. It's a very good thing that Axel never remembers what happens while he's partially awake and asleep, or else Roxas would probably be dead by now.

During the time that Roxas put himself in charge of waking up Axel and bothering him, Roxas has figured out many different ways to wake up a sleeping pyro. Putting water on a pyro is never a good idea, neither is trying to set him on fire. That would only make the fire grow out of control. Pretending that there is cake in the fridge is an awesome way to wake him up, but terrible when he figures out it was a lie. Another good way is by poking him on the back when he is sleeping on his side. Axel really does not like being poked on the back, mostly because it makes him yelp like a girl, and it makes him feel that either a spider or a snake is crawling down his back.

As Roxas looked at the sleeping Axel, he started to grin rather evilly, like how he always does whenever he's about to conduct a plan to bother someone.

He got up from where he was sleeping and went over to the sink. He opened the faucet all the way to cold, and placed his finger in there. After his finger is covered completely with the icy water, he walked over back to the living room. He removed the blanket off of Axel's sleeping figure, and poked him on the back.

Axel opened his eyes wide suddenly, and let out a small scream. He scrambled away from where he was sleeping and started to look around the room in fear. He is obviously searching for the snakes or spiders in the room, but there was none.

All he could find is a rather triumphant looking Roxas with a soaked finger. Realizing what this means, Axel narrowed his eyes dangerously as he feels his clenched fists warm up with small flames.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled as the fire on his hands grew larger.

Roxas just looked at the fire on Axel's hands, then looked at him straight in the eye with a bored poker face.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything." Roxas stated simply.

If looks can kill, Roxas would be dead by now.

"Oh, I think you did do something to me, Roxas." Axel said as he continued to death glare Roxas.

"Like what? Please explain what you're framing me for."

"You put cold water on your finger and poked me on the back while I was sleeping, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Or else maybe Sora did it."

"Okay, first off, Sora's finger isn't wet, yours is. And secondly, only you know that I really hate being poked on the back."

As Axel continued glaring, Roxas eventually broke down and started to laugh hard.

"You look funny when you're trying to death glare someone!" Roxas said between laughs.

Axel just stared blankly at Roxas for a bit, which made Roxas laugh even more. Then Axel started to chase Roxas around the living room and the kitchen.

"GET BACK OVER HERE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" a furious Axel screamed while running.

"NEVAH! YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Roxas yelled back. He knows that Axel won't actually kill him, but he still doesn't want to know what will happen if he slows down for Axel to catch him.

After about five minutes of sprinting around the building, they finally slowed down and stopped chasing each other. Sora was totally oblivious to what was happening around him, up until Axel and Roxas collapsed on the couches sweating and panting like they had just ran a marathon. He knows he shouldn't ask, but he just had to know.

"Why are you guys so sweaty like you had just ran a marathon?" Sora asked in a bored tone.

Axel is the first to answer. "Because… Roxas here… Poked me on the back… While I was… Sleeping."

"Hey… You wouldn't wake up…. When I was calling… your name." Roxas panted in his own defense.

"I was… Partially awake… When you poked me… And you didn't… Say my name!"

"Oh yes… I did… I called your name… for about… five minutes!"

"Oh… Yeah? Well… I'll just ask… Sora about it… Since he was awake… When you woke me up."

Axel turned his attention towards Sora, his breath starting to return.

"Did you hear… Roxas calling my name for five minutes, Sora?" Axel questioned.

"No, not really. Mostly because I was playing my PSP, and I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me." Sora answered.

"Hah! Now you don't have any proof about it!" Roxas exclaimed triumphantly.

"We can take this issue to court if we have to, but that would be just down right ridiculous!" Axel said.

"Whatever! Let's just go have some breakfast now. I'm hungry after all of that sprinting for my life." Roxas said as he started to death glare Axel.

"Uh, I think I would much rather wait for everyone else to wake up first in order to have breakfast." Axel said.

"Awww, come on!" Roxas whined. "Can't you just cook up something with your fire?"

"Well, yes, but that's beside the point. First off, I don't know very many recipes to even be qualified as a cook. And secondly, if I even knew many recipes, I couldn't decide on which food I wanted to eat. And you know very well that I'm very indecisive."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but still! I'm hungry!" Roxas continued on whining.

"Oh, just can it already! You're gonna give me more headaches than usual." Axel said as he gripped the sides of his head and tried to plug out the noise of Roxas's whining.

Sora continued to play on his PSP while Roxas started to reread his manga book and Axel returned to sleeping the morning away. Yuffie soon came down eventually with Aerith and started to watch something on TV. Leon and Cid soon came down with Merlin and they started to talk about something in the kitchen. Cloud soon came too, mostly to drop a visit and see how they're doing.

Eventually, a bunch of people came that Roxas just gave up on trying to remember them all and to see if he recognized any of them. He just turned his attention to the TV like what everyone else around him was doing.

"Ugh, why do they have to talk so much?" Axel said as he gripped the sides of his head again to cover his ears from their endless discussions.

"I don't know," Sora said. "Maybe it's because they're grown-ups?"

"Well, I'm a grown-up and I don't talk that much."

"Yeah, well- wait a sec! You're a grown-up? I didn't know that!"

"Sora, you're slow. How old do you think I am?"

"Uh, I originally thought you were a teenager, but obviously older than me and Roxas by a few years."

"Uh, no. I'm in my twenties, Sora. You should know that, considering that I'm taller than you my quite a bit, and also by the fact that I'm at a legal age to drink."

"You are? I didn't know you drink."

"I don't drink, to be honest with you."

"Then why did you say that?"

"You seriously weren't listening to Roxas when he was telling you about all of those times I was accidentally drunk?"

"Actually, I was listening to him. It's just that, why did you drink when you know what will happen to you?"

"Honestly, I didn't know all of that happened to me when I was drunk. Roxas always told me what happened to me after I wake up with a pounding headache. And why do I drink? Mostly because I don't know how alcohol tastes like, and after a taste, I usually spit it out of my mouth. But it's mostly the smells of the drinks that really gets to my head and make me act that way."

"Oh, that makes absolutely no sense at all."

Axel face palmed himself at that point. "Let me put it this way: The smell is what gets me drunk, not the drinks themselves. And all of those drinks are usually from Luxord's bar, and I'm pretty sure he puts rum in just about everything that he drinks. That could explain why he's able to win every single drinking contest with Xigbar and Xaldin."

"Wow. People in the Organization are weird when it comes to what they do whenever they're not out to kill me." Sora said as he turned back to the television screen.

"Oh, it's even weirder whenever Roxas is around to bother them." Axel said as he focused on what is showing on the screen in front of him.

The talking and barks of laughter seem to not show any signs of stopping anytime soon, and Roxas is getting hungrier by the minute. He started to feel a bit more cranky and shorter of patience than usual. Roxas needs to get something to eat and fast, before he starts to act up even weirder and more bothersome than usual.

Roxas stared blankly at a wall, deep in thought. He started to look around the whole room, still thinking hard about something, until his eyes rested on Axel. Roxas started to grin as he thought up of another way to bother his fiery friend.

He leaned in a bit closer, and poked Axel on the shoulder. Axel ignored it at first, so Roxas poked him a second time. Roxas could see that Axel's eyes have narrowed, which meant to him that Axel is being annoyed with him. He continued poking him repeatedly, often times in a beat of a song that he has playing through his head.

Axel soon got sick of being poked by Roxas, so he started to poke him roughly back. Roxas poked Axel harder in response, which then made Axel started to jab him hard. Pretty soon both friends started to jab each other roughly as they started their poking war.

No one noticed Axel and Roxas poking each other in their poking war until Yuffie stared at them in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them, not knowing if she will be heard. But she did.

"We're having a poking war!" Roxas answered as he still went on poking Axel.

Yuffie stared at them blankly. "Why are you guys having a poking war?"

"Because Roxas was the one who started it, then he soon dragged me into it! I'm trying to make him stop poking me and leave me alone." Axel answered, not looking at her.

"You guys do know that if you keep on poking each other, it won't solve anything." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes it does! It proves who the better poker is!" Roxas said in a very determined tone of voice.

"Wow, you guys are both equally weird."

"SHUT UP!" Roxas and Axel yell out at the same time.

As the sounds of conversations from the kitchen start to dwindle and diminish, so did Roxas's and Axel's poking war. The sounds of low growling coming from Roxas's stomach reminded him of breakfast.

Aromas coming from the kitchen made Roxas's stomach growl even louder. Everyone else's stomachs start to growl as well, every one of them at different tones. Roxas started to smile a small smile as he thought that everyone's stomachs are now conducting an orchestra.

After about five minutes, Cid appeared through the doorway to the living room, slightly shocked at the sounds of the stomach growling orchestra.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready right now, so if you guys are hungry, you better start washing your hands now!" Cid announced to everyone.

Roxas is the first to jump out of his spot and run upstairs to wash his hands, followed closely by Axel and Sora, with Yuffie and Aerith taking a much slower pace behind them.

After they finished washing their hands, they went back downstairs and helped themselves to something that looks like the enchiladas from the other day put in a blender for a few seconds. But it still is food, and it smells extremely good, if not for that tiny tint of spice thrown in.

Once Roxas, Axel, Sora, Yuffie and Aerith seated themselves, they started to dig into their food. There wasn't much conversation made, for everyone in the table is hungry.

As Roxas kept shoveling mouthfuls of food into his mouth, he started to experience a strange tingling sensation at the back of his mouth and on his tongue. The sensation started to burn his tongue slightly like fire, soon increasing in power. Roxas looked down on his plate to make sure, and his suspicions are proven correct.

They are hard to spot, but they are there. Upon closer inspection, Roxas can see that there is small cut up pieces of jalapenos in his food. Roxas hates jalapenos, and anything else that is very spicy.

He swallowed his last mouthful, and fetched himself a glass of water to wash down the spice and taste. He doesn't like to waste food, and he doesn't want to be viewed as a wimp not able to handle jalapenos.

He can see that Sora isn't bothered much with the spiciness, and Axel is defiantly no stranger to fire and spicy foods, so he just sucked it up and continued eating his food without complaint.

Surprisingly, Roxas is the first one to finish his food, followed closely by Sora. Yuffie and Aerith soon finished, and Axel finished last. It really is no surprise to Roxas, mostly because he knows that Axel is a naturally slow eater, and he will only eat fast if he's excited about something.

When everyone finished and went back to the living room, Sora immediately went up to Axel. He wanted to go back to Destiny Islands because of a promise he made to Riku the other day.

"Hey Axel? Can you create another corridor for me so I can go to Destiny Islands again?" Sora asked the sleepy pyro.

Axel yawned wide before he answered. "Sure, why not? Just why so you want to go there again?"

"Riku challenged me to a fishing contest yesterday, and we didn't have enough time to fish that day because you came and picked me up. So I promised him that tomorrow I would come and do the challenge. And since today is tomorrow, I wanted to ask you if I can go to Destiny Islands now."

"Alright, fine," Axel said as he got up from his spot on the couch. "Let's go outside again so I can create that corridor."

Axel went to the door and opened it, just barely missing Buffy almost slamming into him. He closed the door behind him and Sora with Buffy following obediently.

Axel looked around just to double check no one is around, then he relaxed and created a corridor of darkness to Destiny Islands. Axel went in first just to make sure it does go Destiny Islands, then he went back and got Sora.

"Just remember I will come back in about an hour to get you." Axel reminded the energetic Keyblade Wielder.

"Okay Axel. See you later!"

"Bye Sora. See you in an hour, partner." Axel said as he went back.

He appeared outside of the Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee (or the H. B. R. C. for short), and he started to play around with the dogs. Buffy would sometimes come back with a Heartless in her mouth instead of a green tennis ball, giving it to Axel as a present. Even if the presents always end up being destroyed, she always brings them to him, thinking it is a very fun game of Fetch the Heartless.

…

"Hey Roxas? What time is it?" Axel asked. He had just back inside, still covered with dog fur, and he has completely lost track of time.

Roxas thought about it, and he checked his watch. "It's already an hour since you dropped off Sora at Destiny Islands."

"Okay, time to go get your Other." Axel said as he got up from the couch.

He went outside and created a corridor to Destiny Islands once he made sure no one is around. Axel appeared at the beach, and he saw Sora walking beside Riku and Kairi with two fish strung up in his hand.

Sora spotted him first, and he broke out running. Riku stood there looking confused why Sora started running, but when he saw Axel standing there, he immediately understood. Kairi also saw and recognized Axel, and her expression looked like "WTF?" the whole time.

Sora soon caught up to Axel, and hugged him tightly, not even caring if the fish touched him or not. Riku tried to hide his laughter when he saw Axel's discomfort of the situation. Even Kairi started to smile slightly as she saw her friend hugging the pyro.

"Uh, Sora? Can you please let go now?" Axel asked after a bit.

"Okay!" Sora said, his voice muffled from burying his face into Axel's torso. His grip on him loosened, and he let go of Axel.

Axel slightly doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He seriously didn't know that Sora has a very strong grip.

Once he regained his breath, he spoke. "Okay Sora, it's time to go back now."

"Okay Axel," Sora said sadly. "Can I say bye to them?"

"Of course you can! I probably won't let you come back until you say bye to them."

"Alright then. Thanks."

Sora turned around to face his friends. He shook hands and gave a guy hug to Riku, saying bye to him. Sora then went to Kairi, shook hands with her and gave her a hug also, saying bye to her. He then went back to the waiting Axel who has a corridor already made right behind him.

"Aw, come on! Don't look so bummed out," Axel said as he saw Sora's sad expression. "You know you will see them again."

"I know that, Axel." Sora started. "It's just that-"

"Hey, if they're truly your friends, they will never forget about you, and they will most likely wait an eternity for you to come back. And besides, you're gonna go back to them when this vacation of ours is over. You can't stay at Castle Oblivion forever with me and Roxas."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Axel." Sora said as he started to smile.

Axel also started to smile. "I am right, and you know it. Got it memorized?" he said as he pointed to his head after he said his signature line.

Sora started to laugh, and followed Axel through the corridor back to Hollow Bastion.

…

"Watch out! Lulu's right-!" Axel warned when he and Roxas went outside to fight some Heartless.

Lulu is right behind Roxas's leg, and one step back sent him stumbling downwards. He impacted the ground hard, and let out a strange string of curses and nonsense. Axel just stood there and doubled over, soon hitting the ground laughing hard.

Roxas glared at his laughing friend. "Can you please stop laughing and get me up?"

"Sure!" Axel said as he got up from his spot.

He went over to Roxas and offered his hand. Roxas almost reached it until Axel pulled it out of reach at the last second.

"PSYCHE!" Axel yelled out while he laughed again. He received a punch to the leg as a response.

Roxas got himself up and dusted himself off. "Okay, I'm through killing Heartless with you as my partner, Axel."

"Aw, come on! I was only just joking!" Axel stated in his defense. "I thought you have a sense of humor."

"I do, but that is seriously not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry Roxas. Happy now?"

"No. When we get back to Castle Oblivion, you're gonna owe me more candy for all of the ones that you stole and ate."

"Fine, just as long as you can forgive me."

Axel and Roxas both dismissed their weapons and headed inside the HBRC building. (That's what they started to call it.)

"I better find Sora now." Axel said suddenly.

Roxas looked at his friend, slightly confused at what he meant.

"Why?"

"Because I want to challenge Sora to a table hockey game." Axel answered simply. He walked right in the building without another word, looking for Sora.

…

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled out. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Roxas yelled back, going to where Sora and Axel are having their game. "Did you guys lose your pucks again?"

"No. It's Sora." Axel said his voice full of concern. "I think I might've accidentally broken one of his fingers."

Roxas soon came into the room, and he saw Axel looking at Sora extremely concerned, and Sora is sitting on the ground, clutching his left hand.

Roxas walked over to where Sora is, trying to look at his hand. He managed to get a look at it, but he mostly only saw Sora's hand in bright reddish color. He couldn't tell if it is broken or not just by looking at it, but he could tell that it must hurt like crazy.

"Okay, just what happened?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, well, Sora and I were just playing table hockey. I had twenty four points, and Sora had twenty two points. He was just about to score another point, but I sent the puck flying back, and it smacked against his hand. It really didn't help that the puck is made of aluminum metal, and he also accidentally hit his hand against the aluminum siding, and I guess you can guess what happened next."

"Well, I don't think his hand is broken, but I think it's mostly bruised. It's nothing that a Cura can't fix." Roxas said.

He started to rummage through his own pockets trying to look for one. He found none. He looked expectantly at Axel and Sora, but they both shook their heads no. Roxas went out of the room looking for a Cura. This especially bugs him a lot, mostly because the other day the HBRC building was filled with the stuff, and now it seems like it had all disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"YUFFIE!" Roxas yelled out upstairs. "AERITH! LEON! CID! MERLIN! ANYONE HERE!"

"Calm down Roxas! I'm here!" Leon called out.

He walked down the stairs in his usual swag, not really knowing what had just happened.

"Do you happen to have a Cura with you Leon?" Roxas asked frantically.

Leon stared at him quizzically. "Yes I do. Just why-"

"GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Roxas said quickly, not caring if he interrupted Leon.

Leon clenched his eyes closed as he tried not to lose his temper. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and opened his eyes again.

"Just tell me first why you need it, Roxas. You don't look like you need one." Leon said as he observed Roxas.

Roxas just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not me, for Sora!"

"Okay, then why does Sora need a-"

"BECAUSE HE'S GONNA DIE IN A FEW SECONDS IF HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE IN LIKE, RIGHT NOW!" Axel yelled out from the table hockey room.

"I'M GONNA DIE?" Sora also yelled out, freaking out that Axel's false prophecy of him dying is true.

"NO SORA! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! AXEL'S JUST FREAKING OUT AS USUAL, SO JUST STAY QUIET! AND STOP PANICKING AX, OR ELSE YOU'LL GROW BALD!" Roxas yelled back to them.

"AXEL'S GONNA GO BALD?" Sora panicked at the thought of Axel losing all of his hair.

"I'M NOT GONNA GO BALD!" Axel yelled in his defense.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Leon yelled out, his hands clutching his head as if to prevent it from falling off.

"NO!" Axel, Roxas and Sora all yelled out to Leon in unison.

"Just give me the Cura and we'll stop yelling." Roxas said to Leon, his hand outstretched to grab the potion.

Leon rolled his eyes and gave Roxas the Cura without another word. He then went towards the door to go outside and left the building. Most likely the reason is to blow off steam rather than to fight off Heartless.

Roxas walked over to where Axel and Sora are, and gave Sora the potion. When the medicine worked its magic, no one said a word as they traveled to the living room to be couch potatoes.

Nothing much appeared exciting on the TV, and the three boys remained bored out of their minds as they lied down on the couches in weird positions.

Roxas thought it is an excellent idea to sit upside down on the couch. Where his head is supposed to be is where his feet rested, and he hung his head upside down over the edge. Sora slouched down on the couch right next to Roxas, and he appeared to be actually sinking into the couch, almost as if the cushions themselves are made of quicksand. Axel remained on the other couch in solitude, almost as if he is trying to be anti-social like Zexion. He, unlike the others, is actually lying down on the couch, with his face turned skyward as he started to twiddle his thumbs while deep in thought.

They remained like that, all the way up until Cid came into the room being random as usual.

…

"Anyone want smores?" Yuffie asked the trio of boys later that night.

Everyone nodded their heads as they began to hunt for the ingredients. Axel was put in charge by Roxas with carrying the stuff, but he soon just dumped it back into Roxas's hands. In turn, Roxas dumped it back in Axel's hands, and then he ran off before Axel could dump it back in his hands.

Yuffie, Aerith, Roxas, Sora and Axel lugging the ingredients all went outside with the dogs nipping at their heels. Roxas had to pick up Lulu to prevent himself from tripping on her again. Axel fared worse, because his over excited dog kept running around him, occasionally weaving herself through his feet as she tried to play a game with him.

Once everyone reached the empty fire pit, the dogs calmed down a bit, and Axel gave everyone a metal rod with a marshmallow stuck at the point. Yuffie and Sora both started to fill the pit up with firewood and dried grass to start it.

Once they finished, Yuffie started to poke around in her pockets searching for the matches.

"Where did I put those matches?" Yuffie muttered to herself.

Axel sighed as he watched her futile attempt to find them.

"Lemme start the fire." Axel said.

"Alright Axel." Yuffie said as she gave up on her quest to find the matches.

Axel stared at the pit for a few seconds, looking at the wood. In the blink of an eye, a roaring fire blazed to life among the dry wood and grasses. Yuffie, Aerith and Sora all jumped back in surprise, whereas Roxas and Axel both remained in their spots.

Roxas casually walked up to the flames and started to toast his marshmallow alongside Axel. Everyone else soon snapped out of their trance and started to toast their marshmallows.

As Roxas looked at his fiery marshmallow, he remembered something that he once saw on TV. The program was about different people playing lots of complicated games that test their endurance, and in the end one of them will win. If a player was voted out of the games, they would bring their torch up to the host, and then the host would put out the fire of the torch.

Right on cue, Roxas saw Axel take out his marshmallow from the fire. The marshmallow is still smothered with flames, and Roxas smiled to himself.

As Axel was about to put out the flames of the marshmallow, Roxas walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Axel," Roxas said in serious tone. "The tribe has spoken."

And after the last word, Roxas blew out the flames from Axel's "torch".

Axel stared at Roxas in confusion for a few seconds, then he broke out laughing when he remembered.

"Roxas! I can't believe you just remembered that just now!" Axel said as he tried to calm himself.

Roxas also broke out into a grin. "Yeah I know, right? I just remembered that when I thought my marshmallow looked like a torch. You remember that show, 'Survivor'? And when a guy gets voted out, his torch gets put out by the host?"

"Yes, I remember that, Roxas. We watch those all the time together, remember?" Axel said as he poked his head.

Roxas grinned wider. "Yeah I remember. Although Xemmy forbid us watching those again ever since we tried to build one of those game areas that showed on the show."

"I know. I'm still mad at him for doing that. When we go back, I'm gonna get revenge for that."

"Can I help?"

"Yes, you can, Roxas. You basically are a criminal mastermind in the Organization. Besides Zexion, of course." Axel teased as he messed around with Roxas's hair.

Roxas smiled as he tried to shove Axel's hand away.

…

"I'm done!" Roxas said as he entered the living room.

Roxas's hair is still slightly dripping form the shower he just took. His clothes stuck a little to his figure, proof that he didn't dry himself off thoroughly. He sat down to Sora, who had already showered before Roxas.

Roxas looked at Axel with a smug smile on his face. He knows that Axel absolutely hates showers and anything that has to do with him getting wet.

"Hey Axel…" Roxas said in a creepy voice.

Axel turned towards him in confusion, then his expression turned fearful when he realized what Roxas meant. Shower time.

"Now it's your turn…" Roxas continued with the voice.

Axel's eyes widened, and he started to scream. Roxas dived for him, but Axel moved away from his spot on the couch. Before Axel could get up from the floor, Roxas took hold of Axel's feet, preventing him from moving away. Axel tried to squirm away but to no prevail.

Roxas got up from his awkward position on the couch, and he started to drag Axel across the floor. Axel dug his fingers into the carpeted floor, trying to make himself stop moving across the floor.

Sora just sat there on the couch and stared, not knowing why Axel behaves this way. He knows for a fact that Axel is a major pyro, and that he doesn't at all like water. What he doesn't understand is why Axel behaves like it's going to be the end of the world if he gets wet.

At the staircase, Roxas picked up Axel in a backwards hug and started to lug him up the stairs. Axel started to thrash around like a dying fish while Roxas kept hitting his head with his hand, trying to knock him out. All he achieved is giving Axel a headache.

They finally reached the bathroom, both of them tired from Axel's little episode on the stairs. Roxas closed the door to prevent Axel from leaving, and he started to get the water ready.

"Why do I have to take showers? I could just light myself up on fire and I will be clean that way." Axel said.

"What are you? A phoenix?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"No, but I can still light myself up on fire to clean myself."

"That might be true, but you would smell like smoke afterwards."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you would. Now take the shower, or else I will make you take a bath." Roxas threatened.

Axel's eyes widened as he realized that Roxas is not kidding about the threat.

"Can you go now? I don't want you to see me undress." Axel said as he started to remove his shirt.

"Alright. I will come back up here soon with a change of clothes." Roxas responded as he headed out the door.

Once he closed the door, Roxas quickly added, "And when I come back up here and you aren't in the shower, I'm gonna make you get a bath."

"Fine!" Axel yelled back.

Roxas headed down the stairs and into the living room. He saw Sora giving him a questioning glance. Roxas responded by circling a finger around one of his ears, signifying that Axel is a lunatic. Sora understood and looked back at the TV.

Roxas looked through Axel's things, trying to find a change of clothes. He found Axel's book, his iPod touch with the headphones and charger, some pencils, pens and paper with random doodles, some polish for his chakrams and some traces of non-dairy creamer.

Roxas soon found Axel's clothes in a separate pocket of the duffle bag. He chose out some black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with flame designs on it. After getting the clothes, he walked over to the stairs and climbed them.

Roxas reached the door to the bathroom, and he heard the water running, knowing that Axel is taking the shower like he asked. He heard something else that wasn't quite audible, so he leaned in close to the door and strained his ears to catch it.

He heard Axel singing something in the shower. The words became more clear, and Roxas can tell that Axel is singing "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce. Roxas recognized the song from Guitar Hero 3, and that song is Axel's favorite to play, even though it's almost impossible to do.

"_On a cold winter morning,_

_In a time before the light,_

_In the plains of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight."_

Roxas lightly knocked on the door, letting Axel know of his presence.

"Hey Ax. I got you a change of clothes!" he yelled through the door.

"Okay." Axel responded. "Thanks."

Roxas stood in front of the door for a couple awkward seconds. "Sooo, do I come in and put them next to the sink, or leave them out here?"

"Put them next to the sink. I don't wanna go out there to get my clothes with just a towel on."

"Alright Ax." Roxas said as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

He walked into the hot, steam filled bathroom with the clothes in his hands. Roxas set them down next to the sink, and he felt his way back to the door. He doesn't enjoy staying in a room filled with thick steam, mostly because he isn't able to breathe well in steamy rooms, and it reminds him of the Steam Room from one of the Saw movies.

"How can you stand being in there?" Roxas called back to Axel once he got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I just can. It's warm in here." Axel responded.

"Well, it reminds me of the Steam Room from Saw."

"That might be so but- hey, how did you know that?"

Roxas widened his eyes as he realized that he is caught. "Xigbar told me."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"SHUT UP!"

End of discussion.

…

"Did everyone brush their teeth?" Axel asked Sora and Roxas.

They both nodded their heads yes as an answer.

"Okay and why is Yuffie sleeping on the floor mattress?" he asked as he looked at Yuffie's sleeping figure.

"Oh, that's because she had fallen asleep on the mattress when she got tired, and Leon is too lazy and tired to get her. Aerith isn't strong enough to carry her up the stairs, and Cid disappeared somewhere, and Merlin is sleeping." Sora explained.

Axel sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Alright. She can sleep on the mattress with me and Roxas."

"What? Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because I am much too tired to carry anyone up the stairs, Roxas. Unless you want to help me."

"No thanks. I'm too tired to do so."

"My point exactly."

Axel went over and removed her boots from her feet. He placed them aside, then he covered her figure with her zebra stripes patterned blanket. He lifted up her head, and placed a pillow under her head.

"Sora, you're claiming the couch again, right?" Axel asked once he finished.

Sora nodded his head, then headed over to the couch. He picked up a spare blanket and pillow, made himself comfortable, and lied down to sleep.

Roxas picked up the black and red blanket, then he lied down farther away from Yuffie. Axel nestled himself in between Roxas and Yuffie, the only space available for him. Roxas lifted up the blanket for Axel to join him, and he snuggled into his pillow to sleep.

"Goodnight guys." Axel whispered to Sora and Roxas. "Just a heads up, tomorrow is our last day here, so remember to get your stuff packed by lunch."

"Yes Axel." Sora and Roxas both say in unison.

"'Night Axel. 'Night Sora." Roxas said.

"Goodnight Ax. Goodnight Rox." Sora said.

"Goodnight you two." Axel said.

Soon the four of them drifted off into a world of dreams.

**T. J.: Hey, Axel?**

**F.K.: Yeah, Roxas?**

**T. J.: YOU MURDERER! YOU'RE GONNA KILL THE READERS FOR MAKING THEM READ TWENTY PAGES!**

**F.K.: In FF, it's only one page. But they would be reading a chapter worth twenty pages.**

**T. J.: You murderer.**

**F.K.: I'm not a murderer. Anyways, just a heads up for our readers that have made it this far, the next chapter is going to be our last chapter about our trip to Washington. And on that chapter, I'm gonna cry.**

**T. J.: Awww, no need for sad fluffiness. You can just go into your emo corner and cry your eyes out.**

**F.K.: You're gonna join me in my corner, because in that chapter we visited a cemetery. And we saw our grandpa's grave. I cried. And cried. Dad had to hug me… *Goes off into emo corner***

**T. J.: Yeah, I didn't cry because my pride wouldn't really let me. But, once we got back here in Oregon, I cried myself to sleep. And Axel just got back from the emo corner of emoness. While she acts all depressed, I'll end it. Review, peoples. And sorry for the late update. Please don't kill us. I have cookies?**


	12. Breakdowns and Goodbyes

**Ch. 12: Breakdowns and Goodbyes**

**T. J.: "I just wasted ten seconds of your life!"**

**F.K.: Why did you just waste ten seconds of our readers' lives, Roxas?**

**T. J.: 'Cause I can. And, I must ask, CAN I HAVE A GIANT HAMSTER BALL TOO?**

**F.K.: No you can't, Roxas. If you did, you are gonna act like an oversized hamster.**

**T. J.: Or like Phoenix! How are they gonna get Phoenix out of the hamster ball, anyways? .**

**F.K.: Dunno, but I think they would figure it out soon. Well, eventually.**

**T. J.: LIKE THE TIME THE DRYER GAVE BIRTH TO A VERY HEALTHY SORA!**

**F.K.: … Don't ask. But if you want to know, there was this YouTube video that we once saw, and a guy cosplaying as Sora got stuck in a dryer of a cosplayer cosplaying as Axel. I still have no idea how that cosplayer got into that tiny dryer in the first place.**

**T. J.: But, they eventually got him out, then it became Birth by Dryer.**

**F.K.: To be honest with you, I thought that was actually quite funny. Although, that video reminded me of the time my dad stuck my dog, Buffy, into the dryer.**

**T. J.: He did?**

**F.K.: Yep. No joke, I swear. Dad stuck her in the dryer on the first day we got her. He stuck her in there because she wouldn't stop howling and crying, and he thought that if he put her in there, she would shut up. But it didn't really work.**

**T. J.: Cruel. But, I don't recall it.**

**F.K.: Well, Mom actually told me the story. But yes, you are true about the cruel part.**

**T. J.: "I'm really special, cuz there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so darn happy; other people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song! It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long."**

**F.K.: Shut up Roxas. Ya know, I haven't heard you sing that song in a while now. It has been a couple of chapters back, you know, way in the beginning.**

**T. J.: Yeah, back when I used to say "I want to play a game" all the time. But, now I wanna see Scary Movie 4 again.**

**F.K.: Yeah, and I'm still not happy about your friends showing you those movies. Off of our randomness and on with the story. We don't own Kingdom Hearts at all. We only own a copy of Birth by Sleep on PSP, and the checkered wristband and finger covers that T. J. is wearing right now.**

The morning is quiet as usual, with the soft sounds of breathing and quiet snores. It is rather peaceful and silent, if it weren't for the TV turned on slightly loud. Roxas opened his eyes a bit and looked around the room. Sora is obviously awake as usual, his eyes fixed on the screen with a hungry look. Yuffie is starting to come to her senses, but still slightly sleeping. Axel is already awake and looking at the TV screen, which struck as odd to Roxas, mostly because he knows that Axel would never wake up early unless it's very important, or else it's Christmas.

Roxas sat up from his spot and looked at the screen as well. He then understood why Sora looked so hungry when he saw him because the TV is showing a program all about different ice creams.

Axel turned to see Roxas already sitting up and looking hungry at the screen. He smiled, for he knows that Roxas absolutely loves ice cream with a passion.

"Good morning Roxas," Axel said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Roxas said without removing his eyes from the screen.

"How about you, Sora? Did you sleep well?" Axel asked.

Sora nodded his head yes. Like Roxas, he didn't spare Axel a glance, his eyes focused on the dairy desserts on the TV screen.

Axel rolled his eyes as he focused his attention on the screen. The different ice cream flavors that appealed to him on the screen is vanilla, death by chocolate, cookies and cream, cookie dough, pomegranate swirl, vanilla bean, sea-salt, peanut butter and chocolate, and a special type of ice cream out of vanilla and chocolate, fudge sauce, and gold leaf coverings. The weirdest flavors are green tomatoes, pickles, pizza, and beer. He couldn't imagine who would want pickle or beer flavored ice cream. But Luxord might want the beer flavored one…

"Mornin' guys." Yuffie yawned out sleepily.

"Morning." Axel, Roxas and Sora all say in unison.

Yuffie looked at them for a couple of seconds, then looked at the screen to see why it's so interesting. "Is this about different ice cream flavors?"

"Yes," Roxas answered, not looking at her. "And so many of them look so good, I could start drooling right now."

"Except for the green tomato, pickle and pizza flavors." Sora said.

"And don't forget the beer flavor," Axel added. "Who in the world besides Luxord will eat that?"

"No idea." Yuffie responded.

After some time, Aerith came down and joined them, as well as Leon. Cid for some reason is still sleeping in while Merlin is somewhere, working on magic.

Once the program of the ice creams finished, Axel stood up and grabbed all of stuff then packed it inside his duffle bag. He grabbed some of Roxas's belongings and stuffed them inside the duffle bag as well. Only Sora's things remained untouched.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Roxas asked him.

Axel didn't give him an answer straight away. He remained trying to find one of his belongings.

Finally, he answered. "Today's our last day. We have to go back today, or else we are gonna get in huge trouble with Xemmy."

"That soon?" Roxas whined. "Why can't we stay a bit longer?"

"I already told you last night Roxas. We have to go back today at around lunch time the latest. So no whining or complaining. Now help me pack, I don't know where you put your manga books."

"Fine. But what about Sora's belongings?" Roxas questioned as he noticed that Axel didn't touch Sora's things.

Axel stopped in mid-pack and sighed. He looked towards the ground away from Roxas, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, Sora has to go back to Destiny Islands." Axel answered.

"Huh? Why? What has he done wrong?" Roxas wondered. "Is it because you found out he stuck up licorice bits up your nose whenever you're asleep?"

"No, it's not tha- wait, you stuck licorice bits up my nose?" Axel yelled.

Roxas's eyes widened when he realized Axel caught him and Sora. Sora's eyes widened too, but he pointed a finger at Roxas to show that he is the one actually responsible for the idea. Roxas saw that, so he pointed a finger at Sora to show he is the one who is supposedly responsible for the idea.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Which one of you is the one who came up with the idea?"

"Roxas." Sora immediately replied.

Roxas gaped at him, shocked by the betrayal. "I did not! Sora is the one who came up with it!"

"I did not! You did!"

"No, you did!"

"NO, YOU DID!"

At that point, they are practically screaming in each other's faces, trying to convince Axel which one is the mastermind of the duo.

"ENOUGH!" Axel yelled, throwing up his hands in the process. Everyone around him stood back a couple feet as they saw that Axel's hair is now caught on fire, as well as his hands.

"Axel," Roxas piped up. "You need to take a chill pill."

"I agree," Sora said. "You have a major personality issue."

That just caused Axel's flames to get larger and his eyes even narrower. "Just who is the one that is the mastermind?"

"Sora. Roxas!" Roxas and Sora both say in unison, each saying the other's name.

Axel dismissed the flames from his hair and his hands. He walked over to where Sora and Roxas are sitting. Axel looked at them both intently, trying to figure out who is the person responsible. He stopped stared at them both, and fixed his eyes on Roxas.

"Wha- You think it's me?" Roxas said, utterly shocked.

"I know it's you," Axel replied coolly. "I know that for a fact."

"How-" Roxas started.

"Because you're always the one who comes up with the plans." Axel interrupted. "If Zexion was here, I would've blamed him, but he's not, so that left just you."

"Okay, so I came up with idea! So what? I'm not the one who stuffed them up your nose!" Roxas confessed.

Axel looked confused for a second, then he turned towards Sora. "Did you stuff them up my nose?"

"N-no." Sora stuttered. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, showing his nervousness.

Axel smiled slyly. "Yes you did. I can see that you're lying."

Sora clamped his mouth and eyes shut, afraid that he might explode. He couldn't take it anymore, so he confessed.

"Alright! I was the one who did it! I was the one who shoved those black licorice bits up your nose!" Sora yelled.

Axel looked pretty satisfied with himself. "And why may I ask did you two shove them up my nose?"

It is now Roxas's turn to talk. "I wanted to know if it was possible to wake you up by shoving up black licorice into your nose. I thought that the black licorice would actually work because you don't really like them, and you always say that they smell funny. All they did was melt into funny shapes and give off a weird smell."

"What did you do with them afterwards?"

"We threw them all away, of course!" Sora piped up. "What did you think we did with them? Eat them?"

"Dunno. I almost thought that to be honest with you." Axel said as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Why did you think of that? Do you seriously think that we are that crazy?" Roxas said.

"To tell you the truth, yeah, I did. I come to expect these things the longer I live with you and the more I know you."

Axel's response is a punch on both arms, the left one belonging to Roxas and the right one belonging to Sora.

Axel just glared at them both. "Sora, I need you to pack up your stuff right now. That way it will save us some time when we come back."

"Come back?" Roxas wondered aloud. "From where?"

Axel's face took on a look of emo sadness. "First, I'm going to buy some flowers at the store near here."

"Are you becoming like Marluxia, Axel?" Sora questioned.

Axel shot him a stone hard glance, causing Sora to flinch away from him.

"No, I'm not becoming Flower Boy. I need to go get some, then I'm going to take them somewhere. And you two are coming with me."

"Why?" Sora and Roxas whined in unison.

"Because I said so. And, it's kinda important, too. I can't go there by myself or else I will never come back with my mind still intact. I would really appreciate it if you guys can also come with me to pay my respects to him."

"Him?" Yuffie asked. Sora, Roxas and Axel all forgot that Yuffie, Aerith and Leon had actually stayed in the room and heard the whole entire thing, even the licorice arguments.

Axel cast his face downward, avoiding eye contact with everyone around him. "I'm going to the cemetery right now."

There is a long period of silence after that. Roxas soon broke it by asking him a question he has stuck in his head.

"Why are you taking us to place filled with dead people buried in boxes six feet below the ground beneath our feet?" Roxas asked.

"Because today is the day that he died." Axel responded quietly. "You don't really know him, but I want you guys to come with me so I won't have a mental breakdown when I go. Like how I always do whenever I visit…"

"Oh. Are you talking about all of those times whenever you go here on a certain day, and you never come back until later at night, or the next day, or else a couple of days later, and we have to send a search party to find you and bring you back?" Roxas asked.

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay!"

"You actually sound pretty cool with the idea of going to a graveyard."

"I know, because I am!"

"…You're weird, Roxas."

"I know. And I'm proud of it."

"Okay then. Put your shoes on now. I'm gonna make a dash over to the store and get some flowers. Sunflowers if I can find some." Axel said as he headed out the door. He just barely missed getting tackled by the dogs again.

Roxas closed the door behind him and tracked down his own shoes. "Hey Sora. Do you want to come with me and Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sora responded as he looked around for his shoes.

They found them and put them on. Soon they headed out the door and went off to find Axel.

"Just where do you think he would go?" Sora asked.

"Dunno. But knowing him, he would probably be looking for the nearest store that has sea-salt ice cream for sale." Roxas responded.

"Is he that addicted to the stuff?"

"Yep, but he always says otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"He always says that I'm the one who's addicted to them. I'm pretty much positive he's lying about that, though."

"You sure? Because I'm willing to bet all of the munny that I have that if I put a sea-salt ice cream in front of you, you will go absolutely nuts and try to get it."

"Really?" Roxas questioned. "Well, I bet that I won't do that. I'm not that crazy."

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask Axel about that. I'm pretty sure he knows." Sora said matter of factly.

"You're pretty sure that I know what?" Axel said suddenly.

Roxas slightly screamed when he heard him all too suddenly. Sora also screamed, though not as much. Sora recovered quickly from the shock, whereas Roxas stood there glaring at Axel murderously.

"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Roxas said furiously.

Axel just smiled triumphantly. "I might be, but that's impossible, you know. You don't have one, and neither do I, so technically we can't have heart attacks."

"You know, he does have a point there." Sora said.

Roxas narrowed his eyes as a response. "Shut up, Sora."

"Are you two done with your bickering now, or do you guys still need a couple more minutes so you guys can have a fist fight?" Axel said.

Roxas gave a death glare to Axel as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel said simply. "Now come on. We don't have all day."

He walked on to a different part of town with Sora and Roxas following behind him.

…

"Are we there yet?" Roxas whined annoyingly.

Axel responded to him by smacking him on the back of his head.

"We are almost there," Axel finally responded. "We just have to get past those black iron gates over there."

Roxas took one look at the tall gates. The gates are a jet black color, with smaller stone columns bracing it up. The small spikes on the tips of the iron fences and the gates are fashioned upward to prevent anyone from going in or out, with the points dull but sharp.

"Gothic." Roxas muttered under his breath.

Sora heard him. "That's how most cemetery gates look like. It's to make the graveyard look depressing."

"But it doesn't look too depressing with the trees fully grown and heavy with leaves, and the grass green and well tended for." Axel pointed out.

As they walked past the gate, Axel is proved right with the trees and grasses making it look less depressing. As they walked past the gates and a few gravestones, Roxas made his legs buckle beneath him, and pretended to collapse on the ground, landing on a few grave markers.

Axel walked over to Roxas's fallen body. "What are you doing on the ground, Roxas?"

"I'm tired from all that walking! Carry me or else I'll die!" Roxas said as he shot his hands upwards for Sora and Axel to lift him up and carry him.

Axel lightly kicked him on his right side. "Get up."

"No. Carry me!" Roxas whined some more, still demanding to be carried.

Axel lifted an eyebrow. "You do know that you're lying down on ground that has dead people buried underneath you?"

Roxas's eyes widen as Axel said that. He quickly got off the ground and dusted himself off as fast as possible.

"Are you done dancing like a psycho there, or do you still need a few minutes more?" Axel said sarcastically.

Roxas gave him a hard glare and a punch on his left arm as a response.

"Hey Axel? Which grave is the one you're looking for?" Sora said, staring at all of the numerous grave markers.

"Over there, underneath the willow." Axel said as he pointed out the spot with his finger.

The three boys walked over to where Axel had pointed out. Sora and Roxas stepped on a few graves on accident along the way, whereas Axel avoided all of them. Roxas thought that the reason why he's doing that is because of his growing superstitious of ghosts and demons, thanks to his obsession of watching Ghost Adventures way too much.

Finally, they reached a grave marker next to a small, stumpy willow tree. The grave marker has two different names inscribed on the slab, both people dying at different years. There is a small hole to the left side of the stone, and a second hole above the stone in the center.

Axel's grip on the small bouquet of sunflowers loosened slightly, his body and lower lip quivering slightly. Roxas and Sora both saw this, and they have no idea how to react to it. Sora looked at Roxas questionably, but Roxas shrugged his shoulders as an answer. They both have never seen Axel acting like this before.

"Axel?" Roxas said, tugging on the pyro's shirt to get his attention. "Are you okay, Ax?"

"Yep." Axel said his voice slightly shaky and forced. "I'm alright. I just need… a minute. Or an hour."

Axel's eyes started to quiver and water, his proud stance giving way to grief.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ax?" Sora questioned. He knows exactly what Axel will do next.

Axel remained silent for a couple more seconds; his whole body quivering like a cell phone on vibrate.

"N-no." Axel stuttered as he gave away. He fell to the ground, sitting on his legs, and hunched over to the stone, almost as if he is bowing to the slab of granite. His grip on the flowers released as he covered his face with his hands, trying to muffle out his cries of sadness.

Roxas knelt down next to his friend and put his hand and rubbed it soothingly on his back. Sora also knelt down and whispered soothing words to him.

"It's okay Axel. Let it out. It's all right, just let it all come out." Roxas said to his weeping friend.

Axel lifted his face again, and wiped away the tears. His green eyes are glazed over with unshed tears, and his eyes are extremely red and puffy from crying hard. He reached over for the sunflowers. Sora grabbed the bouquet and gave it to the grieving pyro.

"Thanks Sora." Axel shakily thanked the Keyblade Wielder.

"No problem." Sora responded, brushing some of Axel's messed up hair back.

Axel took the bouquet in his hands, and removed the flowers from the clear plastic covering. He removed the blue rubber bands from the flowers, and cut the stems shorter to fit in the small holes next to the stone. Since there are only five sunflowers in the bouquet, he placed two in the hole to the left, and three in the one in the middle.

"Who are these people in the stone, Ax?" Sora asked.

"The one on the left is my grandpa's wife, and the one on the right is my grandpa, Grampy. I've never met Grampy's wife before, but I still want to honor her." Axel shakily responded. His voiced betrayed that he is close to another emotional breakdown.

"They're your grandparents?" Roxas said.

"No, they're not my real grandparents." Axel responded.

"Then why did you say that they are?" Sora asked

"Well, he looked after me when I was little, and still had a heart. We've done a lot of things together, and I've never even said goodbye to him before he died." Axel broke down again.

"It's alright Axel," Roxas said to him soothingly. "Just know that they're in a better place right now."

"You just have to be strong and face the present. Just remember the past, but live right here in the present. Keep in mind that you have friends here, and you are able to past all of the bumps on the road. Just keep your hopes up. You'll see them soon." Sora encouraged.

Axel let out a small laugh. "I don't know Sora. I'm a Nobody, yet surprisingly I'm crying over sadness, but that doesn't mean I will go someplace where everyone who dies goes to. There's no guarantee for that."

"Well, I think you should. You've done nothing too bad in the past, have you?"

A long silence. "I'm not gonna answer that." Axel said finally.

"Are you done grieving now, Axel?" Roxas said. "I think you've let out enough tears for a day. You can probably fill up a giant, seven feet deep swimming pool."

"Thanks for that, although I don't really like swimming." Axel sniffled. He got up off the ground, dusting himself off of grass and rubbing his face clear of tears.

"Let's go back before you have another emotional breakdown." Sora said.

…

"Axel!" Roxas whined to him.

He remained unresponsive as he sat huddled up in a ball in a corner next to the couch closest to the TV. He still hasn't gotten over his emotional phase, and his eyes are still wet and red from crying.

Roxas walked to the living room and towards the corner where Axel sat. He put his hands on his hips and scowled at him.

"Get up you emo. Make some use of yourself." He said as he lightly smacked him on the back. Still Axel remained quiet.

Sora came into the living room. "Axel. Yuffie and Aerith are making smoothies. Do you want one?"

"Mm hmm." Axel muttered, looking up. "What flavors are there?"

"Many different flavors. But you have to come over to the kitchen and see them for yourself."

"Fine." Axel sighed as he pouted. He slowly got up from his corner and walked to the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Roxas said, his arms drooping on his sides in disbelief. "He doesn't respond or even talk to me when he's feeling emo, yet he does to you?"

"I guess he's just hungry?" Sora said sheepishly.

"I'm starving," Axel called out from the kitchen. "I always get starving whenever I'm feeling emo."

"I guess that's your answer." Sora said as he walked to the kitchen. Roxas followed.

"Are these powder things supposed to give the smoothies flavor?" Axel questioned as he turned a package over and over in his hands. It read "cookies n cream" on the package.

"Yep." Yuffie said with a blender full of ice in her hands. "We just crush up this ice in the blender, put some milk in it, and then pour the powder into the mix."

She walked over to Axel, took the package from his hands, and looked at it.

"You want this flavor, Ax?" she asked. Axel nodded his head yes as a response.

"Alrighty then! Hey Aerith, we now have two cookies n creams, two frappe lattes, and one Dutch chocolate." Yuffie said to Aerith cheerfully.

"Okay. We are certainly busy today." Aerith responded.

…

"Axel, just try it!" Roxas encouraged his friend.

Axel and Sora both have cookies n cream flavors, Yuffie and Aerith got the frappe latte flavors, and Roxas got the only Dutch chocolate flavor. Everyone has their smoothies in tall glasses, with small straws place in them for everyone to drink out of.

"Come on, you little pyro. You can drink some." Sora said in an annoying baby voice in an attempt to cheer him up. It just made him even grumpier.

"If I drink some, will you guys finally leave me alone?" Axel finally said.

"Yes!" Sora and Roxas both say at the same time.

"Fine." Axel said as he stuck the straw into his mouth and drank some of the frothy liquid.

"How does it taste?" Roxas said.

"Good, like cookie batter." Axel responded.

"Can I try some?"

"If you let me have some of yours."

Roxas and Axel swapped drinks, and tried the other's drinks. Roxas thought it tasted good, and Axel thought it tasted funny, and he made a small face to go with it.

"Yours taste kinda good." Roxas complimented.

"Do you have any tastebuds? Yours tastes weird." Axel said.

"You're weird." Roxas said as he swapped the drinks back.

"You're weird, too." Axel said as he continued on drinking his smoothie. "Remember that we have to leave soon, guys. So when you finish your drinks, say your goodbyes to everyone."

"Okay." Sora and Roxas say in unison.

…

"Hey guys? It's time to go now." Axel said as he picked up his duffle bag. "Say your goodbyes now."

"Bye Cid. Bye Aerith. Bye Yuffie. Bye Leon. Bye Merlin." Roxas said in a rocket fire pace.

"Are you sure you can handle those Heartless out there?" Sora asked Leon.

"I'm more than sure." He said.

"Okay then. Bye Leon. Bye Cid. Bye Yuffie. Bye Aerith. Bye Merlin." Sora said also in a rocket fire pace.

"Bye everyone. It was kinda nice to be back here." Axel said half waving goodbye to everyone. "Although Roxas and I would probably won't be coming back here any time soon. Or ever again."

"Hey Axel?" Leon said before Axel could open the door.

Axel turned around to face him. "What?"

"Let me tell you something that I told Sora once a long time ago."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Remember this: We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other."

Axel slightly smiled. "Thanks Leon. Although I think we will be very hard to forget. Even though we will die one day, inside the memories of people, we can live forever as immortals. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Leon responded. Both Leon and Axel shook hands and gave each other guy hugs.

"Come on Sora and Roxas. It's time to go now."

"Coming!" Roxas said as he followed Axel out the door, waving goodbye to everyone behind him.

"Bye everyone! Promise I will come back again!" Sora said as he ran out the door.

Roxas, Sora and Axel all got swarmed by the dogs. They all stopped to pet them for a final time, and left. Their trek back to the Gummi ship is a silent one, broken only when Roxas is asking Axel for a sea salt ice cream. Axel always said no.

Once they finally reached their ship, Axel loaded all of the bags inside while Sora and Roxas crawled inside.

"Alright you guys. Are you ready?" Axel said as he got inside.

"Yep!" Sora and Roxas both say in unison.

"Okay then. We're going to Destiny Islands first."

"Why?" Roxas said. He didn't remember what Axel told him earlier.

"We can't have him stay in Castle Oblivion forever, Roxas." Axel stated.

"Oh. Fine. Although it's gonna take a long time to get there."

"Just be patient, then."

"Oh, all right." Roxas said. He leaned on Axel's shoulder and used it as a pillow.

"Uh, why are you using me as a pillow?" Axel questioned.

"Because I'm tired and sleepy. And also your arm makes a very comfy pillow." Roxas responded.

"Really? Let me try." Sora said as he rested his head on Axel's other arm.

"Okay, this is really weird. I have two kids using my arms as pillows, claiming that it's very comfy like one." Axel said awkwardly.

"But it is! I never knew you are fluffy." Sora said as he snuggled in a more comfortable position.

"This is beyond weird. This is awkward. What's next guys? You're gonna dress me up in a Santa Claus outfit, then you're gonna sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"Didn't think of that, but thanks for giving me the idea!" Roxas said, his eyes gleaming with the new idea.

"Aw come on!"

…

"Here we are at Destiny Islands." Axel said softly.

"Wha?" Roxas sighed sleepily. He was taking a small nap when Axel landed the Gummi ship.

"Nothing. Just rest and stay here." Axel sternly said as he picked up a sleeping Sora.

"Okay. I can do that." Roxas said as he dozed off again.

Axel carried Sora out of the Gummi ship and on the beach. The sandy shores are clear of seashells, and the sky is a pale pink, orange and yellow from the setting sun. The ocean waves lapped lazily at the shore lines, making soft crashing sounds like a giant snoring. Axel placed Sora's sleeping figure farther inland, close to the shade of the trees.

"Goodnight Sora and hope to see you soon." Axel whispered as he headed back to the Gummi ship.

…

Castle Oblivion is unbelievably quiet when Axel got there. Night had already fallen at the castle, and everyone is in their rooms sleeping. Axel picked up the bags first and placed them away, then he came back and picked up Roxas. He walked down the long, pristine white hallways as quietly as he could while carrying Roxas in his arms.

Once he reached Roxas's room, he took off Roxas's shoes and placed them at the side of the bed. He put his friend on the bed, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Roxas." Axel whispered as he headed off to his own room, yawning along the way.

**T. J.: HEY PEOPLES! WE'RE LISTENING TO "THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES"! AND IT'S EPIC!**

**F.K.: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!**

**T. J.: I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF THE EPICNESS OF THIS SONG!**

**F.K.: WHAT DID YOU SAY? THE SONG IS ALMOST OVER!**

**T. J.: Oh. I said I couldn't hear you over the epicness of the song.**

**F.K.: Oh okay. I swear, DragonForce is one of the few bands that can make impossible guitar solos and get away with it.**

**T. J.: I know, right? Anyways, people we're having a contest.**

**F.K.: We are?**

**T. J.: Yes, Axel. We are. The contest is this: the 50****th**** reviewer gets to show up in the next chapter! :D**

**F.K.: They have to create their own OC, or else put in how they actually look like in real life.**

**T. J.: Then, they get to annoy the rest of the Organization with Roxas and Axel! I can't wait!**

**F.K.: We still haven't decided how many chapters the OC can be in, but probably we can make a deal once we get there.**

**T. J.: Good luck to you all, and may the best reviewer win!**

**F.K.: Remind me again why we're having this contest?**

**T. J.: *Shrugs* Beats me. But we are going to hold future contests, so don't be disappointed if you don't win. There's always next time.**


	13. Organization Gone Techno

**Ch. 13: Organization Gone Techno**

**T. J.: Heellloooo! Sorry for the long wait. As most of you know, our computer got a virus and we decided to buy a laptop. Here it is, the first chapter written on our new laptop which my sis called Festus.**

**F.K.: I like that name. Festus is Latin for happy, which is how we both felt when we finally got Festus. I'm still happy and exploding on the inside. :D**

**T. J.: Yup, yup. This is Festus, peoples. Heh, THIS. IS. FESTUS! And Ax is watching some weird movie. Oh, look. She's back.**

**F.K.: Helloooooooo. Oh, and Roxas, no hogging the laptop. And also, do you have Sparta in the brain?**

**T. J.: *Holding up arms to the sky* THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA!**

**F.K.: Yep. Disclaimer, we don't own KH. I bet you guys know that by now. Although we made up the usernames for the members. If some are actually real accounts, we didn't know at all, we swear.**

**T. J.: I made up most of them, except for Demyx's and Axel's.**

**F.K.: Hey, at least I helped. Now on with the long awaited update.**

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Alright, I'm going to take roll. Say "here" when your name is called. Xigbar.

TheSniper506: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Xaldin.

DragoonLances101: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Vexen.

ChillyScientist104: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Lexaeus.

PuzzlerMystery555: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Zexion.

Cloakedbookreader651: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Saïx.

PUPPY!719: Present, Master.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Axel.

FireStarter8139: Here. *bored* -.-

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Demyx.

DanceWaterDance97138: Oh! Hi Superior! :D Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Luxord.

GamblerofTime10: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Marluxia.

TheGardener11: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Larxene.

LightningStrike12: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Roxas.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: *Eating a sea-salt ice cream, not paying attention to the screen.*

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Roxas?

FireStarter8139: Let me handle this, Superior. Hey Roxas?

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: *Still eating sea-salt ice cream.*

FireStarter8139: Basically means he's here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Yes I know, but I want him to actually _say_ he's here.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: *Finally notices the screen.* OH! Hi Superior! I'm here!

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Thank you, XIII. Xion.

ThatTetrisFreak14: Here.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Alright. Everyone's counted for. Now we can start the meeting.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Why are we doing our meetings on the computer now, Xemmy?

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Because it seems like this is the only way that everyone will show up for the meeting. And also, don't call me "Xemmy", XIII.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Fine.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Xemmy. :P

SuperioroftheInbetween600: When this meeting is over, you are going to be punished if you keep calling me that. Anywho, we need to discuss about Kingdom Hearts.

DanceWaterDance97138: Why do we need to talk about Kingdom Hearts again? Can't we talk about something else, like cookies? I like cookies. :3

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: I like cookies too! :D Please Xemmy? Can't we talk about cookies instead?

SuperioroftheInbetween600: No XIII and IX. We need to discuss about our next move for Kingdom Hearts. We seem to have a major issue about our heart collecting progress. XIII and XIV?

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Yes, Xemmy?

ThatTetrisFreak14: Yes Superior?

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Stop calling me that XIII. Anyways, what's with your lack of heart collecting?

ThatTetrisFreak14: I was playing Tetris on my computer.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: …Meh, didn't feel like it. :/

SuperioroftheInbetween600: I am very disappointed in you two. You are both Keyblade Wielders, and you're charged with collecting hearts because the rest of us can't do that. And yet you're slacking off, wasting your time doing something just so completely pointless and ridiculous.

FireStarter8139: Uh, Xemnas? Not everything that they do is completely ridiculous. Some of it is actually fun.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: The Pyromaniac's right, Xemmy! You should listen to him more! :)

PUPPY!719: Lea, you really should not interrupt the Superior when he's talking. And Roxas now is not your time to speak.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: Thank you Saïx.

DanceWaterDance97138: *gasps* Puppy, that's not very polite. *pouts*

FireStarter8139: *snickers* Heh. Hey Isa, what's up with your username?

PUPPY!719: There's nothing wrong with my username.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: *laughing* Lolz. Hey Saïx Puppy, did you make that username?

PUPPY!719: No, in fact I didn't. Demyx made it for me. I couldn't think up of something, so Demyx made one up.

SuperioroftheInbetween600: CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO THE SUBJECT?

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: My ROFL copter goes- *Makes swishing noises.*

Cloakedbookreader651: Why are we continuing on with this? It's just a waste of time.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: EMO! EMO ALERT! EMO ALERT! BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Cloakedbookreader651: I'm not emo, Roxas.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: EEEMMMOOO!

FireStarter8139: Hey, did you know if you put an "L" in "emo", you get Elmo?

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: ARMADILLOS LURK IN YOUR TOASTER!

FireStarter8139: Oh dear. Not again. Roxas, I think you've had waaayyy too much sugar. Again.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: CANDY.

FireStarter8139: Yep, you did. No more candy for you.

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: CANDY!

FireStarter8139: BE CALM! *slaps him*

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: I NEED CANDY!

FireStarter8139: *Slaps him again*

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Okay I'm calm.

FireStarter8139: I NEED YOU TO STAY CALM! *slaps him again*

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: OW! I said I was calm!

FireStarter8139: DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! *slaps him again*

SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389: Oh, forget it. I'm leaving this meeting.

-SeaSaltIceCreamWorshiper1389 is now offline.-

Roxas sighed as he signed out of the website. He rubbed his right cheek where he was slapped by a hand that appeared out of mini corridors.

"You're going to pay for that, Axel." He muttered. "But, first, I need candy."

A voice was heard out of nowhere. "NO CANDY FOR YOU!" A hand appeared out of a small corridor and slapped him again. "Do you really want to get more cavities and visit the dentist? A.K.A. Vexen?"

"No."

"Good." Axel said as his hand pointed at Roxas. Then it disappeared in a vortex of darkness.

Roxas slowly pulled a candy from his pocket so the wrapper wouldn't rustle.

Quickly, he tore the wrapper away and popped it into his mouth.

"I heard that!" came Axel's voice once again.

"What are you, my stalker?" Roxas yelled at the ceiling.

"Actually, I'm in the same room as you."

"What?" Roxas turned around to see Axel sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Xemnas said you needed watching. Again." Axel stated simply.

"When did you get in here?"

"You saw me come in here! What, you can't remember?"

"No, I think I was eating candy at the time." Roxas said as he continued licking the small bit of strawberry flavored candy in his mouth.

"Get that thing out of your mouth!" Axel said, trying to slap the candy out of Roxas's hand.

"No!" Roxas said as he yanked his hand away at the last second.

Both Roxas and Axel spent the rest of the morning chasing each other just for a piece of strawberry flavored candy.

**T. J.: Yeah, I know. Short Chapter, but oh well. We'll update sooner now that Festus is here. He is awesome and sadly silver. I wish he was black, but he was pretty cheap. Like $350. Opposed to another laptop similar but by Intel that cost $550. Ours is by AMD. Ever heard of it? I hadn't until Festus came along. And right now, Ax is probably in the kitchen, oh look. She's back.**

**F.K.: Hey Roxy. You really don't seem happy to see me.**

**T. J.: I don't **_**seem **_**happy. It doesn't mean that I'm not.**

**F.K.: You're confusing at times, you know?**

**T. J.: Eh, weird and proud.**

**F.K.: Okay then. Review!**

**T. J.: Review for Deady! :D**

**F.K.: Roxas! Shut up already!**


	14. Pokemon Berries Part 1

**Ch. 14: Pokémon Berries Part 1**

**T. J.: Okay, we're back. This one is my idea, and Axel was against it for a bit.**

**F.K.: Mostly because it meant that I had to be a Charmander.**

**T. J.: C'mon, Ax. At least you're not small, pink, and adorable.**

**F.K.: Charmanders **_**are**_** small and adorable.**

**T. J.: *Looks up image on Bulbapedia* Oh, yeah. They are. Hehehe.**

**F.K.: The only upside is that I'm not a pink cat with stumpy front paws or hand thingies.**

**T. J.: "Gotta catch them all!" I've had that song stuck in my head for a long time. I HATE it, but I can't stop singing it. And, Charmanders do have stumpy hand thingies. But, they look awesome when they evolve into Charizards. But first, they need to evolve into Charmeleons.**

**F.K.: Okay, enough of that Roxas. I'm pretty sure the readers don't want to hear you drone on about your nerdiness about Pokémon evolutions. We will never own KH or Pokémon. Not unless we were related to the creators, otherwise, we never can.**

**T. J.: "Searching far and wide-" I HATE YOU!**

**F.K.: Don't blame me for it. Now on with this chapter so we can work on chapter 15.**

"Pikachu! I choose-"

"SHUT UP!" Axel screamed as he clutched his head in his hands.

"Axel! Shut. Up. Pikachu's fighting!" Roxas scolded as he turned his attention from the screen to his friend.

Roxas was in his room with Axel and they were watching re-runs of Pokémon.

"I can't take their high pitched voices!" Axel complained as Roxas turned his attention to the screen again.

"Shutty! Pikachu is fighting!" Roxas said again as he watched with rapt attention at the small yellow mouse and it's Trainer.

"We will return after this brief commercial break." Came a voice from the TV screen.

Roxas turned his attention to his friend after the announcement. "Why do you hate Pokémon?"

"The high, squeaky voices." Came the muffled response from where he had hidden his head under a blanket to block out the noise.

"But you don't hate Charmander."

"That's cuz Charmander is a fire based Pokémon. And you do know that I like fire."

"HI EVERYBODY!" Demyx yelled as he burst into the room. By the sound of his voice, he obviously had some sugar for breakfast.

"Hey Squirtle." Roxas said as he looked at the hyperactive musician. "You are just in time! The show is on commercials right now, but you didn't miss much."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered as he flopped down on the couch next to Roxas.

Axel resorted to banging his head against the wall as Roxas and Demyx started to talk endlessly about Pokémon. What made it worse was that Demyx started to impersonate one of the characters from the show. The high-pitched, squeaky voice always gave him minor headaches, but it gave Saïx major migraines whenever he hears it. It must stink to be a werewolf.

"Hey the show's back on!" Demyx squealed in delight. Roxas also slightly squealed like a girl.

Axel just groaned as he grabbed the blanket again to cover himself. He went back to the wall again to bang his head once more.

"Axel! Stop banging your head on the wall. Pokémon's on!" Roxas complained, his eyes fixed on the television screen.

"You really need to cheer up Axel," Demyx chimed in. "You know, like me!" he said as he pointed at himself proudly.

Axel shot him a glare. "No, Demyx. I will never be like you." He said his voice like stone.

Demyx stared at him in disbelief, and pouted. "Why not, Axel? It's not so bad-"

"Because I will never like water, play a sitar, sing ridiculous songs, whine annoyingly, go cry to Xiggy, and watch Pokémon!" Axel exploded. "Got it memorized?"

Demyx stared at him with wide eyes, and begun crying. "You're so mean, Axel! I'm gonna tell Xiggy!" he sobbed.

"Axel! Seriously, you need to cheer up," Roxas said as he tried to comfort the crying Demyx. "It's not nice to make Demyx cry."

"I really wouldn't care much right now, Roxas," Axel shot back. "You know what? Forget it, I'm leaving. I'm getting hungry anyways. I wonder if there's pie in the fridge…" he grumbled as he walked out of the room, leaving the blanket strewn about on the floor.

Roxas stared at the door when Axel left, then he focused his attention on Demyx. Demyx is now literally crying a waterfall, the tears collecting in small pools on the floor.

"There there, Demyx," Roxas soothed. "The mean pyromaniac is gone now. And seriously, stop crying. You're gonna flood the castle."

"S-sorry." Demyx stuttered, gasping like a fish out of water.

Roxas fished around in his pockets, trying to find something. After a bit, Roxas finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside the bag contained some raspberries slightly crushed, but still good.

Demyx eyed them warily. "Are those raspberries, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded his head yes. "Yep. Do you want some? They're really good."

Demyx looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know Roxy. Xiggy told me to never accept anything from you anymore. Mostly because he thinks that you are nothing but trouble and a bad influence to me."

"Aw, come on! Since when was I a bad influence to you?"

"Since you tried to blow up Hollow Bastion with a block of cheese, a potato gun, and a firecracker. And if you're wondering, Axel told me about it the instant you got back."

"Oh yeah," Roxas sighed as he recalled that memory. "Leon was mad at us. Mostly Axel because _he_ was the one who lit the firecracker. Anyways, they're just raspberries! They can't do anything to you except cheer you up. I know you love raspberries, and that they make you happy."

"Well…" Demyx considered the offer for a second. Part of him was telling him to not accept the berries, but another part is telling him that they are just raspberries, and that there's nothing wrong with them. Finally, Demyx held out a gloved hand. "Gimme some."

Roxas opened the bag and reached inside, trying to conceal a small, sly smirk. He took out only one berry.

"Open your mouth," he said. "I wanna practice my aiming."

"Okay!" Demyx said brightly. He opened his mouth as wide as he could while moving some distance away from Roxas so he can throw the berry into his mouth more comfortably.

Roxas aimed, then threw the berry square into Demyx's mouth. Demyx clamped his mouth shut as he chewed on the small berry, savoring the taste. For some reason, there were no seeds in the berry, and it tasted more differently than a regular raspberry.

Confused, Demyx turned towards Roxas for an explanation. "Uh, Roxas? What's wrong with the berry? It doesn't taste like a regular berry. And it doesn't have the seeds in it, like all of the other berries."

Roxas stared at him for a few seconds, then he broke out in an evil smirk. "How do you feel, Squirtle?" he said simply.

"Roxas, what did you- _Squirtle!_" Demyx sputtered as he felt himself get tingly and grow smaller. His hands grew tinier, and his body shrank a few feet. His skin turned a light blue, and he grew a shell on his back. Demyx disappeared within his black clothing, which fell into a heap on the floor. Movement occurred inside the heap, and a small Squirtle came out.

Roxas stared at the Pokémon for a second, then he burst out laughing. "Demyx, you're a Squirtle!" he said between laughs.

"_Squirtle!_" Squirtle Demyx said.

"What's that Demyx? I can't speak Pokémon. Or Squirtle for that matter."

"_Squirtle squirtle!_"

"Well, at least I know they work," Roxas said as he looked at the bag of "raspberries" in his hands. "Now I'm gonna try one!"

He reached into the bag once more, and pulled out another berry and ate it. He also grew smaller, and he felt a strange tingling sensation. His hands grew smaller and into stubs, his flesh turned pink as he grew fur. A tail grew out of the base of his spine, and his ears grew larger. Roxas felt his eyes grow more slanted and crawl up his now furry, pink face.

Roxas marveled at his Pokémon body. He twitched his long tail up and wrapped it around his own neck like a scarf.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked uncertainly.

"Whoa! I'm Mew!" Roxas exclaimed gleefully. But then he looked at his now stumpy arms. "But, I'm pink."

"What were those berries?" Demyx asked as Roxas tried to touch his feet with his hands.

"Pokémon berries!" Roxas responded as he still attempted to touch the tips of his feet. "I made them myself."

"Umm… Roxas? "Demyx asked.

"What? I'm busy." Roxas snapped.

"You do know that you can't touch your toes, right?"

"Egh… Ugh. I _know _I can do this!"

The Squirtle just sighed at his friend's strangeness.

"Hey, guys! I got a pie!" Axel said as he opened up the door and looked around. "Guys?"

"_Squirtle!_"

Axel jumped. "What the? Okay, why is there a blue turtle and a pink cat trying to touch its paws?"

"_**Umm… What would you say if I told you I'm a Pokémon?"**_ said a voice in Axel's mind.

He gripped the sides of his head and swore.

But, it sounded familiar.

"_Roxas?" _he asked.

Roxas merely nodded his small pink head.

"How the-" he swore. "Did you get yourself in a-" he swore again. "-ing Pokémon body?"

"_**Umm… These." **_Roxas gestured to the bag of berries with his tail.

Axel picked up the bag from the floor and looked at them. "These look like the berries that were in that pie I ate."

Roxas gaped at him. _**"You… Ate… One of the pies?"**_

"Yeah. Why?"

"_**Those are the berries that turn you into Pokémon!"**_

Axel stared. "WHAT! WHY DID YOU PUT THOSE-" he swore again. "-ING BERRIES INSIDE THE-" another swear word. "-ING PIE?"

"_**Don't kill me if you turn into a Charmander."**_

"ROXAS, YOU CHAR!"

Roxas looked at Demyx. "Char?" he asked.

"Oh, you know what I was going to say you-"

Axel started shrinking and his skin turned orange. His streaks of red hair were being sucked back into his skull. Soon, he was hidden from view because of his overlarge coat.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

A burst of flames was his answer. And the coat slowly burned away to reveal a very mad looking Charmander.

"ROXAS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Axel roared as he ran at Roxas with surprising speed.

"Uh-oh." Roxas said.

Before the Charmander could kill the poor Mew brutally, Xion opened the door, attracted by the noise.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

In her hands, she held a pie.

"Guys? I'm going to eat the pie if you don't come out." She threatened.

She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of a Charmander with its hands around Mew's neck and a Squirtle trying to pry the hands off.

"I'm just going to-" BAM!

She fainted.

"Oh, this is fun," Roxas complained. "Now we have to take care of Xion."

Suddenly, her body started shrinking and her ears crawled up her head, growing bigger and pointier by the second.

Soon, they had an unconscious Skitty on their hands.

"Ugh. Great, what I always wanted. A Skitty." Roxas groaned as he walked over to the catlike Pokémon.

"How many pies are there?" demanded Axel. He had let go of Roxas when Xion walked in.

"Umm…" Roxas tried to hold his head in his hands but couldn't. "Enough for the entire Organization?"

"WHAT!" Axel lunged for Roxas again, but was met with empty air.

"Missed!" Roxas crowed where he was soaring above the group. "Can't catch a Fearow!"

"How?"

"Mew can turn into any other Pokémon," Demyx explained.

"THAT IS JUST SO NOT FAIR!" Axel complained.

The small Charmander then opened up its mouth and started firing fire balls at the flying Pokémon bird.

"Bad Charmander!" Roxas said as he dodged the fire balls.

Axel just shot him a dirty look and continued on firing the fire balls out from his mouth.

The door opened again to reveal a Meowth in an over-large Organization coat holding a bottle of something. It looked around the room with sleepy eyes, looking rather annoyed.

"Will you guys just keep it down?" the Meowth grumbled.

Roxas gasped. "TEAM ROCKET IS AFTER US!" he exclaimed as he flew out of the door. The small Squirtle also followed the Fearow out the door, running as fast as he could with his stubby feet.

The Meowth looked confused. "'Team Rocket'? What's that?"

"No idea," Axel answered. "I don't pay attention."

The Meowth looked at the Charmander. "What is that?" he pointed.

"Well, according to Demyx and Roxas, I'm a Charmander. And if you don't know who I am, I'm Axel."

"Axel? How did you turn into that?"

"One word: Raspberries. I ate a pie that had Roxas's special raspberries that can turn anyone who eats them into Pokémon. I guess you ate some of that as well. Who are you, anyways?"

"Luxord," Luxord Meowth answered. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." And with that, he fell over and slept on the floor.

Axel rolled his eyes and left the room to find the Squirtle and the Fearow. He looked through the different rooms, and he found them both in Demyx's room.

Roxas was back in his Mew form, jumping up and down on the bed while Demyx sat watching.

Roxas spotted Axel and stopped jumping. "Did you get rid of the Team Rocket's Meowth?" he asked him.

"No I didn't. It-"

"WE'RE DOOOMED!"

"-was Luxord." Axel finished.

Roxas acted like he didn't hear him at all, and he continued on freaking out.

"They're going to preform experiments on us, and then they're going to make clones! And then, they're going to make an army of Pokémon and they'll capture the Legendary Pokémon and then, Team Rocket will capture Arceus, and THEY WILL RULE THE WORLDS!"

"ROXAS SHUT UP!" Axel said, shooting yet another fire ball at Roxas. Only this time, it hit its target on Roxas's tail.

"OW!" yelled Roxas. "THAT HURT YOU KNOW!"

"Yes I know," Axel said simply. "And I don't care. That Meowth is actually _Luxord_, Roxas. And he is passed out on the floor of your room, in case you're wondering."

"Oh." Roxas said as he cradled his injured tail. "Sooo… Xion and Luxord are passed out on my floor."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you have a Cura on you?" Roxas asked.

"Nope." Axel responded.

"Demyx?" The Mew asked hopefully.

The Squirtle shook his head. "But, I think Vexen has some."

Roxas groaned. "I'm not going down to get frozen by Vexen."

"I'll come with you, then." Axel said.

"Thanks, Charmander!" Roxas cried as he hugged the Pokémon.

Axel groaned. "Can you just hurry up?"

…

"Vexen?" Roxas called cautiously. "You down there?"

"Go away!" came the shrieked response.

"I need a Cura!" Roxas whined.

"I don't have any! Go away! I'm not feeling well!"

"Should we go?" Roxas turned to Axel.

"Nah, he's lying."

"Okay!" Roxas cheerfully chirped as he turned into a Spearow and flew down the stairs.

"Show off." Axel muttered as he slowly walked down the stairs, because the stairs were now up to his waist.

"Took you long enough." Roxas said when Axel jumped off the last step.

"Well, excuse me! You would too if you had very stumpy legs."

An Articuno walked towards them, snow trailing behind it. The Articuno had an angry look on its face, a look only Vexen is able to do.

"What are you?" he said.

"I'm a Mew!" Roxas said, turning back into a Mew. "And that's a Charmander."

Vexen gave them a calculating look. "I'm assuming you're Roxas, and that's Axel." He said as he pointed at each of them with a wing.

"Yep! And you're an Articuno!"

"An Artic what?"

"An Articuno," Roxas said slowly. "One of the three legendary birds."

"He's talking about Pokémon again, just so you know." Axel clarified. "He created these types of berries that when you eat them, you will turn into a Pokémon. Apparently, Roxas baked some pies with those berries in them, and he _left them on the table._"

Axel glared at Roxas pointedly. Roxas on the other hand, was too busy cradling his tail in his tiny paws, clearly not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Roxas looked up to see Axel glaring at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Roxas. You created this mess, now you have to clean it up. How do you reverse this?"

Roxas thought about it, trying to touch his chin with his tiny paws. "You know, I really have no clue. Maybe we have to evolve."

"You mean this doesn't wear off?"

"Nope."

"AAHHH!" Vexen screamed. He half flew, half jumped towards the nearest wall and banged his head against it. Pretty soon the wall was covered in ice and snow.

"Okay, I think it's time that we leave." Axel said as he shoved Roxas towards the door.

"But I still need a Cura!" Roxas whined. Axel still shoved him towards the door.

"Let's go and see the other members." Axel suggested as they left the labs.

…

Both Roxas and Axel walked around the castle, looking for the different members turned into Pokémon. So far they only succeeded in finding Xion as a Skitty, Luxord as a Meowth, Vexen as an Articuno, Zexion as a Zorua, Saïx as a Growlithe, Marluxia as a Chikorita, Larxene as a Pichu, and Demyx as a Squirtle who can't get up. They haven't found Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar or Xemnas.

"Were do you think the rest of the members are?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Dunno. The last time I saw them, they were eating pie." He answered.

"WHY IS EVERYONE OBSESSED WITH PIE HERE?" Roxas yelled out.

"Because pie is good. Anyways, I've seen everyone eat the pie except for you, Demyx, and Lexaeus."

"Maybe Lexaeus is in the library."

"Yeah, you may be right. Let's go."

"Can we play afterwards?" Roxas asked.

Axel just shook his head and walked off.

…

Roxas opened the doors and looked into the library.

"Lexaeus?" he asked.

"What?" came the response.

"LEXY!" Roxas cried as he threw himself into the library, his long pink tail streaming behind him.

He landed on the table and looked up to see a very much human Lexaeus with a puzzle in his hands.

They stared at each other for several seconds until Lexaeus broke the silence.

"What!" he exclaimed while leaning forward to inspect the pink Pokémon.

"Hey, Lexy!" Roxas said, forgetting that since Lexaeus is human, he cannot understand him.

"I'm sorry," Lexaeus shook his head. "I can't understand you."

"_**Oh! Right. Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, it's me, Roxas!" **_Roxas said as he used his new powers to speak in his mind.

"Roxas!"

"_**Yup, it's me. And that's Axel over there." **_Roxas pointed out Axel with his tail.

"How did you become that?" Lexaeus asked.

"_**I'm a Mew, thank you very much. And I became a Mew because of these berries, you see. And, I also put the berries in the pies, and the pies were on the table, and everyone ate them." **_Roxas concluded. Then he looked at Lexaeus curiously. _**"How come you're not a Pokémon?"**_

"I didn't have any pie."

"_**Oh. That's why. Do you happen to know where Xaldin, Xigbar, and Xemnas are by any chance?"**_

"Last time I saw them, Xemnas was going to his office to assign some missions for next week. Xigbar and Xaldin went outside to spar as usual."

"_**Wow. That's probably the longest conversation I've ever had with you."**_ Roxas said. Lexaeus just said nothing.

"Okay Axel. Let's go to Xemmy's office." Roxas said as he jumped off the table with an unceremonious thump on the floor.

Axel just rolled his eyes and helped his friend up on his feet. Once Roxas got up on his feet, he ran out of the room as fast as he could with Axel walking slowly behind him. Lexaeus stared at them, still surprised at their transformation. After a bit, he just shook his head and returned to his puzzle.

…

"Xemmy?" Roxas said cautiously as he entered Xemnas's office.

"Superior?" Axel said as he entered the room. "Are you here by any chance?"

"Go away!" a voice said out of the depths of the office. "I'm very busy now."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Roxas turned into a Fearow and mouthed, "Can I find him?" to Axel. The Charmander nodded his head yes, slightly smirking. The Fearow flew around the room, looking for the Superior. Roxas flew underneath Xemnas's desk, and he found a light blue Dratini, trying to hide in the shadows of the desk.

Roxas's eyes widened as he saw the Dratini. He landed on the floor gracefully, turned back into Mew, and started to laugh. Axel went over to where Roxas was, and he also started laughing when he saw the adorable little Dratini.

Furious, Xemnas slithered out of his hiding place. "Will you stop laughing at me?" he hissed.

Roxas tried to compose himself. "S-sorry Xemnas," he gasped. "Y-you just look funny as a Dratini."

Xemnas tilted his head at a side. "A what? A Dratini?"

"Yeah, a Dratini. It's a type of Pokémon. You see, I created these types of berries that can turn you into a type of Pokémon when you eat them. I call them Pokémon Berries. I kinda baked these pies with the berries in them, and left them… on the kitchen… table…" he finished slowly. Both Xemnas and Axel are giving him glares that can probably kill him if they didn't look so adorable.

"So you caused this," Xemnas twitched his serpentine body. "To happen?"

Roxas grinned. "Yep! Isn't it awesome?"

"No! It's not awesome!" Xemnas screeched, trying to strangle the Mew with its body, much like a snake. "How can we finish Kingdom Hearts if we're stuck in strange bodies?"

Roxas turned into a Dratini and slithered out of Xemnas's death grip. "It's only temporary."

"Temporary! How long, exactly?" Xemnas asked.

"Until we finish evolving." Roxas chirped happily.

"AAHHHH!" Xemnas yelled as he lunged at the Dratini.

Roxas quickly turned into a Zorua and sprung up on the desk where he used an illusion and made himself the Superior's double.

"What the-?" asked Axel as he saw Roxas get off the desk and stand on his feet.

Then he studied the illusion with the surprised Dratini.

Then, the Charmander smirked and began poking the leg while Roxas looked down at him, wearing an annoyed expression like the Superior.

Finally, Roxas bent down and flicked the hand away. But the Charmander was persistent, and continued poking him.

The Charmander smirked slightly. "I know for a fact that you're not the real Xemnas," he said, still poking Roxas. "Xemnas always tells me to stop at this point, and you didn't say anything yet."

Roxas remained silent as he continued flicking his hand away. But the small Charmander wouldn't give up so easily. He remained poking the illusion repeatedly, almost driving Roxas insane.

Axel eventually caught sight of a tail partially hidden in the black coat. He moved to a side, closer to the tail. Roxas turned as well to prevent him from getting it. Axel quickly dived behind Roxas, and grabbed the tail on the last second Roxas turned around. The illusion broke, showing Roxas as a Zorua.

Roxas sighed slightly and turned back into his Mew form.

"Did you really have to do that?" Roxas complained. "I was having fun."

Axel just sighed.

"See ya, Xemmy!" called Roxas as he turned into a Fearow to fly off. "We're gonna look for Xaldin and Xigbar!"

He grabbed the small Charmander in his talons and he flew out of the room, tucking in his wings to make it through door.

"LET ME GO!" the Charmander roared as he tried burning the Fearow's talons.

"CALM DOWN, AXEL!" Roxas screeched as he dropped the Charmander on its orange head.

Axel swore loudly at Roxas then proceeded to try and burn his wings off.

"Hey!" Roxas squawked. "You can't have any Fearow for lunch! It'd be weird!"

Axel said nothing but continued to use the fire balls, and Roxas was forced to become a Charizard.

The Charizard landed on the ground with a loud thump, and he easily shook off the attacks.

"What now, little Charmander?"

The Charmander gave him a death glare, and then he stretched his jaw as far as it would go, and let out a stream of white hot flames.

Roxas widened his eyes, and was caught in the blast before he could get out of the way.

The small Charmander was suddenly enveloped in a white light.

"What's going on with me?" he yelled as the light blinded them all.

When the light faded, Roxas looked back at where the Charmander used to have been standing. In its place, stood a very confused looking Charmeleon.

"Axel," Roxas said as he turned back into Mew and raced over to the larger Pokémon. "you evolved!"

"What?" he asked.

"Evolved." Roxas repeated. "Soon, you can turn into a Charizard then you can turn back into a human."

"COOL!" Axel grinned.

"What's all the noise about?" asked an annoyed voice.

The Mew and Charmeleon turned around to see a small Pidgey and a Houndour.

"A Pidgey?" Roxas asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Who're you?" the bird asked.

"Who're you?" retorted Roxas before Axel could speak.

"Xaldin." The small bird responded.

Roxas smirked. "Xaldin?"

"Yeah." The bird responded.

Axel and Roxas burst out laughing.

"Xaldin, I can't believe you're stuck as a small bird!" Roxas said between laughter.

"Just who are you?" snapped the angry Pidgey.

Roxas pointed at himself with his tail. "I'm Roxas, and that's Axel." He pointed at the giggling Charmeleon.

A short laugh came from behind the Pidgey.

"So, you're stuck in a pink body?" said a voice.

It came out of the shadows and Roxas gasped.

It was…

**T. J.: Okay, I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger there. Because I just love cliffhangers. And, I must say, that competition that's on chapter 12? It's still going strong. And, I've noticed, there haven't been any reviews. D: Where'd you all go? Reviews make me smile. Right, sis?**

**F.K.: Yep. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to write the Japanese symbols for destiny, light, darkness, dream, heart, dragon, death, life, demon, angel, fire and iridescent. It's not so easy.**

**T.J.: Nice, sis. Nice. Now, please review, and remember this, flames will be used to light my pipe. Not that I have a pipe. *laughs nervously***

**F.K.: You don't have one. Which is good, or you'll look like a hag.**

**T.J.: Nice. Please, pretty please, review?**


	15. Pokemon Berries Part 2

**Ch. 15: Pokémon Berries Part 2**

**T. J.: Heey! We're typing at a park! YAY!**

**F.K.: Why are you acting all happy and cheerful all of a sudden? You just told me not too long ago that it felt weird to be typing in a park.**

**T. J.: It also felt weird to be reading about the S. M. I would say its name, but my sis doesn't want me to.**

**F.K.: Call me superstitious, but I don't want it to come. It even said that it could only be summoned if you write about it.**

**T. J.: Oookay. I thought I was the superstitious one.**

**F.K.: After we watched the Lost Tapes episode about the Mongolian Death Worm, I've been scared out of my wits ever since.**

**T. J.: I couldn't trust open areas for several days afterwards.**

**F.K.: I still don't trust it. I get freaked out if I'm walking around in a sandy beach, or in a wide open area of sand or any type of land with no trees for cover.**

**T. J.: Heh. It's like I believe that if a wild bird flies into your home, a family member is going to die.**

**F.K.: For some reason I believe that when a raven is actually staring at me or acting oddly from the rest of the other ravens, I think that the raven is actually The Raven. Or else Mr. Poe. Wait, what are we talking about? We should be talking about the story!**

**T. J.: Meh. I wanna talk about the Sle- *Stops typing when I catch sight of F.K.'s glare***

**F.K.: Don't even think about it, Roxy. We will never own KH, blah blah blah, it belongs to Disney and Square Enix, blah.**

**T. J.: Yep! And the S. M. belongs to Hades!**

**F.K.: SHUT UP ROXAS!**

"A Houndour!" Roxas cheerfully exclaimed as he caught sight of the Pokémon.

"What?" asked the doglike Pokémon.

"A Houndour!" Roxas turned into a Zorua and used the powers to make an illusion and he soon looked like Xigbar.

The Houndour gaped. "WHAT THE-?"

Roxas smirked. Then, he turned into Xaldin.

"Will you stop that?" asked the annoyed Charmeleon. "Or else you're gonna be like Zexion."

Roxas pouted, and then tugged on his own tail.

After turning back into Mew, Roxas turned to the confused Pidgey and Houndour.

"We should go back to Lexy." Roxas said as he bounded away.

"Roxas!" Axel said as he ran as fast as he could on stubby feet. "Wait up!"

…

"Hiya, Lexy!" Roxas said as he jumped on the table that Lexaeus was bending over.

"Roxas… I told you… to wait… up." Panted Axel as he stumbled in and fell in a heap near the table.

Roxas turned to his fallen friend then turned back to the confused Lexaeus. "Will you play with me?"

"Roxas, I think you inherited Mew's playfulness." Said Demyx from where he had just walked in.

Roxas turned to the Squirtle. "Demy!" he cried. "Will you play with me?"

"Excuse me!" Axel yelled, drawing attention to him. "I'm still here!"

"Yeah, we know." Roxas said as he turned back around to face Lexaeus and beg him to play with him.

Axel growled.

"Lexaeus?" asked a voice.

"What is that?" asked Lexaeus as he pointed at a sleepy Meowth.

"Luxord." Roxas and Demyx said in unison.

The Meowth walked over to Lexaeus drunkenly. "How you doin' pal? And how'd you get so big?"

Lexaeus turned to Roxas. "How come I can understand him, but not Axel?"

"_**Oh, he must have taken after Team Rocket's Meowth." **_Roxas responded with distaste. _**"It could speak English."**_

"Oh."

Luxord looked down at his hands and his eyes bulged. "What happened to my hands!" he cried while holding them out for Lexaeus to inspect. Then, he also saw his arms.

Luxord stared at his arms then did something no one expected.

"AAHHHHH!" he screeched as he wildly waved his arms about, running in circles.

"Can I catch him?" Roxas asked Axel who was still on the floor.

Axel turned towards him, confused at what he meant. "What? Catch him? How?"

Roxas turned into a Fearow. "Like this."

"Good luck with that." Axel said as he turned around.

"Shun the nonbelievers! Shun! Shuuuu-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he shot more fireballs at Roxas.

Roxas quickly took to the air, dodging the fire.

Roxas dived down a bit ahead of where Luxord currently was. At the last second, he spread his wings and caught the Meowth in his talons.

"AAAAHHHH- wait. Why am I flying?" he looked up to see that he was being carried by a bird that was larger than himself.

"Ohh." Luxord laughed. "That's why. AAAHHHHHHH!"

"LUXORD SHUT UP!" Roxas screeched as he banged the tipsy Meowth against the wall.

The Meowth simply stared at Roxas. "Why did you just bang me against the wall?"

Roxas looked at Luxord genuinely surprised. "You mean you didn't feel it?"

"No. I can't feel anything right now at the moment."

"Then you're probably not going to feel this." Roxas suddenly let go of Luxord.

Luxord fell out of Roxas's talons, and landed with a loud thump against the floor. He landed on his head, and fell flat on his face afterwards. Surprisingly, he still didn't feel anything.

Axel smirked at Luxord's fallen figure, then looked up at Roxas. "He's going to feel all of that tomorrow. Promise you on that."

"I bet 100 munny that he won't." Roxas betted.

"You're on!"

"Can someone help me up please?" the drunken Luxord said. When you're drunk, it's hard to get off of the ground.

Lexaeus got up from his seat and helped the gambler up to his paws.

"Thanks little buddy!" Luxord said as he lightly punched Lexaeus's leg.

"I'm not little." Lexaeus responded simply. He looked around the room, staring at each member stuck as a Pokémon. "Does this mean I have to take care of you all?"

"_**Yep!"**_ Roxas replied cheerfully as he hopped on Lexaeus's shoulder.

Roxas held out his still burnt tail for Lexaeus to see. _**"Do you have a Cura?"**_

Lexaeus simply nodded as he took one out of his coat pocket.

"_**Thanks!"**_ Roxas said as he took it in his hands and took the top off and poured it on his tail, the burnt fur giving way to new pink fur.

"XIII!" yelled a voice that seemed to be coming from outside the closed door.

"Open up! It's your Superior!" Xemnas yelled.

"We forgot the rest of the Organization!" Roxas cried as he bounded over to the door and pulled the handle.

It opened to reveal an angry looking Dratini and Growlithe.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said cheerfully. "Lexy's still human."

"XIII," Xemnas began as he slithered in. "You started this, correct?"

Roxas nodded.

"So you should know how to get rid of it."

"Actually," Roxas interrupted. "You have to evolve."

Xemnas looked confused. "Evolve?"

"Yep! Like Axel!" Roxas said as he pulled in said pyro.

"Roxas, why are you dragging me into this?" Axel asked.

"I think," began Roxas, completely ignoring his friend's question. "That if we evolve to our last evolutionary stage, then, we become human!"

"And how many evolutionary stages are there?" Xemnas hissed.

Roxas thought. "I can't remember all of them. Can I use your computer?"

Xemnas thought about it. "I'm not sure, XIII. According to Xion, you always destroy computers whenever you get frustrated with them. I don't fully trust you to not destroy my computer."

"Oh please. How can I destroy a computer when I'm in this innocent, little form?"

"I believe you can still summon your Keyblades."

Roxas thought about that, then he summoned them. The large Keyblades appeared in Roxas's tiny paws, and he fell forward by the sheer weight of them.

"Looks like you can, but you can't hold them." Xemnas said.

"So can I use your computer?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Roxas cheered as he dismissed the Keyblades and ran into Xemnas's office.

"I'm going up on YouTube!" Roxas said as he turned the computer on.

"I thought you were going to look up the evolutionary stages!" Axel said as he walked in.

"Yep. After I watch a few videos!"

"Okay."

Roxas quickly typed in "Pokémon theme song". He clicked on a random video and watched as the video began to play the song. As the song started, he started singing along to it.

"_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokémon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Pokémon, it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokémon, a heart so true."_

"You don't have a heart, Roxas." Axel interrupted.

Roxas just ignored him and continued singing the song.

"_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all_

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face_

_I will battle every day_

_To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me, the time is right_

_There's no better team_

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight-"_

"ROXAS! I TOLD YOU TO ONLY USE MY COMPUTER TO LOOK UP THE EVOLUTIONS!" Xemnas screamed as he heard the music playing from his computer.

"Fine." Roxas said as he paused the video and got off of YouTube. He opened up a new tab and went up on Bulbapedia.

He turned towards Axel. "Which Pokémon do you want me to look up first?"

"Whichever one you want." Axel answered sounding slightly bored.

Roxas thought about it for a moment. "I'm looking up Dratini."

"Fine by me."

Roxas typed in "Dratini" in the search bar and clicked the link that said "Dratini (Pokémon)".

"Okay, the Dratini evolves into a Dragonair then into a Dragonite."

"Okay. What about Houndour?"

"Houndour evolves into a Houndoom."

"And that Pigeon thing that Xaldin is?"

"Pidgey. It evolves into Pidgeotto then into a Pidgeot."

"Articuno?"

"It doesn't evolve."

"Oh."

Roxas turned around to face the Charmeleon. "Legendaries don't evolve."

"Okay. Lexaeus isn't a Pokémon, so that leaves Zexion."

"A Zorua evolves into Zoroark."

"It's weird how the Pokémon Zexion is has the letter 'z' in the beginning of its name."

Roxas just shrugged. "It's Pokémon."

"Okay. What about Saïx?"

"Growlithe evolves into an Arcanine when exposed to a Fire Stone."

"Don't know where we can get those. How many more stages do I have to evolve?"

"Charmanders evolve into Charmeleons and they evolve into Charizards."

"Cool. How about Squirtle Demyx?"

"Squirtle evolves into Wartortle which evolves into a Blastoise."

"Okay. Can Luxord evolve?"

"Yep." Roxas nodded. "Meowth evolves into a Persian."

"And the thing that Marluxia is, a Chikorita?"

"Yep. Chikoritas evolve into a Bayleef which becomes a Meganium."

"Wow. On its last evolutionary form, it has a flower around its neck. How girly. Anyways, what does Larxene evolve into?"

"A Pichu evolves into a Pikachu then evolves into a Raichu."

"Alright. Can you evolve?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, but I think I know how to turn back into a human."

"How?"

Roxas just grinned at the confused Charmeleon. "The answer to everything. Sea salt ice cream!"

Axel sighed. "Why is that your answer to everything?"

"'Cause, sea salt ice cream is the gift from Kingdom Hearts."

"What about Xion?"

"A Skitty will evolve into a Delcatty when exposed to a Moon Stone." Roxas responded.

"How do we get a Moon Stone?" Axel asked.

"I have an idea." Roxas said as he signed out of Xemnas's computer and jumped down to the floor.

"If it's sea salt ice cream, I'm going to bang your head against the wall." Axel threatened as they walked back to the library.

"It's not that!" Roxas cried as he turned himself into a Persian, and bounded ahead of the small Charmeleon.

"I hate it when you do that." Axel huffed as he tried to keep up with the cat.

…

"Okay, is everyone here?" asked Xemnas from his perch on the coffee table.

The entire Organization was sitting down in front the table, save for Roxas who was sitting on Lexaeus's shoulder.

"Yeah." Luxord responded from where he sitting near Xaldin.

"As you all know, we're all stuck in these bodies. But XIII says he knows how he and Vexen can return to human form."

"Except it's ridiculous." Axel spat from where he was sitting between Marluxia and Larxene.

Roxas leapt from Lexaeus's shoulder and landed on the table with a thump.

"It's sea salt ice cream!" he announced when he got to his feet.

Xemnas stared. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No joking here, Xemmy. It's true." Roxas replied.

"Don't call me 'Xemmy'." Xemnas grumbled.

"What are you guys saying?" Lexaeus interrupted.

"Well," Luxord said as he stumbled over to Lexaeus. "Since Roxas and Vexen can't evolve, Roxas came up with a way to make them human again. And it's sea salt ice cream." He said cheerfully.

"But, its winter and they don't sell it until summer starts." Roxas pointed out.

"Don't you have a store of them in your room?" Demyx asked.

"No, I ate them all two days ago." Roxas said.

"What do you mean 'you ate them all'?" Vexen shrieked from where he was sitting near Xion.

"As in, I ate them all." Roxas repeated slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"You mean I have to be stuck in this body until summer?" Vexen asked.

"Pretty much." Roxas said.

"AAHHHH!" Vexen screamed as he flew over to the wall and began hitting his feathery head against it.

"How do we evolve?" Xion asked as they all ignored Vexen.

"Some of you have to battle each other to evolve; others have to be exposed to stones." Roxas responded.

"Stones?" Saïx repeated.

"Yep. You need to be exposed to a Fire Stone to evolve and Xion needs to be exposed to a Moon Stone to evolve." Roxas responded to Saïx.

"How do we get those?" Xion asked.

"Easy." Roxas grinned.

…

"Okay, Ax. I want you to try and put all your inner fire into the stone." Roxas said as he placed a small pebble in front of the Charmeleon.

"'Inner fire'? That's your plan?" Axel asked.

"Just do it. I'm going to get Saïx." Roxas said as he left the room.

"SAÏX!" Roxas yelled as he got out of the room.

"I'm right here." Saïx growled as he came out of a different door.

"Good, I need your help!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What for, XIII?" he asked as he flicked his tail.

"Come in, and I'll tell you." Roxas said as he opened the door to where Axel was.

Saïx padded into the room as Roxas followed him and closed the door behind him.

"Roxas, here's your Fire Stone, now I'm leaving." Axel said as he handed Roxas the stone.

It seemed to be pulsing with fire.

"Thanks Ax!" Roxas yelled to the Charmeleon.

He turned to Saïx. "Now it's your turn, Saïx!"

…

"Xion?" Roxas asked as he poked the sleeping Skitty. "Xion? Wake up!"

The Skitty just flicked an ear.

"You asked for it!" Roxas warned as he turned into a Ho-Oh and grabbed the sleeping Skitty in his talons.

He dropped her on the hard wood floor.

"OW!" She screamed as she looked up at the circling bird. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Roxas responded as he landed on the floor and turned back into Mew.

"Couldn't you just shake me?" she asked.

"I didn't think of that."

She just glared at him.

"Anyways, here's your Moon Stone!" he said happily, holding out the small stone.

She tried going forward for it, but Roxas hid it behind his back.

"First, a battle." Roxas grinned.

"Can't you just give me it?" Xion complained.

Roxas shook his head. "Nope!"

"But, I don't know how to fight in this body!"

"Then, no evolving for you."

"AXEL!" she called.

"Axel's asleep." Roxas said, smirking.

"Did you spike his drink again?" she asked.

"Nooo… He was just tired."

"Tired from what?"

"From…." Roxas thought about it. "He was just tired, okay?"

"SUPERIOR!" Xion yelled. "ROXAS SPIKED AXEL'S DRINK AGAIN!"

"AGAIN?" came the yelled response. "XIII, HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? WHENEVER HE WAKES UP, HE USUALLY SETS THE WHOLE CASTLE ON FIRE!"

"Oops." Roxas grinned. "Sooo… Xion, what'll it be? Battle or no evolving?"

"Fine." Xion sighed as she got ready.

She used her natural adorableness to her advantage and used Attract on Roxas.

Roxas just stood there, shaking his head at the Skitty.

"Attract doesn't work on me, I'm a genderless type Pokémon." Roxas said.

"Dang."

Roxas's eyes glowed blue then Xion found herself floating off the ground.

"What the-" she yelped as she was smashed on the ground.

"Physic." Roxas said as he continued banging Xion on the ground.

"ROXAS!" Xion yelled. "LET ME DOWN!"

"Fine." Roxas dropped her on her head.

"Ugh." She groaned as she shook off the damage.

She charged at Roxas, about to slap him.

"No slapping, Skitty!" Roxas taunted as he easily jumped over her.

The Mew's fist glowed with a blinding light.

"Goodnight!" he said as his fist connected with the Skitty's face.

Already weakened, Xion fell to the ground, knocked out.

Roxas walked over to the sleeping Skitty.

"Dang. She's asleep. Now how am I going to give her the Moon Stone?" Roxas complained. "Oh, well. Her loss. I think I better wake up Axel."

He walked over behind the couch, where he had hidden the body of the Charmeleon.

"Ax?" Roxas asked as he poked the Charmeleon's side. "I have cake?"

His eyes opened up instantly. "Cake? Where?"

"Uhh… Xion ate it?" Roxas said uncertainly.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's asleep, I just beat her up."

"Dang. Did she have the Moon Stone?" he asked.

Roxas pulled out the Moon Stone. "Nooo… I battled her for it."

"You didn't give her it. Why?"

"I wanted to battle first, to test her. And I won." Roxas smiled.

"Ugh." Axel facepalmed.

"And, I thought you could wake her up." Roxas continued.

Axel glared at the Mew. "I'll burn you later."

"Good, Charmeleon!" Roxas jumped on his back. "Onwards! To Xion!"

Axel just stood still.

Roxas leaned down to look at the Charmeleon's face. "You're not moving."

Axel sighed and walked out to Xion.

Roxas hopped down and leaned down to poke Skitty's head.

"Can you burn her tail?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes, and fired a small fire ball at the Skitty's tail.

"OW!" she screeched as her eyes opened. "What was that for? First it was dropping me on my head, now it's burning me?"

"Here's your Moon Stone!" Roxas said cheerfully.

He held the Moon Stone out to the annoyed Skitty.

Cautiously, she took it in her mouth.

"What now?" she asked, her voice muffled by the stone.

"I don't really know." Roxas said as he thought about it. "Maybe you have to swallow it!"

"WHAT?" she gaped at Roxas then coughed as the stone fell into her open mouth.

"SWALLOW IT, FOOL!" Roxas yelled, forcing the Skitty's mouth shut.

The Skitty's eyes went wide, then it was engulfed by a blinding white light.

When the light cleared away, there was a Delcatty standing where the Skitty used to be.

"What happened?" it asked.

"Xion!" Roxas cheered. "You evolved!"

"What?" the Delcatty asked, as it looked at itself. "Oh. OH! So… When do I become human again?"

Roxas shrugged. "How should I know? You wanna battle again?"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Aww… C'mon, no Physic powers?" Roxas begged.

"Not in your life, Pinkie."

Roxas's eye twitched. "'Pinkie'?" he asked. "Oh, you are SO getting it, Cat."

Roxas's eyes glowed blue once again, and he made Xion be lifted up, then slammed into the ground.

Roxas quickly turned into a Charizard and opened his mouth and fired a Hyper Beam at the weak Delcatty.

When the beam died away, Roxas gaped with surprise at what he saw.

Lying on the ground was Xion, but very much human.

"No. Way." Roxas said as he turned back into Mew and scampered over to her.

"Wait." Axel said from where he was standing. "I'm confused. How is she human?"

"I think when you reach your final evolutionary stage, you have to battle then you turn human again." Roxas responded. "I think we should take her to Lexaeus."

"How are you going to lift her?" Axel asked. "We're both too small."

"Size doesn't matter when you're a Physic type Pokémon." Roxas said as his eyes glowed blue again.

Her limp body floated a few feet off the ground and started following the Mew as it walked over to where Lexaeus was talking to Luxord.

When Roxas finally got there, he let Xion fall to the ground. As he was tired from using all the concentration to make her float.

"What happened here?" Luxord asked as he looked at the exhausted Mew.

"Xion… Evolve… Battle." Roxas panted.

"What?" Luxord asked.

"Here, let me explain." Axel said. "Roxas forced Xion to swallow the Moon Stone, then she turned into a Delcatty. Roxas wanted to battle, but she didn't and she called him 'Pinkie'. Roxas got mad and attacked her with his Physic powers. He then turned into a…"

"Charizard." Roxas wheezed.

"Right, a Charizard. Then he shot her with a…"

"Hyper Beam."

"Yeah, a Hyper Beam, then she turned back into a human."

"What happened?" a confused Lexaeus asked them.

"…Xion turned back into a human." Luxord said, summing up what Axel and Roxas said.

"Oh."

"_**I think I knocked her out." **_ Roxas told Lexaeus.

"You think?" was Lexaeus's only response.

"Ugh… Where am I?" asked Xion as she stirred.

Roxas bounded forward and poked her face with his tiny hands.

Her eyes opened wide. "Roxas!" she instantly sat up.

"Wait… When did you get so small?" Xion asked as she looked down at the Mew.

"When did you get so big?" Roxas retorted.

She tilted her head. "What?"

"Oh, Roxas said, 'When did you get so big?'" Luxord translated.

She looked at her gloved hands. "I'm human!" she cried.

"_**Yeah." **_Roxas said. _**"And guess who used Physic so they could take you to Lexaeus."**_

Xion smiled and patted Roxas's pink head. "Cheer up, Pinkie."

Roxas jerked his head away. Then his eyes began glowing again and a book came out of its shelf and dropped on Xion's head.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. I won't call you Pinkie!" Xion said as she rubbed her head.

"What did you do?" Luxord asked Roxas curiously.

Roxas grinned. "Physic."

"Cool!" Luxord grinned.

**T. J.: "To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!"**

**F.K.: Roxas, stop singing that song, seriously. You are going to drive me crazy if you keep singing the same song over and over and over again.**

**T. J.: Fine. "With the sad, sad look that you wear so well."**

**F.K.: You really are asking to be hit hard on the head. At least we're not at the park no more. We're finally typing at home, where it's safe, and no one can get us.**

**T. J.: Oookay. But, have you wondered what Pokémon you would be? I thought I might l be like a Luxray, or a Fearow. What do you think, Ax?**

**F.K.: I don't know, and seriously, I don't care right now. I probably would if I was a Pokémon nerd, but I'm not.**

**T. J.: India would probably be a Skitty, Amanda would be a Chikorita, and David would be a Pikachu! I don't know what Porsha would be. I think I might be a Luxray, I don't know. But I heard there's a test to see which Pokémon you are.**

**F.K.: Okay. Have you ever been on there?**

**T. J.: Yeah. On my Kindle. I did it and was about to get the results when it said that multiple windows are not supported on the Kindle.**

**F.K.: Bummer. You know what? Let's sign off. I'm done.**

**T. J.: Alright. See ya, guys! And remember to review! The button won't hurt you.**


	16. Pokemon Berries Part 3

**Ch. 15: Pokémon Berries Part 3**

**T. J.: Helooo! I took a test earlier on which Pokémon I would be and guess what one I got? VULPIX! I kinda do fit a Vulpix.**

**F.K.: Don't talk about that quiz, I don't like it. -.-**

**T. J.: You wanna tell them which one you got?**

**F.K.: No.**

**T. J.: Aww. Do you want me to tell them?**

**F.K.: Not sure. I still don't like it.**

**T. J.: It could have been worse. You could have gotten Skitty or Igglybuff. So much pink… It BURNS!**

**F.K.: Wow. If I hadn't known you any better, I would've thought that you are starting to act like Artix when he accidentally ate the last table gum. And it was Beleen's gum, so that meant it was PINK. Lolz**

**T. J.: FEAR THE TABLE GUM! :O**

**F.K.: … You're so random.**

**T. J.: Nyah! =^.^=**

**F.K.: Enough with the randomness already.**

**T. J.: Fine… APPLESAUCE IS ACTUALLY APPLE'S GUTS!**

**F.K.: Enough with the randomness so we can work on this chapter. We will never, ever, EVER (looks at T. J.), own Kingdom Hearts. We're kinda glad that we don't, though. If we did own it, most of the things that happens to the characters in this fic would probably happen in the games.**

"SUPERIOR!" Roxas yelled at the sleeping Dratini.

It was the day after Xion turning human, and word had spread like wildfire.

"AAHHH!" the Dratini screamed as it woke up.

He looked around wildly until his set eyes on the grinning Mew.

"XIII!" he yelled. "WHY DID YOU YELL?"

"Oh, I wanted to wake you up." Roxas said happily. "Plus, I have good news!"

Xemnas sighed. "What is it?"

"They decided to open the sea salt ice cream shop earlier!"

Then with that said, Roxas bounded away to Lexaeus.

"_**Lexaeus!" **_Roxas cried as he hopped up and down to get his attention. _**"Play with me!"**_

Lexaeus stared at the bouncing Mew. "How?"

"_**Wait here!" **_Roxas cried as he bounded away.

Soon, he came back with a ball in his hands.

"_**Throw it, and I'll bring it back to you!"**_ Roxas said as he handed the ball to Lexaeus.

Lexaeus sighed and took the ball. He threw it across the room, and the happy Mew chased after it.

Roxas lost sight of the ball, so he ran up to Axel.

"Have you seen my ball?" he asked.

"Nooo… I haven't seen it."

Roxas saw a flash of red, and completely knocked over the Charmeleon as he scrambled over him.

"Wha- ROXAS!" Axel yelled.

Roxas ran in the direction of where he saw the red color.

Soon, he saw Zexion who was surrounded by stacks of books.

"BALL!" Roxas yelled as he knocked the books over and ran after it.

"ROXAS!" Zexion screamed before he was buried by books.

Soon, Roxas returned to Lexaeus with the ball in his hands.

"_**Here you go!" **_Roxas said as he was smiling a mile-a-minute.

"I think that's enough of playing for you." Lexaeus said.

"_**Pleeaase? I really wanna play!"**_

"Go ask Axel, or something." Lexaeus said as he picked up his puzzle.

"_**Okay!" **_Roxas smiled as he turned into a Ninetales and bounded off.

"Hey, Ax!" Roxas called as he stopped in front of the Charmeleon.

"I'm mad at you." He told him as he glared at the foxlike Pokémon.

"You wanna battle?" he asked.

"No."

Roxas pouted. "Why not?"

"'Cause I'm still mad at you."

"Then you can take out your anger by beating me up!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"You're gonna get beaten up brutally." Axel warned.

"I don't know." Roxas said as he turned back into Mew. "I have Physic."

"You wanna go?" he asked.

"To the sea salt ice cream shop, yeah!"

"I thought you said they don't sell sea salt ice cream during winter."

"Oh." Roxas smiled. "They decided to change it. Now, they sell the sea salt ice cream during winter, too!"

"Really?" Axel asked doubtfully. "Or did they just sell sea salt ice cream all year?"

"No."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep!" Roxas nodded.

"Hmm… How come I don't fully believe you?"

"Because you never do? Now, will you please battle? It'll help you evolve!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Roxas cheered.

Axel's eyes glowed white, as he opened his mouth as far as it would go, and let out a huge burst of fire at Roxas.

Roxas smirked as he rose into the air. A blue barrier appeared around his small pink body as the fire hit the barrier.

After the fire stopped coming, the barrier disappeared and Roxas floated back down to the ground.

"Wha-?" Axel gaped.

"Now, it's my turn." Roxas smiled.

Suddenly, a huge wave appeared with Roxas riding it.

"Bath time for you, Charmeleon!" Roxas said as the wave crashed down on the Charmeleon.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Axel roared when the water disappeared.

Axel's body began glowing white around the edges, and he opened his mouth to let out a torrent of white-hot flames.

"Geez!" Roxas yelled as the flames hit him.

When the attack stopped, Roxas weakly got up to his feet.

"Nice one, using Hidden Power." Roxas called out. "But, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Roxas flew into the air, and his body became surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. A purple sphere surrounded the Mew, and he flew at the Charmeleon.

Roxas crashed into Axel, and bounded away when the attack was done.

"What was that?" Axel asked as he got up to his feet and shook off the damage.

"Giga Impact." Roxas replied as his eyes glowed blue.

Axel found himself being lifted up by some unseen force, then smashed into the ground.

Roxas's eyes kept glowing as he made a multicolored ball, and fired it at the weak Charmeleon.

Finally, the Charmeleon was knocked out by Psyshock.

"YES!" Roxas cheered as he kept floating. "I WON!"

Then he realized he was flying. "AWESOME!" he yelled.

He flew off to find Demyx and left the unconscious Charmeleon on the ground.

…

"Hey, Luxy!" Roxas cried as he floated above the Meowth.

"What is it, Roxas?" Luxord asked, as he kept looking at the cards in his paws. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Look!" Roxas insisted, floating upside down to scare the Meowth.

"Roxas, I've told you not to bother me when I'm trying to win money from Xigbar." Luxord responded, still studying his cards.

Luxord was currently playing poker against the Houndour, who had somehow found a way to hold the cards in his paws.

Xigbar had already seen Roxas floating, and was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Lux! I'll leave you alone!"

"Ugh. Fine." Luxord said as he put his cards face down, and turned around.

His eyes bulged as he saw the floating Mew.

"What the-?" he screamed as he fell out of his chair.

Roxas laughed. "You're weird, Luxord." And he flew away.

"Hey, Demyx!" Roxas said as he stopped in front of the Squirtle.

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"I'm gonna ask Lexy if he can get a pool!" Roxas announced. "Wanna come?"

The Squirtle instantly sat up. "Yeah!"

Roxas turned into a Ninetales and bounded away with the Squirtle following behind.

When they reached Lexaeus, who was sitting next to an angry looking Zorua, they immediately began pestering him.

Roxas turned back into a Mew laughed a bit at Zexion. _**"Hey, Lexy. Demyx and I wanted to know if you'll get us a pool."**_

Lexaeus stared. "You two want a pool?" he asked.

Demyx and Roxas nodded eagerly.

"Can you even swim, Roxas?" he asked the Mew doubtfully.

"_**Yeah, I can!"**_ Roxas said.

"ROXAS!" came a loud roar.

The Mew instantly jumped at Lexaeus, wrapped his tail around his chest, and vanished from sight.

Soon, a Charmeleon came over to Demyx, clearly after a certain pink furred, physic-type Legendary.

"Demyx." He barked at the frightened Squirtle. "Roxas. Where. Is. He."

"I don't know!" Demyx cried. "Mews can turn invisible, and he did, and I-I—"

The Squirtle instantly burst out into tears.

Roxas, who was still clinging to Lexaeus and invisible, stretched out his tail and lightly brushed the top of the Charmeleon's head.

Axel's head instantly snapped around and saw nothing.

He walked over to Luxord, and dragged him over to Lexaeus.

"Hey, I'm not done playing!" Luxord complained.

Axel gave him a glare that quickly silenced the Meowth.

"Ask Lexaeus where Roxas is." Axel ordered the Meowth.

"Uhh… Lexaeus?" he asked as he walked up to him. "Where's Roxas?"

Lexaeus put a hand on Roxas small pink head. "Here."

"I don't see him." Luxord observed.

"You don't see him, doesn't mean he's not there." Lexaeus pointed out.

"Umm…" Luxord thought about it.

Roxas let go of Lexaeus and tried to fly away, but Zexion quickly caught his tail.

Roxas tried shaking the Zorua off, but its hold on his pink tail remained strong.

Luxord, Lexaeus, and Axel noticed the shaking Zorua.

"I got his tail." Zexion announced.

"LET IT GO, EMO!" Roxas screeched as he continued shaking it.

Finally, Roxas let lose a Shadow Ball at Zexion.

Zexion finally let go when the ball hit him square in the face, effectively knocking him out.

When his tail was free, Roxas flew up higher and made himself visible.

"Can't catch me up here, Axel!" he taunted.

Axel shot a fireball at Roxas, who nimbly danced out of the way.

Roxas giggled at the angry Charmeleon. "That all you got?"

Axel opened up his mouth as far as it would go, and let lose a Flamethrower.

Roxas managed to get away, but after he was hit.

He continued taunting the Charmeleon, and started laughing his head off. "I could do better as a Jigglypuff!"

"When I turn back into a human I will _kill you_!" Axel threatened.

"Okay, but you're not human so, ha!" Roxas shot back.

Axel just narrowed his eyes. "There's just one more thing I have in mind for you." He turned around to find Luxord. "Hey Luxord, ask Lexaeus where my laser pointer is."

"Okay," Luxord answered. "Hey Lexaeus, where's Axel's laser pointer?"

"Here," Lexaeus answered simply as he took the laser pointer out.

"So _that's _where it went," Axel muttered as he grabbed the device. "I've being looking for this forever."

He looked around to find Demyx. "Hey Dems? Would you mind calling Saïx here? I bet he wants to play."

The Squirtle's eyes immediately brightened. "Okay Axel! Oh Puppy!" he called out. "Where are you Puppy?"

There were scurries of scratches heard racing towards Demyx. A Growlithe ran into the room at full speed and stopping in front of Demyx like a loyal dog. He had his tongue sticking out like a crazy puppy, and he was wagging his tail crazily.

"Ohh, Saïx…" Axel called out, holding something behind his back. "I have something for you…"

He held out the Fire Stone for Saïx to see. "I want you to eat it!"

"What are you talking about, VIII?" Saïx said, suddenly back to normal.

"Hey Demyx, feed this to Puppy." Axel said as he gave the Fire Stone to the Squirtle. Demyx took it gratefully.

"Hey Puppy! I have a treat for you!" Demyx said cheerfully. Saïx returned back to his crazy puppy state, and ate the Fire Stone as if it was a dog treat.

A bright light engulfed the Growlithe, blinding everyone. After the light died down, an Arcanine took its place.

Demyx's eyes widened. "OMG Puppy, you evolved! You look so adorable as an Arcanine!" he said as he started to snuggle with Saïx. Saïx just wagged his tail even more crazily.

Saïx saw a red dot racing across the floor behind Demyx. His eyes widened as he leapt behind the Squirtle to chase the light.

"Where ya goin', beautiful?" Saïx exclaimed as he followed the light.

The light went around the whole room. It landed on Zexion briefly, making Saïx leap on him and pin him to the floor. The light landed on the table where Luxord was having some crumpets with tea. Saïx jumped on the table, sliding as the cloth shipped him off the table.

"Wheee!" Saïx cheered as he slid off the table.

"MY CRUMPETS!" Luxord cried as his pastries landed on the floor below him.

The light flew towards the wall, then it jumped up to the floating Mew. Saïx followed his light to the wall, and jumped up as high as he could to reach his light on the floating Mew.

He would occasionally nearly bite the tail off of the Mew, or else almost grabbing one of its stubby little paws.

Roxas desperately tried to avoid the Arcanine. "AXEL! This isn't fair! You're not playing nicely!"

"Who said I play fair?" Axel shot back as he kept shining the light at the Mew.

More than once, Saïx would climb up Lexaeus and jump to almost reach the Mew and get his light. "MY LIGHT, PINKIE. DO YOU HAS IT?" he barked at the pink cat.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR LIGHT!" Roxas called down. He floated over to one of the bookshelves and sat there.

The Arcanine saw his light disappear. He desperately looked around the room to find his light. He finally saw a bright red dot on the top bookshelf in a corner, right in between the Mew's eyes.

"LIGHT!" he yipped as he tried to climb the bookshelf. He clawed some of the books down to the ground to form a massive pile for him to climb. Many of the books were destroyed beyond repair.

"MY BOOKS!" Zexion cried as he saw his precious books being mistreated.

Roxas turned himself invisible and scampered down the bookshelf. The light also disappeared as Axel turned his laser pointer off.

"…No light…" Saïx moped.

"Hey Saïx, do still remember the smell?" Axel said.

"Yeah, why?" Saïx said as he returned to normal.

Axel leaned close to Demyx as he whispered something in his ear. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Hey Puppy, maybe you can find your light if you follow the smell!" Demyx told him.

Saïx's ears pricked up in excitement. "LIGHT! Where are you light?" he said as he sniffed the ground.

He trotted around the floor, following the scent of Roxas. Roxas himself was trying hard to get away from the Arcanine, but Saïx kept on gaining as he ran around the floor faster and faster, following Roxas around the room.

Desperate to stay away from the Arcanine, Roxas turned into a Gastly and floated across the room again.

"No more smell." Saïx said as he stopped where Roxas used to be.

"Follow that ball! It has your light!" Axel exclaimed as he shined the light at the Gastly.

"LIGHT!" Saïx yelled as he ran at the ghost type Pokémon.

As he leaped at Roxas, instead of pinning it down, he went through him.

"HA! CAN'T CATCH A GASTLY!" Roxas yelled as he floated to Axel.

Axel glared at Roxas as his claws glowed white and swiped at the Gastly.

"Ow. I'm leaving." Roxas said as he started floating away.

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" Axel yelled as he leaped at Roxas, and then fell to the ground when he passed through Roxas.

Roxas laughed at the Charmeleon then transformed into a red Gyarados.

"Really, you want to mess with me? I'm a _red_ Gyarados!" Roxas boasted.

"I don't care what that means, at all!" Axel roared up at him.

"A Gyarados is rare, but a _red Gyarados_ is so rare and hard to find, it's crazy. Plus, Gyarados's are known for its violent nature." Roxas grinned.

"You're such a nerd."

"You know, I could swallow you right now, if you weren't my best friend."

"If you eat me, I'm going to kill you from the inside." Axel warned.

"Ooh, not very nice to a Legendary Pokémon." Roxas told him as he turned back to Mew.

"Do you think I car—" Axel was interrupted when Saïx leaped at the floating Mew.

"LIGHT!" he yelled.

"Good, Saïx!" Axel cheered.

Roxas's eyes glowed as Saïx was lifted into the air, and floated near Roxas's face.

"I. DON'T. HAVE. YOUR. LIGHT!" Roxas roared in the Arcanine's face, before dropping it on the ground.

"Light?" Saïx whimpered.

"LOOK, SAÏX!" Roxas roared, completely losing his cool. "I! DON'T! HAVE! YOUR! LIGHT!" he punctuated each word by using Physic and banging Saïx on his head.

The Arcanine narrowed its eyes at the furious Mew. He growled at the pink cat, opening his mouth very wide. Embers shot out of his mouth and hit the Mew.

Roxas shook off the damage, and used Surf.

"WHEEE!" Roxas yelled as he rode on the wave.

The giant wave crashed down on Saïx at full force, burying him in water.

Saïx growled at the smaller Pokémon before cloaking himself in fire and charging at the Mew.

"Ow." Roxas muttered.

Then, he jumped up, and landed on the ground, and used Hyper Beam.

The blast of energy managed to hurt the Arcanine, but it was still awake shaking off the damage the Mew did to him.

The Arcanine grinned, and cloaked himself in the flames again, charging at the Mew, who used Swagger, and easily walked out of the Arcanine's way.

Roxas laughed at Saïx, who continued trying to attack him but missing.

Finally, when Roxas was done taunting, he used a Shadow Ball, and fired it square in the Arcanine's face, knocking it out.

"YES!" Roxas cheered as he flew around the room. "I WON!"

Then he realized Saïx's form was changing. From a sleeping Arcanine, to a sleeping Saïx.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked sleepily as he sat up.

Roxas bounded up to Saïx and smacked him with his pink tail.

"_**That's for chasing me." **_Roxas told him as he bounded away.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

…

"Hey Luxord? Get up!" Axel said as he shook the sleeping Meowth. "Come on, I need you to wake up for something."

"Huh?" Luxord yawned as he opened his eyes a bit. "What do you want now? Do I still owe you munny?"

"Well, yes, you do, but that's not what I woke you up for. You see, you fell asleep when Roxas and Saïx were fighting, and Saïx turned back into a human."

"Oh really? Well, that's good news for Dog-Breath. Is that all you want to tell me?"  
>"Nope, I have to ask you something. Do you know where Xion is?"<p>

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to her, and I'm gonna need you to talk to her for me."

"Oh alright." Luxord said as he drunkenly got to his paws.

They both walked around the castle until they found Xion in the kitchen eating a plate of waffles slaughtered in a mixture of maple syrup and honey. She saw the two Pokémon enter the kitchen so she set her plate down on the table.

"Hey Axel! Hi Luxord!" she greeted them.

"Luxord tell Xion that I have a favor to ask her." Axel told the Meowth.

"Axel said that he has a favor to ask you," Luxord interpreted.

"Okay. And what would that be?" Xion asked curiously.

"Ask her how much munny she has," Axel said.

"Axel wants to know how much munny you have," Luxord said. "Interpreting is getting boring. Can I sleep now?"

"No."

"Fine."

Xion thought about it while the Pokémon were arguing. "I have quite a bit, though not much. Why?"

Axel told Luxord what he wanted to say. "Axel says that you can have some of his munny if you don't have enough. He also said that the reason why he asked you this is because he wants to buy sea salt ice cream. Wait—why do you want to have sea salt ice cream now?" Luxord questioned.

"Oh, it's to make us evolve faster without having to constantly fight Roxas."

Luxord interpreted that to Xion.

Xion gave the Charmeleon a look. "You're an _evil_ little Charmeleon, Axel," Xion said.

Axel just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sly smile as a response.

"We just need to buy eleven sea salt ice creams," he said. Luxord immediately interpreted.

…

"Roxas! Hey Roxas, where are ya, little buddy?" Axel said as he raced around the halls.

Roxas heard his friend and sighed in annoyance. "You know I hate that nickname, right Axel?" he yelled down the hall.

He didn't know where exactly that Charmeleon is, but he can bet that Axel is probably coming back for a rematch after that incident that led to the Laser Pointer game.

He took off into the air and flew around. He hadn't seen any of the other members except for Lexaeus and Saïx, and he's quickly becoming bored.

"Hey Axel where are you? Do you wanna fight or something?" Roxas said as he came into the kitchen.

There was no one in there except for a plate of cold waffles covered in sticky fluid and a couple of bags that held something.

Roxas got curious and went up to one of the bags and peeked inside. There was nothing inside of some, but they smelled awfully familiar.

He took his head out and looked around. "Okay you guys, you can come out now. Axel, if you're there, why does this smell like…" he took a big whiff of the bag again, recognizing the scent. "Sea salt ice cream?"

"Could you please speak English? I can't understand a word you're saying," came Axel's voice from behind Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes and lazily turned around. "Axel, I know for a fact that you can understa—AHHH!" he screamed as he saw Axel standing there not too far away from him

Axel stood there looking very much human. He was leaning against the doorframe as if he was there for a couple of minutes. He looked rather bored and was eating what was left of his sea salt ice cream.

Roxas looked at Axel in disbelief. "Wha—how are you—"

"Speak English Roxas. You know I can't understand you," Axel said simply, finishing his ice cream.

"_**How in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you human again?"**_ Roxas spoke through Axel's mind.

"It's your so called answer to everything," Axel said. "Sea salt ice cream."

"_**How did you know that it could speed up the evolution process?"**_

"I didn't. It was just a wild guess that I had. I used Luxord to tell Xion to buy the ice cream. I ate one not too long ago, and I turned back into a human. Luxord was next. Then Xemnas, Demyx, Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene, and lastly Zexion. Because he's an emo like that. You're gonna be the last one to have an ice cream."

"_**Can I have it now?"**_

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. Although you're gonna have to find it first, though."

"_**You never like to make things easy for me, don't you?"**_

"I'm just going to call this revenge for cheating all of those times."

"_**Can I stay as Mew for a little bit longer?"**_ Roxas pleaded.

"Do you want to eat a melted sea salt ice cream or get stabbed with an icicle?"

"_**Okay, I'll eat it."**_ Roxas said as he rummaged through the bags.

He found the ice cream bar inside one of them, and he started to greedily eat it, almost giving himself a brain freeze. He felt himself transform back into a human with his black Organization coat on.

Roxas licked the rest of the ice cream off the stick. "Man, I almost forgot how good they are."

"Well, considering how much of those things you ate in your life, I'm surprised that you almost forgot how they taste."

He was answered with a smack to the back of his head.

**T. J.: OMGWTFBBQ! YOU EVIL CHARMELEON!**

**F.K.: Do you think I care?**

**T. J.: Oh well, now we can finally write the bo—**

**F.K.: SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GIVE IT AWAY! Hey Roxas. There's a hidden moral in this story. Wanna know what it is?**

**T. J.: YEAH!**

**F.K.: Okay then. Moral: Sea salt ice cream tastes like rainbows and are very magical. Lolz**

**T. J.: Wow. I thought it'd be like, "Do not accept things that Roxas gives you" or "Raspberry pies will turn you into Pokemon" or even, "WARNING! Zack's grave ahead. Defile will mean death by Cloud". Or something.**

**F.K.: Well, yeah. Except for the last one. It had nothing to do with the story.**

**T. J.: HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU STAND RIGHT OVER THERE, AND I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH 'EM!**

**F.K.: *Pulls out a metal rod for rifle* (We don't actually own a rifle T.T)**

**T. J.: YEAH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!**

**F.K.: lolz. Anyways, I think that's enough for Mythbusters references. Review everyone! They make us happy!**

**T. J.: OMGWTFBBQ FINAL FANTASY TRIVIA QUESTION! *Awesome theme song plays* Anyways, here is the question I want you guys to guess at. Who is Sephiroth's mother, and who was the man who originally loved her? The winner will receive boasting rights. See ya next time!**


	17. Body Switching Potion Part 1

**Ch. 17: Body Switching Potion Part 1**

**T. J.: Annoying computer. Being slow on the internet. Anyways, here's the chapter I've wanted to write for a long time.**

**F.K.: This was originally supposed to be the fifteenth chapter, but Pokemon Berries kinda extended a bit more than we thought. So, I guess here it is.**

**T. J.: Yep. We got the idea from a YouTube video. It was really funny though. And we don't own KH. Hehehe, first time I can remember that I actually said the disclaimer.**

**F.K.: Ironic. Usually I'm the one who writes the disclaimer, and you might be the one who makes all of the snarky comments about it. We would be even crazier, if only I had more sugar. Roxas and I act weirdly when we have sugar.**

**T. J.: F.K. + Sugar = Weird randomness Hey, Ax! I'm going to be a Pokemon! T. J.! T. J.! **

**F.K.: *facepalms* Just like that one flip note vid that your friend Luxord showed us. I swear, Lux can be really weird. But your other friend Xion can get pretty annoying to me.**

**T. J.: T. J.! T. J.!**

**F.K.: Currently, I have no flippin' idea what Roxy is saying, so I guess you guys can go ahead and read this weird chapter.**

"Roxy! Hey, Roxy!"

"Demyx," Roxas growled from where he was trying to look at pictures on Xion's computer. "I'm going to kill you if you keep it up."

"C'mon, Roxy! Look at what I found!" Demyx continued pestering the Key of Destiny.

"If I look, will you leave me alone?" Roxas asked as he tried to focus on the picture.

"Yeah!"

Roxas turned around to find Demyx's smiling face and a vial of blue liquid.

"What is that?" Roxas asked as he took it in his own hands.

"I found it!" Demyx announced proudly. "It had my name on it."

Roxas unscrewed the top, and looked into it.

The vial was small and slender, halfway filled with the blue liquid.

"Did you drink some of it?" Roxas asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, it tastes funky, try it!" Demyx encouraged his friend.

"I don't know Demyx. I don't entirely trust it." Roxas said as he debated on drinking it, or not.

"C'mon, I'll leave you alone!" Demyx offered.

Roxas sighed. "Fine! I drink some of it."

He reluctantly raised it to his lips, and let the liquid trickle down his throat.

"How does it taste?" Demyx asked.

Roxas swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the taste. "Kinda weird."

Suddenly, Roxas felt as if he were being jerked in Demyx's direction, then, it stopped.

Roxas looked up at the ceiling, and then looked at where his computer should have been.

He saw himself sitting on the chair, looking right back at him.

Roxas reached up to touch his familiar spikes, but instead, was met with a mullet.

"DEMYX!" he yelled at what he supposed was the musician. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

The Roxas in front of him trembled. "I found it in the fridge, and it had my name on it." He whimpered.

Roxas ran out of the room and flung open the door of the kitchen.

Luxord and Xigbar were playing Poker, and both had noticed the angry looking Demyx.

They both called out greetings to him, but he ignored them both and stormed over to the fridge.

When he opened the door, he saw a note on the bottom compartment.

"DO NOT TOUCH. DEMYX, THIS MEANS YOU." Read the note in bold blue letters.

Roxas made a corridor, and disappeared into the inky tendrils, much to the men's surprise.

He reappeared back in Xion's room, shooting a death glare at Demyx. The musician whimpered as he tried to disappear into the chair.

"The note told you to not touch it. And yet you did?" Roxas roared at Demyx.

Demyx looked like he was on the brink of tears. "But it had my name on it!"

"Can't you read?"

"No."

"Roxas! Xion said that you need to get off of her compute—" Axel stopped himself as he took in what was happening in the room.

Demyx was giving Axel a glare, while Roxas sat on the chair and looked close to crying.

"What the-? Hmm. I didn't break Arpeggio today, and I didn't steal or attempt to kill Chester—"

He was interrupted with Roxas bursting into tears and screaming "NOT CHESTER!" as loud as he could.

Demyx facepalmed himself. "SHUT UP YOU BABY!" he yelled at Roxas.

Axel put his hand to chin and thought about the whole situation. He pointed at both Demyx and Roxas, moving it in a swinging motion like a conductor of an orchestra.

Finally he caught on. "You are actually Roxas. And that person crying his eyes out is actually Demyx."

"No I'm Vexen. YES I'M ROXAS!" the real Roxas yelled at Axel.

Axel slapped the back of his head. "Calm down, will you?"

He looked at the crying Demyx. "Hey Dems? Just what did you do this time?"

Demyx immediately stopped crying and looked up at Axel. "I found this funky tube with blue stuff inside of it. I drank some of it, and Roxas had the rest. And now we are in each other's bodies."

"Well it doesn't really take an Einstein to see that." Axel sighed.

"Who's Einstein?" Roxas said.

Axel groaned in annoyance. "I'll tell ya later. Just not right now. But if you really wanna know, he's a mad scientist."

"Oh, so you mean like Hojo?"

"Who's Hojo?"

Roxas drew in a dramatic gasp. "I can't believe you!"

"If he's a character from FF, then I don't wanna hear it."

"Hojo is a crazy scientist that put his own son to be experimented on. He shot Vincent then used his half dead body and conducted experiments on him, creating his nearly impossible to kill body. Then, Vincent's own love imbue—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Axel yelled as he covered his ears.

"C'mon, it gets really cool and gory!"

"Remind me to prevent you from reading the Hunger Games again."

"Hojo and Vincent aren't from the Hunger Games." Roxas protested.

Demyx finally stopped watching them argue then he looked at the computer. "Hey Roxas? What were you looking at?"

"STOP! VINCENT'S NOT FOR SMALL CHILDREN!" Roxas yelled at Demyx.

"Wow," Axel said. "You are seriously becoming a fan to FF. Keep this up, and you'll probably become a nerd. Like with Pokémon."

"I'M NOT A NERD!" Roxas protested.

"How many Legendaries are there so far?" Axel tested.

"Oh, about forty something."

"You're a nerd."

"Oh yeah? Then test me on something from Final Fantasy."

"Name five characters from there."

"Vincent Valentine!" Roxas exclaimed happily.

"That's only one." Axel pointed out.

"I'm not finished! Cloud Strife. Sephiroth. Jenova. Red XIII. Cait Sith. Cid Highwind! Squall Leonhart!" Roxas started to shout out names excitedly.

Axel tensed up when Roxas said the last name. "Leon?"

"No! Squall!" Roxas corrected him. "Tifa! Denzel! Marlene! Aerith! Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz! Hojo! Zack! Reno! Rude! Elena!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Axel said. "Hey wait. Did you just say 'Reno'?"

"Yes I did," Roxas said, calmed down slightly.

"He's my brother."

Roxas stared at Axel in disbelief for a couple of seconds. "You're loony."

"I am not!" Axel defended himself.

"Rufus! Yuffie! Arylon! Rikku! Yuna! Barret! Tseng! Nanaki! Lucrecia! Reeve!"

"Okay, okay!" Axel slapped a hand over Roxas's mouth.

"Mph!" Roxas's voice was muffled by Axel's hand.

He tore at Axel's hand, trying to get it off of his mouth. Finally, he managed to pry it away, and started panting slightly.

"Demyx…" he panted. "Get off… of the computer."

Demyx got off as Roxas went back to skimming pictures of Vincent Valentine.

"Uh, Roxas? What did I just tell you to do a few minutes ago?" Axel said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. What?" Roxas said without looking at Axel.

"Xion wants you to get off of her computer. In like, right now or else you are going to be in so much trouble with her."

"Tell Xion I'm busy looking up Vincent!" Roxas said as he waved a dismissive hand at him.

Axel sighed in annoyance. Even though his friend is inside Demyx's body, he still has his stubbornness that he always seem to have with him where ever he goes.

Axel knelt down on the floor and followed the main power cord that the computer uses to work. Axel followed it to an electrical outlet, where the black cord was attached to one of the power sources. Casting Roxas a mischievous glance, he grabbed the cord and pulled it out of the outlet.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Roxas yelled as he stared at the black screen, pressing the on button in a rapid fire pace to turn it back on. "NOT MY VINCENT PICTURES!"

"Wow, you're such a nerd," Axel muttered under his breath as he got up from the floor and carelessly threw the cord on the floor.

He walked over to Roxas and dragged him away from the computer before he tried to summon up his Keyblades, or maybe Arpeggio because of the situation he's in. Either way, if Roxas breaks Xion's computer again, Xemnas will take away everyone's computers for good so Roxas won't go destroying them again.

"Seriously Roxas. You need to stop being such a nerd to just about almost everything that you caught an interest in." Axel said once he and Roxas were a good distance away from the powerless computer.

"But my Vincent pictures!" Roxas whined.

Axel sighed in annoyance. "You can get them later, just not right now, okay? You can look them up in my computer once you figure out a way to get yourself and Demyx back into your own bodies."

"We could go and ask Vexen." Roxas pointed out.

"Great. The human meat locker." Axel groaned.

"C'mon. Let's go before I change my mind." Roxas sighed as he left the room with Axel in tow.

"Demyx! Come on!" Axel called out for the musician trapped in Roxas's body.

"Coming!" Demyx trilled as he skipped out of the room and followed Axel and Roxas.

Roxas turned around in time to see Demyx skipping out of the room, happily following them. "Don't. _Ever. _Do that again." Roxas said as he shot Demyx a glare.

"But why _not_?" Demyx whined as he slouched slightly and gave him his puppy dog face.

"Because I don't skip!" Roxas told Demyx.

"Then you skip instead. I always skip whenever I'm happy."

"Demyx, did you not hear what I just said? I don't skip because I don't know how to!"

Demyx let out a dramatic gasp. "You don't know how to skip? I can't believe you!"

Roxas sighed in annoyance. "Skipping is one of those things that I find very useless to learn about. It's one of the most pointless things to learn about."

"And learning how to make sea salt ice cream isn't?" Axel pointed out.

"No it is not! It is a required field of study."

"The study of what?"

"Of sea salt ice cream."

Axel facepalmed himself. "You know what? I don't think you guys are gonna stay in character with the bodies that you're in. So we're gonna need to come up with a better solution."

"Oh! Oh! I have a solution!" Demyx said as he raised his hand. "How about we just walk through the halls casually or maybe we just create a corridor over there?"

Axel facepalmed himself again. "Demyx, your definition of walking casually is mostly going up to every single member that you see and say hi to them. Roxas doesn't do that unless he's fueled up with sugar. And also, Vexen doesn't like it whenever people create corridors down to his labs. He said that we might cause an explosion if we do that, but I still have no idea how we're capable of that."

"Well, do you happen to have any ideas yourself, Axel? Because right now I can't think up of anything," Roxas said.

"Well, I do have one idea, except I don't you guys are going to enjoy it." Axel warned.

"What is it exactly?"

"This!" Axel said as he grabbed both Demyx and Roxas by their ears.

"OW!" they both said in unison.

"There. Now everyone will think that you guys are in trouble with something. Now come on!" Axel said as he tugged at their ears so they can keep moving.

They passed by a couple of members along the way, most of them giving strange glances of question. Axel silenced them all from asking anything with a single death glare. The whole way, Roxas and Demyx both complained about the pain on their ears, easily making the members believe that they were in trouble with something again.

They eventually made down the entrance of the labs, both Demyx's and Roxas's ears bright red in pain. Axel let them both go and knocked on the door that served as an entrance to the labs.

"FREEDOM!" Roxas cheered as he rubbed his painful ear.

"Please don't do that ever again, Axel. It really hurts!" Demyx said as he covered his entire ear with his hand.

"Will you two just shut up? I can hear Vexen coming!" Axel hissed at them.

Both Demyx and Roxas quickly shut up as the Chilly Academic appeared at the door. Vexen looked as grumpy as ever, probably even grumpier when he saw his arch nemesis, Roxas. Demyx also bugged him a bit, but not as much as Roxas. Axel served as Roxas's partner, but he likes to terrorize Vexen, making him his other arch nemesis. Besides those two, the microwave is the only other thing that he needs to worry about.

"What is that you need now? Can't you see that I'm busy—?"

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE FRIDGE?" Roxas said as he grabbed the collar of Vexen's coat. But to Vexen, he only saw Demyx doing that.

Vexen's eyes widened at the sudden aggressive behavior at the supposed Demyx. He knew for a fact that Demyx would never do that.

"Uh, Demyx? Why are you acting this way?" Vexen said, his voice getting slightly higher in shock.

"I am not DEMYX!" Roxas roared at Vexen. "Just tell me what was in the fridge at the bottom cabinet."

"Oh, uh, that place had a note on there, and it said quite clearly, 'do not touch' on it, so no one would touch it."

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU PUT IT THERE!"

"Oh, uh, I put it in there, because it needed to be in a certain temperature, and my subzero freezers would just make it explode, and it wouldn't have ended very well."

"What was that potion that you put in there, Vexen?"

"That potion, was an experimental, body switching potion. If two people drink it, they will switch bodies, and they might, get stuck, in that body, for good."

"FOR GOOD?"

"Y-yes. And I assume that Demyx, had drunk some of it. And you might be—"

"ROXAS!"

"Oh dear." Vexen whimpered as his eyes grew wide in fear.

"Now find a way to reverse this thing, or else I will stab you a thousand a thousand times with my Keyblades, then I will laugh at you while you're fading away."

Vexen stared at him wide-eyed in fear, Demyx was looking around the labs in awe, and Axel just sighed and facepalmed himself. That just goes to show that Roxas lives with a bunch of psychos.

"N-now, Roxas." Vexen stuttered. "The Superior wouldn't be happy, with you. If you killed me, you would be stuck in that body."

"You have two weeks." Roxas growled.

"T-two w-w-weeks? B-b-but—"

"TWO WEEKS! Or else the Superior will find out about a little potion sitting in the fridge."

Vexen whimpered. "O-okay, then. I will get it done by then."

"Two weeks." Roxas repeated.

He made a corridor and disappeared into the darkness.

Vexen let out a huge sigh of relief, passing out and falling to the floor unconscious. Axel looked at the body on the ground, and kicked Vexen's ribs slightly. Demyx started to amuse himself by poking Vexen with a stick he got out of nowhere.

Another corridor appeared, and Roxas emerged from inside. "That's _my _stick!" Roxas said as he snatched the stick away from Demyx and left the labs once more via corridor.

"Okay, that was weird," Axel said once the corridor disappeared again. "Come on, Demyx. We gotta go find Roxas before he does something incredibly ridiculous again."

"Okay!" the musician said as he followed the pyromaniac out of the labs.

…

"Here is the list of rules that you must follow while in my body." Roxas said as he handed a small black book that seemed to be an inch thick.

Demyx took the book in his hands, opened it and looked through it.

"I can't read." Demyx said as he looked up at Roxas.

Roxas sighed and took the book and started reading it aloud to Demyx.

"You may not, under any circumstances, touch my Keyblades. You cannot eat my stash of candy or sea salt ice creams. You cannot skip. You cannot sign up for anything. You cannot put Chester on my bed. You must annoy everyone. You must always call Xemnas, 'Xemmy'." Roxas looked at Demyx. "You got that?"

Demyx nodded happily. "And here's my list of rules!"

He handed Roxas a huge book about several inches thick, opened it, took out a lined piece of paper, and handed it to Roxas.

"Don't touch Arpeggio." Roxas read aloud. "You must skip in the halls when you're happy. You can't touch Chester. You must sing random happy songs at the most inappropriate of moments. You must say hi to every single member that you see in the halls."

Roxas glared at Demyx. "There is no way I'm going to skip. It'd ruin my dignity."

"Oh come on, Roxy!" Demyx said as he gave Roxas his puppy dog look. "If you don't skip, everyone will know that you're not me and I'm not you!"

"Fine! I'll skip!"

"Yay!" Demyx cheered as he clapped his hands together in a rapid fire pace.

"Stop doing that!" Roxas said as he put Demyx's hands down. "I don't do that when I'm happy and peppy like you."

"But can I do it in private?"

"Just as long as you're sure that no one is around, then you probably can. But don't do it every single time you're happy."

"Okay." Demyx said as he pouted.

"Don't pout, Demyx," Roxas said. "I only pout if Axel doesn't give me something that I want."

"Fine." Demyx said as he stopped pouting.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey guys! It's me, Axel!" Axel said as he entered the room. "What were you guys doing?"

"I was giving Demyx a list of what he's not allowed to do while inside my body," Roxas answered bluntly. "Demyx gave me a list, but it only consisted of a single page."

"Roxas gave me a book with all of the things I'm not allowed to do in his body, but the problem is, I can't really read." Demyx said.

Axel facepalmed himself. "Okay, that is going to cause a minor issue," he said. He removed his hand from his face. "Anyways, I got to tell you why I really came here. Xemnas said that we're having another meeting, and you guys have to come or else you are going to be in huge trouble with him later. So you can't skip, you can't pretend to be sick, and you can't go up to him with your puppy dog face begging him to reschedule the meeting."

At the last bit, Axel gave a pointed glare at Demyx. Demyx shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not used to the accusing glare that Axel is giving him.

"What?" Demyx whined as he tried to make himself shrink.

"You know exactly what I mean, Demyx. You like to make puppy dog faces at Xemnas, and he is starting to get sick of it. I had to suffer through hearing his complaints about it, and he said that if he sees you doing it again, he's going to get Roxas's bullhorn and yell it into my ears." Axel explained.

"Well, I can't do any puppy dog faces as Roxas, so I guess you don't have to suffer through that." Demyx pointed out.

"Wait, how can he even get my bullhorn in the first place?" Roxas piped up suddenly.

"Because Xemnas has your bullhorn." Axel said.

"So that's where it went…" Roxas grumbled under his breath.

"But anyways, come on. It's time for the meeting." Axel said as he started to leave the room.

"Do we have to?" Roxas and Demyx said in unison.

"Yes and no complaining! If you start complaining, I'm going to drag you guys over there by your ears."

At the threat, both Roxas and Demyx quickly got up and followed Axel to the Place where Nothing Gathers.

…

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx all eventually got to the meeting room. Roxas and Demyx had a little trouble about sitting in the wrong seats, but Axel rescued them from having to answer any questions.

Saïx came in with Xemnas at his side. Saïx gave everyone a hard glare before speaking. "Okay everyone. It's meeting time, so I expect all of you to know how to behave—"

"PUPPY!" "Demyx" yelled out loud.

Instantly, Saïx started to act like a puppy. He ran over to the base of "Demyx's" chair before barking happily up at him.

On the inside, Roxas was grinning like mad. He had always wanted to make Saïx act like his dog.

"I'm coming down, okay Puppy?" Roxas asked cheerfully.

He made a corridor down and immediately took to scratching him behind his pointed ears.

"Who's a good puppy?" "Demyx" asked the excited Nobody.

Saïx barked playfully in reply.

"Yeah, you're a good puppy, aren't you Puppy? Yes you are!" Roxas said as he scratched the top of his head.

"Saïx?" Xemnas asked, confused and surprised at his second-in-command's actions.

Saïx stood up and faced Xemnas with a serious expression.

"Yes, Superior?"

Xemnas's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Can we just start the meeting so that I can get back to my book?" Zexion asked irritably.

"Yes. Saïx, get to your chair." Xemnas said.

Saïx ignored him as "Demyx" continued scratching him behind the ears and giving him a bone. Xemnas had no idea where "Demyx" got the bone, but knowing him, it's probably best not to ask, mostly because the answers would be very weird.

Xemnas walked over to Saïx, resorting to shaking him. "Uh, Saïx? Can you go back to your seat now?"

Saïx returned back to normal for an instant, only to be turned back into a puppy when Roxas yelled, "PUPPY!"

"Ugh, lemme handle this," Axel said as he sat up straighter in his chair. He summoned up a small fire ball, took aim, and shot it straight at Saïx's rear.

Saïx howled out in pain, and he tried to put out the fire. He eventually made it back to his seat, created a corridor up there, and sat on his chair as he whimpered slightly in pain.

"Poor Puppy! Why did you do that, Axel? You need to be careful with him! He's just a puppy after all!" Roxas said.

Axel shot him a glare that clearly read, "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna kill you when you're back to normal."

Roxas answered by visibly flinching at the unspoken threat. He looked over to where Demyx was sitting on his seat, only to see him do something that Roxas always does whenever there's a meeting: sleeping on the chair, snuggling with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. How Demyx managed to summon those, Roxas had no idea.

Zexion looked over to where "Roxas" sat sleeping, and tried to get Xemnas's attention.

"Uh, Superior?" he said uncertainly. "Superior?"

"Yes, Zexion?" Xemnas replied.

"Roxas has fallen asleep again," he said as he pointed at "Roxas".

Xemnas sighed in annoyance and facepalmed himself. "Axel, care to wake him up somehow?"

"Uh, Superior? In case you don't know, nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, can wake up Roxas when he's sleeping. Believe me, Xemnas, I've tried." Axel said as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Xemnas facepalmed himself again. "Alright then. Can you carry him to his room then?"

"Sure," Axel sighed.

He created a corridor to where Demyx sat sleeping, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, then he left the meeting room. He came back a few seconds later.

"Did I miss anything?" Axel said as he sat back down on his seat.

"No you didn't," Xemnas said. "Now, let's resume the meeting—"

"Can we talk about cookies instead?" "Demyx" asked innocently.

He was answered with a loud, "NO!" from all of the members.

Roxas pretended to sniffle as the meeting resumed on the ever boring subject of Kingdom Hearts. More than once, he had to stop himself from dozing off as Xemnas drone on and on _and on_ about it.

**T. J.: Hehehe. Haha. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**F.K.: Oh no. She's finally lost it. *walks over to her and starts to hit her head repeatedly* Roxas! Hey Roxas! Roxas!**

**T. J.: MUHAHAHAHAH— yeah?**

**F.K.: Oh, so you didn't lose it?**

**T. J.: The reunion is coming. *Narrows eyes* And we need her.**

**F.K.: Okay, Kadaj.**

**T. J.: You see this man? He's our big brother. But, alas, in our happy flock, he's what you call a black sheep.**

**F.K.: Hey Kadaj, if you keep that up, I'm gonna get you some glass orbs and give you them like they're Materia. Then I'm gonna steal them.**

**T. J.: Fine, fine. I'll quote Yazoo instead! :D**

**F.K.: If you do that, I'm gonna steal your book.**

**T. J.: Fine. BUT WE WATCHED SEASON OF THE WITCH!**

**F.K.: Must you announce every movie that we watch to the readers, sis?**

**T. J.: Maybe. :3 But, it was awesome! It turns out the girl is—**

**F.K.: DON'T SPOIL THE ENDING! But even though it seemed like it was going to be scary, it was actually kinda lame. The movie was good overall, but sort of lame.**

**T. J.: Yeah, yeah. It still had lots of blood and death in it.**

**F.K.: Yeah, you're right, except it wasn't on the same level I wanted it to be.**

**T. J.: What level did you want it to be?**

**F.K.: Four words: Edgar Allan Poe level.**

**T. J.: Where people will be ripped apart while they're still alive, have horrible threats carved into people's bodies, and have razor wielding monkeys?**

**F.K.: Something like that. Minus the razor wielding monkeys part. I know Poe was morbid, but the monkey killing people with razors is just plain weird.**

**T. J.: And funny. In a dark, morbid way. You can get monkeys killing people in "Planet of the Apes". Hehehe. Heh.**

**F.K.: Heh, you're right. It is kinda funny. O.O Wow, Mom's right. Poe is making our minds act weird and gruesome. But I will still read all of his works, even if they give me nightmares or not. He's one of the few people who can scare me silly and have me come back for more! ^^**

**T. J.: ONWARDS! TO EAGLE CREEK SO WE CAN HIKE TILL WE DROP!**

**F.K.: Honestly, I almost thought that you were going to say that we're gonna die. Anyways, off of our randomness. Review people! ^^**


	18. Body Switching Potion Part 2

**Ch. 18: Body Switching Potion part 2**

**T. J.: MUST. MAKE. ZEM. BOARD. MUST. BE. BEST. PLAYER. EVER!**

**F.K.: You're addicted to that game, aren't you?**

**T. J.: *nods* I LOVE it! I have to get a Zem board. No wonder Pandora loved it so.**

**F.K.: Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to let you download "Empress of the Deep 2" after we finished that "Midnight Mystery" game about Mark Twain.**

**T. J.: I FREED POE'S SOUL! IT IS TIME FOR REJOICING! THE RAVEN IS FREE!**

**F.K.: *facepalms* How many times do I have to tell you, Roxas? It's a **_**game**_**, so I don't really know if Poe's spirit was even trapped, and I don't think playing a game would free him if he was.**

**T. J.: … "Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore'."**

**F.K.: You don't have an answer for me, do ya?**

**T. J.: "Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."**

**F.K.: Roxas, why are you singing "Rue's Lullaby" from the "Hunger Games"?**

**T. J.: "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side-by-side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight, in the Hanging Tree."**

**F.K.: Okay, now you're singing "The Hanging Tree" also from the "Hunger Games". You know what? I'm gonna end this author's note short so the readers can actually read the chapter. Disclaimer: We shall never own anything mentioned in this chapter or in any of the previous chapters beforehand. Me and my sister are both young girls who are kinda crazy, and I think we practically worship Eddy now that I think about it.**

**T. J.: *puts on deep and booming voice* BY THE SPIRIT OF POE THAT RESIDES WITHIN MY SOUL, THOU SHALT START THIS CHAPTER!**

**F.K.: *facepalms self harder* Let's start it then. But I don't think Eddy resides in your soul, mate. *facepalms self again* We're watching "Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest" right now, and it has an effect on how I speak.**

"I LIVED! I LIVED TO SEE THE DAY!" Roxas yelled once he left the meeting room.

Axel stared at him incredulously, then smacked him on the back of his head. To him it felt weird to smack a person with a mullet instead of numerous spikes, but it's just another thing that he has to get used to.

"Roxas, you seriously need to learn to control your outbursts of randomness. One outburst in front of the entire Organization can make everyone believe that you're really Roxas and not Demyx." Axel hissed.

"But I'm not Demyx!" Roxas said.

"Doesn't matter! You have to learn to reply to Demyx, not to Roxas. Understand, _Demyx_?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Roxas said as he waved a dismissive hand to his friend.

Axel grasped Roxas's wrist in an iron grip. "Don't you 'yeah, yeah, yeah," me, Roxas. You have to take this seriously, like sea salt ice cream, not dismiss it like something useless, like one of Vexen's speeches on how to read."

"Hey, learning how to read can be pretty useless when there's barely anything out there that requires you to read it."

"You might have a point there. But there is one place that does require you to read, and that's the library."

"Wait, the library is a place for reading? I always thought it was a place to bother Zexion, shoot paintballs at Zexion, and light paper on fire when I get angry."

Axel groaned in annoyance and facepalmed himself. "Well, at least you're somehow in character with Demyx."

"Speaking of the knucklehead, where is he anyways? I know he fell asleep and all, but where did you put him?" Roxas questioned.

Axel sighed in defeat. "Promise not to kill me?"

"Don't think I can with a sitar."

"Good point. Well, I put him in your room. On your bed."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Roxas yelled as he somehow summoned up Arpeggio.

Axel shrugged his shoulders and bolted away. Roxas followed, lugging the sitar behind him. He followed Axel to his own room, to find, well, himself sleeping peacefully with Oblivion and Oathkeeper propped up next to the base of the bed. The scene both annoyed and unnerved him. Annoyed because he doesn't like it when someone sleeps on his bed besides him, and unnerved to actually see himself sleep even though he's not in his body.

"Uh, Axel, can you wake him up now?" Roxas asked.

"Starting to scare you a bit?" Axel asked, a smirk creeping up on his lips.

"Yes! It's not normal to see myself sleeping when I'm not sleeping."

"Alright, fine. I'll try not to ruin your coat as bad as I ruined Saïx's." Axel said as he conjured up a fireball.

He didn't need to make it too hot, since Demyx is a water person, and it doesn't really take much to wake a water person. Axel aimed the low heated fireball at Demyx's side. Demyx woke immediately with a yowl that could probably wake the dead.

Once Demyx recovered, Axel was the first to speak. "Wow. I know you have strong lungs, but I didn't know that you were actually capable of reaching that pitch and volume," he said while rubbing his ears.

"Yeah. Hopefully the Organization would think that you, Demyx, did it and not me, Roxas. Dunno if that made any sense," Roxas said as he pondered about that.

"It didn't." Axel said.

"Okay, then. Demyx. Get off of my bed."

"But it's comfortable!" Demyx protested. "And warm!"

"I don't care. Get off of my bed."

"Fine." Demyx quickly got off of the bed.

"You didn't eat any of my candy, did you?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"No…"

"Wait, you have a stash of candy in here?" Axel asked, turning to his best friend.

"Maybe." Roxas replied.

"You know what Xemnas said. If he finds out that you have that in here, he'll take it away."

"But, I don't have it. Roxas does." Roxas said with a sly smile.

Axel facepalmed himself. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"But I'm not Roxas, remember? I'm Demyx."

"You may not be in your body, but you're still Roxas. It's just that your existence, or soul or whatever, just isn't in your regular body."

"You mean my nonexistent body?"

"SHUT UP!" Axel said as he tried to clobber him.

The door slightly opened at that point. Zexion entered the room.

"Hey guys, it's time for—" he stopped in the middle of his sentence by the sight of Axel trying to beat up "Demyx" while "Roxas" stood there watching them.

Zexion gave them all a blank stare, unsure of what to say about the situation.

"Axel—" Zexion started but got interrupted again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, EMO?" Axel yelled at him.

"Well someone has a temper," he muttered. "Anyways, it's time for lunch and they have gingersnaps."

Axel disappeared in an instant, leaving Roxas, Demyx and Zexion standing in an awkward silence. "Roxas" simply left the room without a word, with "Demyx" following soon after. Zexion just shrugged and left the room.

…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GINGERSNAPS?" Axel yelled when he reached the kitchen.

He searched around vainly for his favorite cookies. He only found a plate with crumbs littered all over the surface.

"Someone ate them?" Roxas asked as he walked in.

Axel grabbed the empty plate and chucked it at his friend's head. Roxas easily dodged the plate which shattered against the wall.

"Are there still cookies left?" Demyx asked cautiously as he walked in.

"The Gingersnaps were devoured by someone, but there are still raisin cookies. If you like them." Roxas reported as he walked over to the table.

Demyx scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I like chocolate chip."

"Then you're out of luck, mate." Luxord said as he walked in. "Xigbar ate the gingersnaps, while I ate the chocolate chip."

"WHAT?" Axel yelled.

"I said that Xigbar ate the Gingersnaps."

"I know that! Just, where is he? I'm going to murder him."

"He went on a mission to Atlantica."

"That doesn't seem like Xigbar. He hates Atlantica, and everyone knows that."

"I know, but he said he needed to hide from you."

"Well, aren't you the worst secret keeper ever."

Luxord gave him a drunken grin before walking out of the kitchen.

Axel just stared at him while he watched him go. "He is so drunk. Again."

"Yeah, Xemnas is going to be mad," Roxas said as he nibbled on a gingersnap. "Ugh, how can you stand these things?" he said as he smashed the last gingersnap cookie on the table.

Axel looked at him, wide-eyed in shock. "Where did you get that?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Found it."

"How could you have—" Axel started, only to be interrupted by Vexen coming into the kitchen.

The first thing that Vexen noticed was Roxas. He immediately screamed a bit, and ran underneath the table to hide from him. Roxas simply shrugged his shoulders and looked underneath the table.

"So," he said simply with no emotion in his voice. "How far did you get?"

"I, uh, got pretty far, don't you worry. It's just that, I still need to build it, and it would take more than the time that you gave me—"

"YOU ONLY HAVE, these two weeks…"

"I-I-I know that, it's just that, I still, need to make sure, that the invention won't kill you and Demyx. I will need to test it first, and then I will use it, to switch you back."

"Then test it. And, you better hurry, Vexen. I can just hear the clock counting down your time!"

"You can? I always thought that Luxord is the one that can control time!" Demyx piped up.

Roxas turned around slowly and gave Demyx a death glare, while Axel just facepalmed himself and started to mutter something unintelligible under his breath. But it sounded fishily like he's saying that Demyx is a complete bonehead.

"Demyx, you confused child, Luxord _does_ control time. Roxas can't at all, ever in a million years. What he said was just a figure of speech." Axel explained.

"Oh, okay. That make sense," Demyx said while thinking about it. "But, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"What does a 'figure of speech' mean?"

Silence followed after that.

"Demyx, you need help. Like Saïx." Roxas said.

He turned back around, expecting to see Vexen, but, instead, seeing nothing but a few stray piles of snow.

Roxas stared at the empty space for a few seconds, until it clicked in his mind. "Hey, where'd Vexen go?"

"You're that slow?" Axel asked.

"I'm not slow!" Roxas pouted, turning towards his best friend. "I just didn't see him leave!"

The red head just rolled his eyes.

"Aaxxeell," Roxas started whining. "I'm hungry! Where's Marluxia?"

"Now you're just caring about food?"

"I'm hungry though! I could eat Demyx right now."

"What?" Demyx cried, running full speed out of the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Roxas asked after a few seconds.

"He thought you were going to eat him." Axel responded from his seat at the table.

"No way! I wouldn't eat Demyx unless we were stranded on an island together." Roxas said as he started looking through the cabinets for something to munch on.

"You almost did once when you were left alone for three hours in here, with no sweets whatsoever." Axel said as he grabbed an apple and tossed it to Roxas.

"I don't remember that." Roxas said as he munched on the apple.

"That's because you were going a bit crazy and you thought it was a random dream or an illusion created from Zexion."

Roxas thought about it for a second. "I'm pretty sure it was an illusion."

"No, it was real. You caught Demyx in a trap that you created from your blankets, you rolled him up inside a giant burrito, and you tried to create a bonfire because he won't fit inside the oven. You even said yourself that you wanted to roast him up for 30 minutes or until he's golden brown."

Roxas pondered over that information before speaking again. "What'd I use for bait?"

Axel tried to remember that one. "Saïx. Though I don't know how you managed to catch him."

Roxas had a sudden flashback about the incident. He could vaguely remember seeing a terrified looking Saïx Puppy, and a _really_ big net.

"I think I used a _rreeeaaalllyy_ big net." Roxas said finally.

"Well that explains everything," Axel muttered. "And if I remember correctly, when I finally got back from my mission, you were smearing ketchup on my head and you were trying to eat it like a hotdog."

"I don't remember that. I remember trying to stuff Zexion into the oven."

"Yeah, and that didn't work. After that, you were asking me to light him up on fire and roast him like a chicken."

Roxas kept chewing his apple.

…

"Aaxxeell." Roxas whined.

"What?" the pyro hissed.

"I wanna go to Twilight Town!"

"You know you can't with that body of yours." Axel responded as he tried to go back to sleep on a table in the library.

"Could we go to Halloween Town?"

"You wanna go there looking like a rock-n-roll person? Or maybe a guppy?"

"Pridelands?"

"You're going to be a cheetah, and I'll be too lazy to catch up with you."

"Hollow Bastion?"

"I'm not going there after the last incident with the cheese, potato gun, and fire cracker."

"Traverse Town?"

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY? I don't want to go anywhere," Axel closed his eyes. "I'm too tired."

Roxas pouted then left to find someone else to annoy.

…

"Zexion! Hey, hey, Zexion!" "Demyx" cried as he caught sight of the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion merely looked up from his book with a glare then returned to reading.

Roxas plopped himself down on the chair next to him and gave a goofy grin.

Zexion finally looked up again and asked, "Do you want something?"

"DON'!" Roxas blurt out.

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything, Zexy. What are you talking about?"

"Demyx, you have very poor memory. You probably need to go see Vexen so he can conduct brain surgery on you." Zexion resumed reading.

"DON'!" "Demyx" yelled again.

"Go play in traffic."

"Okay!" Roxas gave him a thumbs-up and ran out of the kitchen.

"About time he left." Zexion muttered. "But, what's in the bottom drawer?"

So Zexion did what any curious person would have done.

He walked over to the fridge and looked inside. He opened the bottom drawer and fished around. He produced a test tube filled with funky smelling blue liquid. The liquid smelled strangely like milk, the same drink that the Fridge Goblin always gave to Demyx whenever he's feeling glum.

"Weird." He muttered to himself as he raised the vial to his lips.

The drink tasted odd, mostly like blue raspberry Kool-Aid, Vexen's favorite flavor.

"Ugh, Vexen's Kool-Aid," Zexion muttered in disgust. "Better go take this to him."

The Cloaked Schemer created a corridor over to Vexen's labs, vial in hand.

"Vexen!" Zexion yelled out to the Chilly Academic. "I found your Kool-Aid. Turns out that Xigbar didn't steal it."

Earlier that day, Vexen had made some Kool-Aid for himself, only to find out that most of the Organization had drank most of it. He put some inside a vial so no one would drink the rest, but Xigbar managed to get his hands on it and drank it all, much to Vexen's dismay.

"Gimme that!" Vexen yelped as he took the vial away from Zexion's hands.

"You really are addicted to blue raspberry flavors." Zexion muttered.

"Be quiet!" Vexen snapped back as he sniffed the vial and drank it all.

As he drank it, he noticed that it tasted slightly strange. The liquid did taste like blue raspberry, but it seemed off somehow.

"Zexion, where did you find this?" he asked reluctantly.

"Inside the fridge on the bottom drawer."

"Right or left?"

"Left. Why?"

Vexen's eyes grew wide in shock and horror. "YOU found THIS in the LEFT DRAWER?"

"What's the matter with that?" Zexion sighed in annoyance.

"That drawer is where I put my experimental potions in!" Vexen explained. "They all are different colors so I can tell the difference between each one of them! The blue one that you found is a potion that can—"

"—switch bodies of the two people who drink it!" Zexion finished. Although it wasn't exactly Zexion.

Vexen looked at himself, and Zexion also looked at himself. The two of them both have similar looks of shock on their faces.

"I'm in your body!" Vexen said. "I LOOK LIKE AN EMO!"

Zexion felt his new face, his eyes wide. "I'm OLD!"

Vexen froze up on the last word. "I beg your pardon?"

"I LOOK LIKE A CRYPT KEEPER!" Zexion screamed as he ran out of the room. "I LOOK LIKE AN OLD, DRY SKELETON OF A CREEPY OLD GUY!" He yelled as he headed somewhere unknown.

"This is so not good!" Vexen said to himself. "What am I going to tell the Superior? What is he going to do to me? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" he yelled as he headed out of the door, only to accidentally run into the wall.

"Oh, hey Zexion!" "Roxas" greeted the fallen scientist.

"I'm not Zexion, Demyx!" he yelped as he jumped up and grabbed the musician by his shoulders. "You have to help me! I'm Vexen!"

"Uhh… Zexion, you're not Vexen, you're Zexion. I think you need to see Vexen."

"No! No, Demyx, you see, I **am** Vexen!" "Zexion" shrieked as he gripped the Melodious Nocturne.

"And, uhh… I'm not Demyx," he gave out a nervous laugh. "I'm Roxas, remember?"

"Demyx! It's me, Vexen! You and Roxas drank the body switching potion and switched bodies! It happened to me and Zexion!"

"Roxas's" eyes widened with realization. "Vexen?"

The Chilly Academic nodded vigorously.

"You're emo!" Demyx screeched as he ran away from Vexen.

"AAXXEELL!" he yelled as he flung himself into said pyro's room.

"Did the ice-cream stand light up on fire again?" Axel asked as he looked up from his book.

"Err… no, but that's not what I was going to say." Demyx responded with a confused look.

"So what happened?"

"Vexen is in Zexion's body!"

"Ew. Is it the body switching potion thing again?"

"Uh-huh."

"How did that happen anyways?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know! I need to visit the Fridge Goblin."

"Demyx, how many times do I have to tell you this? The Fridge Goblin will only give you milk because his answer to everything is milk. Sure, he might tell you some things that might be useful, but otherwise, he will only give you milk whenever you have a problem." Axel said as he went back to reading.

Demyx remained quiet for a few seconds. "I'm still going to visit the Fridge Goblin!" Demyx said as he walked away towards the kitchen.

"Hey Fridge Goblin?" Demyx called out when he entered the kitchen. "Where are you? Where is he when I need him?"

"Oh, hello!" the Fridge Goblin greeted. "I'm the Fridge Goblin, who are you?"

"Hi, Fridge Goblin. It's me, Demyx." Demyx responded.

"You don't look like Demyx."

"No, me and Roxas drank a body switching potion."

"Oh, well Demyx, have some milk!" the goblin said cheerfully as he held out a cup of milk.

"Thanks." Demyx said as he accepted the cup and drank some of it.

The milk tasted weird and Demyx started making faces at the taste. The Fridge Goblin noticed the faces he was making.

"It's been expired for two days." He explained as Demyx took a second sip.

Demyx spat it all out like a sprinkler and ran over to the sink where he poured all of the spoiled milk down the drain, filled up the cup with water and rinsed the taste from his mouth.

"Why did you give me spoiled milk?" Demyx asked when he was done rinsing out his mouth.

The Fridge Goblin raised his arms in defense. "Hey, all the milk is spoiled. You need to tell Xemnas to get more milk."

"Fine, I'll tell him next time I see him."

"Okay, Demyx. I need to go back into my Fridge Kingdom." The Fridge Goblin said as he walked back into the fridge.

Demyx always wondered how he was able to fit into the small fridge. It probably led to Narnia, like Xemnas's closet.

Demyx heard the door open and close as someone walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Demyx!" Roxas greeted.

"Hey, Roxas. Oh, guess what!"

"I despise guessing games."

"Did you know… that the milk is spoiled?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"You're not the only one who gets visited by that annoying Fridge Goblin."

"Oh. Okay. There is another thing I wanted to tell you but I can't remember what it was."

"Vexen and Zexion have switched bodies." Axel said as he came out of nowhere.

Both Roxas and Demyx flinched at Axel's unseen appearance.

"Don't do that!" Roxas scolded. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Correction: you don't have a heart." Axel corrected.

"Meh."

"Where did you come from?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, I was here the whole time." Axel responded.

"I don't like him," Roxas whispered loudly to Demyx. "He's a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker."

"And apparently he can hear me whispering to you."

"Yes I can. You're the worst person for whispering."

"I'm going to go talk to the Fridge Goblin."

"Wait! Before you do, I just remembered something that can probably put you back inside your body."

"Really? How?"

"You and Demyx have to bash your heads together. I saw it in a movie once."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

"Here. I'll so it for you guys." Axel said as he grabbed Roxas and Demyx and bashed their heads together.

"OW!" Roxas and Demyx both say in unison.

"Man that really hurts!" Roxas said as he rubbed his head. He stopped when he felt spikes underneath his fingers.

"Wha-? My spikes?" Roxas exclaimed. "Quick! Someone hand me a mirror!"

Axel got a mirror out of nowhere and handed it to Roxas. Roxas quickly snatched the mirror from the pyro's hands and peered into the surface. In the mirror, he saw himself with his regular sapphire blue eyes and spikey blond hair framing his face.

"I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Roxas cheered as he threw the mirror on the ground and smashed it.

Roxas ran over to the fridge and opened it. "Fridge Goblin! I'll finally have your milk now!"

The Fridge Goblin handed him the carton of milk. "Here ya go! It expired about two days ago!"

Roxas stared at the carton of spoiled milk, having second thoughts about it. "Yeah, uh, I'll get Xemnas to buy more," he said as he closed the fridge door.

"Honestly I didn't really think that would work. And there goes my mirror," Axel muttered.

"Axel, why do you have a mirror?" Demyx asked him.

"Oh, that was actually Marluxia's mirror. I borrowed it because I wanted to see if Zexion really does sparkle if you shine light on him." Axel responded.

"Okay…?"

Roxas ran out of the kitchen and went over to Xemnas's room, yelling at him to, "BUY MORE MILK!"

"Yep, it's true," Axel said as he heard Roxas nagging Xemnas to buy more milk. "Roxas has _totally_ lost it now."

"Okay—Wait, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Are you gonna switch Vexen and Zexion back now?"

Axel thought about it for a second, then shook his head. "Nah, I think they will figure it out once they finally run headfirst into each other."

**T. J.: We apologize for the long wait, but the Body Switching Potion saga is over. OR IS IT? DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**F.K.: Don't listen to her. It is actually done. I think she might be a bit hyperactive right now.**

**T. J.: I WANNA GET A SILVER CHAIN! I CAN CATCH WITCHES WITH IT! :D**

**F.K.: Yeah, she's now hooked to this book series called "The Last Apprentice". Now she's spewing out random bits of information from the books that she's read from the series like a sprinkler.**

**T. J.: BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN MARLUXIA!**

**F.K.: Marluxia? I thought that Larxene is the witch, not Marluxia.**

**T. J.: Yeah, but Cohen was cheering "BURN THE WITCH" in one of my classes. So blame Marly. Anyhoodle, the contest is still going strong unless either I or my sister says otherwise. So, keep those reviews comin' in! Remember, you get to make an OC who will have an adventure with Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and maybe the Fridge Goblin.**

**F.K.: We got the Fridge Goblin idea from Demyx Time on YouTube. We watched a whole bunch of episodes last night because, well, we had nothing else better to do at the time. Our parents were watching a movie on my dad's laptop in the living room, so we had to find a way to keep ourselves occupied.**

**T. J.: Yep. Next chapter, they go to—**

**F.K.: And that wraps it up! Come on Roxas, we have to eat lunch now.**

**T. J.: Yeah, but the next chapter's gonna be about—**

**F.K.: Come on, let's go wash our hands now and tell Sora it's time for lunch. Bye for now guys!**


	19. School Days

**Ch. 19: School Days**

**T. J.: HEEEEEY! ISH ME!**

**F.K.: Is "ish" even a word? Wait, according to Festus, it's not.**

**T. J.: Is it possible to stumble down stairs and land on your rump?**

**F.K.: Yeah.**

**T. J.: Of course you say yeah, because I did it! And it hurt. But, I didn't land on my head and bash my brains out. *grins***

**F.K.: Actually, I said yeah because I have actually seen people fall down the stairs and land on their rear ends. I've done it before, too, except it was mostly out in the field after a very rainy day here in Oregon.**

**T. J.: "Brains, brains. I won't lie! I'll eat their brains 'till they're zombified. Sure, they might think that it's strange, but they won't give it a thought once I've eaten their brain."**

**F.K.: Dang it, Roxas! I knew it was a very bad idea to let you listen to it. Now you have the song playing in your head and you're effectively making it get stuck in my head. I usually hum out the tune during classes, because honestly, high school gets pretty boring after the first few days.**

**T. J.: HEHEHE! Here is the long awaited (at least by me, I was getting excited about it) chapter where Roxas and the Organization go to school. I must get to work so I'll let Ax say whatever she wants to say and begin the story. I HAS HOMEWORK! NOOOOOO!**

**F.K.: I'm happy I finished mine when Roxy was typing the thing above. Anyways, we shall never own KH, which by the way all of you reading this should know that, but we do own a copy of Birth by Sleep on Sora's PSP, but his PSP is old and broken and stuff, so he has to get a new one if we're going to finish Terra's and Aqua's stories. Okay, um, I think that's it. Roxas is still working on homework, so I'll just let you guys read the story now.**

"Xemmy! Xemmy, Xemmy, Xemmy!" Roxas said as he wildly shook his raised hand, begging for attention. "Xemmy! Xemmy!"

Xemnas sighed as he focused his attention on the very persistent Nobody. It was meeting time, and Xemnas was in the middle of his speech about how to defeat Sora when said boy's Nobody started to badger him for attention.

"Yes, Roxas, although you don't have to raise your hand like that. You're not in school," Xemnas told him.

"Yeah, well, it's about that."

"About what?"

"About what you just said."

"What I just said? You mean school?"

"Yeah! What's that?"

The whole Organization suddenly fell silent. Some of the members stared at him wide eyed in disbelief, half-hoping that he's joking, while the others looked at him in amusement or in confusion.

Amidst the silence, Demyx was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, Xemmy? Is 'school' a bad word?" he asked innocently while raising his hand up like Roxas.

At that question, all of the Organization erupted in laughter, except for Demyx, who looked hurt, Roxas, who looked confused, and Xion, who also doesn't have an idea what school is.

"Wait… You're actually serious?" Axel said once the members stopped laughing. "You guys don't know what school is?"

"Nope!" Roxas, Xion and Demyx all say in unison.

"Oh boy, we have a problem here…" Axel muttered. "So, you've never been to school when you still had a heart, Demyx?"

"I don't know. How is school like?"

"Boring, terrible, horrible, any other synonyms that you can think of with those words."

"Oh. Wait, does school have lots of adults who always stand up in the front of the room and give long boring lectures of stuff and hand out pieces of paper that you have to fill in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. So I have been to school, but I didn't know what it was."

"Most likely you were kicked out, dropped out, or just plain old forget to go to school," Zexion muttered from his seat. "Just like how you forget about how the chairs are high off of the ground, you don't know the difference between your left and right, and now you forgot to put your boots on this morning."

"I did?" Demyx asked as he looked down on his feet to make sure. Turns out that he did forget to put his boots on again.

"And Roxas?" Axel asked his friend.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied.

"Are you saying that your Other, Sora, has never been to school before?"

"I don't know! I don't have much of his memories, and I never really did bother asking him."

Axel facepalmed himself. "Roxas, you can be such a dope at times!" he muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Roxas said as he heard it.

"You were supposed to!" Axel said as he looked at him with a smug smile on his face. "And how about you, Xion? Have you ever been to school before?"

"Dunno. Probably not, now that I think about it." Xion answered honestly.

"Well, that is certainly a problem, then," Xemnas said as he pondered about the situation. "I suppose you three should have your education. As well with the other members here, so you shall have a review about what you have learned."

Axel's eyes widened in horror as he heard what Xemnas had just said. "You can't be serious, Xemnas. I don't think we need to learn any more than that we already know. Because honestly, I don't want to go back to school. I had bad experiences with it."

Xemnas silenced him with a glare. "I believe that everyone should get the education that they need. Otherwise we will all end up like Demyx over there."

"Hey!" Demyx complained. "I'm smart, you know!"

"Oh really?" Axel questioned. "Count to twenty."

"Uhh… Twenty!"

"Wow Demyx. You're hopeless," Roxas said. "I bet I could do better."

"Oh really? Then _you_ count to twenty!" Axel challenged.

"Fine! I will!" Roxas said as he took up the challenge. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, you, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, me, Xion, uhh, twenty!" he finished, looking rather satisfied with himself.

"Uhh, Roxas, you counted wrong," Axel pointed out. "You were supposed to only say the _numbers_, not the names of the members."

"Oh right. Pfft, I knew that!" Roxas said. "I'll count again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, twenty."

"You forgot the numbers between fourteen and twenty, Roxas."

"You know what? Who cares! It's not as if you can do any better!"

"I bet I can do better."

"Really? Then count to twenty!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." Axel slammed his palms on the armrests of his chair. "Done! In your face!"

"You cheated! You probably had the answers written on your chair, arms, or somewhere!" Roxas retorted.

"Uh, Roxas? I don't write on myself, and you know that."

"…You're so… Meh!" Roxas responded.

"I can see that you certainly have no understanding whatsoever in your numbers, and you most certainly don't know which words are real or not," Vexen piped up.

"Shutty creepy old snowman!" Roxas said as he grabbed a spray bottle out of nowhere and sprayed it at Vexen. The water, however, fell short and didn't even reach him at all.

Roxas stared at the water falling to the floor far below him in dismay. "Dang. I thought it would reach him."

"Wow, you fail, Roxas." Axel shunned.

"Shutty Axel!" Roxas snapped back.

"It's settled then," Xemnas spoke up loudly. "Most of the members shall be teachers, while the rest of you shall be students. Now, which one of you shall be the teachers?"

Immediately Roxas and Demyx both raised their hands up in the air.

"Pick me, Xemmy! Pick me! Pick me!" they cried, acting like a group of crows cawing at each other.

"What?"

"Pick me!"

"Why do you want to be a teacher?"

"So I can teach the subject of ice-cream!" Roxas cheered.

"So I can teach something about water, sitars, and David Bowie!" Demyx piped up.

Xemnas sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "No, Demyx, you can't be a teacher. You obviously lack a background at teaching _educational_ things. And as for you, Roxas, no you can't teach about sea salt ice-cream. It's not even a subject of learning!"

"Yes it is!" Roxas objected.

"No, XIII, it is not. Now, instead of people volunteering," Xemnas gave a menacing glare at Demyx and Roxas. "I will choose the teachers."

Everyone in the room gave a complaining groan, but was quickly silenced by Saïx's death glare.

"Vexen," Xemnas called out to said crazy scientist. "You are going to be the science teacher. Hopefully you can manage not to blow anything up with Roxas around."

"Just as long if he doesn't touch anything, I'll be fine," Vexen stated out. "But Axel must stay at least three feet away from flammable chemicals. He would make the entire building explode in a ball of fire."

"No I won't!" Axel yelled out. "If you don't tick me off, I won't even do anything to any chemicals. I swear it!"

"Saïx," Xemnas said, ignoring Axel. "You're going to be teaching English. Just manage your temper around the students, alright?"

"Understood, Master," Saïx said in an obedient manner.

"Lexaeus, you shall be teaching history," Xemnas continued. "I'm sure that it won't be too hard for you."

Lexaeus didn't say anything, but he grunted to let Xemnas know that he understood.

"Xaldin, you are going to teach math," Xemnas said. As he thought about it, he quickly added, "Whatever you do, please don't pin any of the students on the wall with your lances and have Xigbar come over and use them for target practice."

"Yes Xemnas," Xaldin sighed. "Although if you see one of the students pinned on the wall with my own lances, they were just asking for it."

Xemnas shot him a disapproving stare before continuing. "Xigbar, you may as well teach physical education."

"NNOOOO!" Axel cried out with his hands to the sky.

"What? What's so bad about physical education?" Roxas asked, curious as to why his friend cried out like that.

"You know what P.E. is, right?"

"Yeah. It's when you have to do lots of exercise and get all sweaty and stuff like that. Usually it's torture, right?"

"Right. Well, P.E. and physical education is basically the same thing."

"NNOOOO!" Roxas cried out that time.

"Will you two just _please stop with the screaming?_" Saïx complained, rubbing his ears.

"Alright then," Xemnas continued in a tone that demanded everyone to pay attention to him. "Everyone else shall be learning from them. Zexion, despite being taken under Vexen's care when you were Ienzo, your education is still somewhat lacking. And reading books is still not going to cut for me, XI!"

Zexion slumped in his seat and grumbled something under his breath.

Xemnas then turned his attention towards Axel. "Your education also seem to be lacking, VIII."

"What? How is my education somewhat _lacking?_" Axel said in a challenging tone.

"You never pay attention whenever Vexen is trying to teach you something of science that's important."

"I have attention problems! You should know that by now!"

"Yet you still manage to keep up with that hyperactive friend of yours and actually pay attention to meetings and mission objectives?"

Axel didn't say anything as he too started to slouch and sink into his chair, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like murdering Xemnas in rather very colorful ways.

Xemnas turned towards Demyx. "As for you, IX, well, I think we all know about your story when it comes to education and learning."

"Huh?" Demyx questioned, tilting his head at an angle. "Can you use different words than those, Xemmy? I don't know what education and learning means."

"My point exactly," Xemnas said, then turned to Luxord. "X, thanks to your so called 'tea', you have a tendency to forget things easily, so you also need to be a student as well so you can actually remember how to count and write clearly without that drunken scrawl that you write with."

Luxord gave Xemnas a drunken grin and gave him a thumbs-up, slumping back into his chair, unconscious.

Xemnas sighed, making a mental note to himself to take away all of Luxord's rum after the meeting. "Larxene. Marluxia," he said to the two Nobodies. "You two should also be students since, well, you need to get along better with people, Larxene. And you need to learn something else other than taking care of flowers."

"What? I do get along well with others!" Larxene objected.

"Marluxia doesn't count."

"Uh, I get along with—"

"Pfft. As if!" Xigbar stated before Larxene could finish.

"But what about the time—"

"Not a chance!" Xaldin interrupted.

"How about that time—"

"No." Lexaeus muttered.

"But what about—"

"You electrocuted us." Axel said in a bored tone.

"What about that time when I—"

"You pinned us to the wall with your knives." Zexion muttered darkly.

"But how about the time when—"

"You never did anything good with us," Xemnas interrupted, ending the discussion. "Xion, I understand that you don't have much knowledge when it comes to education. And when it comes to you, Roxas… you know nothing."

"I do know stuff!" Roxas objected.

"You failed the counting test," Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, well, try another test!"

"Spell your name."

"R-O-X-A-S"

"Spell my name."

"Uhh. Um. I know there's an 'e' in it. And an 'a'. And an 'm'. Forget it, how do you spell it?"

"My point exactly."

"Alright!" Xemnas called out. "VI, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII and XIV shall now be students while the rest of us will be giving them the education that they need. You are all dismissed, and the students need to go to bed early so they can be ready for tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired!" Roxas complained. "I was staying up for the past couple days!"

Xemnas shot him a stare. "You went _days_ without any sleep?"

"And still counting!" Roxas cheered as he raised his hand up in the air proudly. That was short lived, because only a second later he fell asleep on his chair.

"I'll get him later." Axel said in response to Xemnas's questioning glance.

Xemnas gave him a glare. "You need to learn to take better care of him."

"What am I, his baby-sitter?"

"Good night." Xemnas suddenly said, signaling the end of the conversation.

…

"What happened?" Roxas asked into the seemingly empty room.

"You fell asleep." Axel said as he suddenly appeared in front of the door.

"AAAHHH! CREEPER!" Roxas yelled as he pulled the blankets over his head to cover his face.

"Calm down. It's me." Axel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Roxas asked as he peeked out from the covers.

"Yeah. I came here to wake you up and help you get ready. It's the first day of torture that is school, all thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember what happened yesterday," Roxas said as he took the blankets off of himself. "It was my fourth day without sleep, so I went kinda crazy."

"Do you actually know how to count to twenty and spell my name?"

"Uh, I only know how to count to fourteen, but I do know how to spell your name."

"Then spell it."

"A-X-E-L"

"Oh, so you do know how to spell it. Yesterday, you thought there was an 'm' in my name."

"Really? That doesn't sound like me."

"Well, that's what you said yesterday. Now get up."

"NO! You can't make me!"

"I knew I had to do this eventually." Axel muttered as he picked up Roxas and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Roxas yelled as he started beating Axel's back. "MEH!"

"Do you want me to dress you up myself like a little baby or a _doll_?"

Roxas's body suddenly went limp. "No. You can let me down now."

Axel set his friend down on his bed. "Figured. I didn't really mean the dressing you up part. It's already bad enough that Xemnas thinks I'm your babysitter, I don't need to feel like your mother." Axel said as he walked out of the room.

Before he left the room, he quickly added, "Oh, and if you're not out of your room in fifteen minutes, I'm coming to get you with a bucket of ice water. And if that doesn't work, Larxene. And if that doesn't work, Saïx." Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Meh." Roxas said to the closed door before putting his coat over his Pokémon pajamas and walking out the door.

Outside, Axel stood next to the door and stared when Roxas came out.

"You finally came out of your nerdy Roxas cave," Axel said. "I've been waiting for an hour."

"YES I FINALLY CAME OUT OF MY ROXAS CAVE OF DOOM!" Roxas cheered.

"You're still wearing your Pokémon pajamas."

"No I'm not!"

"I can see your pajama bottoms underneath your coat."

Roxas reached down and pulled the bottom zipper down the whole way so no one could see his pants.

"How're you able to walk now?" Axel asked.

"I will waddle!" Roxas proclaimed and tried waddling a few feet, only to end up falling flat on his face.

"And you forgot to wear your shoes again," Axel sighed. "Must I have to carry you? And fuss over you like a mom? Since clearly, you can't take care of yourself."

"No, I can take care of myself, just help me up." Came the muffled response.

Axel sighed and helped his friend to his feet.

Once he was standing up again, Roxas mustered up as much dignity as he could and waddled forward a few more feet. But, like last time, he fell flat in his face.

"Guess I'll have to put your shoes on myself." Axel sighed as he picked up the fallen Keyblade wielder and carried him back to his room.

He placed his sitting up on the bed and quickly stuffed his feet into his shoes before picking him up again and carrying him down to the kitchen.

"Why must you torture me by making me act like your mother?" Axel asked as they walked along.

"Maybe because it's your fault." Roxas called from where he was slung over Axel's back.

Axel jerked his body so Roxas's head hit a door with a good thump.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't hear what you said. Mind repeating it?"

"Never mind." Roxas said weakly.

They both reached the kitchen, gaining a few odd stares from a couple of the members already awake. Luxord was the only one who was sitting down on a chair with a goofy drunken grin plastered to his face.

Axel unceremoniously dropped Roxas down on a chair before he sat himself besides his friend, looking rather glum and exhausted.

"Sooo…" Roxas pestered. "What's it like? Is school really as bad as you make it seem?"

"Yes." Axel said before burying his face into his arms and trying to take a nap.

"Are you sure you're not over exaggerating about the whole thing?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Could be worse, though. Larxene could've been chosen to be a teacher and give us all bad grades anyways."

"Or probably attempt to kill us."

"Yeah, even that. Well, at least we're lucky for once."

They both looked up at the sound of a corridor, and watched as Xemnas appeared from its depths, holding a stack of notebooks.

Roxas saw the notebooks and immediately cowered away until he was practically hugging the wall. He gained stares from both Axel and Xemnas.

"Huh, Roxas?" Axel asked him, wondering what's wrong with his friend.

"You're going to hit me with them, aren't you?" Roxas accused Xemnas, totally ignoring Axel's question.

Xemnas took on a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? No! These are notebooks."

It was now Roxas's turn to look confused. "Notebooks? What are those for?"

Axel facepalmed himself at Roxas's question. "Roxas, in case you haven't noticed,_ notebooks_ are books filled with _lined paper _that you can make _notes on_. And you use this thing called a _pencil_ to _write_ with to make your _notes_."

"Axel," Roxas said simply. "I'm not a baby."

"Well, sometimes you act like one."

"But— wait a second. Writing means school. School means sleeping all day."

"Wrong," Axel said. "It means staying in a room all day."

"But, that means we're gonna be all bored."

"That's precisely why it was invented." He placed his head on the table so now he was looking down at his feet.

"But I'll get bored enough to eat _Demyx_!" Roxas cried, casting a glance at the unsuspecting musician.

"If you do that," Axel looked up with a glare. "I'm going to eat _you_."

…

Roxas was sleeping peacefully on his desk, snoring a bit. He was having another one of his the-world-is-made-entirely-out-of-sea-salt-ice-cream dreams again, but it was soon shattered when he heard the slamming of a door. He looked up groggily, slightly confused about what's going on around him.

"Roxas!" Axel said, nudging his buddy awake. "Roxas! Get the sleep out of your eyes! Saïx is here!"

"Wha- What?" Roxas said sleepily, sitting up straighter in his seat and rubbing his eyes.

"Saïx is here!"

"Puppy's here?" Roxas looked around for Saïx, who was right in front of him.

"Whoa! Oh, hey Saïx," Roxas greeted. "Nice suit. Wait, why are you wearing a suit?"

"It's just something that teachers wear," Axel told him.

"Oh, that makes sense," Roxas said, looking past the glaring Luna Diviner to a stack of very large, hardcover books on the desk. "Hey, what are those books for, Saïx?"

"Those books are for controlling rowdy students and putting them back in their place," Saïx answered, still glaring at Roxas.

"Oh, okay then. But can you stand back a bit? You're a bit too close for my taste," Roxas said.

As an answer, Saïx wacked Roxas's head with a book he got out of nowhere.

"OW!" Roxas cried out in pain.

Saïx stood back and slammed the book onto his desk so that he has everyone's attention.

"Alright you little students, it's time that you focus your attention up here and actually learn something in your pathetic little lives."

"'Little?'" Axel repeated, obviously annoyed at the term. "I thought that Roxas and Zexion are supposed to have that term."

"AXEL!" Saïx roared as he chucked a book at him. "STOP TALKING!"

Axel just stared at Saïx in disbelief as he started to rub his head where the book hit him.

"LUXORD!" Saïx roared again, grabbing another book and throwing that one, too. "WIPE THAT DRUNKEN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!"

Luxord fell backwards with his chair, drunken smile still plastered on his face.

"LOL." Luxord muttered happily with his index finger pointing upwards. His finger soon landed on the floor with a thud as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"DEMYX! STOP BEING ANNOYING!" Saïx yelled as he chucked a book at the musician.

Demyx yelped once, almost falling out of his chair. If he didn't use Axel as an anchor, he would've surely fallen and hit his face on the floor.

"ROXAS!" Saïx yelled once more to the Keyblader, hurling an especially thick book at him. "QUIT EATING SEA-SALT ICE CREAM IN CLASS!"

The book hit him square in the gut; making Roxas double over and spitting out his frozen treat about four feet across the floor.

"That's a new record," Axel said as he took a mental calculation of the distance.

"What? Is it over 9000 yet?" Roxas asked when he got his breath back.

"In your dreams!" Axel answered. "There's no possible way how you can spit something out over 9000 feet."

"But I can try!"

"Please don't…"

Saïx interrupted them by loudly clearing his throat, getting their attention.

"What? Do you have a cold or something?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Well if you two are done with your pointless conversation, I would like to continue doing my job of trying to teach you something and not killing or injuring you in any way possible." Saïx replied.

"Sure, go ahead. Be my guest."

"Alright then," Saïx said as he picked up a piece of paper and a pen from his desk. "I want each and every one of you to sign this piece of paper."

"Why?" Larxene questioned.

"Because I'm telling you to," Saïx growled, glaring at her. "And _you'll_ be the first one to sign it."

"Fine, whatever." Larxene said as she accepted the pen and signed the paper.

Marluxia was next to sign it, and Zexion. Demyx woke up Luxord when it was his turn to sign. When it got to Axel, he took the time to actually _read_ the paper unlike everyone else.

"Uh, Saïx? I'm not signing this," Axel said warily as he pushed the paper away.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to sign it!" Saïx threatened, growling softly under his throat.

"Okay! Fine! Geez, don't get yourself in a knot," Axel said as he hesitantly signed the paper.

The paper itself was a contract saying that any injuries caused in the classroom was not Saïx's fault, and that they have themselves to blame.

The last ones to sign it were Roxas and Xion. After Saïx reviewed over the signatures of the students, he got satisfied with it and locked it up in one of his drawers.

"Alright class. Since you signed the contract that I'm not responsible for any injuries caused in this class, I can finally teach you something my way."

"Hey Axel?" Roxas whispered to his friend.

"What?" Axel whispered back.

"How come I get the feeling that we're not going to survive the class?"

"Don't worry, you'll live. I think."

…

"I SURVIVED THE EVIL SAÏX!" Roxas yelled as he got out of the classroom. It was short lived when he suddenly fell face down on the floor.

Axel stood next to him, staring at his fallen friend. "You are seriously one for dramatic exits and entrances, aren't you?"

"Mm hm." Roxas responded, face still planted to the floor.

"I swear, you can actually pass drama and become an actor one day."

"Really?" Roxas said, looking up at his friend.

"Nope!" Axel said as he picked up Roxas and slung him over a shoulder.

"MEHEHEH!" Roxas complained.

"Sorry! I can't speak Pokémon."

"That wasn't Pokémon! If it was, I would be going like, 'PIKA! PIKAPI! PIKACHU! PIKA PIKA PIKA! PIKACHU!'"

"Okay, whatever. I have no idea what you're saying anyway."

"PIKA PIKAPI PIKACHU!" Roxas screamed, thrashing his arms around dramatically. "PIPI PIKA PIKAPI PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!"

"Kay, whatever. Buy the way, next on our schedule is Science class with… Vexen."

Roxas drew in a loud gasp. "Pika?"

"I still don't understand Pokémon, Pikachu."

"It's okay!" Roxas replied in an annoying cheerful voice that reminded Axel eerily like Demyx.

As Axel headed over to the next class still holding Roxas, he heard him humming a song. He knew the song from somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger where.

"Uh, Roxas? What song are you humming?" Axel asked warily.

"Dunno. It played in 'High School Musical'." Roxas replied.

"Oh no. Please stop humming that song."

"Okay!" Roxas replied once more in his creepy cheerful voice.

A few seconds after, Roxas continued humming the song, much to Axel's disappointment and annoyance. Roxas knows that Axel hates all of the songs from "High School Musical", and he wants to see how far he would last before he explodes either verbally or literally.

As Roxas reached to the middle of the song, he felt Axel make a very sharp turn, making him hit his head against a wall. He immediately passed out.

"Finally!" Axel muttered. "I thought he would never shut up."

Not soon after, Roxas started to _sing_ the song aloud in his sleep.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, no…" Axel pleaded. "This _cannot be happening_. ROXAS STOP SINGING OR ELSE I WILL EAT ALL OF YOUR SEA-SALT ICE CREAMS!"

"What?" Roxas suddenly snapped awake. "Who was talking about my sea-salt ice creams like that? _Who was talking about my precious?_"

"Oh, shut up," Axel said as he banged him against another wall.

He entered the frozen wasteland of a classroom and dropped Roxas down on one of the seats

"Hey Axel?" Demyx asked, coming into the room. "Is this the sci—" Demyx didn't have a chance to complete his sentence because he froze.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the frozen Demyx, poked him on the shoulder, and watched him fall.

"WAHH!" Demyx yelped, falling on the floor.

"If you suddenly come into a room and freeze, then you know you're in science class." Axel said simply, helping Demyx up to his feet.

"Thanks Ax!" Demyx said cheerfully while going to his seat.

Axel stood next to Roxas and started to poke him repeatedly. "Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!"

"Eh?" Roxas muttered, wiping a bit of drool away from the corner of his mouth.

"You're in science class already."

"Really? Is that why it's so freezing cold in here?"

"Yep. Vexen's probably throwing another hissy fit again. So, what did you do this time?"

Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "What? You're blaming _me_, your best buddy, to have caused this?"

"You caused just about everything bad that had happened to this universe. From replacing my shampoo with liquid sea salt ice cream, making almost all of the Organization turn into Pokémon just by a couple of raspberries, almost blowing up Hollow Bastion, and let's not forget about that time when you scared everyone in Halloween Town when you were on another one of your Candy Rages."

"Oh yeah. You're right. Well, I replaced _Vexen's_ shampoo with melted sea salt ice cream earlier this morning. So don't be surprised when you see Vexen's hair color being light blue and smelling like sea salt."

No sooner had he said that when the Chilly Academic himself came storming into the classroom, bringing in giant piles of snow along with him. He smelled strongly like sea salt, and his hair is about the same shade of blue like Saïx's hair, but a bit more greener.

"_Roxas_…" Vexen hissed through gritted teeth. "You are going to stay after class for a lecture about respect."

The room got even colder when Vexen uttered those words. Icicles started to form on the ceiling, and everyone in the room can see their breath.

Roxas started to exhale, having fun with the situation. "Axel!" he whispered. "I think we must be in the presence of a ghost!" To prove his point, he exhaled again.

"Oh really?" Axel replied. "Then I must be a dragon. See?" He exhaled, and instead of white mist coming out of his mouth, gray smoke billowed up out of his mouth and nose like a dragon.

Roxas stared at him in astonishment. "Awesomeness!" he whispered once again.

"Can you stop with the whispering?"

"Why? Is it bothering you?"

"ENOUGH!" Vexen yelled at them, making the room even more freezing.

Roxas sat frozen solid to his seat. Axel sighed and leaned over to poke him on the arm. The instant that Roxas unfroze, he immediately grabbed onto Axel's arm in an iron grip to prevent himself from freezing over again.

"Roxas. Let go of my arm now." Axel said, annoyed at him.

"No." Roxas whispered in fear.

"If you let go of my arm right now, I will expand my field of warmth."

"How will I know you won't?"

"Do you seriously want to turn into lava?"

Roxas remained still for a couple of seconds, then moved a couple of inches away from the pyro. True to his word, Axel's field of warmth grew, and most of the students got closer to him for the warmth. Only a few, like Marluxia who was wearing a fluffy pink scarf, gloves, coat and hat, Larxene who was trying to tough it out, and Zexion who doesn't want to admit defeat to break out his fluffy black blanket that he nicknamed Fluffeh.

As Vexen started to drone on about something related to science, Axel felt himself falling asleep. If it weren't for Roxas, Xion and Demyx repeatedly poking him, he would've nodded off ages ago.

"Axel! Don't fall asleep on us!" Roxas pleaded.

"Yeah, don't fall asleep, Axel!" Xion piped up.

"Please don't sleep! You might make us become ice statues!" Demyx added.

"Guys. Come on! I'm getting tired." Axel said as he cradled his head in his hands.

"No! Don't fall asleep on us!" Roxas said as he started to poke him even harder to get him annoyed.

"If you guys somehow manage to find flammable chemicals, I'll stay awake even longer." Axel told them.

Immediately, Roxas, Xion and Demyx disappeared from view, looking around for something Axel can blow up. Eventually Demyx found a jar labeled "diethyl ether", which made Axel start to chuckle evilly.

"Axel, what's so funny?" Roxas asked as he sat back down in his seat.

He had heard his friend laughing and was wondering about the tone he had while laughing. It sounded like Roxas when he was plotting to steal Xemnas's munny.

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all." Axel said, a sly smile creeping up to his lips. "It's just that, Demyx gave me something that's _really_ flammable, and it actually explodes."

"So it's going to make a firework?"

"Maybe. I only set fire to something like this only once, although I can't remember what happened afterwards."

Roxas started to get concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Even I'm not crazy enough to set something off in a classroom, and I'm usually the one who gets in trouble, so that's saying something."

"What about the time when you almost blew up Hollow Bastion? Does that count?"

"That was an exception. I didn't know that the firecracker was actually TNT."

"Do you at least want to get out of here?"

"Yes!"

"Then cover your ears and get under the table right now."

…

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Roxas yelled at Axel once everyone got out of the smoking classroom.

"What? I told you it was flammable and explosive." Axel said in his own defense.

"I didn't know it was _that_ explosive!"

"Well now you know! So where are we off to next?"

"Math. With Xaldin."

"Meh. I won't survive."

"And after that we have lunch!" Xion said from behind them.

Roxas screamed and ran behind Axel, practically using him as a shield.

"Uh, Roxas?" Axel said to over his shoulder. "It's only Xion, not the Sea Salt Ice Cream Stealing Monster."

"How do I know?" Roxas whispered from inside Axel's hood.

"What? How'd you get in there?" Axel asked him, astonished.

Roxas remained quiet for a couple seconds. "Magic!"

"Get out of my hood."

Roxas stared at him, then literally jumped out of the hood and landed perfectly on the floor.

"You know, you never cease to surprise me." Xion told him.

"Oh. Trust me. If you had been stuck being his babysitter, you come to expect the unexpected. Unless it involves sea salt ice cream and candy." Axel told her.

"Well, are we going to math class?" Roxas asked them both.

"Sure, but I'm going to take a nap when Xaldin is teaching. I bet that when we get out of there, you are going to have math equations floating around that tortured cranium of yours."

"… What? I didn't understand a single word you were saying."

"I think he's saying that you are going to lose your marbles when you get outta there." Xion cleared up.

"Ohh…" Roxas said, finally understanding them.

"Well, you guys wake me up when the class ends okay?" Axel asked them.

…

"Meh…" Roxas said weakly before fainting. He just got out of math class, and now his brain is starting to hurt.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Axel said, poking Roxas's fallen form.

"Uh, aren't you going to wake him up?" Xion asked him.

"Nah. He'll wake up eventually. Just say his favorite dessert and he'll get hyper all over again."

"His favorite dessert? Oh! You mean sea salt ice cream?"

"WHERE?" Roxas immediately shot up and started looking around for the treat.

"Nowhere. Now come on, it's lunch time." Axel told him, hauling him up to his feet.

"Do they serve sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asked innocently.

"NO!" Axel and Xion both say in unison.

"Aww!" Roxas complained.

…

"It's now time for history class with Lexaeus." Axel told Roxas after lunch.

"Are you going to fall asleep in that class, too?" Roxas asked him.

"Yep. I mean, come on, it's Lexaeus. He won't really say much."

"Yeah, you have a point there. So what is history anyways?"

"History is something that happened in the past, like all of your… achievements, for example, are all history."

"So history is stuff that happened in the past?"

"Pretty much."

Roxas thought about it for a second. "Do you have pillow with you?"

"Yeah, I have three. Why?" Axel asked.

"Because I want one. I'm sleeping through it."

"Figured as much. Which one do you want? Feathers or cotton filled?"

"Do you have one filled with sea salt ice cream?"

Axel whacked him over the head with a pillow he got out of nowhere. "No! And stop talking about sea salt ice cream!"

Roxas grabbed the pillow form him and tried to hit Axel, who easily dodged it. "You know what? Let's have a pillow fight in history class."

"Not a bad idea, except don't give Luxord or Demyx a pillow."

"Why?"

"Because Demyx will think it's a giant marshmallow, and Luxord will think it would lead to Narnia or something."

Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "You know, some of us seriously need to visit a physiatrist one day."

"I know Roxas. I know. In fact, you need to see one for your unhealthy obsession on sea salt ice cream and Pokémon."

"Hey!"

"Just telling ya the truth."

…

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Axel said once they got out of the classroom.

"It was your idea in the first place." Roxas pointed out.

"It was your idea to give Demyx a pillow."

"I just wanted to see if he really does eat it like a marshmallow like you said. Turns out that he did, but I didn't expect his mouth to unhinge like a snake and swallow it whole."

"Well now you know. Seriously, you never learn, do ya?"

"Nope! Mostly because I won't remember about it until later."

"And later would be…?"

"Never."

"Oh. Well, that explains just about everything. And our last class is… Physical Education with Xigbar."

"You make it sound like we're going to die."

"That's because it's _Xigbar_."

…

As Roxas was walking into the gym, he had a sudden flashback about a dream he had about clowns.

"Axxxeeelll…" Roxas warily said to his friend.

"What?" Axel replied in a bored tone.

"I just remembered about a dream I had."

"What was it about?"

"_Clowns…_" Roxas whispered under his breath.

"Oh no. Not again…" Axel muttered as he covered his ears with his hands.

At that instant, Roxas sucked in a lungful of air and yelled, "DESTROY US ALL!" at the top of his lungs.

"Hey guys!" Xion said, coming up to them. "What's going on?"

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Roxas yelled out once more, but continued on saying it.

"Oh nothing. You didn't miss out on much, except that Roxas told me that he had a nightmare about clowns." Axel filled her in.

"Again?" Xion questioned.

"Again. For the fifth time this month." Axel responded.

As they started to do their warm up jogs, with Roxas continually repeating his message over and over again, everyone started to get headaches. Especially Xigbar, who was trying to shoot Roxas but kept missing because the headache threw off his aiming.

Eventually, Axel got very sick of it. "Roxas, will you please just SHUT UP?" Axel yelled at him.

Roxas just kept repeating his message as his answer.

Axel growled, summoned one of his Chakrams, and whacked him over the head with it.

And then Roxas woke up with drool all over his mouth.

"You're _finally_ awake!" said a voice.

"Eh?" Roxas responded, sitting up on what appears to be his bed.

"You passed out during meeting time, remember?" Axel said from beside him. "You were hallucinating about us being teachers for different subjects, and you kept rambling on about school."

"I was? But in my dream, we all were in school, and Saïx was a mean English teacher. Xaldin was teaching math, Vexen was teaching science, Lexaeus was teaching history, where we were having a pillow fight and Demyx ate one of the pillows because he thought it was a marshmallow, and it was freaky when his mouth unhinged like a snake and ate it whole. Oh, and I dreamt that I had a nightmare about clowns again during P.E. with Xigbar, and you whacked me on the head with one of your Chakrams, and then I woke up with drool all over my face."

Axel raised an eyebrow, letting all of what Roxas said to sink in. "And that's the last time I'm letting you anywhere near my Guitar Hero game. You were up for about three or four nights trying to beat my high score on the song 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragon Force."

"I was?"

"Yes you were."

"Oh. Did I beat it, though?"

"Nope. You were off by 100 points." Axel responded proudly.

"Darn! Well, I'll just have to stay up for another four nights and see if I can beat it then."

"Tough luck. Xemnas took it away yesterday, right after the meeting ended."

"Aww! Well, I have to ask you something, though."

"What?"

"Was the part about you whacking me over the head with one of your Chakrams a dream, or did you actually do it?"

"I actually did whack you over the head."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were saying 'Destroy us all!' in your sleep, and you started to sing, so I whacked you over the head with Zexion's dictionary."

"You're a mean Nobody sometimes, you know that?"

"It's my job!" Axel said as he playfully whacked Roxas over the head again.

**F.K.: Whew, glad I finished it. Usually T.J. would be here with me right now, but she's off reading and ignoring me as usual. She got lazy and wouldn't even work on this fic for a couple of days, leaving me to this myself. Thanks a lot Roxas. You just now made my life a lot harder. Oh great, here she comes.**

**T. J.: Me, **_**lazy?**_** No!**

**F.K.: You are lazy. Don't try to hide it.**

**T. J.: I'm only as lazy as Lucario.**

**F.K.: Right now, I could care less, you emo Pokémon.**

**T. J.: Lucario isn't emo! Well, he may be slightly, but not entirely emo. Just a little.**

**F.K.: As emo as Zexion? Or as Vincent?**

**T. J.: VINNY ISN'T EMO! ZEXY IS THOUGH!**

**F.K.: Okay, fine. Vincent isn't emo, happy? But he still is a flying, chaotic blankie.**

**T. J.: You know what? I'm not going to start that rant again. I already had an awkward time on the see-saw of weirdness.**

**F.K.: That see-saw was weird. Made me feel dizzy afterwards. But when I was on that swing, I felt like Reno, but I got lightheaded when I started to swing higher and higher. I really don't like the funny feeling you get in the pit of your stomach whenever you get nervous or scared.**

**T. J. Wynaut?**

**F.K.: SHUT UP! I'm ending the author's note right now.**

**T. J.: NOOOO!**

**F.K.: Aww, cheer up, Roxas. We're going to work on the Halloween Special next. Or probably right now when we finish this.**

**T. J.: Mew.**

**F.K.: I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, so I'm ending it here. Bye! See you all next time!**

**T. J.: See ya! Meow mew.**


	20. Halloween Special

**Ch. 20: Halloween Special**

**T. J.: HERE IT IS, PEOPLES!**

**F.K.: Yay. Wait, what do you mean by that? I'm so tired right now; I'm starting to forget things easily.**

**T. J.: IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY…. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! *claps***

**F.K.: Oh yeah, that's right. I had a hunch that you meant that, mostly because of the title up above. Meh, I don't even know what I'm saying.**

**T. J.: I hardly know what I'm doing either. I just act random.**

**F.K.: That explains much. Well, not really, because I think everyone knows that by now.**

**T. J.: Heh-heh.**

**F.K.: And now you're sounding like an evil Pikachu. I don't even know if I spelled it right. I think I spelled it right, but when it's late at night, my brain goes fuzzy and pretty soon I won't be able to tell the difference between up and down, or probably left and right.**

**T. J.: Yeah. I have the Oogie Boogie song playing in my head. "Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air. 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man, although I don't play fair."**

**F.K.: Really? Well I have "Johanna" playing through my head, but now you have Boogie's song playing as well.**

**T. J.: Nice, nice.**

**F.K.: Disclaimer: No, we don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much we beg for it on Christmas or on our birthdays or on any other holiday that you give presents out on. So… Meh, just… Read and enjoy, I guess.**

_I'm so bored…_ Roxas thought in his head. He hadn't bothered any one for three hours, and for him, that is a brand new record.

Most of the members that he bothers are either out on missions or else they are avoiding his presence somehow. He can't go down in Vexen's labs and blow something up anymore, mostly because Vexen somehow managed to figure out how to make killer icicles appear whenever Roxas gets inside. Marluxia's gardens are also off limits, mostly because of Marluxia's giant pet Venus Flytraps that are named Marly, Mar-Mar, Perfection, and Pinkie. They don't really bother Roxas much, but Pinkie is the one that scares him the most.

"Ugh, where is everyone when I'm bored?" Roxas muttered to himself.

"They're usually hiding from you." Axel said from behind him.

Roxas screamed and nearly jumped to the ceiling, literally.

When Roxas landed back on earth with a loud thud, Axel gave him a smirk. "That was probably the highest jump I've ever seen anyone who is not Xigbar do."

"Can you at least help me up?" Roxas demanded, raising his arms up.

"Ugh, you're lazy," Axel said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. "I guess you don't wanna go to Halloween Town with me, Xion, Demyx, and everyone else in the Organization."

Roxas's eyes widened at the words "Halloween Town". "We're going to Halloween Town? Like, right now?"

"Yep. It's Halloween today, didn't you know that?"

"Well, no one bothered to tell me! Well, besides you, of course."

"I think that the reason why no one bothered to tell you is because of your reactions afterwards."

"What reactions?"

"Oh, I dunno. You usually scream out 'CANDY!' as loud as you can, you sometimes try to run up the walls, you often say lots of random things that don't even make any sense, and uh, oh! Let's not forget about that one time when you went totally berserk because you heard that there was candy involved."

"I don't remember doing any of that."

"You seem to actually be in full control of yourself, though. Well, except about the whole running up the walls part. You kept hitting yourself and smashing your head on the walls. You even made a few imprints of your head on some of them, but Xemnas found out a way to remove them."

"Well, that must've been entertaining."

"It was, actually, to see you repeatedly ram yourself against the wall like a maniac."

"No I meant about the whole part of me running up the walls. I bet it must've been fun running up the walls like Xigbar."

"Uh, you didn't actually run up the walls. You just ran into them, leaving yourself purple from the bruises that you got."

"Meh!" Roxas complained, waving his hands at Axel as if trying to shoo him away. "So are we going or what?"

"To Halloween Town?" Axel asked.

"No, to the Hundred Acre Wood. Yes! To Halloween Town!" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well, come on, then." Axel said, conjuring up a corridor. "Everyone else is already there, and we are the only ones here."

"DON'T START WITHOUT MEH!" Roxas yelled as he ran into the corridor.

Axel rolled his eyes as he followed his friend down the corridor.

…

"Uh, Axel? What am I?" Roxas asked him when they got to Halloween Town.

Roxas was wearing a red baseball cap with a black stripe running through the hat. The front part had a blue circle beneath a blue crescent. He wore black fingerless gloves, like Sora's, a black jacket with white short sleeves and collar with a V-shaped yellow strip on the center of the jacket. His wore baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. As an added bonus, he has a Pikachu plushie sitting on his head, and a couple of Pokeballs on his belt.

"I think it should be pretty obvious, Ash Ketchup." Axel said.

"It's _Ketchum_, not _Ketchup_!" Roxas defended himself.

"I just can't take anyone seriously when they have a Pikachu doll on their heads. Just what am I, anyways?"

Axel was wearing black robes with short sleeves that had red flame accents across the trim. His black combat boots also had red flames drawn on them. His arms were heavily tattooed with flames snaking across his skin reaching up to his neck, and his fingertips were as black as charcoal.

Roxas looked him up and down, the Pikachu plushie bobbing on his head. "I think you might be a fire juggler," he concluded.

"An awesome fire juggler," Axel added. "This is a lot more better than being Edward Scissorhands. It always seemed that no matter what I did, I was always cutting myself."

"Or cutting someone else," Roxas added. "I wonder where everyone else went."

"Over here!" Xion's voice called out from behind them.

Roxas and Axel both turned around to see her, and the sight of her almost made Roxas freak out.

Xion's skin turned to a deathly shade of light blue with stitches all across her face, arms and legs. She wore a simple black dress covered with cobwebs that reached below her knees and covered her arms to her elbows, and she was barefooted.

"What is that thing?" Roxas whispered from behind Axel.

"That is Xion, and I think she is a ragdoll." Axel answered.

"She is?" Roxas peeked out from behind Axel.

Xion saw him and waved hi.

"Oh. Pfft, I knew that!" Roxas said, showing himself.

"I can see that you're Ash Ketchum." Xion said, observing them both. "And Axel is a fire juggler."

"Yep!" Roxas said. "So where's everyone else?"

"Down in the square. Some of the members don't wanna show themselves because of what they're wearing."

"Well, let's go to the square then! Let's see what this town decided to make Xemmy look like." Axel said.

The three of them headed over there, occasionally stopping whenever Roxas tried to catch something with his Pokeballs, or when a stitch came loose on Xion.

When they got there, the first person they saw was Saïx, who is a werewolf, obviously.

Saïx's body was covered with thick powder blue fur, and he was wearing tattered black pants and an unbuttoned black shirt. His fingers now have wickedly sharp, long claws, he sprouted a tail from the base of his spine, and his feet and legs were more wolf than human.

Roxas's eyes widened as he saw Saïx. "It's a Mightyena!" he gasped, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's see if I can capture it!"

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" Saïx asked him.

He didn't get an answer because Roxas managed to capture him in the Pokeball.

"Wow. Never knew that it was actually possible." Axel muttered.

"Yes! I captured the mighty Mightyena!" Roxas cheered. He put the Pokeball back on his belt and walked on.

"Hi guys!" Demyx said as they came into his view.

Demyx was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. His black pants were tattered, and his combat boots had a skull doodled in by a silver sharpie. In place of Arpeggio, he held an electric guitar.

"You're an emo rocker!" Roxas blurted out when he saw Demyx.

"Or just a normal rocker," Axel said. "Either way, I didn't know that the world would make you dress up like that."

"Eh, I like it anyways," Demyx answered. "Did you guys manage to see Puppy? He was walking along here when I lost sight of him—"

"Yes we did see him, although Roxas here thought he was a Mightyena and captured him inside one of his Pokeballs." Axel filled in.

"Really? Can I see him, Roxas?" Demyx asked him.

"Sure! Go! Mightyena!" Roxas said as he tossed his Pokeball containing the captured Saïx.

Saïx came out of the Pokeball looking rather dazed and confused.

"PUPPY!" Demyx cheered as he saw Saïx.

Saïx barked like a Chihuahua, and turned into a small blue puppy much to Roxas's surprise.

"He's so cute!" Xion said as she went over and started to cuddle with the puppy.

"So… I guess it's actually a Poochyena," Roxas said, and then he shrugged. "Eh. Poochyena! Return!"

Roxas held out his Pokeball, and Saïx Puppy returned to it in a flash of red light.

"Hey Demyx. Do you know where everyone else is?" Xion asked him.

"Oh, they're here and there. I saw Larxy, and she's a Pikachu!"

"I GOTTA CATCH THAT PICKACHU!" Roxas yelled as he ran off to find that Pokémon.

"Uhh, Demyx?" Axel asked him. "Just how… _aggressive_, is Larxene as Pikachu?"

"Oh, she's really mean for a Pikachu. Whenever someone laughs at her or gets about five feet of her, she will shock you."

"Okay… So in about three seconds we will hear Roxas screaming because Larxene is electrocuting him?"

"Yep."

"Three. Two. One." Xion counted down.

Surely enough, after Xion said "one", they heard the word "PIKACHU!", the sound of electricity, and Roxas's screams.

"Come on. Let's see how bad the damage is." Axel said, leading the way.

When they reached Roxas, they found him sitting on the ground twitching uncontrollably as if he was having violent spasm attacks. He was smiling like a lunatic, a Pokeball in his hand. The Larxene Pikachu was nowhere in sight.

Axel observed the whole scene, taking it all in. "Larxene was using Thunder Shock when you got too close, but you already threw your Pokeball anyways, you captured her, but you still got badly electrocuted. You were happy that you caught a Pikachu, so you started to smile, but with the electricity still affecting you, you now look like the equivalent of a psycho patient in an insane asylum." Axel said finally.

"Y-y-yep!" Roxas stuttered.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go see how the others look like." Xion said, holding out a bluish hand.

"Why Xaldy crazy butcher?" Roxas said, the effects of the electricity wearing off.

"What do you mean?"

"Xaldy a butcher. Look!" Roxas pointed behind them.

"Just what do you mean that Xaldin is a butcherrr… oh." Axel said as he turned around to see that Xaldin is in fact a butcher.

Xaldin was wearing a white chef's outfit with the hat, but the friendliness ends there. In his hand, he carries a stained butcher knife, blade glistening wickedly as if it was telling everyone just exactly how sharp it is. Xaldin's costume was also stained with "blood", as well as his face.

"I sure hope that's not real." Axel said bluntly.

"What, the knife or the blood?" Xaldin asked.

"Both."

"Well, the knife isn't actually real, and the blood is actually ketchup."

"How can you tell?" Roxas asked him.

"Two reasons. One, it smells like ketchup." Xaldin said.

"Okay, so what is the other reason?"

"I, uh, tasted it."

Roxas gave him a weird look. "Why did you suddenly think it was a good idea to taste something that is on your costume?"

"What? I was getting kinda hungry!" Xaldin protested. "I wanted to know how the ketchup tasted like. It tasted nasty, though."

"No duh! It's part of your costume!"

"Will you girls stop arguing?" Axel said.

"We're not girls!" Roxas whined.

"You're starting to sound like a whining little girl."

"Meh!"

"So how does everyone else look like?" Xion asked Xaldin.

"Well, how many have you found so far?" Xaldin said.

"There's me, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Saïx, you, and Larxene."

"Was Saïx a werewolf?"

"Yep. A powder blue one that turned into a cute little puppy when Demyx called him Puppy."

"Speaking of the werewolf, where is he?"

"Ask Roxas. He captured him inside one of his Pokeballs thinking he's a Mightyena. When he turned into a puppy, he thought that he was actually a Poochyena."

"Roxas is seriously confused now."

"Not as confused when he caught Larxene."

"What was she?"

"An evil Pikachu."

"Oh."

"Oh hi Marly!" Demyx randomly yelled out.

"Oh yeah. You guys should know that Marluxia is a lunatic gardener, so I'll be careful about his… _pets._" Xaldin said as everyone turned around to look at the Graceful Assassin.

Marluxia was wearing a white straitjacket and blue jeans, with the contents in his pockets being the most disturbing part of his costume. He had carnivorous Venus flytraps poking out of his pockets, all of which were winding up like vines and sprouting more mouths that caught random flies and bugs. The look in Marluxia's azure eyes looked as if he really has lost it, his mouth twisted so that he is smiling like a lunatic.

"Creepy," Roxas said. "It seems as if I can't go anywhere without having to see Pinkie eat an innocent, helpless bug."

"Stop hating Pinkie. You're hurting his feelings!" Marluxia said, his eyes slightly gaining focus for a second.

"Pinkie is a _he_? I always thought that it was an it, or at least a she, but not a _he_."

"You're so mean, Roxas! Why can't you understand that plants have feelings too, you know!" Marluxia cried before running away.

"That was probably the shortest conversation I've ever had with Marly." Roxas said.

"You think?" Xaldin said. "By the way, I saw Luxord not so far from here, and he kept muttering things."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell because he's a drunken lawyer."

"Isn't he always drunk?" Xion pointed out.

"Well, _drunker _than usual. He can't really form a coherent sentence, and he says objection a lot." Xaldin told her.

"That's what lawyers do. They like to say objection a lot." Axel intervened.

"You do have a point there," Xaldin said. "Anyways, Lux is somewhere over there by the fountain, holding a skull for some reason."

"He's probably reciting 'Hamlet' or something."

"If you guys are done talking, let's go see Luxord." Roxas said.

"Okay, see ya around then. I'm going to find Xigbar. I haven't seen him when we came here." Xaldin said, walking away.

"Okay. ONWARD! TO LUXORD!" Roxas yelled out while walking to the wrong direction.

"Uh, Roxas? The fountain would be that way." Axel said, pointing a thumb to the right direction.

"I knew that!" Roxas said as he trudged past him to the right way.

Axel, Xion and Demyx watched him go then followed him. Soon after, they found Luxord wearing an expensive looking black suit while holding a briefcase. He was sitting at the edge of the fountain talking to a skull.

"Hey Luxord!" Roxas said as he came up to the gambler.

"Hello, governor. Would you like to join me and my friend William here for some crumpets and tea?" Luxord said, gesturing for Roxas to sit next to him.

"Who's William?" Roxas asked him.

"I think he's talking about that skull right next to him." Axel clarified.

"Will is not a skull! *hic* He's my new *hic* friend that I found over… somewhere." Luxord said, pulling out a bottle from nowhere.

"How is it that almost every one can pull things out of nowhere?" Demyx asked.

"Witchcraft!" Roxas answered.

"Really? So that means everyone is from Harry Potter?"

"No, not actually Demyx, you confused child." Axel told him. "Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about witchcraft around Demyx?"

"Hmmm… About a thousand more!" Roxas said cheerfully. Axel responded with a facepalm.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Luxord asked them.

"Fine." Axel answered.

"Well that's good to hear!" Luxord said as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Uh, Luxord? May I ask, is that whiskey or rum that you're drinking?"

"It's tea, Axel! What are you *hic* talking about?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, then he took a long sniff at Luxord, recoiling at the heavy stench of rum.

"Luxord! You need to stop drinking that stuff! You know that Xemnas told you to stop for a reason."

"I'M GONNA FINISH MAH TEA WITH WILLIAM!" Luxord snapped. Axel remained calm, but Demyx, Roxas and Xion all flinched and took cover.

"You need to control your mood swings when you're drinking rum, Lux." Axel said simply.

Luxord glared at him angrily. "*HIC*! Lolz… OBJECTION!" Luxord yelled, changing from angry to happy back to angry in less than fifteen seconds.

"You should seriously stop drinking, Lux." Axel told him.

Luxord got close to Axel's face, glaring at him. "No further questions, your Honor."

Axel just rolled his eyes and poked him once. Luxord fell back into the fountain, knocked out.

"Hey Demyx, can you get him out?" Axel asked him.

"Dance, Water, Dance!" Demyx cheered as the water flew upwards towards the sky. Luxord landed safely on the ground, sleeping peacefully and dry, whereas Axel got unfortunate enough to be in the path that the water was taking to return to the fountain.

Axel stood there, completely soaked from head to toe. He glared angrily at Demyx. "_Demyx…"_ he hissed through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't my fault!" Demyx said as he cowered away. "You were just in the way of the water's path!"

Axel continued to glare at him as steam billowed up from his person. In just a matter of seconds, Axel became completely dry once more.

"You know, I always thought that if we soaked you completely with water, you won't be able to use fire until you're completely dry." Roxas said aloud.

Axel looked at him. "Where you planning to soak me with water in my sleep?"

"Nooo… Yes."

"I can live in the same place as you for all my life, and I would still never understand you completely."

"Cuz that's the power of the Keyblade and randomness!" Roxas said as he randomly pointed at nothing.

"Uh, Roxas? Why do you keep doing that?" Xion asked him.

"I have no idea!" he responded.

"Well, if you're done acting weird like that, then maybe we should go do something like trick-or-treating or finding the rest of the members?" Axel piped in.

"Well, I _really _want to get candy, but I also want to see how everyone else looks like in their costumes that the world gave them." Roxas said. "You know what? I'll just go ask Luxord to do a trick for me."

"What sort of trick?" Demyx asked him. "Is it the sort of trick that you have to reward them with treats like I always do with Puppy?"

"No, you confused child. It's more like a _magic_ trick. He's gonna make some people appear outta thin air!"

"Cool! Sorta like what Zexion does?"

"Uh, no. Zexion only does illusions."

"Oh, okay then. Can we see Luxy do his magic trick now?"

"Sure! We just need to wake him up somehow."

"Oh that's easy. All you have to say is either rum or whiskey and then he'll be on his way wide awake." Axel said.

"How would you know that?" Roxas questioned him.

"Turn around and you'll see what I mean."

Roxas did that, and slightly flinched when he saw Luxord standing directly behind him. "Okay, since when did you get there, Lux?"

"About five seconds ago!" Luxord responded.

"Remember that he can manipulate time, Roxas." Axel said.

"Shutty Axel! You don't have to remind me about a gazillion times a day."

"Correction. Gazillion isn't a word."

"Shut up, know it all. Anyways, I want you to do a magic trick, Lux."

"Okay, but I thought that was Zexion's job." Luxord told Roxas.

Roxas facepalmed himself. "I know that, but Zexion is mostly about _illusions,_ not exactly magic. Anyways, I want you to do that one trick that you like to do. You know the one where you get your giant playing cards to make people disappear and reappear at random places?"

"Yep, and who do you want me to get?"

"Everyone else in the Organization besides us."

"Okay! No problem. I just need to summon my cards and then they'll do their thing."

Luxord summoned up his cards. They grew massive, probably a bit bigger than Lexaeus, and they all spun around and around in circles, their backs facing Luxord, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Xion. After about a minute of their spinning, they stopped and moved away, revealing Xaldin, Marluxia, Saïx, Larxene, Zexion, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus and Xemnas all standing there in full costume.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST MAGIC TRICK EVER!" Demyx randomly yelled out.

Roxas slugged him on the shoulder. "That was MY line! Don't steal my lines!"

Roxas paid his attention to Xigbar first. Xigbar, thanks to his accent and eye patch, was wearing a pirate costume. Although he looked completely like a pirate, what set him apart from other typical pirates was that he was holding a surfboard under his arm.

"Uh Xigbar?" Roxas asked him. "Are you about to plunder a ship or go surfing?"

"Probably both." Xigbar answered.

Roxas then turned his attention to Lexaeus. Lexaeus's skin turned a sickly shade of green, with stitches all over his body. He had two metal knobs sticking out of the side of his neck, his forehead longer than usual, and his brow furrowed. He was wearing brown leather shoes, black-grey pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket.

"Are you Frankenstein's monster, Lex?" Roxas asked him.

Lexaeus said nothing in response.

"Uh, Roxas? Frankenstein's monster can't really talk." Axel told him.

"I knew that! And what are you Zexion? A kid magician?"

Zexion was wearing am overly large top hat completely covered with white sequence with a blue lightning bolt pattern on it. He was wearing an overly large tuxedo and dress pants, both of which were also white. The tuxedo was also completely covered with sequence, with one blue lightning bolt on each side of the tux. In his hand, he was holding a classic black wand with a white tip.

"Say anything else about my costume, then you'll be having nightmares for the rest of the week." Zexion threatened.

Roxas remained silent and looked at Vexen's weird costume.

Vexen was wearing a normal white lab coat with nothing sinister about it. The only difference is that Vexen looked like he had completely frozen over. His face turned into a shade of ice blue, frost covering all of his body. His coat had frost everywhere, with his fingers turning into talons thanks to wickedly sharp icicles hanging off of them.

"That must feel really… numbing." Roxas said, starting to get a memory blurp from somewhere. "I once was frozen over by a creepy old guy who took the term 'creepy old guy' to a whole new level. And after he froze me, he threw me off a cliff. It wasn't fun. Not fun at all, especially how I was frozen and numb in places it should never be frozen and numb at."

Axel stared at him. "Uh, Roxas? Since when did that ever happen to you?"

"Eh? What do you mean Axel? I didn't say anything." Roxas said, losing the memory blurp.

"But you just… Meh, you know what? Never mind." Axel said, now looking at Xemnas's costume. "You know what Xemmy? I _so_ knew that your so-called Ethereal Blades were actually lightsabers!"

Xemnas's face was concealed with a black mask. He wore black gloves, black cape, black boots, black everything. On his chest was a chest plate with a bunch of buttons and lights. His mask was amplifying his breathing, and it had an effect on Xemnas's voice, making it deeper than normal.

"For the last time, they're _not_ lightsabers!" Xemnas argued.

"Says the guy who is dressed up as Darth Vader." Roxas teased.

Xemnas turned to Roxas, turning on his lightsaber and pointing it directly at Roxas. "If you were smart enough, you would stop talking," Xemnas threatened.

"Okay then… I'll start running now for CANDY!" Roxas said as he ran off.

"Not good. Not good, AT ALL!" Axel said as he chased after him. "XEMNAS! WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR FORCE POWERS, ALREADY?" Axel said from over his shoulder.

"What are Force powers?" Xemnas said aloud to no one in particular.

"You've never seen 'Star Wars' before, have ya, Xeh?" Xigbar said as he slapped him on the back.

Xemnas just glared at him. "Why don't you and Xaldin help Axel out by hunting down Roxas before he gets another sugar rush."

Just on that instant, Roxas raced past them before Xigbar and Xaldin could even take one step to find him.

"CANDY! CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY! CANDY!" Roxas screamed as he raced past them in a blur. They watched him sprint away to the forest, his screams of candy fading away with him. Not long after, Axel was afteer,also appeared from where Roxas came from, holding a brown sack filled with candy.

"This is all Roxas's candy," Axel reported as he dumped the sack on the ground. "I still have no idea how he gets so much from a time span of just one second."

"Do you think Roxas is from Harry Potter?" Demyx asked.

"For the last time Demyx, none of us are from Harry Potter!" Axel told him. "And judging by how fast Roxas raced past you guys, his sugar rush should end in a few more minutes perhaps. Or maybe an _hour_, depending on how much he ate."

His response were loud groans form everyone.

**F.K.: And that is why no one in Kingdom Hearts is ever seen eating candy. Sorry about the lateness of this, it's mostly because Roxas over there was being a lazy bum and left me do all of the writing of this chapter, making it late. Right now, she's busy reading Harry Potter. Oh wait, never mind.**

**T. J.: Meh-heh-heh. Meanie.**

**F.K.: I'm just stating the truth. Anyways, I was a dark gypsy for Halloween, our brother Sora was a soldier, and Roxas was a Raven. Her friend Luxord was Death, but she kept calling Roxy Fluffeh teh Raven, and I called Roxy Nevermore. If you read the poem, "The Raven", then you would've understood it.**

**T. J.: Nevermore!**

**F.K.: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN ANYMORE!**

**T. J.: Quoth the Raven, "Eat my shorts!"**

**F.K.: Roxas! He says "Nevermore"! That's all he ever says! Anyways, I gonna cut this author's note short because Roxas has to shower today cuz it's shower day today. So, review? Even if it's late?**


	21. Meeting Neku Sakuraba

Ch. 21: Meeting Neku Sakuraba

**T. J.: … I'm tired. And I get eccentric when I'm tired.**

**F.K.: Yeah, I know that.**

**T. J.: "**_**Hadesfire, Dark Fire!" **_**Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly! Ahahaha!**

**F.K.: You really need to stop watching "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", Roxas. It's starting to get to your head.**

**T. J.: Meheheh! *Collapses***

**F.K.: Yeah, it's late, and Roxas is really tired, and Sora is playing Minecraft on the computer, saying sneaky like a broken record. Give me a sec. *turns to Sora* SORA! SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING AGAIN!**

**T. J.: "You'll protect little ol' me, won't you Mr. Knight?" MEHEHEHE! GET KADAJ OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**F.K.: Now I regret telling Roxas the translation of what Shiki said to Riku in the new Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance trailer. And Roxas had been watching Advent Children again, and now I hope you guys know that we're not dead yet! We're not updating as much as I wanted to, because a certain sister of mine is being a lazy bum, having a weird conversation with our brother Sora. But, yeah, there's not much to it. Disclaimer! We will never in a million years own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in The World Ends With You. They both belong to Square Enix, but KH also belongs to Disney, I guess.**

**T. J.: I can only wish I owned the characters of The World Ends With You. Then, I could hug Rhyme and Beat and Neku. And, Shiki will just be there. As for Joshua, I dun like 'im. I think he's a monster, a traitor, and a murderer. He killed Neku twice. So, I don't like him.**

**F.K.: Okay Roxy, but I don't think the readers want to read about that. So, enjoy the chapter guys!**

It all started out like any other normal, weird day in the Organization. Roxas getting a wakeup call from Axel who tries to either set him on fire or pouring a bucket of ice water, walking around the castle in his Pokémon pajamas until Axel forces him inside his jacket, checking to make sure that Xion didn't pull an all-nighter playing Tetris again, checking to see if Xemnas is still asleep, doddle all over Xemnas's face if he is, turning Saïx into a puppy again, saying hi to Repliku in the labs, running away from Vexen's killer icicles, feeding the cats, checking to see if Chester didn't run away again, and stuffing himself with sea-salt ice cream before he gets caught by Axel.

And that's just in a span of an hour. In what can be considered as an otherwise "normal" day in the Organization.

Today was different though.

"It's Mission Day again, and I hope you all know what that means," Saïx said as he produced a clipboard of the members taking missions. "Demyx, you and Zexion are going over to this new world that has been recently discovered. Zexion is to study the place, while you are to learn about the people over there, Demyx."

"Aww man! I always get stuck with the emo with these kinds of missions!" Demyx whined.

"Excuse me?" hissed Zexion dangerously as he looked up from his lexicon.

"Xigbar," Saïx continued. "The Superior is still upset at you for ruining his master plan—"

"It's just a drawing of a stick figure of him on top of Kingdom Hearts holding a heart towards the sky on his chalk board." Xigbar told him.

"Yes, I'm aware, but Superior's orders are as followed, and you are to go to the Hundred Acre Wood as your punishment."

"No! I don't care what Xemnas does to me, I am not going there!"

"Do you wish to say that in front of the Superior? I'm sure he'll be glad to find something else for you do to, like fixing dinner tonight?"

"NO!" Xigbar and everyone else in the room said out loud in unison.

"Fine, I'll go now," Xigbar said as he got up to go to the waiting corridor. "But Xemnas is going to regret it."

"Roxas, you, Xion, and Axel are going over to Traverse Town for a while. There have been some strange reports over there, and your job is figure out what is going on over there. Originally, Superior was only going to send Roxas, but he can't take care of himself, and Xion needs to stop playing on her computer." Saïx told them.

"Okay. Let's go, guys." Axel said as Roxas and Xion got up and followed him into the corridor.

-One Corridor Ride Later-

"Hey guys? Where are you?" Roxas yelled out as he came out of the corridor. He stood in front of the corridor to see if his friends would come out, but it soon disappeared. "Oh, that's just great. Why is it that I almost always get lost in the corridors?"

As he took in his surroundings, he drew in a huge gulp of air. "AAAXXXEEELLL! XXXIIIOOONNN!"

"SHUT UP, NOISE!" yelled another voice. A blur of color dropped down from a lamppost, and Roxas found a kid ready to punch him.

"Oh," the kid said as he looked at Roxas. "You're not a Noise."

"What? No! I'm not!" Roxas said.

"Oh." He said, and then walked away.

"Wait! Maybe you can help me! I'm lost!"

"No. I gotta go now."

"No! You have to help me!" Roxas said as he grabbed the kid's skinny arm.

"Let go of me, weirdo!" he said as he tried to shake him off.

"I'm not Weirdo! Name's Roxas!"

"Good for you. Now let me go!"

"No! You gotta help me find my friends! I lost them in the corridor of darkness!"

"Corridor of darkness? What are you talking about?"

"You know, I'm a Nobody! You know, no heart!"

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Well, who are you then?"

"Neku Sakuraba. That's my name."

"Oh. Okay, Mr. Cat."

"It's Ne-_ku!_ Not Ne-_ko_!" Neku said.

"Oh. Well… Haven't you eaten for the past couple days?"

"What? Yes I have! Why?"

"You're so skinny and underweight! Whoever's been feeding you should be reported."

"I look after myself. And," Neku looked his hand. "I just wasted about five minutes talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Reaper's Game. Remember?" Neku said as he showed his hand to Roxas.

Roxas grabbed Neku's hand and stared at it in awe. "You only have about twenty four hours. Are you from that one movie?"

"Wh-what movie?" Neku said, getting freaked out.

"You know, that one movie where people have clocks on their arms, and where the rich live forever and the poor die young. The time is like a form of currency."

-On The Other Side Of Traverse Town-

"ROXAS! WHERE'D YOU GO OFF TO?" Axel yelled, looking for the blonde.

"Do you think he got lost in the corridor again?" Xion asked him.

"Most definitely."

"You're so loud," came a voice from a roof. "People are gonna think that you're a Noise."

"What?" Axel said as he turned around to see the kid. "Oh. A weird kid. Well, I'm not a Noise, I'm a Nobody."

"…That's great."

"Anyways, have you seen a blonde kid about yay tall, spiky hair, wears a black coat, is kinda annoying."

The kid shrugged. "Might've. Might've not."

"Come on, Axel," Xion said, trying to drag him away. "This kid isn't gonna help us, anyway."

"Well you better hurry to your friend, or else the Noise will get to him first," the kid said.

"I don't know about that kid. Right now, you're just getting on my nerves." Axel told him.

The kid said nothing, and then got up and jumped off of the roof easily, and held out his hand to him. "Wanna make a pact?"

"What?"

"…Are you new at the Reaper's Game?"

"The Reaper's Game? What is that?"

"You know, someone killed you, and now you gotta win in order to come to life?"

"No, I don't know. You see, I'm not actually dead, but I'm not actually alive, either. It's because I'm a Nobody, I'm not supposed to exist. Sooo, yeah… it's kinda hard to explain."

The kid said nothing as he grabbed Axel's hand and ripped off the glove. "What? You're not in the Reaper's Game?"

"Uh, no. And give me back my glove!" Axel said as he snatched his glove back.

"But how can you see me?"

Axel shrugged. "It's probably because I'm a Nobody, and I'm not supposed to exist."

"…Okay."

"Speaking of Nobodies, where did Xion go?" Axel said as he looked around for the girl.

"She disappeared in one of those dark portals you used to get here." The kid said.

"Oh, great. Now I need to put both of them on leashes when we get home." Axel said as he facepalmed himself.

"You have to put your friends on leashes?" The boy asked, flipping his long, pale blonde hair to the side.

"I'm not gonna talk about that. So I'm gonna go now. Bye." Axel said as he turned on his heel and walked away from the boy.

He got about ten feet before the same boy dropped down from a lamp post in front of him.

Axel remained unfazed. "You know, you're seriously are getting annoying, kid."

The boy just smiled. "You know, I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed a finger to his temple.

"…Joshua."

Axel just shrugged as he walked along past Joshua. He didn't get too far when he heard footsteps behind him, signifying that Joshua is following him.

Finally, Axel turned around to face him. "Will you stop following me?"

"I can't." Joshua said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because, they said I had to help someone find their friend or else I will get erased."

"Oh, great. Why is it that I always get stuck with the weird ones?" Axel muttered as he walked on.

Joshua said nothing as he followed him.

-On The Other Side Of Traverse Town-

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND?" Neku said to Roxas.

"No! You gotta help me find my friends!" Roxas objected.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because if you don't, Axel is gonna hurt you."

"Who's Axel?"

"Mine's and Roxas's babysitter and friend." Xion said as she came into view.

Neku turned around to see Xion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Xion. What's your name?"

"Neku Sakuraba."

"Nice name. Oh and Roxas, Axel was looking for you, but this weird kid started talking to him. He was getting kinda annoying, so I left to find you."

"Did the kid have pale blonde hair?" Neku asked her.

"Yes. Why?" Xion answered.

"So you've met Joshua."

"Who's Joshua?" Roxas asked.

"He's a contestant in the Reaper's Game," Neku explained. "He can get pretty annoying, because he has this arrogant behavior that can annoy people easily."

"Well, bothering Axel isn't really a very good idea because he might either burn your hair off completely, or get roasted, or nearly impaled." Xion said.

"You mean like that one time when he pinned me on the wall with his chakrams when I started to bother him a lot?" Roxas said.

"Yep."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun at all, especially since Xigbar was shooting people again with his paintball gun."

Neku stared at them in disbelief. "I thought you guys said he is your friend."

"He is, but he just has a small temper issue." Roxas told him.

"But not as bad as Saïx's, though. You get him mad, he's gonna slash you to ribbons." Xion reminded.

"You two are probably the weirdest people I've ever met." Neku told them.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Roxas said.

"But it's mostly to Roxas." Xion added.

"Hey…"

"It's true."

"…Well, I don't know where Joshua went off to." Neku said, already lost in their strange conversation.

"The last time I saw that kid and Axel, they were in the other side of Traverse Town. But I doubt that Axel would still be there because he will try to get away from that kid."

"Your friend has good taste then." Neku said, his skinny arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if Joshua was following him around right now."

"Then we might hear a loud scream in three… two… one…"

Right on cue, they heard a loud scream and curse words and what sounded like someone yelling at someone else for setting them on fire.

"That's Joshua." Neku said, smiling slightly.

"And that was definitely Axel." Roxas said as he looked at the direction where he heard the scream.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Xion said as she grabbed both boys' wrists and dragged them along behind her.

-On The Other Side Of Traverse Town-

Joshua looked at Axel with fury. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're bugging me." Axel said simply.

"So you always burn people who are trying to help?" Joshua asked, nursing a burnt arm.

"No. I just burn people who are just standing there not doing anything."

"I was trying to show you the ropes around this place."

"In case you didn't know, I've been here before, so I know how to get around this place. It's just trying to find an eccentric blonde that's the hard part, with the added bonus of trying to find a Tetris freak as well."

"Well, I doubt you've ever dealt with a Noise before."

"You know, I'm gonna stop talking to you, because you more you keep talking, the more you remind me of Zexion." Axel said as he continued walking.

"Who's Zexion?" Joshua asked, not really caring if he did answer.

Axel remained silent as he ignored him.

"AXEL!" yelled a voice from a different street.

Axel barely even had time to look at that direction to see Roxas when the blonde hurled himself at Axel and hugged him. Axel doubled over slightly as his breath was knocked out of him.

"Good to see you too, buddy," Axel said as he got his breath back. "Where's Xion?"

"Hi Axel!" Xion called out as she came up to him, still holding on to Neku's wrist.

"Please don't glomp me. I don't wanna have my breath knocked out of me every five seconds." Axel told her as he pried Roxas off.

"Huh, you know what, Neku? I should've expected you to get tangled up with people like that." Joshua told him.

"We're not people! We're Nobodies!" Axel told him. "If I was a normal person, I wouldn't be able to set myself on fire, and be completely unharmed." To prove his point, Axel set his entire being on fire, and easily dismissed the flames. Neku looked completely surprised and awed at the act, while Joshua remained unimpressed.

Roxas caught sight of Neku's reaction. "If you think that was cool, you should've seen him on New Year's Eve. He set the whole _castle_ on fire! And believe me, this is just a normal everyday thing for us!" After he said that, Roxas laughed bit.

Neku gave Roxas a look of shock. "What?"

"Yeah, Axel is the one who controls fire in our weird, messed up family," Xion explained. "There's Xemnas, who controls nothing and likes to draw his different plans on his chalkboard and yell at Roxas every day. Xigbar, who controls space and likes to hang up on the ceilings upside down. Xaldin, who controls air and likes to fly around a lot. Vexen, who controls ice and likes to try to kill Roxas with icicles and make the castle a frozen wasteland. Lexaeus, who controls earth, and likes to work on puzzles a lot, so there's nothing really abnormal there, except he holds the record of staying quiet for a month. Zexion, who controls illusions, and likes to create nightmares out of that, because he thinks it's fun. Saïx, who is a werewolf, but can turn into a puppy if you scratch him in a certain spot. You already know about Axel, right Joshua?"

Joshua glared at her as he rubbed his burnt arm again.

Xion continued. "There's also Demyx, who controls water, and likes to play on his sitar all day, but is not necessarily the smartest person at all. There's Luxord, who controls time, and likes to drink rum with his past self. Marluxia controls flowers and other forms of plant life, and he likes to care for his giant Venus flytraps. Larxene controls electricity and she likes to abuse people. Roxas there wields a Keyblade and likes to annoy us by doing random things. I also wield a Keyblade, and I like playing Tetris. There's also Repliku, but he's kinda weird, and also our cat selves. And I guess that's it."

There was silence after Xion finished.

The silence however was broken when Roxas clapped his hands. "Nice work Xion. Now you made them think we're psychos."

"We technically are, actually."

"Xion, just stop talking please."

"Fine."

"Well Neku," Joshua said at last. "I guess you made friends with psychos. Good luck finding Shiki." Joshua said as he walked away.

Neku stood there, glaring at Joshua's retreating form. He broke his gaze when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around and found Roxas holding a rock to him.

"Wanna throw it at him?" Roxas asked simply.

Neku just took the rock from him without a single moment's hesitation. He smiled slightly as he threw the rock at Joshua's head. Joshua started to curse as the rock found its mark.

Joshua turned around to face them. "Who threw this at me?"

Axel pointed at Neku, Neku pointed at Roxas, Roxas pointed at Axel, and Xion pointed at Neku.

"Tell me the truth." Joshua told them.

"I am!" Neku, Roxas, Xion, and Axel all say in unison.

If looks could kill, the look that Joshua was giving them could've killed them.

Suddenly, Roxas started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Axel asked him, concerned if he had finally gone insane.

"He reminds me of another Zexion!" Roxas told him.

Xion started laughing as well. "He does!" she exclaimed. "He just needs the hair and jacket and dictionary!"

Neku just looked at both of them as if he thought they belonged in an asylum.

"You know, we should probably get home." Axel said.

"But I don't wanna go!" Roxas complained.

"We still need to report back our mission to Saïx."

"B-b-but… I wanna stay here!"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"Because it's fun to hit that kid with rocks!" Roxas cheered, pointing at Joshua.

Axel sighed, and pulled out a pink infant leash and a harness. He quickly put the harness on Roxas and attached the leash on as well.

"I really don't like to do this, because it's really embarrassing."

He quickly made a corridor and walked into it, dragging Roxas behind him.

"See ya soon, Neku!" Roxas said as he waved before disappearing.

Xion walked into the corridor as well, waving to Neku before disappearing.

"… Crazies." Neku muttered before walking away.

-In The Castle That Never Was-

"Did you finish your mission?" Saïx asked as he saw Axel come through the corridor dragging Roxas along on his infant leash with Xion following.

"Yeah, we did." Axel said bluntly.

"What is the cause?"

"A bunch of dead kids."

"… What do you mean 'dead kids'?"

"Just dead kids." Axel rephrased as he walked away, still dragging Roxas along.

**T. J.: MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY NON-EXISTENT HEART!**

**F.K.: Merry Christmas! I hope you guys will have a good Christmas, and a good New Year! Now I just need to work on the other chapter that will probably be either posted on Christmas Eve or on Christmas Day, depending on how much help Roxas there contributes to the chapter. So far, the reason why they're getting longer is because I am the one who is writing most of them.**

**T. J.: GIVE A BIG HAND TO THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF THE "A Day in the Life of the Organization" (Wow, I just realized how long our title is), REPLIKU, HAYNER, PENCE, OLETTE, AND (One of my personal favorites) VENTUS!**

**F.K.: Good for you. Now you spoiled the chapter.**


	22. Christmas Special Part 1

Ch. 22: Christmas Special Part 1

**T. J.: WWHHHEEEEEE!**

**F.K.: Why are you cheering for?**

**T. J.: I GOTZ MEH NECKLACE!**

**F.K.: Yep. It's Christmas Eve, and as a tradition in our family, we get to open only one present on Christmas Eve, and open up the rest on Christmas day. Or maybe on midnight if we can't wait that long. What Roxas got was, well, Roxas's necklace, and I got a pendant of Axel's chakram. It's so cool!**

**T. J.: I JUST NEED THE CLOTHES! THEN I CAN COSPLAY AS ROXAS! But, then I'm gonna get a Kadaj Cosplay. 'Cause Axel says I act like him.**

**F.K.: It's true, though. All I need to Cosplay Axel is to paint those tattoo things under my eyes, get the jacket, boots and gloves, then do my hair.**

**T. J.: But, I also wanna Cosplay as Neku, Rhyme, Vincent, oh, and as a Ninetales.**

**F.K.: A Ninetales? You've definitely lost it, Roxas. But other than Axel, I would also like to Cosplay as Rufus so you can push me around in a wheelchair, Reno, Yazoo, Lea, Neku because you'll force me in one, and Aqua so I can put you on an infant leash if you Cosplay as Ventus.**

**T. J.: **

**F.K.: Aww, cheer up, Roxas. Midnight is just a couple hours away in our time zone. Although I bet it's already midnight in other parts of the world. Disclaimer! We don't own Kingdom Hearts. Even though it's close or probably is Christmas already, depending on where you are, we're not going to get a certificate from Square Enix saying that we now own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. That's just too crazy.**

"Axel! Hey Axel! Axel! Axel! Aaaxxxeeelll—"

"Christmas is not until eight more days, Roxas!" Axel responded as he got back to reading his new book.

"Aww man! So who messed up the calendar anyways? It says that it's tomorrow!" Roxas said as he kept staring at the calendar. He kept count of the days until Christmas, and he kept making a big fuss whenever Xigbar tried to be funny and mess with the calendar so that it seems like Christmas was tomorrow.

"The same person as always," Axel responded in a bored tone. "Oh, and you won't be able to find him anywhere because he's busy trying to put the lights up."

"Where is he putting the lights up? And what color are they?" Roxas questioned. Being that Christmas is such a big deal to him next to sea-salt ice cream, he tries to make it as perfect as possible.

"They're rainbow, and he's putting them in Zexion's room."

Roxas started to chuckle at that. The sheer thought of Zexion's face when he sees his room lit up with rainbow was enough to make him laugh.

"Well, I need to go find my camera then," Roxas said as he turned away from the calendar.

"I dunno, Roxas. I'm pretty sure Zexion's room might be booby trapped with illusions, so that whenever Xigbar tries to put up lights in there, he's gonna come running out of that room." Axel said.

"I don't know about that, Axel. I put a black Christmas tree in there with purple lights, and no illusions showed up." Roxas objected.

"That depends. What are you scared of?"

"Riku suddenly acting happy with his hair dyed pink, and wearing the frilliest, pinkest, ribbon-y dress ever," Roxas answered.

Axel burst out laughing. "Are you sure you're not having another memory blurp from Sora again?"

"No really, I'm serious. Just the thought of it makes me shiver."

"Anything else besides that? Because I'm pretty sure Zexion won't make an illusion of Riku."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Zexion is scared to death of Riku."

"Why is he-? Oh, Repliku, isn't it?" Roxas said, remembering the creepy clone replica that Vexen made.

"Pretty much. Even seeing the real Riku sends him running." Axel said, also remembering the clone.

"You guys called my name?" came a voice. The voice was so sudden that it freaked out Roxas enough to make him scream and jump almost to the ceiling literally.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Roxas yelled to the person.

"Eh?" Axel said as he looked up from the book. "Huh. Speak of the Heartless, here he is."

Sure enough, the Replica Riku was standing in the doorway wearing a Santa hat, with a white and red candy cane in his mouth.

"Wait, how'd you get out of the labs?" Roxas said once he came to his senses.

"Easy. Vexen forgot to lock the door again," Repliku said as he continued to lick his candy.

"Where'd you get the candy cane?" Axel asked next.

"Oh, this one guy gave it to me. He had his hair in a mullet, and he was carrying around a sitar playing Christmas carols." Repliku answered.

"You mean Demyx?" Axel clarified.

"Yeah! That's his name!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" Demyx cheered as he also entered the room wearing a Santa hat and carrying Arpeggio and a bag. "Want a candy cane, Axel?"

"Sure." Axel said as he accepted a red and white candy cane.

"And don't forget your Santa hat!" Demyx said as he dug around in his bag.

"No. No Santa hats for me-!" Axel said as he tried to get away.

Demyx grabbed Axel in a headlock that he learned from Xigbar, and stuck the hat on his head. Axel struggled, tried to punch Demyx, and kept complaining as Demyx pulled all of his hair inside the hat. Once done, Demyx released him, letting Axel stumble around blindly because the hat was covering his eyes.

"I hate wearing these hats!" Axel said as he pulled the hat up to show his eyes.

"Well it's a sport around here to get you to wear Santa hats." Demyx reminded him.

"Did you learn that headlock from Xigbar?" Roxas asked him.

"Yep! Since he mostly is the one who tries to get everyone to wear goofy hats, I figured out how to do it!" Demyx said proudly. "By the way, want a candy cane, Roxy?" he said as he held out another red and white candy cane. Roxas made a disgusted face as he looked at it.

"Roxas doesn't like peppermint, remember? He only eats the kind that tastes like candy." Axel reminded.

"Oh that's right!" Demyx said as he put the candy back inside the bag, and pulled out a rainbow colored candy cane and another Santa hat. "Here ya go, Roxy!"

Roxas took the candy cane and started eating it in delight while putting the Santa hat on his head. "Is everyone else wearing Santa hats?"

"Hmm… let's see…" Demyx said as he took out a list. "Me, you, Axel, Repliku, Luxord but he's drunk again, and Xion but she's playing Tetris again. For the ones wearing elf hats and ears, Xigbar, Lexaeus—"

"But Lexaeus is huge! Why is he wearing an elf hat and ears?" Roxas interrupted.

"I don't know. I felt as if someone told me to do so, for the lolz. So I gave him the elf hat and ears." Demyx answered. "And as I was saying, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Zexion, and Marluxia are all elves."

Roxas started to laugh. "Zexion's an elf! It must've taken him a while to get him to wear that hat."

"Yeah, but I super glued it on so it would stop falling off!"

"Did you superglue your hand to that bag and Arpeggio?" Axel asked him, knowing the answer already.

"No! The glue kinda dripped on my hands, and I was holding the bag at the time, and now it's stuck on my hand."

"Knew it."

"But anyways, Xemnas is being forced into a Santa outfit right now, and Vexen, Saïx and Larxene are reindeer!" Demyx finished.

"But what about Xaldin? Is he wearing a hat?" Roxas asked.

"No, because he dyed his dreadlocks red and green."

"That must've taken a while." Repliku piped up.

"No, I helped him!" Demyx said proudly.

"Did you put sparkles in his hair?" Axel asked.

"No! Maybe. Just a little bit," Demyx said sheepishly.

"Xaldin!" Axel called out.

"Yes! I put sparkles in hair! I was only going to put a tiny bit! I swear! But the bottle cap broke and sparkles fell out and landed all over Xaldin's hair, so now he looks like that one ornament I made yesterday!" Demyx confessed.

"How did the ornament look like?" Roxas asked.

"Like a bunch of tangled up spaghetti painted red and green with a bunch of sparkles and glitter thrown in for good measure." Axel answered.

"Aren't sparkles and glitter the same?"

"No, sparkles are for sprinkling all over the place. Glitter is for sticking on your face and staying on there for a _long_ time."

"Like Larxene's glitter?"

"Yeah, like Larxene's glitter."

"Did he use real spaghetti?" Repliku asked Axel.

"Yep. Yesterday, Marluxia was cooking pasta for dinner, and Demyx was running low on supplies for ornaments. So he gathered up a bunch of spaghetti noodles and dipped them in paint, and tried to get them shaped into a sphere. He failed of course, and to add on to that he went a little crazy with the shiny." Axel answered.

"I like shiny things!" Demyx said in his defense. "All of that glitter and sparkles makes it look pretty."

"Why were you making ornaments?" Repliku asked him.

"Because I accidentally broke a few when I was taking the Christmas ornaments out for the Christmas tree," Demyx answered.

"You're accident prone, you know that?" Axel remarked.

"Am not!"

"You keep dropping every one of the ornaments you try to hang up of the tree. Like last year, you almost broke my favorite ornament, too. You could've also broken yours, if Vexen wasn't there at the time to break its fall with the huge box of extra ornaments."

"Is the tree already up?" Repliku asked them.

"Yep!" Demyx and Roxas both say at the same time.

"Nope," Axel responded.

"WHAT?" Demyx, Roxas, and Repliku all say at the same time.

"It's true. Xemnas didn't go out to buy a tree, Marluxia doesn't grow trees in his garden, and no one else bothered to actually go and find one in the first place."

"Then let's all go out and find a Christmas tree!" Repliku said.

"Okay!" Demyx cheered.

"But aren't you guys forgetting something? We need an adult to accompany us." Roxas reminded.

"But I am an adult!" Demyx whined. "Sorta. Maybe. I don't know! I don't know exactly how old I am."

"Then who can watch over us?" Repliku said.

They remained in an awkward silence, thinking about what Repliku said. Slowly, Roxas, Demyx and Repliku all turned their heads towards Axel, who was at the time reading his book again. Axel became aware of their staring, and became uncomfortable.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Axel said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're an adult, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're gonna come with us!"

"No! There's no way I am going with you guys to find a Christmas tree. I'm already wanted by every tree vender out there."

"How?"

"I have too much time in my hands, and trees smell better when they're burning."

Everyone gave Axel a weird look.

"What? It does!" Axel said in his defense.

"Whatever, let's just forget that you just said that," Roxas said. "Let's just go to some world that has a bunch of pine trees, we can chose one out and cut it, then we can bring it back here and put it up!"

"No." Axel said bluntly.

"Pleeaase?" Roxas, Demyx and Repliku all say with puppy-dog eyes.

"No!" Axel said, trying to resist their begging. It only got worse when they got tears in their eyes.

Finally Axel sighed in annoyance. "If I agree to come, will you stop bothering me?"

"YES!" they all say in unison.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go!"

"Yay!" they all cheer.

"So, which world are we going to?"

"I dunno, but my hands are still stuck on the bag," Demyx reminded them.

"Have you even thought about taking your glove off?" Repliku asked him.

"I did not think of that."

"See, and that's why everyone calls you slow, Demyx." Roxas told him.

"No, I'm not slow. I can actually do things pretty fast if I put my mind into it." Demyx said, then it dawned on him on what Roxas actually meant. "Hey! I'm not slow!"

"It took you a while to figure out what I meant."

"Meh!"

"So are we going to find a Christmas tree?" Repliku interrupted.

"Yes!" Roxas and Demyx both say in unison.

"So where are we going?" Axel said.

"Twilight Town! There are some pine trees over there." Roxas told him.

"Alright. Repliku, wanna come?"

"Yes! I don't want to be stuck here, waiting for Vexen to come find me and eat weird, tasteless mush," Repliku said. "Speaking of mush, I'm actually kinda hungry."

"Once we get to Twilight Town, I'm gonna buy some ice cream." Axel told him.

"For each of us?" Roxas asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, for all of you. Now come on before all of the good trees are gone."

…

"I want to get the biggest tree out there!" Demyx said as he went up to the biggest tree that he found.

"I dunno Demyx. We're gonna need to get _a lot _of help trying to carry this back to the castle." Axel reminded him as he looked up at the tree.

"Aww!" Demyx complained.

"We can get Lexaeus to help though!" Repliku reminded them both, holding a sea-salt ice cream bar in his hand along with Roxas.

"Good idea!" Demyx said cheerfully as he hugged the massive tree again.

"And besides Axel, the castle is_ huge_, so this is a perfect size!" Roxas told him.

"The tree is a monster for crying out loud! It's like about thirty feet or so! It's not going to fit inside any room without the top brushing up against the ceiling." Axel objected.

"Then maybe we can trim off a bit from the bottom so that way it can fit." Repliku suggested.

Axel just stared at him. "You really have been stuck with Vexen for a bit too long, you know that?"

"Yeah, I was forced to."

"So, how are we going to cut it down?" Demyx asked as he stared at the thick trunk.

"Well, I can—" Axel started.

"NO!" Demyx, Roxas and Repliku all answered.

"Fine."

"Are you guys looking for help?" came a female voice from behind them.

Roxas was the first to answer. "Yeah, we're going to need an ax or something of the sort so we can—Olette!"

"Long time no see Roxas!" Olette greeted with a smile. "I can see that you're still addicted to ice cream. Wanna hug?"

"Sure. Just as long as you don't shoot me again." Roxas said as he hugged her carefully. "Is Hayner and Pence here too?"

"Yeah, we were just looking for a tree. Because a certain ticked off blondie decided to wait until the last minute."

"I DID NOT!" Hayner said as he came in to view with Pence.

"You so did! You kept ranting on about how ticked off you were and you completely forgot about Christmas." Olette said.

"No I wasn't! I was just really ticked off!"

"Do you wanna see Mr. Sleepydart, Hayner?"

"No."

"Then stop ranting on about how ticked off you are."

"Who's Mr. Sleepydart?" Repliku asked.

"Olette's tranquilizer gun." Pence told him.

"Oh. Forget I even asked."

"Yeah, anyways, guys this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Roxas told the Nobodies and replica. "You guys, the redhead is Axel, the one in the mullet is Demyx, and the silver haired one is Repliku."

"Hi!" Demyx greeted as he shook hands with everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Axel greeted.

"Uh, hello?" Repliku said sheepishly.

"You look weird." Pence blurted out as he looked Repliku up and down.

Repliku shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as Hayner, Pence and Olette stared at him.

"Here." Roxas said as he took his coat off to reveal his Twilight Town clothes. He gave the black coat to Repliku, who accepted it gratefully and put it on.

Repliku sniffed the sleeves and had a mask of confusion. "The sleeves smell like ham, gravy, turkey, mashed potatoes, apple pie, pumpkin pie, whipped cream, and sea-salt ice cream."

Everyone stared at him. Axel was the first to speak to Roxas. "You raided the fridge last night, didn't you?"

"I was hungry!" Roxas complained.

"And you decided to eat most of the Christmas dinner?"

"All of that food was the only thing that I found good!"

"It was the only food inside the fridge at the time. If you had looked inside one of the cupboards, you would've found cookies."

"I know! But those cookies are for Santa only!"

Axel facepalmed himself. "Okay, so we picked out a tree, and we need to cut it down with something."

"I have an ax!" Olette said as she brought out the object.

"Don't swing that thing around!" Roxas warned as he took the ax away from her carefully.

Roxas walked up to the trunk of the tree and started to hack at it straight on, getting it stuck. "Uh, Axel, a little help here?"

"You didn't even realize that you were chopping it wrong?" Axel said as he took the ax out of the trunk easily.

"Well excuse me, Mr. I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-fire-and-wood-and-everything-else-out-there. I've never cut down a tree before."

"Well, you have to cut it at an angle, that way the ax won't get stuck on the wood." Axel said as he started chopping the tree faster than Roxas.

"Have you done this before?" Repliku asked him.

"Yep, lots of times. When I still had my heart, Isa and I would sometimes go and find trees when the Christmas tree venders ran out. Usually, Isa makes me cut the trees down, so I learned an easier way to cut them."

"Who's Isa?"

"Saïx's Other."

"Oh. And what was your Other called?"

"Not going to say."

"But why not?"

"Because the last time I told Roxas my Other's name, he teased me about it for weeks."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad. If I remove the 'x' in your name and rearrange the letters, I get about… oh geez. There's about six different names I can make out of the letters. Which one is it?"

"Not going to tell you for the last time."

"His name's Lea!" Roxas blurted out, and then he started to giggle with Repliku.

"Do you want me to make fun of your Other's name sounding girly, Roxas?" Axel snapped back.

"No…" Roxas said as he stopped with the giggling.

"Thought so." Axel said as he went back to chopping down the tree.

"Lea!" Roxas whispered, laughing softly.

"I have an ax in my hands, and it might slip out of my grip and accidentally fall on you, Roxas, if you don't shut up already."

Roxas scurried away to hide behind another tree. "Uh hey, Hayner? Pence? Olette? Mind coming with us and help us put up the tree and decorate it?"

"Sure! Why not?" Olette said.

"You can count me in!" Pence joined.

"Eh, why not?" Hayner said as he agreed to come.

"Sweet!" Roxas said happily. "Hey Axel? Are you almost done yet?"

"Depends. Do you hear a crash?" Axel called back. The hacking sounds disappeared, and a huge crash was heard soon afterwards.

"Yep."

"Then yes, yes I am done."

"Cool!" Roxas said as he came out of his hiding place to see the fallen tree. "But, how are we going to pick it up?"

"Well that's easy," Demyx said. "We ask Lexy to help us carry it!"

"Well I don't see that happening any time soon because Lexaeus is busy trying to cook extra food with Xaldin and Marluxia because someone here got a little hungry and decided to eat the Christmas dinner." Axel said as he glared at Roxas.

"I already told you! I was hungry, and I didn't want to eat Santa's cookies!"

"Last night you ate the entire lasagna, and a huge helping of vanilla ice cream completely drowned in chocolate sauce. And then after that you had a sugar rush that probably lasted for about an hour until Xigbar came along with his tranquilizer gun and shot you about thirteen times until you came crashing down from the ceiling. You looked fat after you ate all of that."

"I was not fat!"

"Yeah, you're right because it's so normal to gain about fifty pounds in under an hour, and then suddenly losing all of that extra weight in another hour."

"Yep!"

"Pick up the tree." Axel said, gesturing towards the fallen tree.

"What?" Roxas said as he stared at the huge tree.

"You heard me. Pick it up."

"But why do I have to pick it up?"

"Because we're all going to work together to lift this up and carry it back." Axel said as he took hold of the base.

"Fine." Roxas sighed as he held onto another section of the tree.

"Demyx! Open a corridor already!"

"Okay!" Demyx said as he opened a corridor, causing Hayner, Pence and Olette to jump back in surprise.

"That's so cool!" Pence said as he looked at the corridor in awe.

"Mind helping out you guys?" Axel called out to everyone.

"Sure!" everyone except Demyx replied. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Repliku all took hold of the tree while Demyx took hold of the tip of the tree.

"Let's go!" Roxas yelled out. "ONWARD! TO THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS!"

…

"LEXAEUS! HELP!" Roxas yelled as they got to the Castle That Never Was.

Not long after, Lexaeus comes into the room with oven mitts on his hands. He took sight of the situation, gently pushed Axel and Roxas away, and lifted the tree up himself, letting everyone else still holding on to the tree to let go.

"Gah, I thought I was going to die!" Demyx said as he collapsed on the floor.

"You only held the tip of the tree." Repliku reminded.

"I know! And it was hard work!"

"No wonder why everyone calls you lazy."

"Whoa!" Pence said once he caught his breath. "You live here, Roxas?"

"Yep, alongside with eleven other guys and two girls and one replica. And a little Heartless named Chester." Roxas responded.

"This place is so cool. You can actually host a huge party here if you wanted!" Hayner said.

"We could, except Xemmy would get mad at us and chase us around with his lightsabers." Demyx told him.

"Someone here has lightsabers?"

"Actually, they're Ethereal Blades, and they come out of his hands. So they're technically not lightsabers," Roxas said. "Or that's what Xemnas claims."

"Who's Xemnas?" Olette asked.

"He's the guy who is in charge of this place," Axel said, who was helping Lexaeus put the tree up on the stand. "He's about this tall, has silver hair, amber eyes, and wears a black coat like the rest of us."

"What's with the black coat?"

"It means we're Nobodies, meaning we don't have a heart like you guys, and we're part of this one group called Organization XIII."

"Okay. Is it fun?"

"Not really, mostly because Roxas here does something weird every day, like that one time when he turned all of us into Pokémon. And filled a swimming pool with sea-salt ice cream. And pushed me inside the pool to melt all of the ice cream into liquid. And messed with an experiment to create cat versions of ourselves."

At that point, the small Roxas, Demyx, and Axel kitties ran into the room, followed by the large Lexaeus kitty.

Kitty Roxas ran over to where Hayner, Pence and Olette were standing and mewed up at them.

"AWWW!" Olette said as she picked up the happy kitten. "He's so cute!"

She began hugging the cat as he mewed contentedly.

"Where did these guys run off to?" Axel asked as he leaned down to scratch his own cat's head.

"Oh, they were with me in the labs. Vexen called them 'Failed Experiments'." Repliku explained.

"Well that's mean." Axel said.

"Yeah!" Olette agreed. "You're no failed experiment are you? My wittle Woxas kitty."

Axel stared at her for a few moments before saying, "I know girls like to do that a lot, but that's just weird."

Olette ignored him and continued baby-talking to the cat.

After several moments of an awkward silence, Roxas finally spoke.

"Oookay then. Moving on. Does anyone know where the ornaments are?"

"Well, we got them all out of storage yesterday and put them in a room. But I don't remember which room it was." Demyx responded.

"Do you at least remember what the room looked like?" Axel asked as he facepalmed himself.

"Nope!" Demyx cheered.

"Well, there was this one room in Castle Oblivion that has the things that you've lost. Like this one time, I lost my jacket and found it in there for some reason."

"Okay. Sooo… we head to Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. If you want to."

"Nah, I wanna stay here with Hayner, Pence and Olette."

"Fine by me. Demyx, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Care to join, Repliku?" Axel asked the replica.

"Sure. Why not?" he answered.

-One Corridor Ride Later-

"Okay, we're here sooo… what now?" Repliku asked Axel.

"I dunno, we get lost, wander aimlessly around this place," Axel teased as he messed with Repliku's hair. "We go to the room, Repliku! What else?"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Repliku said as tried to fix his hair again.

"So where exactly is the place, Axel?" Demyx asked him.

"Follow me. It's not so far from here." Axel said as he led them towards another hallway. They passed by similar looking doors, before finally stopping before a plain looking door that had something peeking out from the bottom.

"So this is the door?" Repliku said as he looked at the door. "It doesn't look like very much."

"Neither do you." Axel said,

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding!" Axel said as he messed with Repliku's hair again and opened the door.

Inside the room was a bunch of random things piled one on top of the other. A great majority was books that Zexion had lost, some of Xigbar's missing guns, a bunch of colored chalks that Xemnas kept losing, and so many different plushies of Pokémon that Roxas had lost. And at the back was a door almost hidden by even more random clutter.

"Repliku, you take that half. Demyx, you take the other half," Axel ordered, gesturing towards the direction he meant for them to go to. "I'll go see what's behind that door."

"Okay." Repliku said as he went to work right away, tugging Demyx along with him.

They looked around for the decorations while Axel was busy trying to uncover the door. Repliku had managed to find some fake powdery snow, while Demyx had accidentally stumbled on the box full of Christmas wrapping paper, tinsel, ribbons and extra Christmas lights, but no ornaments.

"Guys, mind helping me out a bit here?" Axel asked as he tried to move a heavy box from the door. Repliku went over to help, leaving Demyx still covered in tinsel.

As the box was finally pushed away from the door, Repliku opened it. Inside the room were the many boxes of missing ornaments and a throne-like chair with its back facing them.

"We're gonna need a lot of help with this one." Repliku said as he looked at all of the ornaments.

"Yeah, no kidding," Axel replied as he picked up a box full of ornaments. "Can you open up a corridor?"

Pretty soon, Axel and Repliku were going back and forth transporting the ornaments to Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, Demyx, and Lexaeus, who were decorating the tree. When Repliku was picking up the last box, he thought he heard snoring.

"Axel? Did you do that?" Repliku asked him.

"Do what?" Axel said.

"That snore."

"I don't snore when I sleep, much less when I'm awake, Repliku."

"Then who snored?"

"Not me. And I don't see anyone sleeping in here."

"Well, it sounded like it came from the throne over there."

Repliku dashed through the corridor, leaving Axel to see where the snores came from. Axel walked over to the front of the chair… to find what looks like a sleeping Roxas in a different outfit.

"Uh… Repliku?" Axel asked as he stared at the kid.

"What?" Repliku asked as he poked his head through the corridor.

"You should come look at this."

"What is it?" Repliku said as he walked over to where Axel was standing. "Why is Roxas sleeping here, and wearing a different outfit? I thought he was in the World That Never Was."

"He is still in the World That Never Was."

"Sooo, what do we do about this kid? Do you think he's a replica like me?"

"No, I don't think so. Want to try to wake him up?"

"Sure."

Repliku started to shake him to wake him up, but it had no effect. Demyx had come along as well and splashed water on his face, but that didn't work very much, either. Then Axel started to poke him, but only succeeding in almost having his face slapped.

"Wake up!" Axel said as he shook the kid vigorously. The kid opened his eyes just a sliver and groaned softly as a response.

"So he's alive?" Demyx exclaimed.

"No duh! Or else he wouldn't have been snoring." Repliku told him.

"Come on! Wake up!" Axel continued, talking louder. The kid responded by shaking his head no and groaned again.

"Oh come on! You gotta wake up now!"

"Nooo… I don't want to, Terra…" he responded.

"I'm not Terra."

"Go… away…"

"No! You gotta wake up now, Ven."

"Fine… fine…" He started to open up his eyes, and rubbed the sleep out of them. When he stopped rubbing his eyes, he looked around with a glazed, confused look.

"He's awake!" Demyx cheered.

"A…Aqua? Terra?" he said as he looked around at Demyx and Repliku. His eyes then rested on Axel. "Lea?"

"Hi." Axel said as he waved at him.

"What… what happened to your face?"

"What happened to yours?"

"No, I mean… what's with those things under your eyes?"

"What?" Axel rubbed the two spots where his tattoos are. "Oh, you mean these? These are my tattoos."

"How did you get those in under an hour?" Ventus said as he looked at them.

"Uhh…"

"And how did you get that big?"

"I grew."

"In under an hour?"

"I got older."

"What?"

"You meet me when I was about sixteen in Radiant Garden, and it has been over ten years since that time."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, Ven." Axel said as he slung him over his shoulder. "Come on guys, let's go back."

"Going." Repliku said as he went through the corridor with Demyx following.

-One Corridor Ride Later-

"Hey Axel! And who's that you're carrying?" Roxas asked as they got back.

"This is Ventus." Axel said as he sat him down on one of the couches.

Roxas stared at Ventus with shock, and Ventus was staring at Roxas with the same expression. "This guy looks just like me." Roxas said.

"You sound just like me." Ventus said.

At that instant, they started to mirror each other's movements.

"What are you guys doing?" Olette asked as she saw what they were doing.

"Copying his moves," Roxas and Ventus answer at the same time.

"Well, will you please stop that and help out a little?"

"You do know asking Roxas to stop doing something ridiculous isn't going to work, right?" Axel told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just either need to get his attention, or wait until he gets bored of it." Olette answered.

"That's going to take a while."

At that point, Roxas was imitating that he had a goatee. Ventus was copying him for a bit, but the instant Roxas pretended to have a goatee, he cowered away into a fetal position.

"It's okay." Ventus muttered himself shakily. "There's no Xehanort. He's not here and neither is Mr. Fluffykins."

"Ven, are you okay?" Axel asked him.

"Its okay, Ventus." he told himself. "Mr. Fluffykins was pushed off the cliff by Vanitas. And soon Aqua's gonna come through that door, shoot me with her sleepy gun and take me home."

"You mean a tranquilizer gun?"

"Yeah, Terra got her one on her birthday when she asked for it." Ventus explained in a normal voice before returning to muttering incomprehensible words.

"Aaxxeell!" Roxas said, turning to his friend.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Why did you bring home a psycho?"

"Why was I left in charge of a psycho?"

"… Meanie."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. So, Ven… are you hungry?"

A loud grumbling emanating from Ven's stomach filled the room for the next ten minutes.

"… I think that's a yes." Hayner said, stating the obvious.

"C'mon," Axel said as he leaned down and picked up the muttering Keyblade Wielder.

He made a Corridor and tried to walk into it. Until Ven screeched a "NO!" and started punching Axel.

"Ow? I've gotten worse from Roxas."

Ventus just began kicking him in response.

"Ow! Okay that hurts." Axel said as the blonde's feet made contact with his legs. "Fine, I'll put you down."

Axel set him on his feet and said, "Walk."

Ventus took only one feeble step before collapsing on the ground.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Axel asked. "Or maybe one of us could sprint to the kitchen and get something."

"You carry him." Everyone responded at once. No one wanted to carry food back up thirteen floors.

"Olette, do you still have Mr. Sleepydart?" Axel asked.

In response, the brunette pulled out the tranquilizer gun out of nowhere.

"Shoot him please. And make it quick." Axel said, nodding towards the fallen Ventus.

"Huh?" was all the blonde managed to say before Olette pulled the trigger. Then he laughed. "Haha, it tickles!"

"Okay, you developed immunity?" Axel asked the giggling Ventus.

"Yeah! Aqua would shoot me all the time."

"Okay, I'll have to resort to desperate measures." Axel said as he held out a pink infant leash.

The red head attached the leash to the back of Ven's shirt, where the two crossing black straps met.

"I used to have to do this with Roxas, but this is ridiculous." Axel said as he dragged along Ventus to the corridor.

All the while, Ventus was screaming his head off, and tried to latch onto Olette's leg but the girl pulled away at the last moment.

Axel continued dragging the screaming and thrashing and crying blonde and yelled at him "What's your problem with this thing, Ventus?"

"Terra, stop!" Ven shouted "He's right! I shouldn't exist anymore!"

But everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud series of cursing in Japanese in the floor above them.

"Lexaeus," Axel said as he turned towards the Silent Hero. "What were they saying?"

"…I'm not going to repeat it in front of them." Lexaeus responded, nodding in Hayner, Pence, Olette, Repliku, Roxas, Ventus and Demyx's directions.

"Roxas I give you permission to bang on the ceiling." Axel said.

Roxas grinned and summoned up Oblivion and Oathkeeper and began throwing them at the ceiling while shouting "QUIET! UP! THERE!" with each hit before finally throwing both Keyblades one last time at the ceiling, where they stayed.

He turned to Axel. "Do you think that's enough?"

"Well, they finally stopped. Is the tree stable?" Axel asked.

"Yep!" Demyx said.

"Well then, that's good. We should be getting to bed, 'cause it's," Axel paused as he pulled out his iPod and checked the time. "Midnight."

"But I'm not tired!" Ventus complained, back to normal since the corridor had disappeared.

"No duh. You've been asleep for about a decade."

"He has?" Roxas said. "I wish I could do that!"

"But you're not going to." Axel told him.

"Can Hayner, Pence, and Olette stay here? I promise I won't draw on their faces like that time with Riku."

"I guess they can stay for the night, and I know for a fact that you won't draw on their faces because they're your friends."

"And I'll shoot you afterwards, anyway." Olette added.

"Can we camp out here, Axel?" Repliku asked him. "Demyx is already sleeping here."

Sure enough, the musician had long since passed out near the Christmas tree, cuddling up with his sitar, Arpeggio.

"Okay, I guess. But we're going to need some sleeping bags." Axel answered.

Repliku simply summoned a small corridor, put his hand through it, and brought out some sleeping bags. He passed them around to everyone, and with Axel's help, slid one underneath Demyx.

Repliku readied a sleeping bag in front of Ventus. "Are you sure you don't feel sleepy, Ventus?"

"No, I'm not tired!" Ventus said. An instant later he passed out and fell perfectly on the sleeping bag in front of him.

"How can you fall asleep immediately after you just slept for about ten years?" Roxas asked as he looked at the sleeping Ventus.

"I really have no clue, but I think he's just drained." Axel responded.

"After sleeping for ten years?"

"Yep."

Roxas said nothing as he set his sleeping bag on the ground and collapsed on it.

Soon, snores could heard from the blonde.

Axel just rolled his eyes as he settled down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.


End file.
